Devil of DXD
by devillf
Summary: Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei, 2 heavenly dragon yang ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung, namun kini terlahir kembali sebagai saudara kembar. Apakah takdir akan memutuskan mereka untuk tetap saling bertarung? Ataukah takdir pertarungan panjang mereka berakhir disini? Strong but not like god. Warning : standart rate m. Chapter 14 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 1 : Reborn of Sekiryuutei

* * *

Malam yg sepi. Disinilah aku, Dante, hanya duduk termenung di bawah rindangnya pohon yang ada di taman kota ini. Kota mati, ya, kota yang semua penduduknya pergi mengungsi akibat insiden tempo hari. Insiden dimana saudara kembarku, Vergil, yang selama ini aku kira sudah mati, muncul membuat kekacauan. Dia mencoba membuka portal menuju kedalaman neraka, Cocytus, bertujuan untuk mengambil pedang ayahku, ayah kami, Sparda, pedang yg menyimpan kekuatan besar. Ntah apa tujuan Vergil mengincar pedang itu, yang ku tahu, Vergil sudah cukup kuat dengan kekuatannya sendiri. Lantas kenapa dia menginkan kekuatan lebih? aku pun juga tak tahu.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, percobaan Vergil yg mencoba membuka gerbang menuju Cocytus, banyak iblis-iblis jahat yang kabur dari neraka dan menyerang kota ini. Para penduduk yang masih selamat pun hanya bisa melarikan diri meninggalkan kota. Lalu aku? tak ada pilihan lain selain melawan Vergil.

Masih teringat, segala pertarunganku di dalam Devil Tower melawan ratusan pasukan iblis jahat, bahkan ribuan. Lalu pertarungan melawan iblis penjaga tiap-tiap ruang yang selevel bos, sampai mereka malah berbalik membantuku dengan berubah wujud menjadi berbagai macam senjata dan tehnik.

Hingga pertarungan puncak, pertarungan antar 2 saudara kembar yang saling menghunus pedang. Ya, pertarunganku melawan saudara kembarku sendiri, Vergil. Pertarungan yang mengabaikan hubungan saudara. Walau akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkannya, tapi aku gagal membawanya kembali satu-satunya keluargaku yang tersisa. Dia lebih memilih tinggal di Cocytus. Kenapa? Apa tujuanmu Vergil? Aku tak mengerti.

3 hari berlalu sejak berakhirnya insiden itu. Kemarin aku juga sudah selesai memperbaiki kantorku yang sempat dirusak para iblis. Oh iya, kantorku bekerja dibidang jasa, terutama jasa yang berkaitan dengan iblis. Mulai dari mengawal dan melindungi Client dari serangan iblis, sampai berburu iblis. Apapun itu akan aku kerjakan asal bayarannya setimpal. Hutangku dimana-mana, jadi hanya inilah satu-satunya mata pencarianku untuk membayar hutangku. Ironis memang.

Dan soal nama kantorku, Devil May Cry. Nama itu diberikan oleh seorang gadis bernama Mary. Umm, atau bisa kusebut Lady. Soalnya dia akan marah besar jika dipanggil dengan nama aslinya. Jadi ku panggil Lady saja. Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari lalu. Tepatnya saat insiden tempo hari. Banyak yang terjadi, hingga sekarang dia jadi patnerku dalam hal berburu iblis. Dia sekarang lagi terima job berburu iblis jahat yang mengacau di timur Amerika. Sedangkan aku, hanya tinggal sendiri disini.

Huh, sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan? Kota ini sudah benar-benar tak ada penduduknya. Mungkin mereka trauma untuk kembali kesini. Eh? tunggu. Jika para penduduk tidak kembali, itu artinya aku terbebas dari semua hutangku. Ayee!

Tapi, apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya? Aku tak punya rencana. Job pun semakin sepi. Kemarin saja hanya dapat 1 job dari luar negri dan sekarang sedang ditangani Lady. Yah kurasa sekarang Lady sendiri saja sudah cukup untuk menjalankan bisnisku. Lalu aku, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Apa aku harus kembali berburu iblis dan mencari si brengsek itu?! Cih, si brengsek itu! Si brengsek yang menjadi dalang atas kehancurakan keluargaku, memisahkanku dan Vergil dari kedua orang tuaku. Si brengsek yg menyiksaku dan Vergil waktu kami masih kecil. Si brengsek yang tak lain adalah kakekku sendiri, Rizevim Livan Lucifer. Psikopat tua bangka, suatu saat aku pasti akan membantai dan mencincangmu dengan pedang rebelionku ini, brengsek!

Ah, kembali teringat 10 tahun lalu, saat ibuku yang merupakan manusia biasa diculik iblis jahat suruhan Mundus, mahluk kegelapan ciptaan Hades, Dewa penjaga Cocytus. Ayahku, Sparda, yang merupakan iblis murni keturunan Lucifer, tentu tak tinggal diam. Ayah menyuruh kami bersembunyi lalu bergegas menuju Cocytus untuk menyelamatkan ibu. Ayah adalah iblis yang baik. Cuma gara-gara menikahi seorang manusia, Ayah dicap sebagai penghianat oleh bangsa iblis, terutama oleh Rizevim yang merupakan pimpinan Lucifer. Setelah kepergian ayah, Rizevim muncul dan menemukan kami. Dia menculik kami, lalu membeberkan semua rencana busuknya pada kami. Dia bekerja sama dengan Mundus untuk menghancurkan keluargaku, terutama ayahku. Aku dan Vergil yang masih berusia 7 tahun, shock mendengar itu semua. Selanjutnya, Rizevim menyiksa kami tanpa henti. Cih!

Setengah tahun kami hidup dalam penyiksaan. Kami hanya bisa menahan sakit, terus menangis dan berharap ayah cepat kembali dan menyelamatkan kami. Tapi Rizevim mementahkan harapan kami, dengan bangganya dia mengatakan kalau Mundus telah membantai ayah dan ibuku. Kami hanya semakin terpuruk mendengarnya. Cukup masuk akal. Setelah setengah tahun tak kunjung kembali, kami semakin yakin ayah dan ibu sudah mati.

Setahun lebih hidup dalam penyiksaan. Kami semakin tak tahan dan mencari cara agar bisa kabur. Hm,,

-:-Flashback

"Dante, kita harus segera kabur dari sini." ucap Vergil yang saat itu lagi di dalam kamar bersama adik kembarnya, Dante.

"Tapi gimana caranya Nii-san? Kita tak cukup kuat melawan Jii-san." tanya Dante yang tertunduk sedih.

"Heh, tenang. Tadi ku lihat Jii-san pergi dari rumah bersama Euclid-san." jawab Vergil senyum.

"Tapikan, penjaga disini banyak. Lantas gimana caranya keluar dari sini?" tanya Dante yang masih tertunduk sedih.

Vergil menepuk pundak Dante, "Tenang, aku punya ini." ucapnya lalu menunjukan sebuah kunci.

Dante pun terkejut melihat kunci yang dipegang Vergil. "I-itu?!"

"Ya, ini kunci pintu belakang rumah. Soal penjaga, kita bisa mengendap-ngendap. Tunggu mereka lengah, lalu kita kabur. Beruntung tempat ini berada di dunia manusia. Jadi kita tak perlu kawatir karna takkan ada pasukan iblis yang mengejar kita. Yah, pasukan Rizevim pasti akan mengejar kita, itupun kalau ketahuan. Jadi jangan sampai ketahuan. Oke?" ucap Vergil penuh percaya diri.

"Okee..!" jawab Dante dengan senyum mengembang karna menemukan secercah harapan.

Singkat cerita, Vergil dan Dante menjalankan rencana kaburnya. Mereka mengendap-ngendap menunggu penjaga lengah. Terus mengamati, saat melihat 2 penjaga pintu belakang yang mulai ngantuk, saat itu pula lah Vergil dan Dante menerjang dan melumpuhkan 2 penjaga hingga pingsan.

Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Vergil buru-buru membuka pintu.

'kreek

Pintu terbuka. Namun na'as, akibat suara decitan pintu yang lumayan keras, para penjaga menyadari dan langsung mengepung mereka berdua.

"Sial, cepat pergi Dante!"

"Tapi kak?"

"Cepatlah!"

"Tidak! Kita akan pergi sama-sama dari sini!"

"Bodoh! Cepat pergilah, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka. Cepat pergi!"

"Hiks.."

"Dengar Dante, jadilah kuat. Kelak, balaskan dendammu ke Rizevim"

"Ha ha'i." Dante langsung bergegas pergi dengan berlinang air mata.

"Sekarang, kalian majulah." ucap Vergil seraya melawan puluhan penjaga yang mengepungnya.

Terus berlari. Lari dan terus berlari. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan. Tak peduli dengan tubuh kecilnya yang terdapat beberapa lebam dan bekas luka penyiksaan yang dialaminya, dia terus berlari sejauh mungkin dari penjara yang mengekangnya selama selama 1 tahun lebih. Yah, walau masih 8 tahun, bagaimanapun Dante adalah manusia setengah iblis. Jadi ketahanan fisiknya lebih kuat dibanding anak-anak lain yang merupakan manusia biasa.

Seharian berlari, menyusuri kota, hutan, terus berlari dengan beruraikan air mata. Menangisi pengorbanan kakaknya yang membebaskannya. Terlintas pemikiran buruk dalam hati Dante mengingat kekejaman Rizevim yang akan membunuh Vergil karna telah membebaskannya. Pemikiran buruk itu membuatnya semakin kalut, semakin sedih, semakin hancur. Di saat yang sama, rasa kebencian dan dendam mulai tumbuh dalam hatinya. Dendam kepada semua iblis, karna baginya, semua iblis adalah mahluk jahat!

"Kaa-san, Tou-san, Aniki-san. Aku bersumpah. AKAN KU BANTAI SETIAP IBLIS YANG KU TEMUI. RIZEVIM! IBLIS BRENGSEK SEPERTIMU, HARUS MATI. AKAN KU BUNUH KAU, BRENGSEK! teriak Dante sambil terus berlari.

Sesampainya di pedalaman hutan, Dante berhenti setelah dirasa sudah berlari cukup jauh. "Hosh hosh..." Dante terengah-engah. Walaupun manusia setengah iblis, Dante tetaplah masih anak kecil. Jadi staminanya tetap terbatas. Tapi hebat juga bisa terus lari seharian. Dante pun memutuskan untuk beristirat, duduk bersandar di pohon dekatnya.

"!" merinding. Baru semenit istirahat, Dante merasakan kehadiran seseorang di hadapannya. Iblis, itulah hawa orang itu yg dirasakan Dante. Dante ketakutan, pelan-pelan dia mencoba segera kabur dari sini.

"Tunggu dulu, bocah." cegah orang itu. "Atau bisa ku panggil, anak Sparda?"

"Si-siapa kau?!" Dante makin panik karna iblis dihadapannya tahu identitasnya.

"Hou, aku? Perkenalkan, namaku Ajuka. Maou Ajuka Beelzebub." ucapnya sambil mendekat sehingga wajah misterius dan surai hitamnya terlihat jelas oleh Dante.

"Ma-maou? Ra-raja iblis?" Dante makin terperangah. Bagaimana tidak, Seorang raja iblis ada di hadapannya. Dante juga menyadari status Ayahnya, Sparda, adalah buronan di dunia iblis. Mencoba kabur pun percuma. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukannya, kecuali bersiap mati.

Ajuka mengulurkan tangannya. Dante memejamkan matanya, bersiap akan ajalnya. Saat tangan Ajuka sudah ada dihadapan Dante, "Ikutlah denganku." ucapnya

"!" Dante membelalakan matanya

"Aku tahu kau memendam kebencian dan dendam. Tapi bukan soal dendam lagi jika kau begitu lemah seperti ini."

Dante pun hanya diam membisu mendengarnya.

"Kau lemah. Ntah sebesar apa kebencian dan dendammu, kau hanya akan mati konyol jika terus lemah seperti ini."

Dante semakin terdiam, merutuki diri sendiri.

"Tapi jika kau mau, kau bisa menjadi kuat. Kalau kau sudah kuat, kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau. Termasuk membalaskan dendammu."

"!" Dante kembali terperangah. Bukan karna kaget, tapi karna teringat pesan terakir kakak kembarnya, Vergil.

"Jadi bagaimana, mau ikut denganku?" Ajuka masih setia mengulurkan tangannya

'Greb

Tangan kecil Dante meraih uluran tangan Ajuka. Dante menatap tajam Ajuka. Dante yakin jika berguru padanya maka dia akan jadi kuat.

'Mata penuh dendam dan kebencian. Mata yang bagus." ucap Ajuka tersenyum lalu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir membawa Dante bersamanya.

-END FLASBACK-

- Dante P.O.V -

Begitulah, tak pernah kulupakan semua itu. Ajuka-sensei. Seorang iblis baik yang ku kenal selain ayahku. Beliau mengajariku banyak hal. Mulai dari bertarung, adat budaya iblis, sampai iblis jahat yang liar. Dan banyak lagi. 1 pesan yang beliau ucapkan saat melatihku. 'Buatlah sebuah impian. Bukan ambisi. karna ambisi akan melemahkanmu. Sedakangkan impian akan menguatkanmu.' Ya. kau benar sensei. Tapi,

Bicara soal mimpi, sebenarnya aku punya 1 impian. Impian dimana aku bisa berkumpul kembali bersama keluargaku. Ada Tou-san, Kaa-san, Vergil dan aku. Ya, hanya kami berempat. Tapi aku pun juga sadar kalau itu mustahil. Tak ada 1 pun yg tersisa..

Tidak! Tunggu dulu, bukannya baru beberapa hari lalu aku bertemu Vergil?! Walaupun dia menyebalkan, tapi tetap saja saudara kembarku. Benar, aku harus membawanya kembali, tak peduli walau harus menyeretnya dengan paksa. Tapi, bagaimana caranya pergi ke Cocytus? Hm.. Ah masa bodo, gimanapun aku harus bisa kesana.

'Shiiiingg

Saat aku membulatkan tekatku, tiba-tiba tubuhku bersinar terang. Huh? Apa ini? Ada 5 senjata berbagai jenis keluar dari dalam tubuh. Itukan senjata yang ku dapat di Devil Tower, kenapa mereka keluar? Apa ada musuh? Sepertinya tidak, aku tak merasakan hawa kehadiran mahluk apapun disini. Ah, dari senjata, mereka berubah ke wujud aslinya. Wujud iblis level bos.

"Bagus tuan." ucap Carberus. Anjing kepala 3 yang terselimuti es.

"Inilah yang kami tunggu." ucap Agni, iblis kekar warna merah dan tanpa kepala. Yah, pedang yang digenggamnya itulah kepalanya.

"Kau harus membawa kembali saudaramu. Lebih dari itu, kau harus membawa kembali seluruh keluargamu!" sahut Rudra, mahluk yang berwujud sama dengan Agni, cuma beda warna biru saja.

"Benar tuan muda. Sparda-sama pasti bangga padamu, mmh." ucap Nevan dengan dengan nada erotis. Yah, dari penampilan Nevan memang seksi. Telanjang dada, bahkan hanya rambut panjangnya yang menutupi Oppainya. Kulit pucat, cantik, bersurai orange. Tapi jangan tertipu. Dia adalah mahluk berbahaya dari yang lain. Kau akan mati jika sampai tergigit olehnya.

"Hei bocah, hancurkan Numbus, lalu bebaskan segel yang mengekang Sparda dan Ratu Eva!" Ucap Beowulf. Mahluk kekar bertubuh paling keras, dan juga bertempramen paling buruk.

Ta-tapi apa maksudnya?! "Apa yang kalian katakan, hah?! Membebaskan dari segel? AKU TAK MENGERTI!" bentakku

"Huh, langsung saja. Sparda masih hidup. Begitu juga Eva" ucap Carberus yang langsung membuatku kaget.

"Ti-tidak mungkin!" A-apaan kalian?!"

"Itu benar tuan muda. Sparda-sama masih hidup. Hanya saja, tersegel di Cocytus bersama Eva-sama setelah bertarung melawan Mundus." jelas Nevan

"A-ayah? I-ibu?" A-aku benar-benar tak percaya mendengar kalian. Ta-tapi apa itu benar?!

"Makanya berhenti menjadi bocah cengeng, Sekiryuutei!" bentak Beowulf

"Sekiryuutei? A-apa maksudmu?" aku semakin tak mengerti, sialan!

"Diam Beowulf! Biar aku yang jelaskan." sanggah Carberus. "Dengar Dante. Numbus, atau yang dikenal sebagai pangeran kegelapan. Dia adalah mahluk terkuat ciptaan Dewa Hades. Bahkan, ayahmu Sparda yang merupakan Iblis level ultimate tak mampu mengalahkannya sehingga menyegelnya 10 tahun yang lalu, itupun dengan bantuan ibumu, Eva sang pendeta suci. Tapi Sparda sempat berpesan pada kami, yang bisa mengalahkan Numbus adalah kedua Heavenly Dragon, Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei, yaitu Vergil dan kau Dante."

"A-aku?!"

"Ya. 17 tahun yang lalu, menjelang kelahiranmu. Di tempat lain terjadi pertarungan akbar antar Hakuryuukou melawan Sekiryuutei generasi sebelumnya. Hasil pertarungan imbang, dimana keduanya mati bersama. Jika pemilik mati, maka Longinus akan berpindah ke pemilik baru. Saat mereka mati, di saat itu lah kau dan Vergil lahir. Jadi, kalian lah generasi baru kedua heavenly Dragon."

"!" Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan Carberus. Tu-tunggu, "Lantas, apa Vergil menyadari itu?!"

"Ya, Vergil malah sudah bangkit sebagai Hakuryuukou. Dia sengaja merahasiakannya darimu. Dia jugalah yang meminta kami untuk menghalangimu di Devil Tower tempo hari. Dia melakukan itu semua, membohongimu agar kau tak terlibat dengan semua ini. Dia ingin melindungimu, kurasa."

"Jadi begitu..." Aku tertunduk sedih mendengarnya. Kenapa Vergil? Andai ku tahu semua dari awal, tentu aku akan membantumu.

"Tapi kami, juga tak akan membiarkan Vergil mati konyol melawan Numbus sendirian. Maka dari itu Dante, bangkitlah. Bangkitlah Sekiryuutei. Hancurkan Numbus. Rebut lagi keluarga yang seharusnya kau miliki."

"Ha'i!" Terimakasih Carberus, kalian semua! "U-um, tapi bagaimana cara membangkitkan kekuatan Nagaku?"

"Cih, merepotkan. Cukup pejamkan matamu. Masuki alam bawah sadarmu, maka kau akan bertemu dengannya." jawab Carberus lesu

Hehe, maaf. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, berkonsentrasi, saat ku buka mata aku sudah berada di ruangan yang terdapat banyak kobaran api dimana-mana. Tapi aneh, disini sama sekali tak terasa panas. Apa ini alam bawah sadarku?

[Akhirnya kau datang juga, patner.]

Sesosok mahluk besar menyapaku. Itu kan? Ya, itu seekor naga dengan sisik-sisik tajam berwarna merah. Sorot mata hijaunya yang tajam. Taring-taring yang tajam di mulutnya. Tubuh yang besar, padat, serta sepasang sayap yang membentang di punggungnya. Jadi itukah kaisar naga merah?

[Ya, akulah Sekiryuutei. Bukan, tapi kita. Telah lama aku menunggumu disini, dan mulai sekarang, Kita adalah patner. Aku Ddraig. Salam kenal, Dante Lucifer.]

Seutas senyum terukir di wajahku. Dengan kekuatan sebesar ini, aku yakin bisa menyelamatkan keluargaku.

[Baiklah patner, sekarang ulurkan tangan kirimu. Sudah saatnya kita bangkit bersama.]

Aku menurutinya. Seketika, cahaya merah menyelimuti lengan kiriku. Saat cahaya memudar, sebuah gauntlet merah sudah bersarang di tangan kiriku. I-ini?

[Itu Boosted gear. Fungsinya menggandakan kekuatan setiap 10 detik. Lebih jelasnya, aku akan memvisualisasikan cara penggunaannya ke otakmu agar lebih mudah. Sekarang, pejamkan matamu.]

Aku memejamkan mataku. Berbagai gambaran terlintas difikiranku, jadi begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang. Terimakasih, Ddraig.

Aku membuka mataku. Dan yang kulihat, aku sudah berada di alam nyata. Aku melihat Carberus tersenyum padaku. Bahkan 3 kepalanya tersenyum semua. Tak hanya itu, Semuanya juga tersenyum padaku. Bahkan Beowulf yang tempramentnya paling buruk juga bisa tersenyum.

"Sudah saatnya, Nevan. Hubungi Quicksilver. Laporkan apa yang terjadi disana!" perintah Carberus

"Ha'i!" Nevan mengeluarkan seekor kelelawar kecil dari tangannya. Kelelawar itu mengeluarkan sebuah hologram yang menampilkan wajah kuda. Kuda? Hei! Itu kan kuda yang waktu itu. Bukannya sekarang ada ditubuhku. Ah, benar juga. Kuda itu tak ada disini. Sejak kapan dia pergi?

"Wajahmu terlihat bingung, Dante?"

Aku langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam Carberus sambil siap bertarung!

"Hou, tenanglah. Maaf sebelumnya, biar kami jelaskan. Aku tanya, kau sudah lumayan lama berguru pada Ajuka-sama kan? Aku yakin kau tahu soal Evil Piece." ucap Carberus

"Ya, aku tahu! Lantas kenapa?! E-eh, tu-tunggu! Jangan-jangan?!"

"Benar. Kami semua adalah budak iblis milik Sparda."

"!" Aku terkejut mengetahui fakta ini. Tak kusangka ayah memiliki budak-budak sehebat ini. Selagi aku masih terkejut, Nevan menghampiri kami dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Carberus, ada berita penting."

"Apa Nevan?"

"Vergil-sama telah membuka sebagian segel Mundus dan melawannya!"

"! Apa Mundus bebas?!"

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Walau tubuh Mundus bebas tapi dia tak bisa berpindah kemana-mana karena masih ada sebagian segel yang mengekangnya. Saat ini Vergil-sama bertarung melawan Mundus. Posisi Vergil-sama terdesak!"

"Cih, cepat buka gerbang naga!" perintah Carberus

Mereka berlima langsung mengelilingiku. Nevan menghentakan tangannya ke tanah, munculah pola lingkaran sihir aneh di bawah kakiku. Lalu tubuh mereka yang mengelilingiku mulai bercahaya dan lingkaran sihir di bawahku juga bercahaya.

"Tunggu, setahuku gerbang naga hanya akan terbuka jika ada naga-naga lain?" tanyaku. Yah, itulah yang sempat diajarkan Ajuka-sensei seputar ilmu pengetahuan.

"Itu benar. Tapi lain ceritanya jika 2 gerbang terbuka di tempat yang berbeda." sanggah Carberus. "Hanya ada 3 cara untuk masuk Cocytus. Melewati Hades, Menggabungkan kedua kalung mu dan vergil serta darah pendeta suci untuk membuka portal di Devil tower. Dan terakir, melalui gerbang naga." jelasnya

"Oh begitu?"

"Ya, saat kau bertarung melawan Vergil di Cocytus. Aku menyuruh Quicksilver dan maniak bayangan keluar dari tubuhmu diam-diam untuk mengawasi Vergil. Selain itu, ada juga Grim Reaper pion Ayahmu juga yang ikut membantu mengawasi Vergil. Saat ini mereka juga tengah melakukan persiapan disana. Nevan, apa mereka siap?"

"Mereka siap. Sekarang giliran kita. Dante-sama, bersiaplah. Dan tolong bawa kembali Sparda-sama, Eva-sama, serta Vergil-sama." ucap Nevan

"Tentu."

"Hei bocah naga, kau harus bisa menghabisi Numbus. Jangan permalukan aku!" maki Beowulf

"Ya ya..."

"Kami percayakan padamu tuan muda." ucap Agni

"Berjuanglah tuan muda!" sahut Rudra

"Yosh!"

"Pergilah Dante, dan berjuanglah!"

'Shiiiiingg

Lingkaran sihir bersinar terang. Apa kau siap, Ddraig?

[Hou, jadi lawan pertama kita Numbus ya. Menarik. Ini sungguh menarik. Baru pertama mengenalmu tapi kau akan menyuguhkan pertarungan seberbahaya itu. Khukhukhu. Baiklah, di pertarungan pertama ini, sebagai Sekiryuutei. Kita harus menang, patner!]

Itu sudah pasti! Bertahanlah, dan tunggu aku Vergil!

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Umm, sebelumnya mau menyampaikan, disini char Issei dan Vali saya hilangkan karena pemerannya di ganti Dante dan Vergil. Gak hilang-hilang amat kok, Sifat alami Issei tercermin ke Dante, begitu juga Vali ke Vergil. Saya harap readers-san suka ^_^. Saya sangat menerima kritik dan sarannya. Akhir kata, Revieww


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 2 : Twin brothers of Heavenly Dragon

* * *

-Cocytus -

Seorang pemuda bersurai putih terlihat terengah-engah. Jubah biru kebanggaannya nampak begitu kotor dengan robekan di beberapa bagian. Tak hanya itu, di wajah dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka memar dan luka gores sampai meninggalkan bercak darah pada luka-lukanya serta jubah biru kebanggaannya. Namun pemuda itu tak menyerah. Dia terus berdiri tak peduli dengan kondisinya. Ya, pemuda itu adalah Vergil.

Meski terlihat lelah, namun tangannya tetap menggenggan katana andalannya dengan erat. Sayap cahaya yang merupakan sacred gear Divine Divining masih terpasang di punggungnya. Sedangkan sang lawan yang di hadapan Vergil, yaitu mahluk berwujud awan hitam yang sebesar 200 meter lebih dengan 3 mata merah di tengah-tengah tubuh hitamnya hanya diam dan memandang rendah Vergil. Ya, baginya Vergil tak lebih dari seekor kelinci yang siap jadi mangsanya. Benar, mahluk hitam gelap itu, dialah Numbus. Pangeran kegelapan, mahluk terkuat ciptaan dewa Hades.

"Guhahaha. Ayolah bocah. Tak bisa kah kau menghiburku lebih dari ini?"

Meski tak terlihat dia punya mulut, namun suaranya masih bisa terdengar menggelegar ke segala penjuru.

"Cih, jangan sebut aku Hakuryuukou kalau aku tak bisa mengalahkanmu, brengsek!" Vergil bersiap melakukan serangan

"Guhahaha! Hakuryuukou? dari yang ku dengar, naga itu adalah naga yang ditakuti oleh para dewa. Sedangkan kau? Kau cuma sampah! Sparda pasti kecewa punya anak tak berguna sepertimu. Jadi, matilah!"

'Zwuummm

Aura hitam dengan jumlah yang gila melaju cepat menuju Vergil. Tak tinggal diam, Vergil membentangkan sayap cahayahnya.

[Reflect]

Tercipta dinding lebar di hadapan Vergil menahan serangan aura dasyat milik Numbus.

Beberapa detik, Vergil mampu bertahan. Namun, dinding itu semakin retak karna terus menerus terkikis oleh serangan Numbus.

"Stinger!"

Tiba-tiba muncul aura merah yang tak kalah gila langsung menusuk aura hitam milik Numbus. Nasib beruntung masih berpihak pada Vergil. Dia selamat.

"Cih muncul lagi 1 mahluk rendahan setengah kelelawar" geram Numbus

"Pembukaan yang bagus, Ddraig."

"!" Vergil terkejut mendengar suara itu. Menoleh ke belakang, Vergil mendapati sesosok pemuda berjubah merah bersurai putih berdiri di puncak bebatuan yang agak jauh darinya. Ya, dialah Dante, dimana tangan kirinya memakai gauntlet merah Boosted Gear, lalu tangan kirinya menggenggam pedang rebellion. Terdapat sisa-sisa aura merah yang menyelimut bilah pedang rebelion nya. Ya, itulah bekas serangan yang mampu mematah aura hitam milik Numbus.

Sedetik kemudian, Dante muncul disamping Vergil.

[Boost]

Suara mekanik, suara yang keluar dari Boosted Gear saat sedang aktif menggandakan kekuatannya.

"Hou, lihat. Betapa menyedihkannya penampilanmu, Vergil." ucap Dante mengawali pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Vergil dengan ketusnya

"Aku? Tentu saja untuk menghabisi kotoran sapi itu. Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, dimana Ayah dan Ibu tersegel? Apa di dalam mahluk itu?" tanya balik Dante

"Bukan. Kau lihat ukiran segel di bawahnya itu? Disana lah ayah dan ibu berada." ucap Vergil yang menunjuk tanah di bawah Numbus

"Begitu. Baguslah, berarti tak apa-apa kan jika cincang mahluk itu." ucap Dante bersiap

"Pergilah Dante. Pulanglah. Kau akan mati jika terus berada disini!" bentak Vergil

"Pergi? tentu." dengan cepat, Dante menghilang lalu muncul di hadapan Numbus.

"Bodoh! Dengarkan aku dulu!" maki Vergil

"Istirahatlah sebentar Nii-san, lihatlah Outotou mu ini beraksi. Ddraig, kau siap?"

[Explotion]

"Crescent incision"

Dante mengayunkan pedangnya, aura merah meluncur deras hendak menebas Numbus.  
(bayangin getsuga ichigo di bleach, tapi warna merah)

"Guhahaha. Aura naga yang dasyat. Tapi sayang sekali bocah. Kau payah"

'Wuuushh

Serangan Dante hanya menembus tubuh Numbus seolah membelah udara.

"Sial." Dante geram karna serangannya tak berpengaruh sama sekali pada tubuh Numbus.

Tak ada waktu terkejut, ratusan tangan hitam besar keluar dari tanah, memanjang mengincar Dante. Dengan gesit, Dante melompat, menghindari, sambil menebas tangan-tangan hitamnya. Ya, kelincahan tarian pedang Dante tentu mampu menangani dan membabat habis ratusan tangan yang menyerangnya. Merasa ada celah, Dante melompat mundur kembali ke tempat Vergil.

"Cih, serangan fisik tak berguna. Hey Vergil, apa kau punya rencana?!"

"Bodoh, makanya dengarkan dulu. Sekarang lihat baik-baik."

Kali ini giliran Vergil. Sedetik kemudian, dia muncul di hadapan Numbus

"Half dimension."

Sebuah kubus raksasa tembus pandang langsung mengurung tubuh Mudus.

[Divide]

"Guhahaha. Trik yang sama tak kan mempan. Payah."

Tak menunggu lama, Vergil langsung menebaskan katananya.

Sepersekian detik,,

'Jbruasshhh  
Darah hitam mengucur deras dari luka sayatan lebar yang dibuat Vergil secepat kilat.

"Guooohh. Itu sakit, guhahaha. Lumayan lumayan"

Setelah ketebas, Numbus langsung menghancurkan perisai kubus yang mengurungnya. Sedangkan Vergil, langsung mundur kembali ke tempat Dante.

"Wow, jadi begitu caranya?"

"Belum. Perhatikan lagi baik-baik Dante."

"!" Dante terkejut melihat bekas luka sayatan di tumbuh Numbus langsung pulih. "Ce-cepat sekali regenarasinya?!"

"Benar, kita butuh serangan yang lebih brutal untuk menghancurkannya langsung seketika. Dan mungkin aku bisa menggunakan Half dimension beberapa kali lagi, kurasa."

"Serangan brutal ya. Hm, gimana menurutmu, Ddraig?"

[Seperti yang kau tahu, patner. Kau bisa menyerangnya secara brutal. Tapi dengan catatan, yaitu support dari Vergil berupa Half dimension. Cuma yang jadi masalah, bagaimana kondisimu, Albion?] ucap suara yang berasal dari gauntlet Dante, Ddraig.

[Ntahlah Ddraig. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, kurasa Vergil tak kan bertahan lama lagi.] ucap suara yang berasal dari sayap cahaya Vergil, Albion.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu Albion?"

[Hanya ada 1 cara, Vergil. Kita harus menggunakan 'itu'.]

[Khukuku, kau benar Albion. Hanya cara 'itu'.]

"Hei hei kalian, apa maksudnya dengan 'itu'?" tanya Dante

"Juggernaut Drive." ucap Vergil. "Kekuatan absolut naga langit, namun karna terlalu besarnya kekuatan, para pemilik sebelumnya menjadi angkuh, sombong, hingga mereka lepas kendali dan mati."

"Mengerikan. Ddraig apa kita bisa?"

[Tentu, patner. Tapi karna aku baru bangkit, kurasa kau bisa bertahan selama 20 detik. Lebih lama dari itu, kau akan lepas kendali]

"Singkat sekali." Dante tertunduk lesu.

[Begitupula denganmu, Vergil. Karna kondisimu sekarang, kau cuma bisa bertahan tak lebih dari 20 detik.]

"Tak apa Albion. Itu sudah cukup." Vergil langsung membentangkan sayap cahayanya. Hingga aura putih berkumpul disekitarnya

"Aku seorang yang akan bangkit, naga langit yang memegang prinsip dominasi."

"Aku iri pada ketidakbatasan dan menginginkan impian. Aku akan menjadi naga putih dominasi."

Aura putih dengan jumlah yang gila menyelimuti Vergil lalu perlahan memadat,,

"Dan aku akan memancingmu ke dalam kemurnian tertinggi!"

[Juggernaut Drive]

"!" Dante terkejut melihat wujud Vergil yang terselimuti armor putih tajam. Dengan sayap cahaya yang membentang, penampilan Vergil pun menunjukan bentuk dari naga putih itu sendiri.

"Sekarang giliranku." Aura merah dalam jumlah yang gila menyelimuti Dante.

"Aku seorang yang akan bangkit, naga langit yang merampas prinsip dominasi."

"Aku tertawa pada ketidakbatasan dan berduka pada impian. Aku akan menjadi Naga merah dominasi."

"Dan aku akan menenggelamkanmu dalam pengampunan crimson!"

[Juggernaut Drive!]

Sama seperti Vergil, wujud Dante sekarang juga terselimuti armor tajam naga merah, yang membedakan hanya warna dan bentuk sayapnya saja.

:20 detik.

"Guhahaha... Sampai-sampai naga langit bersatu untuk melawan orang tua sepertiku ini. Majulah!"

Menerima tantangan Numbus, Vergil membentangkan sayapnya.

"Half dimension."

Perisai tembus pandang langsung mengurung Numbus.

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

"Cih, bagaimana bisa kau membagi kekuatanku? sialan!"

Numbus mencoba menghancurkan perisai yang mengurungnya, tapi gagal.

"Percuma. Aku sudah membagi-bagi dan mencuri kekuatanmu. Kau tak bisa lepas. Sekarang, Dante!" ucap Vergil

'Grebb

Kedua cakar tubuh bagian belakang Numbus lalu mencabik-cabiknya. Tak hanya itu, taring-taring tajam di mulut helm armor Dante juga turut mengoyak-ngoyak tubuh raksasa Numbus sedikit demi sedikit. Darah hitam mengucur deras. Ada juga darah hitam yang menempel pada armor naga merah Dante, memberinya kesan penampilan naga yang kejam dan brutal sedang mencabik dan mengoyak mangsanya.

"Guooooooo!"

Tak membiarkan Dante mengoyak lebih dari ini, ratusan tangan hitam muncul dari tanah mencoba menghentikan Dante. Namun, puluhan lengan kecil bersisik merah muncul dari sayap naga Dante. Masing-masing lengan menggenggam sebilah pedang, lalu dengan cepat menebas habis ratusan lengan hitam yang mencoba mendekatinya. Sedangkan Dante, saat ini tengah menyantap bagian kanan tubuh Mundus.

"Guhh, naga brengsek!"

Salah 1 mata merah Numbus mengumpulkan aura hitam pekat lalu mencoba menembak Dante.

Tak tinggal diam, Vergil pun bergerak,,

[Reflect]

Dinding tembus pandang tercipta di samping Dante, menggalau serangan Numbus. Tak cuma menghalau, tapi juga memantulkannya sehingga serangan Numbus kembali lagi dan mengenai matanya sendiri.

"Guuuooooooohh!"

Jeritan pilu Numbus dikala 1 matanya hancur. Belum lagi tubuhnya yang tercabik-cabik tak kunjung beregenerasi karna Dante masih terus-menerus mengoyaknya.

13 detik.

Vergil menyadari salah 1 mata Numbus yang hancur tak kunjung beregenerasi. Ya, itulah kelemahannya.

"Dante, mundur!"

Akal sehat Dante lebih kuat dari kebuasannya. Jadi dengan cepat, Dante segera menjauh dari tubuh Numbus.

Tak menghiraukan Numbus yang kesakitan, Vergil membentangkan sayapnya lagi. Aura putih terkumpul di rahang helm armornya.

[Longinus Eraser]

Vergil menembakan laser dari mulutnya. Laser putih melesat kencang menuju Numbus. Tepat mengarah pada salah 1 matanya.

"Guuuooooooohh!"

Kembali Numbus melantunkan jeritan pilu meratapi hilangnya matanya. Benar-benar serangan naga pelenyap. Saat ini hanya tinggal 1 lagi yang tersisa pada tubuhnya. Tak ingin 1 mata terakirnya hancur lagi, Numbus melancarkan serangan dasyat membabi-buta. Ribuan tangan hitam keluar dari tanah mencoba menyerang Vergil dan Dante. Kemarahan Nimbus tak sampai disitu. Puluhan aura hitam terpancar dari 1 mata Nimbus, melesat ke segala arah. Berharap ada yang kena. Namun sayang, berbagai serangan yang dasyat tak ada satupun yang kena. Ya, dengan lincah Vergil dan Dante menghindari dan menghalau berbagai macam serangan yang menyerbunya. Walau tak ada yang kena. Tapi tetap saja serangan dasyat Nimbus mengguncang Cocytus.

.  
- Sementara di kuil Hades -

Kuil tua namun sangat kuat, karna ditempati dewa penjaga Cocytus. Walau jauh dari tempat pertarungan 2 heavenly Dragon melawan Numbus, tapi guncangannya sampai ke tempat ini.

"Hades-sama. Ke-kekuatan ini?!" tanya Grim reaper Pluto

"Numbus mengamuk. Selain itu aku juga merasakan aura lain. Aura dari 2 Heavenly Dragon. Kenapa mereka membuka segel Numbus? 2 naga busuk itu.." maki dewa tengkorak, Hades.

"Apa perintah anda, tuan?"

"Tunggu sampai guncangan ini mereda, setelah itu pergi dan hancurkan 2 naga busuk itu."

"Siap tuan."

.  
- Sementara itu di Underworld -

Underworld. Dunia tempat tinggal bangsa iblis, yang jauh terletak di atas permukaan. Sangat jauh dari Cocytus yang merupakan dasar Neraka terbawah.

Saat ini, Guncangan juga melanda Underworld. Para warga iblis berlarian untuk mengungsi ke tempat yang aman. Yondai Maou pun berkumpul guna mengatasi guncangan yang melanda warganya.

"Sirchez-chan? Bencana ini?." tanya maou Leviathan, Serafall

"Ya, ini berasal dari Cocytus. Aura ini, Numbus dan 2 Heavenly Dragon. Tapi, bukannya Numbus sudah tersegel, apa 2 naga langit yang melepasnya sehingga sekarang mereka bertarung sedasyat ini. Apa tujuan mereka?" ucap Sircezh cemas

"Kalian tenanglah. Sebentar lagi juga akan berakhir." ucap Ajuka santai

"Ajuka benar. Kalian tenanglah. Bekerja akan membuat kalian mati." ucap Falbium tak kalah santai.

Seutas senyum terukir di wajah Ajuka. 'Jadi kau sudah sejauh ini, Dante? Sparda pasti bangga padamu. Setelah ini selesai, aku akan menjemput kalian.' batin Ajuka.

- Di sisi lain Underworld, Grigori.

Guncangan pun tentu sampai ke tempat para Fallen Angel ini.

"Azazel, apakah ini, anak itu?" tanya wakil gubernur malaikat jatuh, Shemhaza.

"Benar Shemhaza. Biarkan saja anak itu menjemput orang tuanya." ucap sang gurbenur, Azazel dengan senyum bangga penuh percaya diri.

.

.  
- Kembali ke tempat pertarungan.

Sisa waktu, 5 detik.

"Vergil, tak ada waktu lagi!" seru Dante yang masih menghindari berbagai serangan Numbus.

"Aku tahu, mundurlah siapkan serangan terkuatmu."

Secepat kilat, Dante terbang menjauh menuju ke belakang Vergil.

"Takkan kubiarkan!"

Berbagai serangan mengejar Dante, tapi tetap kalah cepat dibanding Dante. Setelah Dante melewati Vergil,,

[Reflect]

Vergil mengeluarkan dinding pelindungnya. Dante langsung mendarat, lalu pasang kuda-kuda.

'Krek

Armor di dada Dante bergeser ke dua sisi, dari tengahnya muncul sebuah meriam.

"Vergil, Kurangi tenaga mahluk itu sebanyak itu, Aku akan menyerang setelahnya!" seru Dante. Aura merah mulai terkumpul di meriam di dadanya.

"Heh, aku punya yang lebih bagus daripada cuma mengambil kekuatan. Ayo, Albion." ucap Vergil. Sayap cahayanya bersinar makin terang.

[Compresion Driver]

[Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide Divide]

Bukan cuma kekuatan Mundus yang dibagi. Tapi tubuh raksasa Mundus yang terbagi ukurannya. Mundus yang semula sebesar 200 meter, terbagi dua menjadi 100 meter, terus terbagi sampai sisa ukuran tubuh Mundus hanya sebesar 10 meter.

"Guaah.. Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, brengsek!" Numbus begitu panik ukuran tubuhnya menyusut

"Fuhahaha, mengerikan. Sekarang giliran kita, Ddraig!"

[ Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost ]

"Mati kau!"

[Longinus Smasher]

'Zwooomm

Aura merah berkapasitas gila ditembakan dari meriam di dada Dante. Aura merah yang menelan habis tubuh Numbus yang cuma 10 meter.

"Guuooohhhh!"

Tak ada yang tersisa dari tubuh Numbus. Dia lenyap tanpa meninggalkan bekas. Hanya jeritan pilunya yang sempat terdengar. Tapi kini tlah sirna.

Hanya tubuh Numbus yang musnah. Area sekitar tak terpengaruh walau tembakan tadi itu begitu dasyat. Tentu saja Dante sudah menekan kekuatannya agar tak mengenai daerah sekitar. Terutama ukiran segel di lantai yang merupakan tempat tersegelnya ayah dan ibunya.

1 detik.

'krak krak

Armor naga yang dipakai Vergil dan Dante mulai rontok. Ya, waktu habis.

'Sriingg

Ukiran segel bersinar terang. Itu artinya? Ya, senyum mengembang di wajah letih 2 saudara kembar itu. Tertatih-tatih mereka berjalan menuju tempat itu. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, mereka jatuh pingsan tak kuat menahan rasa lelahnya. Terutama Vergil yang luka-lukanya belum sembuh benar.

Sesaat kemudian, dimana mereka berdua masih pingsan, namun kini terdapat 2 tangan lentik yang masing-masing membelai surai putih Dante dan Vergil yang berantakan. Tangan wanita yang slama ini mereka rindukan. Tangan sang ibu, Eva.

"Mereka sudah besar ya, Sparda." ucap seorang wanita bersurai pirang, Eva, yang masih membelai lembut rambut kedua anaknya yang masih pingsan.

"Yah, kau benar Eva. Tapi sekarang, lebih baik kita bawa dulu mereka pergi dari sini. Kasian, mereka pasti lelah dan lapar." ucap seorang pria bersurai putih, Sparda, yang tengah duduk disamping Eva.

'Flash

Lingkaran sihir muncul disebelah mereka.

"Butuh bantuan, Sparda?" ucap seorang pria yang keluar dari lingkaran sihir itu.

"Ajuka?"

"Ya. Ini aku. Kita harus cepat. Hades dan pasukannya menuju kemari." ucap Ajuka seraya menggendong Dante yang masih pingsan.

"Tentu, ayo Eva." ucap Sparda menggendong Vergil.

"Ha'i." Eva memungut katana dan rebellion yang tergeletak disampingnya.

Setelah siap, Ajuka menciptakan lingkaran sihir lalu menghilang membawa 4 orang bersamanya.

Sepuluh detik setelah kepergian mereka, Pluto dan pasukannya tiba.

"Sial, kita terlambat! Bisa selamat hidup-hidup setelah menghabisi Numbus, Heavenly Dragon memang mengerikan!" umpat Pluto

.  
-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Sedikit keterangan soal nama nama senjata dan jurus

- Dante -  
Senjata : Pedang Rebellion dan pistol kembar Ebony & Ivory  
Sacred Gear : Boosted Gear ( Longinus )  
Tehnik  
*Stinger = Gelombang merah dari pedang Rebelion yang dikeluarin Dante dengan gaya menusuk.  
*Crescent incision = Hampir sama dengan Stinger, tapi gayanya tebasan.  
*Longinus Smasher = Tembakan aura merah dengan kapasitas yang gila yang diluncurkan dari meriam di dadanya. (only juggernaut mode)  
* (?) = Puluhan tangan keluar dari punggung. (only juggernaut mode)  
* etc = Masih dalam peningkatan

- Vergil -

Senjata : Pedang katana, Yamato  
Sacred Gear : Divine Divining ( Longinus )  
Tehnik  
* (?) = Tebasan secepat dewa  
*Half Dimension = Mengurung target dalam perisai transparan lalu membagi 2 kekuatan lawan.  
*Reflect = Menciptakan dinding cahaya yang bisa menangkis serangan lawan, bahkan memantulkannya.  
*Longinus Eraser = Tembakan cahaya putih yg melenyapkan target tanpa meninggalkan bekas ledakan atau apapun (only juggernaut mode)  
*Compresion Drive = Hampir sama dengan Half dimension, bedanya yang dibagi bukan cuma kekuatan, tetapi ukuran tubuh lawan (only juggernaut mode)  
* etc = masih dalam peningkatan

Sekian dulu, saya sangat menerima kritik dan sarannya. Akhir kata Review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 3 : New life, new family

* * *

-Dante P.O.V

"Hoamm.." Aku terbangun dari tidurku, umm mungkin tepatnya dari pingsanku. Yah, masih teringat saat pertarungan melawan Numbus. Juggernaut Drive memang luar biasa. Beruntung ada Vergil yang mengarahkanku, serta Ddraig yang terus mempertahankan kesadaranku. Kalau tidak, aku pasti sudah mati karna lepas kendali. Tapi tetap saja, tubuhku terasa remuk setelah menggunakan itu. Dan sekarang, sepertinya kondisiku sudah normal. Lebih dari itu, dimana aku sekarang, Ddraig?

[Kau sudah bangun, patner? Sekarang kau ada di dunia manusia, tepatnya Jepang. Ajuka Beelzebub yang membawa kalian kesini setelah pertempuran berakhir.]

Ajuka-sensei? Jadi begitu.

[Dan 1 lagi. Tentang Juggernaut drive. Saat itu aku mengerahkan hampir seluruh kekuatanku untuk menjaga kesadaranmu serta pemulihan tubuhmu. Berhubung kau sudah membaik, kurasa sekarang aku butuh tidur untuk memulihkan kekuatanku. Tapi maaf patner, selama aku tidur kau tak bisa mengaktifkan Boosted gear.]

Tak apa Ddraig. Istirahatlah.

[Dan lagi, karena efek Juggernaut, kau mampu memunculkan sayap naga merah. Fungsinya cuma untuk terbang saja seperti sayap biasa.]

Begitukah? Itu bagus.

[Juga pesan Vergil yang dikirim lewat Albion tadi, dia bilang kalau kau bangun kau disuruh ke ruang makan segera.]

Ruang makan? Apa semua orang berkumpul disitu? Baiklah, aku akan kesana. Tapi tunggu, bagaimana menemukan ruang makan? Jika tempat ini milik Ajuka-sensei, pasti luas.

[Bodoh, kau kan bisa merasakan aura iblis mereka. Ya sudah, aku tidur dulu, patner]

Ahahaha. Iya maaf. Selamat tidur, patner.

.  
- Normal P.O.V di ruang makan.

Terdapat 4 orang yang duduk di sekiling meja makan. 4 orang tersebut ialah Ajuka, Sparda, Eva, serta Vergil yang masih terbalut perban dan beberapa plester luka yang nempel di wajahnya.

'krek

Pintu terbuka, masuklah seorang pemuda bersurai putih, Dante, ke ruang makan tersebut. Ditatapnya orang-orang di meja makan yang seolah menunggunya. Saat pandangannya beralih ke seorang wanita bersurai pirang, sejenak Dante diam mematung.

Setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Berhamburlah Dante untuk segera memeluk sang ibu.

"Kaa-san.., hiks." Seorang Dante yang kuat, tegar, tangguh, kini menangis di pelukan ibunya. Bukan lagi tangis kesedihan, tetapi tangis kebahagiaan karna semua keluarganya telah berkumpul kembali. Hal yang selama ini dianggap mustahil akhirnya terwujud juga.

"Sudahlah, Dante. Kami tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya." Eva membelai surai putih putranya yang masih menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Ibumu benar, Dante. Kurasa kalian sudah lebih kuat dibanding ayah. Jadi takkan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan keluarga kita." ucap Sparda. Ajuka dan Eva tersenyum mengiyakan.

Sedangkan Vergil,, "Dasar cengeng." ucapnya sambil mulai makan hidangan di meja.

"Bukannya kau tadi lebih cengeng dari ini, Vergil? Aku saja sampai terkejut melihat Hakuryuukou sepertimu bisa seperti itu." sindir Ajuka

"Di-diam kau!" geram Vergil

"Huh, aku telat. Padahal aku belum pernah lihat Nii-san seperti itu." gerutu Dante

"Diam atau kubunuh kau, Dante!"

"Ahahahaha..."

Gelak tawa semua orang mewarnai acara makan keluarga kecil. Penuh tawa, keceriaan, dan kebahagiaan. Kadang pertikaian kecil Dante dan Vergil di meja makan disambut tawa kedua orang tuanya. Bahkan Ajuka sang maou Beelzebub yang notabene cuma teman Sparda dan juga gurunya Dante ikut larut dalam kehangatan keluarga ini. Tentunya keluarga Sparda sudah menganggap Ajuka sebagai bagian dari keluarganya juga.

"Jadi bagaimana pertarungannya, Dante?" Ajuka mengawali pembicaraan.

"Seperti yang sensei tahu. Kami menang, yah meskipun harus mempertaruhkan segalanya dengan Juggernaut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia terlalu kuat, bahkan untuk kami berdua. Iya kan, Vergil?"

"Benar. Untung kau datang. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah mati. Lebih dari itu, aku tak habis pikir kenapa Hades menciptakan mahluk semacam itu." ucap Vergil

"Hades ya. Tengkorak itu yang begitu benci bangsa iblis, tapi malah bekerja sama dengan Rizevim untuk menghancurkanku. Aku tidak tahu konspirasi semacam apa yang mereka buat. Tapi begitulah kira-kira kenapa Numbus tercipta." ucap Sparda dengan tatapan murung

"Ini salah kami, ibu minta maaf karna melibatkan kalian, Dante, Vergil." ucap Eva sedih.

"Tak apa Kaa-san, Tou-san. Yang penting kita semua sudah bersama sekarang." ucap Dante tersenyum.

"Hades. Mungkin bukan ide buruk memotong tulang-tulangnya." ucap Vergil penuh semangat bertarung.

"Ah sudahlah. Jadi, apa rencanamu sekarang, Sparda?" tanya Ajuka

"Tak ada. Yah, hanya mencari tempat tinggal, pekerjaan dan memulai hidup baru bersama istri dan anak-anakku."

"Begitu ya. Rumah ini terdiri dari 3 lantai ke atas, serta 2 basement. lantai 3 terdiri dari kolam renang dan tempat santai dan berjemur. Lantai 2 hanya beberapa kamar tidur serta kamar mandi kecil di tiap-tiap kamar. Sedangkan lantai 1 ada ruang makan, dapur, kamar mandi, ruang tamu, serta kamar tamu. Lalu di basement 1, ruang latihan, olahraga, serta gudang penyimpanan. Dan terakhir, basement 2, ada kolam pemandian air panas, spa, serta perpustakaan. Jadi kau bisa bersantai sambil membaca buku. Walau hanya sederhana, tapi mulai sekarang rumah ini menjadi milikmu, Sparda." ucap Ajuka

"Tu-tunggu, Ajuka. Kau terlalu berlebihan!" ucap Sparda terkejut

"Oh ayolah, kau kan teman lamaku. Jadi apa salahnya? Satu lagi. Aku membuka perusahaan game di dunia manusia dan laku pesat. Cabangnya pun sudah ada di berbagai tempat, termasuk daerah ini. Jadi maukah kau memimpin cabang perusahaan yang ada di daerah ini?" tawar Ajuka

"Ke-kenapa aku?"

"Aku sudah lama mengenalmu, Sparda. Aku juga tahu kalau pengetahuanmu seputar tehnologi di atas rata-rata. Jadi aku percayakan padamu. Lagipula, kau juga akan dapat keuntungan pesat dengan bekerja di perusahaanku. Bagaimana, tertarik?"

"Hm, baiklah. Akan ku coba. Terimakasih atas semua ini, Ajuka."

"Ya, sama-sama. Oh iya, Dante, Vergil. Karna pertarungan kalian sebelumnya, selain pihak Hades, pihak iblis dan malaikat sudah menyadari kebangkitan Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou." ucap Ajuka dengan tatapan serius.

"Apa mereka tahu identitasku?" tanya Dante

"Untuk saat ini belum. Hanya aku sendiri yang tahu." jawab Ajuka. "Kalau malaikat jatuh mungkin-"

"Azazel tahu aku adalah Hakuryuukou. Pastinya diat tau juga Dante adalah Sekiryuutei." potong Vergil

"!" Semua orang yang mendengarnya

"Jangan kawatir. Azazel tak seburuk yang kau pikirkan, Beelzebub-sama. Dia lah yang menyelamatkanku 10 tahun dan melatihku." ucap Vergil

"Hou, jadi selama ini kau di asuh Azazel, huh? Dari apa yang ku dengar, akhir-akhir ini Azazel mengumpulkan para pengguna Sacred Gear dan Longinus. Apa dia mencoba mengumpulkan pasukan untuk berperang?" tanya Ajuka

"Azazel sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan peperangan. Lagipula hanya aku dan Slash Dog lah Longinus yang dia miliki. Azazel mengumpulkan para pengguna Sacred Gear hanya, melatihnya, serta melakukan penelitian tentangnya. Itu semua dilakukan hanya karna hobi semata. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu tergila-gila dengan benda yang bernama Sacred gear. Bahkan banyak pengguna Sacred gear yang datang sendiri padanya agar dilatih. Begitulah." jelas Vergil

"Jadi begitu. Oh iya, ibu kalian tadi memintaku untuk mencarikan sekolah untuk kalian. Besok aku akan mendaftarkan kalian. Jadi lusa, kalian bisa masuk sekolah." ucap Ajuka.

"Se-sekolah?!" Dante terkejut

"Huh, aku tak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu." jawab Vergil dengan lesu.

"Apa kalian tidak mau, hm?" Eva memberikan deathglare pada anak-anaknya

"Ma-mau Kaa-san!" jawab mereka serempak sambil ketakutan.

"Haha baguslah. Dari umur kalian, itu tergolong sebagai siswa kelas 2 SMA. Di daerah sini, ada 1 sekolah terbaik, yaitu Akademi Kuou. Selebihnya, kalian liat sendiri lusa nanti." ucap Ajuka

"Huh, padahal rencanaku aku mau buka bisnis disini." gerutu Dante

"Bisnis? Memang bisnis apa Dante?" tanya Eva

"Um, sebelumnya aku punya bisnis di Amerika Kaa-san. Bisnis jasa memburu iblis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi." ucap Dante lesu

"Itu tak perlu lagi, Dante." potong Ajuka. "Kau tahu? Daerah ini kekuasaan keluarga Gremory. Bahkan sekolah kalian juga. Disini pun juga jarang muncul iblis liar. Kalaupun ada, keluarga Gremory yang akan menghabisinya." lanjut Ajuka

"Gremory? Keluarga yang putranya menjadi Maou Lucifer itu kan, sensei?"

"Ya. Namanya Rias Gremory. Dia adik Sircezh. Rias juga bersekolah di Akademi Kuou. Semoga kalian akrab." ucap Ajuka menyeringai mesum

"A-ada apa itu?" ucap Dante bergidik.

"Ya sudah. Urusanku disini sudah selesai. Aku harus kembali ke Underworld." ucap Ajuka berdiri dari kursinya.

"Kenapa buru-buru, Ajuka? Selesaikan dulu makanmu." pinta Sparda

"Tidak, terimakasih. Walau bagaimanapun aku seorang Maou. Serafall akan marah-marah kalau aku tidak masuk hari ini. Oh iya, besok budakku kesini mengantar seragam dan segala keperluan sekolah untuk Dante dan Vergil, serta mengantarmu ke perusahaan untuk memulai pekerjaanmu."

"Ya, terimakasih."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Kalian lanjutkan saja makannya. Sampai jumpa." Ajuka menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

"Setelah ini, kita ke basement rumah. Ada yg ayah mau tunjukan."

"Hm."

Setelah selesai makan, mereka berempat menuju ruang bawah tanah 1. Tempat yang luas, serta tersedia alat-alat olahraga disekitarnya.

"Kenapa kita kesini Tou-san? Jangan bilang Tou-san mau ngajak latih tanding." tanya Dante

"Aku siap bertarung melawan Tou-san." ucap Vergil percaya diri

"Fufufu, lukamu saja belum sembuh." Eva menjewer Vergil

"K-kaa-san, s-sakit!"

Lalu Eva melepaskan jewerannya.

"Hehe, liat ini. Datanglah, budak-budakku." Sparda menjentikan jarinya. Lingkaran sihir besar muncul lalu keluarlah beberapa mahluk.

"Selamat datang kembali, Sparda-sama, Eva-sama." sapa Carberus, dan lainnya. Ya, mereka adalah budak iblis Sparda.

"Dante, Vergil, kalian pasti sudah tahu mereka. Tapi lebih jelasnya, budak-budakku, tolong perkenalkan lagi diri kalian pada anak-anakku." ucap Sparda

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, Dante, Vergil. Kami semua budak iblis Sparda-sama. Aku Carberus, bidak benteng." ucap serigala hitam besar berkepala 3 juga es yang menyelimuti hampir seluruh tubuhnya, Carberus

"Aku Beowulf. Bidak benteng. Akulah yang terkuat." ucap mahluk putih besar kekar setinggi 5 meter, Beowulf

"Tuan muda, aku Nevan, mmh. Bishop, aku mengkonsumsi 2 bishop, mmh." ucap seorang wanita seksi bersurai orange berkulit biru pucat, mengenakan gaun hitam, Nevan.

"Aku kesatria Agni." ucap orang besar bekulit merah tanpa kepala. Yah, kepalanya adalah pedang merah yang digenggamnya. Agni

"Aku kesatria Rudra." ucap mahluk yang wujudnya sama dengan Agni, tapi warnanya biru. Rudra

"Senang rasanya pernah main-main dengan bayanganmu, Dante. Aku Doppleganger, mengkonsumsi 2 pion." ucap seorang berbentuk manusia namun tak terlihat wajahnya karna seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti bayangan hitam. Doppleganger

"Aku Quicksilver. Walau wujudku kuda, tapi aku adalah pion Sparda-sama. Aku mengkonsumsi 3 bidak pion." ucap seekor kuda putih setinggi 5 meter. Quicksilver

"Aku mantan grim reaper kelas tinggi, Hell Vanguard. Aku bidak iblis Sparda-sama yang mengkonsumsi 3 bidak pion. Yang kalian bunuh waktu di Devil Tower hanyalah clon-clonku. Aku mampu menciptakan ribuan clon semauku." ucap seorang grim reaper dengan sabit hitam besar di punggungnya. Hell Vanguard

Itulah para budak iblis milik Sparda.

"Sudah ku duga. Tapi Tou-san, sepertinya masih ada yang kurang." ucap Dante

"Kau benar Dante. Masih kurang ini." ucap Sparda mengeluarkan 1 bidak catur quenn putih di tangannya. "Eva istriku. Maukah kau menjadi ratuku?" pinta Sparda

"Apa yang kau katakan sayang? Akukan sudah menjadi ratumu. Sehidup semati kita dan anak-anak kita akan slalu bersama." jawab Eva dengan senyum mengembang.

"Tentu." Sparda begitu senang mendengarnya lalu mengarahkan bidak quenn putih di tangannya ke hadapan Eva. "Hyoudou Eva. Mulai dari ini kubangkitkan engkau menjadi budak iblis atas namaku, Sparda Lucifer."

'Shiing

Bidak ratu bersinar terang lalu memasuki tubuh Eva. Sekarang, Eva telah resmi bereingkarnasi menjadi bidak ratu milik Sparda.

"Budak-budakku. Sambutlah ratuku." titah Sparda

Semua budak Sparti berlutut di hadapan Eva

"Terimakasih semua." ucap Eva menundukan kepala.

"Hentikan, kalian semua. Aku muak melihat adegan formal macam ini." ucap Vergil ketus. "Hm, ngomong-ngomong, sekarang kita tinggal di dunia Manusia. Tak mungkin kan kita menggunakan nama Lucifer untuk nama keluarga kita?"

"!" Semuanya terhenyak mendengar ucapan Vergil.

"Kau benar, Vergil. Aku juga tidak mau dipanggil Lucifer lagi. Keluargaku bukan lagi Lucifer. Tapi kalian istri, anak-anak, dan budak-budakku. Tapi, apa nama baru keluarga kita? Ada usul?" tanya Sparda ke semuanya.

Semuanya terdiam nampak berpikir. Setelah hening sejenak,,

"Bagaimana kalau Hyoudou, keluarga Hyoudou? Yah, kita ambil saja dari nama Kaa-san." usul Dante

Semuanya tersenyum menyetujui usul Dante.

"Sparda Hyoudou, Eva Hyoudou, Vergil Hyoudou, Dante Hyoudou. Semuanya, mulai sekarang kita adalah keluarga Hyoudou!" ucap Sparda dengan lantang

"Hyoudou Carberus, Beowulf Hyoudou, Nevan Hyoudou, Hyoudou Agni, Hyoudou Rudra, Doppleganger Hyoudo, Quicksilver Hyoudou. Umm, Hell Hyoudou Vanguard?" gumam Dante

"Letakan nama Hyoudou di depan atau belakang namaku, bodoh!" maki Hell Vanguard

"Ahahahahaha..."

Gelak tawa mewarnai ruang basement memperingati lahirnya sebuah keluarga baru, keluarga Hyoudou.

.  
-skiptime

Malam yang tenang, sunyi dan sepi di kota maju ini dimana hanya lampu jalananan serta sinar rembulan yang menerangi gelapnya kota ini. Begitu sepi, hampir tak ada satu orang pun yang melintas di luaran. Yah, walau bagaimanapun sekarang sudah malam. Tentunya orang-orang tengah berada di dalam rumah masing-masing. Bercengkrama dengan keluarga, atau mungkin istirahat dan tidur guna bersiap beraktifitas esok hari.

Tapi tidak dengan pemuda bersurai putih jabrik ini. Berada di atap gedung tinggi pinggiran kota, berdiri menatap indahnya bulan. Jubah birunya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Ya, dialah Vergil.

Vergil terdiam, hanya terus terdiam memandang bulan, sampai ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"Yo.. Vergil, jadi kau disini?"

"Azazel." ucap Vergil tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Hm, sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Tak seperti biasanya." tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan warna kuning pada poninya. Dialah sang gurbenur malaikat jatuh, Azazel.

"Tak ada, hanya jalan-jalan sebentar. Kau sendiri?" tanya balik Vergil tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari memandang bulan.

"Begitu juga denganku. Tadi aku melihatmu. Jadi aku kesini. Oh iya, pertarungan kalian tempo hari sungguh gila. Beberapa laboraturiumku di Grigori sampai rusak karna guncangan akibat aura kekuatan dasyat yang kalian pancarkan dari pertarungan itu, huh." keluh Azazel lalu menghela nafas

"Maaf soal itu. Apa kau minta ganti rugi?" tanya Vergil

"Hahaha tidak tidak." tawa azazel sambil mengibaskan kedua tangannya. "Hanya saja aku kagum dengan kekuatan itu. Lebih dari itu, Longinus memang mengerikan." lanjut Azazel tesenyum pahit

"Ya, memang. Kurasa banyak orang kuat di luar yang menunggu untuk menjadi lawan-lawanku." ucap Vergil menyeringai sambil tetap memandang bulan

"Dasar maniak bertarung, huh." Azazel menghela nafas. "Lalu, apa rencamu selanjutnya, Vergil?"

"Tak ada. Mungkin untuk sementara aku hanya akan berkumpul dengan keluargaku, setelah itu baru memulai petualanganku menyusuri rahasia dunia serta mencari lawan kuat. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus membahagiakan Kaa-san. Mulai besok aku sudah masuk sekolah bersama Dante." tutur Vergil

"Begitu. Anak baik, baguslah. Oh iya, bagaimana dengan ayah dan adikmu itu?" tanya Azazel

"Ayah sudah berhenti dari dunia pertarungan." ucap Vergil mengalihkan pandangannya ke kota di bawahnya. "Sedangkan Dante, mungkin saat ini dia sedang-"

-Scene beralih ke tengah kota

"Hah... hah... hah..." Seorang wanita muda tengah terengah-engah berlarian di jalanan kompleks perumahan yang begitu sepi karna sudah malam.

Wanita itu terus berlari, belok kanan, menyusuri gang kecil, belok kiri, dan terus berlari. Setelah sekian lama berlari dan sekian belokan, wanita itu sampai di jalan buntu.

'S-sial.' batin wanita itu ketakutan.

"Tak bisa lari lagi, heh, nona?" terdengar suara berat di belakang wanita itu.

"!" Merinding. Dengan tubuh bergetar, berbaliklah wanita itu secara perlahan lalu di tatapnya sosok itu dengan penuh ketakutan. Sosok itu ialah iblis mengerikan setinggi 3 meter bertubuh kurus dengan kuku-kuku tajam di tangan dan kakinya, serta taring panjang nan tajam memenuhi mulut besarnya.

Dengan langkah terseok-seok, iblis itu mencoba mendekati si wanita dan hendak memangsanya.

Wanita itu mundur, terus mundur, sampai terhalang tembok yang merupakan jalan buntu. Wanita itu bersandar pada tembok dengan tubuh gemetaran karna ketakutan, sedangkan si iblis, saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya.

Dengan gontai, si iblis mengangkat cakarnya hendak menerkam wanita itu.

"Kyaaaa!" jerit si wanita bersiap menemui ajalnya, namun

'DOR

Si iblis tiba-tiba ambruk di hadapan wanita itu.

Sedangkan si wanita, dia begitu terkejut melihat seorang pemuda menodongkan 2 pistol ke arahnya, bukan, lebih tepatnya ke arah si iblis yang baru saja ambruk tadi. Pemuda bersurai putih rapi, berjubah merah. serta medongkan 2 pistol andalannya, Ebony dan Ivory. Ya, dialah Dante

Walau masih ketakutan, sejenak wanita itu terpana akan sosok Dante yang baru saja menyelamatkan. Pandanganya beralih pada iblis yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Dilihatnya darah mengucur dari belakang kepalanya, sepertinya dia sudah mati.

"Lain kali jangan keluar malam-malam gini, nona." ucap Dante menurunkan kedua pistolnya.

Pandangan wanita itu kembali beralih memandang Dante. Lalu wanita itu berlari ke arah Dante.

'Cup

Wanita itu mencium pipi Dante, lalu lari lagi meninggalkan Dante yang masih diam mematung.

"Te-terima kasih!" seru wanita itu berlari semakin jauh, semakin jauh hingga akhirnya tak terlihat lagi.

Sedangkan Dante, "Jika membunuh 1 iblis dapat 1 ciuman wanita cantik, bagaimana kalau 100 iblis?" gumam Dante menyeringai mesum

'Flashh

Lingkaran sihir crimson muncul tak jauh di belakang Dante. Dari lingkaran sihir keluarlah 4 sosok yang diantaranya, wanita seksi berambut crimson panjang, wanita seksi berambut hitam panjang di kuncir model kuncir kuda, pemuda tampan berambut pirang, serta gadis loli berambut perak sebahu. Mereka adalah Rias Gremory beserta para budaknya, Himejima Akeno, Yuuto Kiba, Toujou Koneko.

Rias dan para budaknya memandang siaga seorang pemuda berjubah merah yang membelakanginya. Lalu mereka terkejut karena melihat mayat iblis di hadapan pemuda itu.

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanya Rias

"Oh. Jadi kalian iblis Gremory penjaga daerah sini?" ucap Dante tanpa menolehkan wajahnya

"!" Rias dan para budaknya terkejut. 'Bagaimana dia tahu?' batin mereka

"Si-siapa kau sebnarnya?!" tanya Rias geram.

"Fufufu, kalau hanya kalian aku tak yakin daerah ini akan aman." sindir Dante tetap tak menoleh ke belakang.

"Lancang!" geram Rias memancarkan aura Power of Destruction di kedua tangannya diikuti para budaknya yang bersiap bertarung.

"Hou, kau semangat sekali nona. Tapi maaf, aku harus pulang. Selamat tinggal." ucap Dante lalu menghilang begitu saja. Tanpa suara, tanpa cahaya, tanpa jejak apapun.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Kiba begitu terkejut, pasalnya Kiba adalah Knigt yang spesialisasinya kecepatan tapi tak bisa membaca kecepatan Dante yang menghilang begitu saja.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Rias dan para budaknya berlari menuju mayat iblis liar yang sudah tergeletak lalu memeriksanya.

"!" Begitu terkejutnya mereka setelah selesai memeriksa mayat iblis liar itu dimana mereka hampir tak menemukan luka mencolok apapun kecuali luka 2 lubang kecil di belakang kepala mayat iblis itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin hanya luka sekecil itu mampu membunuhnya? Biarpun ini iblis liar, tapi sebelumnya merupakan iblis kelas menengah." gumam Rias

Koneko yang masih curiga, mengalirkan ki di tangannya lalu memeriksa lebih lanjut. "Buchou, lukanya memang kecil. Tapi dalam kepalanya sudah hancur." lapor Koneko setelah selesai memeriksanya.

"!" Lagi-lagi mereka dibuat terkejut.

"Pistol iblis." gumam Kiba

"Ara-ara, bukannya pistol iblis adalah pistol yang hanya bisa digunakan iblis dengan cara mengalirkan aura iblis kedalamnya?" tanya Akeno.

"Kau benar Akeno. Aku bahkan tak merasakan sedikitpun aura iblis dari pemuda itu." ucap Rias membenarkan

"Apa mungkin dia menekan aura iblisnya sampai tidak terasa sama sekali? Tapi bagaimana bisa sampai tak terasa sama sekali? Kalaupun memang manusia, aku tak merasakan kalau dia pengguna Sacred Gear." ucap Kiba menganalistis

"Ufufu, pemuda yang menarik." ucap Akeno tersenyum manis

'Aku harus tahu siapa dia.' batin Rias lalu melenyapkan mayat iblis di hadapannya dengan Power of Destruction untuk menghilangkan jejak.

.  
-Kembali ke atap gedung tinggi di pinggiran kota.

"Kau liat itu Azazel?" tunjuk Vali ke salah satu bagian kota dibawahnya, tepatnya tempat Dante beraksi sebelumnya. Walaupun jaraknya begitu jauh dari tempat Vergil tapi Vergil dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"Hahaha, adikmu lucu. Tak seperti kau yang selalu serius, dia lebih suka main-main." tawa garing Azazel

"Ya ya.."

"Oh iya Vergil, bagaimana mungkin para iblis Gremory itu sama sekali tak bisa merasakan hawa iblis pada adikmu. Aku bahkan juga tak merasakannya." ucap Azazel bingung.

Vergil berbalik memandang Azazel. "Kalung ini." ucap Vergil menggenggam kalung yang selalu dipakainya."Perhatikan baik-baik Azazel."

Azazel sama sekali tak bereaksi saat memperhatikan permata di kalung Vergil bersinar. Namun saat sinarnya menghilang, Azazel memasang tampang kebingungan.

"Huh? Hawa iblismu lenyap? Kau tak lebih dari manusia biasa sekarang." ucap Azazel sdikit bingung

"Ya. Kalung ini menutupi hawa iblisku. Tapi walau begitu, aku masih bisa menggunakan kekuatanku, lihat." ucap Vergil mengeluarkan sedikit aura putih ditangannya lalu menghilangkannya lagi.

"Menakjubkan." kagum Azazel

"Kau tahu Azazel, hidup kami dulu tak semudah sekarang. Terlahir sebagai manusia setengah iblis membuat kami menderita, bahkan tak jarang kami hampir tebunuh jika tak ada Tou-san. Dunia iblis jijik pada kami dan menyebut kami darah kotor, bahkan banyak diantara iblis-iblis yang memburu kami. Sedangkan dunia manusia, takut pada kami yang memiliki darah iblis. Tak ada 1 pun tempat yang mau menerima kami. Sampai Kaa-san membuatkan kami kalung ini, barulah manusia mulai menerima keberadaan kami. Jadi mulai saat itu, aku bersumpah akan melindungi seluruh keluargaku walau nyawaku taruhannya." ucap Vergil memandangi kalungnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Kau tahu Baraqiel? Dia punya anak perempuan, manusia setengah malaikat jatuh, namanya Akeno. Gadis yang bersama Rias Gremory tadi. Kurang lebih, penderitaannya hampir sama dengan kalian. Bedanya, kami malaikat jatuh tidak memburunya, justru kami ingin menyelamatkannya. Namun, Akeno malah membenci kami, terutama Baraqiel. Yah, itu karna insiden yang menewaskan ibunya. Dunia manusia juga tak ada yang menerimanya, sampai akhirnya dia masuk keluarga Gremory dan diterima disana." tutur Azazel ikutan sendu.

"Begitu. Nasib darah separuh memang seperti itu. Tapi aku senang jadi diriku sendiri." ucap Vergil

"Itu baru dirimu." ucap Azazel tersenyum.

"Ya sudah Azazel, aku pamit dulu. Besok pagi mulai sekolah. selamat tinggal." ucap Vergil lompat dari puncak gedung. Saat tengah melayang di udara, Vergil mengaktifkan Divine Divining lalu terbang menggunakan sayap cahaya.

"Hakuryuukou, Sekiryuutei, 2 heavenly dragon yang ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung, namun kini terlahir kembali sebagai saudara kembar. Apa kalian akan melanjutkan takdir untuk terus bertarung, atau kalian akan menciptakan takdir baru untuk kedua naga langit? Aku akan terus melihat jalan mana yang akan kalian tempuh." ucap Azazel merentangkan 12 sayapnya lalu pergi.

.  
-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Terimakasih karna mau baca fict saya ini. Semuanya murni dari imajinasi saya sendiri, yah, kemungkinan nanti akan ngambil dari canon sedikit, cuma sedikit yah hehee. Jangan ragu kalau mau ngasih kritik dan saran, saya justru berterimakasih. Akhir kata Review ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 4 : New school, new friend

* * *

- Dante P.O.V

"Bangun! Bangun! Kalau tidak mau bangun nanti aku cium lho..."

"!" suara wanita, Tsundere! Aku langsung terbangun lalu menengok kanan kiri tak ada siapapun. Huh? ah sial. Ternyata cuma suara jam weker, huh.

Andai saja ada wanita beneran yang membangunkanku. Hmm, ah jadi teringat Lady. Apa kabarnya ya? Kuharap dia tak membunuhku karna meninggalkannya tanpa pamit.

"Dante! Cepat bangun! Kau lupa ini hari pertama sekolahmu? Cepatlah, Vergil sudah menunggumu!" suara Kaa-san dari luar pintu kamarku

"Iya kaa-san! Aku sudah bangun!" jawabku

Aku beranjak dari tempat tidurku lalu mandi di kamar mandi kecil yang terletak di kamarku. Setelah selesai, ganti baju seragam yang sudah diantar suruhan sensei kemarin. Tas, buku, alat tulis, siap. Penampilan, umm, aku bercermin, merapikan rambut putihku. Yah, jangan sampai rambuku jabrik, harus rapi, kalau tidak nanti semua orang akan sulit membedakan antara aku sama Vergil. Secara kami adalah kembar, wajah serupa tapi beda model rambut. Walau kadang rambut Vergil akan rapi jika kena air sih, saat itu terjadi pasti tak ada seorangpun yang bisa membedakan kami, huh. Hm, kecuali kaa-san dan tou-san. Bagaimanapun perasaan orang tua pada anaknya begitu peka sampai bisa membedakan mana aku mana Vergil. Baiklah aku sudah siap.

-Normal P.O.V

- Ruang makan -

Keluarga Hyoudou tengah berkumpul dan sarapan bersama. Sparda yang hendak berangkat kerja, Dante dan Vergil yang hendak berangkat sekolah, sedangkan Eva jaga rumah karna dia ibu rumah tangga.

"Oh iya tou-san. Carberus dan yang lainnya kemana?" tanya Dante mengawali pembicaraan di meja makan.

"Mereka merubah diri menjadi senjata dan sekarang ada di ruang basement 1. Dan kata mereka, mereka akan keluar jika sewaktu-waktu." jawab Sparda menyruput teh nya.

"Hm begitu.."

"Oh iya Dante, bicara soal senjata. Pedang besar dan pedang katana itu milik kalian kan, Dante, Vergil? tanya Eva

"H'm." angguk Dante dan Vergil bersamaan

"Itu ada di belakang sofa ruang tamu jika kalian mencarinya. Ibu ijinkan kalian bertarung, tapi bertarung untuk kebaikan. Paham?"

"Ayee kaa-san. Terimakasih." jawab Dante ceria. Sedangkan Vergil, dia cuma ngangguk-ngangguk sambil melanjutkan makannya.

-Skiptime  
- Akedemi kuou -

"Jadi ini akademi kuou? besar juga." ucap Dante yang sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah bersama Vergil.

"Hati-hati jangan sampai lupa kalungmu. Ayo masuk." ajak Vergil memasuki gerbang

"Ya ya." jawab Dante berjalan mengikuti Vergil

Setelah mereka memasuki halaman sekolah,,

"Kembar?"

"Apa mereka murid baru?"

"Rambutnya putih?"

Bisik-bisik terdengar dari para siswa di sekitar mereka. Namun Dante dan Vergil diam cuek sambil terus berjalan. Jeda sesaat,,

"Tapi mereka tampan!"

"Kyaaa tampan!"

"Kembar putih tampan, kyaaa!"

"Maukah salah satu dari kalian kencan denganku?!"

"Aku tak apa kencan dengan keduanya sekaligus, kyaaa!"

Para gadis menjerit histeris lalu mengerumuni Dante dan Vergil. Sedangkan Dante dan Vergil hanya bisa terperangah meliat reaksi para gadis, tapi mereka langsung memperbaiki posisinya.

"Ma-maaf nona-nona. Bisa tunjukan dimana ruang kepala sekolah?" tanya Dante yang masih sedikit gugup

"Disana! Disana! Disana!" para gadis menunjuk satu arah ke salah 1 ruang yang terletak di salah 1 lorong sekolah.

"Hm, bisa tolong beri kami jalan, nona?" ucap Vergil menunjukan senyum manisnya

"Kyaaaa, manisnyaaa! Tampaaan!" jeritan para gadis makin histeris, bahkan ada beberapa yang sampai pingsan. Merasa ada celah, Dante dan Vergil langsung kabur dari kerumunan.

Sesampainya di lorong, mereka kembali jalan dengan santai, karna di lorong itu lumayan sepi, hanya ada 1 atau 2 siswa lain yang kadang berpapasan dengan mereka.

"Wah, kau kejam Vergil. Mereka sampai pingsan tahu." ucap Dante

"Biar saja. Tapi Dante, bagaimana menurutmu sekarang?" tanya Vergil

"Sekarang ya. Jika dibandingkan masa lalu, tentu saja aku senang dengan tatapan hangat semua orang." ucap Dante tersenyum lepas

"Kau benar." seutas senyum juga terukir di bibir Vergil.

Sampailah mereka di ruang kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi, pak." sapa Dante dan Vergil bersamaan

"Ya, silakan duduk." ucap Kepala sekolah menunjuk 2 kursi di depan mejanya.

"Terimakasih pak."

"Aku sudah mendengar semua rincian tentang kalian berdua yang merupakan murid pindahan. Tunggulah disini dulu. Nanti akan ada guru yang mengantar ke kelas kalian."

"Ha'i."

.  
Bel masuk berbunyi. Para siswa sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing.

Di ruang kelas 2B, suasana begitu gaduhnya karna para murid membicarakan seputar gosip murid pindahan yang akan memasuki kelasnya.

'Tok tok

Seorang guru mengetuk pintu lalu masuk sambil membawa 2 siswa bersurai putih dibelakangnya.

Murid perempuan terpana memandang 2 siswa itu. Sedangkan murid cwo menatapnya dengan penuh kebencian, bahkan ada yang nangis.

"Ehem. Anak-anak. Bapak membawa 2 murid baru pindahan dari luar negri. Nah Hyoudou-kun, perkenalkan diri kalian pada teman-teman baru kalian." pinta Guru

"Pagi semua. Aku Dante Hyoudou. Salam kenal." ucap Dante membungkukan kepala

"Aku Vergil Hyoudou, salam kenal." ucap Vergil juga menundukan kepala

"Kyaaa, Hyoudou-kun... Jadilah pacarku!"

"Kyaaa tampaaan!"

Jeritan histeris para gadis kembali memenuhi ruang kelas 2B, sedangkan para cowok,,

"Terkutuklah kalian mahluk tampan!" umpat mereka. Ada yang ngasih deathglare, ada juga yang nangis bombay.

"Nah Hyoudou-kun, kalian berdua duduklah di meja kosong di belakang Matsuda dan Motohama. Matsuda, Motohama angkat tangan kalian." pinta Guru. Sedangkan yang dipanggil langsung angkat tangan sambil beruraikan air mata.

"Huh, orang-orang tampan masuk ke kelas ini. Pamor kita pasti makin jatuh." umpat cowok botak, Matsuda.

"Kau tenanglah Matsuda. Dengan adanya mereka disini, siapa tahu sedikit ketampanannya tertular pada kita." ucap cowok berkaca mata, Motohama.

Dante dan Vergil yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum pahit lalu berjalan ke meja kosong di belakang mereka.

"Jangan kesana Hyoudou-kun! Nanti kalian terkontaminasi!" jerit para gadis

"Tapi kalau Hyoudou-kun jadi mesum, aku mau jika diajak bercinta salah 1 dari mereka!"

"Aku mau bercinta dengan keduanyaaa"

"Kyaaa Hyoudou-kun! Bercintalah dengankuuu!"

"Keperawananku milikmu Hyoudou-kun. Kyaaa!"

"Sudah-sudah!" bentak Guru dengan lesu. "Sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya."

-skiptime, Jam istirahat.

Dante berjalan di salah 1 lorong sekolah hendak menuju kantin. Ya sendirian, karna Vergil udah duluan ke kantin. Soal makan, Vergil memang nomer 1.

Dante masih berjalan sambil menggerutu karna ditinggal Vergil duluan. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Dante berpapasan dengan wanita seksi bersurai merah crimson panjang. Ya, Rias Gremory

Tanpa sengaja, mereka saling berpandangan, kedua matanya pun saling bertemu. Dante sudah menyadari kalau wanita di hadapannya ini adalah iblis. Sedangkan Rias, dia merasa curiga dengan pemuda dihadapannya, terutama rambut putihnya.

Mencoba cuek, Dante kembali berjalan melewati Rias.

Saat Dante berjalan hampir melewati Rias, Rias menghentikannya. "Tunggu!" Rias menarik lengan Dante.

Dante berbalik kembali menghadap Rias. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Siapa kau?" tanya Rias penuh selidik

"A-apa-apaan kau ini? Aku Dante Hyoudou kelas 2B. Murid baru disini." jawab Dante sedikit sedikit gugup melihat ekspresi Rias yang terkesan imut

"Aku Rias Gremory, kelas 3A. Ada yang mau kutanyakan padamu." ucap Rias

"A-apa? Tapi sebelumnya, bi-bisakah kau lepaskan peganganmu, Rias-san?" ucap Dante yang masih sedikit gugup karna tangannya masih dipegang Rias.

"E-eh?! Ma-maaf-maaf!" ucap Rias salah tingkah langsung melepas tangan Dante.

"Hah, begitu lebih baik." ucap Dante menghela nafas. "Jadi ada apa Rias-san?" tanyanya

"Apa kau orang yang kemarin malam?" tanya Rias yang langsung to the point

"Kemarin malam?" tanya Dante pura-pura gak tau

"Ya, rambut putih. Juga hawa yang sama. Apa orang itu kau?" tanya Rias semakin serius

"O-orang itu apa? Rambut putih? Hey, di dunia ini banyak yang rambutnya putih tahu! Rambutku putih, kakakku putih, ayahku juga putih, dan pasti banyak lagi di luar sana yang berambut putih. Dan apa maksudmu dengan hawa yang sama. Aku tak mengerti Rias-san." ucap Dante pura-pura bingung.

'Sepertinya memang bukan dia.' batin Rias. "Hm, aku minta maaf, mungkin aku salah orang." ucap Rias tersenyum simpul

"Tak apa. Mungkin sudah sepantasnya murid baru seperti itu selalu diperlakukan begini sama seniornya." ucap Dante lesu

"A-apa katamu?!" gumam Rias mulai geram

"Yah, aku sering dengar di berita ada murid baru selalu diperlakukan macam-macam sama seniornya. Bahkan ada yang sampai terbunuh." ucap Dante cuek

"Apa maksudmu, hah?! Lebih dari itu JANGAN SAMAKAN AKU DENGAN MEREKA!" Teriak Rias marah-marah

"Selamat tinggal." Dante langsung lari terbirit-birit

"HEY TUNGGU!" Rias mengejarnya dengan amarah yang berapi-api.

- Kantin -

Di kantin sekolah, suasananya lumayan ramai. Bangku-bangku yang tersedia hampir penuh dengan para siswa-siswi sekolah yang tengah menyantap makanannya. Yah hampir penuh, karna masih ada beberapa yang kosong. Salah satunya tempat Vergil yang bangku di sampingnya kosong, serta 2 bangku di seberang mejanya juga kosong. Vergil sendiri sekarang lagi makan sambil menunggu adiknya, Dante.

"Dante lama sekali, huh." gumamnya sambil melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, "Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk?" tanya seorang gadis bersurai hitam di kuncir kuda, Akeno, yang membawa nampan yang berisi makanan dan minumannya.

"Ya silakan." ujar Vergil menunjuk kursi di seberang mejanya. Lalu Vergil melanjutkan kembali makannya.

Setelah duduk dan mulai makan, Akeno memulai pembicaraan, "Hm, sepertinya aku baru melihatmu. Apa kau murid baru kelas 2 yang ramai dibicarakan itu? Aku Himejima Akeno. Salam kenal." ucapnya dengan senyum manis.

"Iya, aku murid baru itu, namaku Vergil Hyoudou. Salam kenal." ucap Vergil menatap wajah Akeno. 'Jadi dia anak Barakiel? Pantas saja aku merasakan hawa iblis dan malaikat jatuh darinya.' batin Vergil

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa sendirian? Mana saudara kembarmu?" tanya Akeno

"Ntahlah, padahal aku sudah bilang kutunggu disini." jawab Vergil lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Hm, begitu." angguk Akeno lalu ikut melanjutkan makannya.

Keduannya pun makan makanannya masing-masing tanpa ada yang berucap. Lalu,,

"Maaf Akeno-san. Bibirmu kotor." ucap Vergil lalu jari telunjuknya mengusap sebutir nasi yang ada di sudut bibir Akeno.

Setelah bersih, jari Vergil bukannya menyingkir tapi malah tertahan di bibir Akeno hingga menyebabkan rona merah muncul di pipi mereka.

'Le-lembut.' batin Vergil mematung sambil tetap menatap Akeno.

"HEY Rambut merah! Kenapa kau mengejarku?!" teriak Dante yang kini sudah sampai kantin. "Eh? Itukan Vergil, sedang ada dia?" ucapnya lalu berhenti berlari dan melihat adegan mesra di depannya.

"Jangan lari kau, RAMBUT PUTIH!" teriak Rias yang masih mengejar Dante lalu berhenti. "A-akeno?" gumam Rias yang juga memperhatikan adegan mesra antara Akeno dan Vergil.

Tak hanya Dante dan Rias, namun seluruh penghuni kantin juga terdiam ikut memperhatikan.

Merasa suasana kantin sepi, Vergil tersadar buru-buru melepaskan jarinya dari bibir Akeno.

Vergil menoleh kanan kiri depan belakang, mendapati semua orang tengah menatapnya, lalu tatapan Vergil berhenti pada Dante yang berdiri bersama Rias.

"Maaf mengganggu kencan kalian!" ucap Dante dan Rias bersamaan sambil membungkukan badan, yang disambut gelak tawa seluruh penjuru kantin.

Vergil hanya bisa menyembunyikan muka dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Sedangkan Akeno tersenyum manis dengan pipi yang masih merona.

- Skiptime, sepulang sekolah

- Dante P.O.V

Huh, selesai juga. Hari pertama sekolah yang melelahkan. Oh iya, saat ini aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku pinggir jalan, tepatnya di seberang gerbang sekolah. Aku tengah memandangi siswa-siswa yang keluar dari sana, umm, tepatnya aku sedang menunggu kakak kembarku Vergil. Tapi, kalau ingat kejadian di kantin tadi? Fufufu, jarang-jarang Vergil bisa bertingkah seperti itu di hadapan lawan jenis. Ah biarlah, sekali-kali biar dia merasakan apa yang namanya pacaran.

Tapi, saat ini aku sendiri belum punya pacar. Lady? Dia kuanggap saudara sendiri. Lalu, ah kenapa malah terbayang iblis gremory itu? Sebenarnya sih aku tak mempermasalahkan soal dia iblis, toh sendirinya aku ini manusia setengah iblis. Cuma, dia menyebalkan, huh. Tapi, dia cantik sih, rambutnya juga indah. Lebih dari itu, Oppainya besar fuhahaha. Eh, ini kan tempat umum, tak seharusnya aku pasang tampang mesum seperti ini. Ehem, aku memperbaiki sikapku. Bicara soal Rias, sepertinya dia mulai menyadari tentangku. Ah, siapa peduli, ketahuan atau tidak juga tak masalah, toh dari awal aku memang sama sekali tak ada niat untuk menutup-nutupi tentang diriku. Hanya saja kalung inilah yang menutupi hawa iblisku, kalung pemberian ibuku, sampai matipun aku tak mau melepasnya lagi. Ah itu Vergil menuju kemari.

"Hei Dante, ayo pulang."

"Kau duluan saja. Aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar melihat-lihat daerah sini. Jadi tolong bilang Kaa-san, aku pulangnya nanti agak telat."

"Hm, yasudah aku pulang dulu."

Vergil berlalu begitu saja. Yah, biarlah. Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku dari tempat ini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri kota ini sambil menoleh kanan kiri mencari sesuatu. Yah, aku mencari kedai atau restaurant yang menjual pizza. Huh, sejak insiden Devil tower, aku belum pernah lagi makan makanan terenak di dunia itu. Jadi, hari ini aku harus menemukan dan memakannya sepuasku!

"Kyaa!"

Ugh, ya ampun, karna tidak memperhatikan jalan aku malah menabrak seorang gadis. Aku mengulurkan tanganku membantunya berdiri juga meminta maaf.  
"Ma-maaf, aku tidak sengaja."

"Tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih sudah membantu saya berdiri." ucapnya tersenyum manis

"!" ca-cantik. Bishojou berambut pirang! Tapi ada apa dengan baju seragam gereja itu? Apa dia suster gereja yang melayani Tuhan dan malaikat?  
"Suster gereja sepertimu berkeliaran sendiri disini, kalau boleh tahu mau kemana?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Sebenarnya saya mau ke gereja daerah sini. Walau sudah punya petanya, tapi tetap saja saya tersesat. bodohnya aku." ucapnya dengan sedih

Ugh, ekspresinya begitu imut! Tidak-tidak, aku tak boleh berfikir macam-macam, sebagai permintaan maaf, aku harus membantunya! Tak apa lah pencarian pizza ku ditunda dulu, huh.

"Hm, boleh kulihat petanya?" pintaku. Lalu aku melihat peta yang diberikan olehnya. Padahal isi peta begitu jelas, kenapa dia masih tersesat? Apa dia buta arah?

"Begini saja, karna sudah menabrakmu tadi, sebagai permintaan maafku, bagaimana kalau aku mengantarmu ke gereja yang kau maksud ini?" ucapku sambil menunjuk denah gambar gereja di peta yang kupegang.

"Ti-tidak usah. Saya tidak apa-apa." ucapnya kikuk.

"Ayolah.." aku langsung berjalan sembari menggandeng tangannya

"Eh?!" walau sedikit memprotes tapi dia ikut juga.

Sudah diputuskan, saat ini aku tengah mengantar suster gereja itu. Yah, aku juga tidak tega sih membiarkan gadis secantik dia berkeliaran sendirian disini, aku kawatir kalau nanti ada yang mengganggunya, jadi sekalian saja aku menjaganya sampai tempat tujuan.

"Hm, maaf nona, kalau boleh tahu, darimana asalmu?" tanyaku

"Sebenarnya aku dari Vatikan, lalu dipindah tugaskan kesini." jawabnya dengan senyum simpul.

Huh, begitu? Di tengah perjalan, kami melewati sebuah taman.

"Uwaaaah!"

Aku mendengar suara tangisan anak kecil. Saat ku lihat, dia bersama ibunya yang sedang menenangkannya. Kurasa dia akan baik-baik saja. Tapi tiba-tiba, suster gereja yang sedang berjalan di belakangku malah berbalik ke arah menuju taman.

"Hei."

Suster gereja itu masuk ke dalam taman dan berjalan menuju anak kecil yang sedang menangis itu.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? Anak laki-laki tidak boleh menangis hanya karna luka kecil seperti ini." dengan senyum lembut, suster gereja itu mengarahkan telapak tangannya pada luka di kaki anak kecil tersebut. Kemudian, ada cahaya hijau muncul dari telapak tangan suster gereja itu. Huh? Sacred Gear? Setelah cahaya meredup lalu hilang, luka di kaki anak kecil itu benar-benar sembuh tanpa bekas! Hou, Sacred Gear yang menakjubkan. Sedangkan ibu sang anak itu, hanya bisa terkejut melihat kejadian itu, yah manusia biasa manapun pasti terkejut melihatnya.

"Sudah selesai. Bagaimana? tidak sakit lagi bukan?" tanya suster gereja itu dengan senyum manis.

Si anak kecil juga tersenyum lebar. "Terimakasih kakak." serunya.

Sedangkan sang ibu yang mulai sadar, langsung menggandeng anaknya lalu segera pergi karna ketakutan.

Aku lalu menghampirinya dan memegang pundaknya. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan, ibu itu hanya terkejut saja." ucapku menenangkan.

"Kamu tidak terkejut?" tanyanya

"Aku? Tentu saja tidak. Itu tadi Sacred Gear kan?" tanyaku kembali

"Iya. Ini kekuatan penyembuhan yang diberikan Tuhan kepada saya." ucapnya tertunduk sedih

"Hei hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Lihat, aku juga punya." ucapku lalu aura merah menyelimuti lengan kiriku dan sebuah gauntlet merah muncul di lengan kiriku. Yah, saat ini aku hanya bisa memunculkannya saja, tetapi belum bisa diaktifkan karna Ddraig masih tidur.

"Ka-kamu juga punya?" dia terkejut melihat lengan kiriku.

"Begitulah. Ini Boosted Gear. Salah 1 dari Longinus. Oh iya lupa, sebelumnya perkenalkan, namaku Dante Hyoudou. Kau bisa memanggilku Dante." ucapku memperkenalkan diri. Ya ampun, sudah sejak tadi bersamanya tapi aku sampai lupa untuk berkenalan, huh.

"Longinus? Senjata yang menurut legenda bisa membunuh Dewa? Itu hebat Dante-san! ucapnya kagum. "Namaku Asia Argento. Sacred Gearku Twilight Healing." ucapnya kembali tertunduk sedih.

"Hei Asia, kenapa kau selalu sedih kalau berbicara mengenai Sacred Gearmu. Kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan itu luar biasa tahu." ucapku menghiburnya

Asia lalu beranjak menuju bangku taman terdekat, aku mengikutinya. Setelah kami duduk, Asia menghela nafas lalu berbicara.

"Begini Dante-san."

Asia mulai menceritakan sebuah kisah, kisah Perawan suci. Di suatu wilayah di Eropa, terdapat seorang anak perempuan yatim piatu yang dibesarkan oleh penghuni Gereja bersama anak yatim piatu lainnya. Saat anak perempuan itu mencapai usia 8 tahun, Sacred Gearnya bangkit. Dia menyembuhkan seekor anjing lalu kepergok seorang penghuni gereja. Kemudian anak perempuan itu di bawa ke gereja pusat lalu diberi gelar sebagai Perawan suci.

Para penganut gereja meyakini ini adalah anugrah perlindungan Tuhan. Mereka dengan seenaknya memberi gelar itu, yah bukannya tidak suka, justru anak perempuan itu sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan atas kekuatan penyembuh yang dianugerahkan kepadanya.

Namun, perempuan itu merasa kesepian. Semua penganut gereja memang bersikap baik padanya. Namun tak satupun yang mau jadi temannya. Tapi perempuan itu tak mempermasalahkannya. Tapi tetap saja, dia kesepian.

Hingga suatu hari, tak sengaja perempuan itu menyembuhkan seorang iblis. Yah karna kebaikan hatinya, maka dia berfikir harus menyembuhkan siapapun, termasuk iblis. Namun na'as, hal itu kepergok salah satu penghuni gereja.

Para penganut menjadi gusar. Bagi mereka, kekuatan penyembuhan hanya untuk penganut Tuhan, bukan untuk iblis ataupun malaikat jatuh. Sedangkan si perempuan, yang awalnya diberi gelar Perawan suci, tapi kini dipanggil Penyihir. Para penganut gereja membenci dan mengusir perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu terbuang dari gereja, lalu ditampung sekumpulan orang buangan lainnya, yaitu Ex-eksorsis. Jadi mau tidak mau dia harus mencari perlindungan malaikat jatuh. Namun walau begitu, dia tak pernah lupa berdoa pada tuhan. Dia memohon dan terus memohon pada Tuhan. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban, perempuan itu tetap terbuang. Meski begitu, sampai sekarang pun dia tetap terus berdoa pada Tuhan.

"Pasti ini karena saya tak cukup berdoa kan? Atau mungkin karna saya terlalu bodoh dan ceroboh sehingga tuhan memberi saya cobaan." Asia menangis sesenggukan menceritakan semua itu.

"Cukup Asia." ujarku dingin

Jujur, aku begitu marah. Para penganut yang seenaknya memberi gelar Perawan suci, namun cuma karna menyembuhkan iblis mereka membuangnya begitu saja. Lebih dari itu, Tuhan sama sekali tak melindunginya, hei, apa yang kau lakukan di atas sana? Apa perlu aku terbang kesana dengan sayap nagaku lalu meluluh lantahkan Surga dengan Juggernaut Drive ku agar kau bisa mendengar doa perempuan yang selalu memujamu di sampingku ini?! Aku begitu marah, namun ku tahan sekuat tenaga agar hawa membunuh tak keluar dari tubuhku. Aku tak ingin membuat Asia tak nyaman.

"Dengar, Asia." aku mengusap air mata di pipi Asia.

"Kau tak perlu menangis lagi. Kau ingin teman kan? Baiklah mulai sekarang kita adalah teman! Bukan-bukan, dari tadi kita sudah bersama, jadi kita sudah menjadi teman tahu? ucapku tersenyum lembut

"Da-Dante-san?!" Asia terbelalak

"Kau bisa menceritakan semua keluh kesahmu padaku. Kita bisa bermain bersama-sama, bersenang-senang, atau apapun. Jangan tanya kenapa. karna kita adalah teman." ucapku meyakinkannya

"Ta-tapi.."

"Dan satu lagi, Asia. Kita akan selalu jadi teman, dan jika ada yang mengganggumu bilang saja, aku akan melindungimu!" ucapku lagi, lalu Asia langsung memelukku.

"Te-terimakasih hiks.. Dante-san..." Asia kembali menangis dipelukanku. Akupun mengusap-ngusap rambut pirangnya yang lembut.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang mari lanjutkan perjalanan."

"H-ha'i." ucapnya melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu kami melanjutkan perjalanan.

Asia, selamanya kita akan selalu bersama. Aku janji padamu!

.  
-TBC-

* * *

A/N : seperti yang saya bilang di chapter sebelumnya, untuk kedepannya akan sedikit mengikuti canon. Saya harap Readers-san suka.  
Akhir kata, review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 5 : You are always with me

* * *

- Dante P.O.V

Saat ini, aku dan Asia telah sampai di depan gereja. Tepatnya gereja tua, sepertinya sudah tidak digunakan lagi? Tidak, aku merasakan hawa beberapa malaikat jatuh di dalamnya. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan disini? Ini kan wilayah iblis, apa tak jadi masalah jika seandainya Gremory tahu ada sekelompok malaikat jatuh di wilayahnya? Lebih dari itu, mengapa Asia harus ke tempat seperti ini? Aku tahu kalau Asia dikategorikan exiled sehingga memaksanya harus mencari perlindungan malaikat jatuh. Tapi?

Tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh berfikiran buruk dulu. Tidak semua malaikat jatuh itu jahat, buktinya kakak kembarku diselamatkan gurbernur mereka. Ya, aku harus yakin Asia akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi disini, Asia?"

"Iya Dante-san, disini. Terimakasih telah mengantar saya. Mari mampir dulu, biar nanti saya bikinin teh." tawarnya penuh harap

"Maaf Asia, sudah sore. Aku harus pulang, nanti kaa-san marah kalau sampai telat." ucapku menolak halus, yah kalau sampai para malaikat melihat wajahku dan mengira aku Vergil, nanti bisa repot.

"Hm, begitu." Asia nampak kecewa.

"Tapi tenang, besok sepulang sekolah aku pasti akan kesini." ucapku tersenyum

"H-hai." Asia mengangguk senang

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." aku melambaikan tangan lalu berjalan meninggalkannya, saat aku menengok kebelakan, Asia juga melambaikan tangan lalu masuk ke dalam gereja. Kita akan bertemu lagi. Aku lalu menggunakan salah 1 kemampuan trickster ku, yaitu menghilang dengan cepat agar bisa sampai tempat tujuanku lebih cepat, yaitu rumahku. Aku harus segera pulang!

.  
- Akademi Kuou, Gedung sekolah lama -

- Normal P.O.V

Di gedung sekolah lama, tepatnya ruang club penelitian ilmu gaib, Rias beserta 3 budaknya yaitu Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko.

'Kriiing

"Iya hallo.." Rias mengangkat telpon yang ada di ruang club. Tiba-tiba ekspresinya menegang, lalu berubah menjadi geram.

"Baik! Kami akan segera kesana!" geram Rias langsung menutup telpon.

"Ada apa Buchou?" tanya Akeno penasaran

"Agrares melaporkan, ada sekelompok malaikat jatuh dan Ex-eksorsis melakukan pergerakan mencurigakan di gereja tua. Berani-beraninya mereka mengacau di wilayahku!" geram Rias penuh amarah lalu menuju ke lingkaran sihir yang terukir di lantai ruang club.

"Ara-ara, sepertinya mereka ingin merasakan sedikit sengatanku." ucap Akeno tersenyum Sadist mengikuti langkah Rias

"Malaikat jatuh dan Ex-eksorsis ya? Ayo, Koneko-chan." ajak Kiba

"Hm." gumam Koneko mengikuti mereka.

'Flashh

Mereka berempat menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir lalu muncul di depan gereja tua.

"Yuuto, amati situasinya!" perintah Rias

"Ha'i Buchou!" Kiba langsung menghilang dengan kecepatan dewanya untuk memeriksa situasi gereja. Kecepatan yang menjadi karateristik kuda tentu cocok untuk ini karna bisa memantau setiap detail dan minim resiko.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Kiba muncul lagi.

"Buchou, Tak ada jalan lain selain pintu depan. Aku lihat dari jendela, musuh ada 19, diantaranya 4 malaikat jatuh dan 15 ex-eksorsis. Selain itu ada seorang gadis sedang pingsan terikat di pilar salib, aku merasa dia pengguna Sacred Gear." lapor Kiba

"Lalu bagaimana pergerakan mereka? Apa mereka menyiapkan jebakan atau semacamnya?" tanya Rias

"Tidak Buchou. Tidak ada jebakan apapun. Justru mereka terlihat tenang. Atau mungkin memang sengaja menunggu kita? ucap Kiba menganalisa

"Begitu. Baiklah kita masuk." Rias berjalan dikawal para budaknya.

'kreek

Kiba membuka pintu yang di dampingi Koneko untuk berjaga-jaga. Tak ada serangan. Para malaikat jatuh dan ex-eksorsis menyeringai melihat kedatangan tamu-tamunya.

"Selamat datang, keluarga Gremory. Perkenalkan, namaku Donnasiege." sapa malaikat jatuh laki-laki, Donnasiege

"Berani-beraninya kalian masuk wilayahku! Apa rencana kalian, hah?!" bentak Rias

"Huhuhu, langsung ke topik ya? Reynalle, kau saja yang jelaskan." pinta Donnasiege

"Cih, sebenarnya aku muak bicara dengan iblis rendahan macam kalian. Tapi kau liat gadis ini?" ucap Reynalle penuh keangkuhan lalu menekan kedua pipi seorang gadis pingsan yang terikat di pilar salip lalu menggoyangkannya hingga dia sadar. Ya gadis itu adalah Asia.

"R-reynalle-sama... K-ku mohon,, L-lepaskan a-aku..." pinta Asia sesenggukan

"Lepaskan? Hahahaha... Iya Asia, aku akan melepaskanmu. Jika ku ambil Twilight healing milikmu, maka kau akan bebas! Dan aku, para memimpin terutama Azazel-sama dan Shemhaza-sama akan meninggikan derajatku. Fuhahahaha." Reynalle tertawa vulgar.

Merasa jijik, Rias dan para budaknya memancarkan hawa membunuh begitu kuat pada Reynalle.

"Baiklah kita mulai saja Asia-chan. Nah, iblis-iblis rendahan, jadilah anak baik dan cukup perhatikan ini, oke?" Reynalle menyeringai lalu menggambar lingkaran sihir dengan pola aneh di dada Asia.

"Kyaaaaaaa!" Asia menjerit sejadi-jadinya takala tubuhnya mulai memancarkan cahaya kehijauan.

"Mengambil paksa Sacred Gear dari pemiliknya, benar-benar rendah! Budak-budak manisku hancurkan mereka!" perintah Rias

Sinyal pertarungan, mendengar perintahnya, para budak Gremory maju.

Para pendeta ex-eksorsis bersenjatakan pedang cahaya menghadang mereka berempat. Namun ada 1 yang lolos, yaitu Kiba.

Dengan kecepatannya Kiba menghindari semua pendeta yang menghadangnya.

Dengan pedang hitamnya, Kiba melesat lurus bersiap menebas, hanya 1 target, Reynalle!

'Traangg

Sebuah pedang cahaya menghalau tebasan Kiba.

Tanpa diduga ada seorang pendeta yang bisa mengikuti kecepatan Kiba.

"Kuda ya? Iblis-chan kesukaanku. Tapi sayang kau harus mati. Serius, kau akan mati lho. Mati saja sana! seru pendeta gila lalu mencoba menebas Kiba dari segala arah. Ya, pendeta gila itu adalah Freed Zelzan.

Kiba menangkis segala serangan Freed dan terkadang melakukan serangan balasan. Sedangkan dibelakan,, Rias, Akeno dan Koneko tengah disibukan oleh para pendeta ex-eksortis lainnya. Lalu para malaikat jatuh sendiri, Reynalle masih sibuk mengeluarkan Twilight Healing dari tubuh Asia, sedangkan 3 lainnya hanya berdiam diri menjaga Reynalle

- Kediaman Hyoudou -

- Dante P.O.V

"Aku pulang!" seruku.

Eh? Tak ada yang menjawab. Kemana orang-orang? Pintu tidak dikunci, aku langsung masuk kedalam.

Di ruang tamu ada Kaa-san dan Vergil, sepertinya mereka tengah ngobrol serius. Jadi itu kenapa tak ada yang menjawab salamku, eh? Tunggu, kenapa Vergil memakai jubah biru dan membawa katana yamatonya?

"Kaa-san, Vergil, ada apa?" tanyaku tiba-tiba hingga pembicaraan mereka terhenti lalu beralih menatapku. A-ada apa?

"Aku mendapat kontak dari Azazel, sekelompok Da-tenshi memulai pergerakannya di wilayah ini. Dan dia memintaku untuk membereskannya." ucap Vergil padaku

"Pergerakan? Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku

"Aku pernah bilang padamu kan soal Azazel yang melakukan penelitian mengenai Sacred Gear?"

"Ya, lantas apa hubungannya?

"Dulu Grigori melakukan penelitian mengambil Sacred Gear dari tubuh penggunanya, dan itu membuahkan hasil. Grigori hanya menggunakan hasil penelitian itu pada para pengguna yang liar ataupun pengguna yang sekarat hampir mati untuk menjaga agar Sacred Gearnya tidak disalah gunakan. Juga, Grigori melarang keras jika itu digunakan pada para pengguna yang masih belajar dan pada para pengguna yang sudah mahir, seperti aku. Tapi tetap saja, ada beberapa Da-tensi yang membangkang larangan itu. Salah satunya di wilayah ini."

"Ja-jangan-jangan, Twilight Healing Asia?!" aku mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini, sial!

"Ya, tadi ada bawahan Azazel yang melihatmu mengantarkan gadis pengguna Twilight Healing itu ke gereja tua di dekat taman kota. Lalu Azazel menyampaikannya dan memintaku mengurusnya." ucap Vergil

Cih, Asia dalam bahaya! Aku langsung bergegas menuju kamarku. Melepas baju seragamku, lalu ganti ke jubah merahku. Tak lupa pedang Rebellion tergantung di punggungku, serta 2 pistol andalanku, Ebony dan Ivory.

Setelah siap, aku segera keluar rumah, namun Kaa-san menghentikanku.

"Tunggu Dante-kun, apa kau yakin?" tanya Kaa-san terlihat kawatir

"Kaa-san, jangankan sekumpulan gagak, dewa-dewa pun akan ku bantai jika berani menyakiti temanku!" ucapku lantang penuh keyakinan

"fufufu, anak pintar. Setelah ini ajak temanmu main ke rumah ini, oke?" pinta Kaa-san dengan senyum lembut

"Tentu saja Kaa-san!" aku mengepakan sayap naga merahku untuk terbang secepat mungkin ke gereja itu.

Aku pasti akan menyelamatkanmu, Asia!

-Gereja tua-

- Normal P.O.V

Pertarungan masih berlanjut. Rias, Akeno, dan Koneko yang telah berhasil mengalahkan para pendeta ex-eksorsis kini berhadapan dengan 3 Da-tenshi yang sedari tadi hanya diam, yaitu Kalawarner, Donnasiege dan Mitelf. Sementara Kiba, saat ini masih berseteru dengan Freed. Pendeta gila ini memang tak diragukan lagi karna berhasil mengikuti seluruh kecepatan Kiba.

"Fuhahaha... Iblis-kun sepertimu mampu membuatku berdebar-depar seperti ini. Pertarungan yang benar-benar romantis bukan? Bagaimana kalau aku jadi suke dan kau jadi uke, cassanova?" celoteh Freed dengan tampang bejat.

"Mulut sampah! Tapi maaf, kau harus berakhir sekarang. Holy Eraser!" pedang hitam Kiba mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat lalu menelan bilah cahaya pada pedang Freed.

Melihat musuh tak bersenjata, tanpa ragu Kiba langsung menebas tubuh Freed

'Craashh

Darah segar mengucur dari tubuh freed akibat luka sayatan lebar yang diukir pedang Holy Eraser Kiba.

"Chii, pengguna Sacred Gear!" geram Freed memegang luka di tubuhnya.

"Holy Eraser. Pedang iblis pemakan cahaya. Sangat cocok untuk iblis sepertiku kan?" ucap Kiba

"Huahahaha menarik. Ou ya ampun, sepertinya kondisiku betul-betul menyedihkan. Aku harus pergi dulu, tapi kita akan ketemu lagi lho. Jadi, jangan kangen, oke?" ucap Freed bersiap kabur

"Pengecut!" Kiba menyerang lagi, namun terlambat. Freed sudah menghilang

"Hey pengguna Sacred Gear pedang iblis, bagaimana kalau kau yang pertama menguji kekuatan Twiligh Healing baruku, hmm?" ucap seorang wanita Da-tenshi dengan pakaian minim ala ratu SM, Reynalle

"!" Kiba begitu terkejut mendengarkan ucapan Reynalle. Dialihkannya pandangannya kepada Asia yang masih terikat di pilar salib di dekat Reynalle. Kondisi Asia begitu lemah, matanya terpejam, hanya desah nafasnya yang masih sayup-sayup terdengar. Kiba begitu marah. Tak hanya Kiba,, Rias dan yang lainnya yang tengah bertarung melawan Da-tenshi juga begitu marah.

'Braaakkk

Pintu gereja di dobrak begitu keras. Tatapan semua orang pun teralih padanya.

"ASIAAAA!" teriak seorang pemuda jubah merah bersurai putih yang baru datang, dialah Dante.

Begitu terkejutnya semua orang. Terlebih lagi Rias dan para budaknya.

'O-orang yang waktu itu!' batin Kiba dan Koneko

"D-Dante?! Jadi Kau?!" ucap Rias begitu terkejut

"Ternyata Dante-kun ya. Padahal aku berharapnya Vergil-kun." gumam Akeno lirih

Seoalah tak memperdulikan Rias dan yang lainnya, dia hanya menatap sendu ke arah Asia yang terikat.

"Hmm, jadi cuma seorang manusia biasa. Apa maumu?" tanya Reynalle

Tak peduli apapun, Dante menodongkan pistolnya ke depan.

'dor 'dor 'dor

3 kali tembakan, rantai yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Asia putus. Asia terjatuh dari pilar. Namun sebelum menghantam lantai, secepat kilat Dante menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul menangkap Asia dengan bridal style.

"D-dante-san.." gumam lirih Asia. Dante hanya tersenyum pahit melihatnya.

Semua orang begitu terkejut melihat kecepatan Dante. Reynalle yang berada di dekatnya secara reflek menciptakan tomak cahaya dan hendak menusukannya ke Dante. Namun lagi-lagi Dante menghilang dan muncul lagi di belakang Reynalle sambil tetap menggendong Asia. Dengan gerakan minim, Dante menendang punggung Reynalle dengan keras hingga terpental dan menghantam tembok gereja.

Lagi-lagi semua orang dibuat terkejut. Memanfaatkan kesempatan, salah 1 Da-tenshi berbuat kecurangan.

"Kau tahu kalau kita masih bertarung, heh, Ratu petir?" ucap wanita Da-tenshi yang memakai gaun hitam, Kalawarner, dengan tombak cahaya di tangannya yang hendak menusuk Akeno dari belakang.

"!" Akeno begitu terkejut karna tak ada lagi celah baginya untuk menghindar.

"Akeno awas!" seru Rias yang hendak menolongnya. Tapi sudah tidak mungkin lagi karna jaraknya cukup jauh.

'Traangg

Sebilah pedang katana menghalangi tombak cahaya yang hendak menusuk punggung Akeno. Ya, itu pedang Yamato milik Vergil.

"Aku kira ada sekelompok Da-tenshi kelas tinggi, tapi sayangnya cuma ada 4 cecunguk disini. Tahu begini aku tak akan kemari." ucap pemuda jubah biru bersurai putih jabrik, Vergil.

"V-vergil-kun?" gumam Akeno

"Mundurlah, Akeno-san." pinta Vergil. Lalu Akeno pun langsung mundur.

"Cihh!" Kalawarner menciptakan tombak suci lagi dan hendak menusuk Vergil.

Tapi Vergil lebih cepat. Dengan gerakan tak terlihat mata, Vergil mengayun-ayunkan pedangnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan sambil menyarungkan kembali pedanya pelan-pelan meninggalkan Kalawarner yang terdiam mematung dibelakangnya. Saat pedang Yamato sudah benar-benar tersarung, saat itulah tubuh Kalawarner terpotong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian dengan darah berhamburan begitu deras dari tiap-tiap potongan tubuhnya. Kalawarner tewas, bahkan tanpa sempat menjerit merasakan sakit apapun saat ajal menjemputnya.

Lagi-lagi semua orang dibuat terkejut akan keganasan Vergil. Tak hanya terkejut, bahkan ketakutan begitu besar melanda semua orang. Yah, semua orang kecuali Dante, yang saat ini tengah meratapi kondisi Asia.

"Asia, hei bangun... Aku datang menjemputmu. Asia!" ucap Dante sedih yang masih menggendong tubuh Asia yang semakin melemah.

"Da... Dante... -san..." jawab Asia lirih yang membuka matanya pelan-pelan.

"Bertahanlah Asia... Tak perlu takut lagi... Aku akan melindungimu..."

Donnasiege dan Mitelf hendak menyerang Dante, namun diurungkan niatnya setelah menyadari Vergil terus mengawasinya.

Suasana hening. Semuanya hanya terdiam melihat Dante dan Asia. Kondisi Asia semakin melemah.

Asia tersenyum lalu perlahan mencoba mencoba bicara. "Saya.. Senang sekali... Karena... Akhirnya saya punya... Teman... Walau cuma... Sebentar..." ucapnya terputus-putus.

"Sebentar? Hei, bukankah sudah kubilang besok sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu? Lalu kita bisa bersenang-senang bersama, kau tahu?" ucap Dante mulai menitikan air mata

"Kalau saya... Terlahir kembali... Di negara ini... Maukah Dante-san... Menjadi... Temanku lagi...?" suara Asia semakin melemah

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita sudah menjadi teman tahu! Oh, atau kau kurang puas karna kita bermainnya hanya sepulang sekolah? Kalau begitu, tinggalah di rumahku! Tou-san dan Kaa-san akan senang punya anak perempuan sepertimu! Lalu Vergil, walau dia menyebalkan, dia bisa jadi kakak yang baik dan melindungimu juga! Atau kau ingin bersekolah? Itu mudah, kita bisa bersekolah bersama. Kau bisa punya teman banyak. Lihat dia yang rambutnya merah, namanya Rias, walau dia menyebalkan tapi dia baik. Lalu itu cowok tampan dan gadis loli, walau aku belum mengenal mereka tapi sepertinya mereka baik. Lalu Akeno-san, kita bisa menggoda Vergil dan Akeno-san ketika mereka kencan di sekolah. Asia, lihat kan? Kau tak akan kesepian lagi! Kau akan punya banyak teman!" ucap Dante berlinang air mata.

Perlahan, Asia mencoba membelai pipi Dante lalu berucap, "Te-terima kasih telah menangis untukku... Terimakasih... Telah... Menjadi temanku... Dante-san..." tangan Asia yang membelai pipi Dante jatuh perlahan. "Terimakasih..." kata terakhir Asia menutup mata.

Dante memeluk erat tubuh Asia yang sudah tak bernyawa. Semua yang melihat itu, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, bahkan Koneko yang minim ekspresi pun tak kuasa menahan air mata yang jatuh di pipi mereka. Lalu Vergil, dia nampak begitu marah sambil tetap mengawasi Donnasiege dan Mitelf. Sedangkan Reynalle, dia masih pingsan setelah nabrak tembok tadi.

Dante mengusap air mata dengan bahunya lalu menurunkan tubuh Asia perlahan lalu membaringkannya. Dante kembali berdiri menghadap pilar salib dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk.

"Hei Tuhan, kau disana kan? Kau melihat ini kan? Kenapa kau mengambilnya?" ucap Dante lirih

Rias dan para budaknya makin tak kuasa melihat itu dan memalingkan wajah mereka dengan berlinang air mata.

"Apa salah dia? Dia hanya ingin teman! Apa salahnya?! Yang diinginkannya cuma teman, dan aku jadi temannya! APA ITU SALAH, HAH?! JAWAB AKU!" teriak Dante

'DOOOONNN

Aura iblis begitu dasyat terpancar dari tubuh Dante hingga mengguncang seluruh ruang gereja.

'I-ini, aura iblis?' batin Rias menahan pijakannya agar tak terlempar. Yang lainpun juga tengah bertahan. Hanya Vergil yang masih berdiri dengan tenang memandang sedih adiknya.

"Apa karna aku hanyalah manusia setengah iblis sampai kau melarang kami berteman?" ucap Dante perlahan menurunkan tekanan auranya. "Jika memang begitu, akan kuhancurkan Surga dan memaksamu untuk mengembalikan dia padaku." ucap Dante begitu dingin hingga hawa mencekam nan sunyi menyebar ke seluruh ruangan.

"Fufufufufu... Ahahahaha... Kekuatan yang mengerikan! Tak kusangka kau adalah manusia setengah iblis." ucap Reynalle yang mulai bangun dari pingsannya. "Sekarang, Twilight Healing sudah benar-benar menyatu denganku. Lihat." tubuh Reynalle bersinar kehijauan lalu memar-memar di tubuh Reynalle langsung pulih tanpa bekas.

"Ahahaha benar-benar menakjubkan! Donnasiege, Mitelf, bunuh dia! Tenang, jika kalian terluka, aku akan-"

'Blaaashh

Belum sempat Reynalle menyelesaikan ucapannya, Dante sudah berpindah di hadapan Donnasiege dan Mitelf langsung memenggal kepala mereka dengan pedang Rebellionnya dengan sekali ayunan, tanpa ada yang menyadari pergerekannya. Darah segar langsung mengucur begitu deras dari leher mereka berdua karna kehilangan kepalanya yang sudah tergeletak di lantai. Tak berselang lama, tubuh mereka pun tergeletak juga ke lantai.

Dengan menggenggam erat Rebellion yang bilahnya berlumuran darah, lalu Dante berjalan perlahan ke arah Reynalle. Reynalle begitu ketakutan, namun segera menggelengkan kepala guna mengembalikan tekatnya.

"Tidak-tidak, Twilight Healing ada padaku! Aku tak mungkin kalah!" seru Reynalle menciptakan sebuah tombak cahaya hendak melemparnya ke Dante. Namun,

Dante langsung muncul di samping Reynalle. Tangan kiri Dante menggenggam lengan Reynalle yang hendak melempar tombak cahaya. Dengan cepat juga, tangan kanan Dante yang menggenggam Rebellion langsung menebas putus tangan kanan Reynalle

"Kuuuuhh..." Reynalle yang menahan sakit langsung mundur dan memulihkan luka bekas tebasan agar tak ada darah yang keluar.

Dante yang membawa lengan kiri Reynalle lalu melemparnya kembali ke hadapan Reynalle. Reynalle memungutnya lalu memasangkan kembali menggunakan kemampuan Twiligh Healing sehingga tangan kanannya bisa tersambung dan pulih lagi.

'Cih, dia terlalu berbahaya. Jika sampai dia memenggal kepalaku aku akan benar-benar mati. Aku harus kabur.' batin Reynalle bersiap terbang.

Tentu Saja Dante tak akan membiarkankanya. Dengan cepat, Dante sudah berpindah ke belakang Reynalle dan menebas kedua sayap hitam Reynalle. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Dante memutar tubuh lalu menendang perut Reynalle hingga terlempar menabrak dinding.

Bulu-bulu hitam dari sayap Reynalle berterbangan di sekitar Dante yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah Reynalle yang bersandar di dinding. Rias dan para budaknya hanya bisa tercengang melihat berbagai adegan sadis yang dilakukan Dante, sedangkan Vergil hanya menatap bosan.

Tubuh Reynalle bergetar ketakutan melihat Dante yang berjalan perlahan mendekatinya.

"He-hentikan! Jangan mendekat!" seru Reynalle

"Kembalikan." gumam lirih Dante masih berjalan pelan

"T-tolong jangan bunuh aku! A-aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau!" pinta Reynalle

"Kembalikan Asia!" ucap Dante meninggikan suaranya

"I-itu tidak mungkin! La-lagipula jika aku mengembalikan Twilight Healing padanya, Asia tetap tak akan bisa hidup lagi. A-atau begini saja. A-aku rela jadi budakmu. Lihat, aku lebih cantik darinya. Tubuhku juga lebih seksi. A-aku bisa memuaskanmu lebih daripada Asia. Jadi tolong! J-jangan bunuh aku!" pinta Reynalle mengiba

"Kau..." gumam Dante lirih lalu menghilang dan muncul di hadapan Reynalle

"...Harus mati!" ucap Dante menusuk wajah Reynalle hingga tembus dan menancap tembok di belakangnya. Tak cukup begitu saja, Dante mengaliri sedikit aura merah pada telapak tangan kirinya lalu menjebol dada Reynalle dan mengambil Twilight Healing di dalamnya.

Dante kembali berjalan ke arah Asia sambil membawa Twilight Healing ditangannya. Setelah sampai, Dante meletakannya di atas dada Asia, namun tak ada reaksi. Dante kembali menunduk sedih.

Pertarungan selesai, Rias memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah Dante.

"Kekuatan penyembuhan akan sangat berguna sebagai support." ucap Rias yang sudah berada di belakang Dante.

"Mau apa kau? Jika kau mau bertanya mengenaiku sebaiknya nanti saja." ucap Dante masih tertunduk sedih

"Bukan itu, itu nanti saja. Sekarang aku hanya minta izin darimu. Apakah aku boleh menghidupkannya kembali sebagai budak iblisku?" tanya Rias yang sukses membuat Dante terkejut dan melihat kearahnya.

"Jika kau setengah iblis, aku yakin kau tau soal Evil Piece." ucap Rias mengeluarkan 1 bidak bishop dari sakunya

Dante langsung berhambur dan memeluk Rias dengan tiba-tiba. "Te-terimakasih!" ucap Dante yang masih memeluk Rias.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, tentu saja membuat pipi Rias memerah. Apalagi di hadapan para budaknya dan juga Vergil. Karna tidak kuat menahan malu, Rias bergumam, "Le-lepaskan aku!"

Seolah tersadar, Dante melepaskan pelukannya. Lalu Rias menghampiri tubuh Asia dengan pipi yang masih memerah.

"Si-siapa namanya?" tanya Rias sedikit kikuk

"Asia. Asia Argento." jawab Dante

"Baiklah, kita mulai." Rias mengarahkan bidak bishop crimson nya ke Asia. "Asia Argento, dengan ini kubangkitkan kau kembali menjadi budak iblis atas namaku, Rias Gremory!"

'Flashh

Bidak bishop crimson bersinar lalu masuk ke tubuh Asia, diikuti Twilight Healing yang juga masuk.

Setelah cahaya berhenti, Asia membuka matanya lalu bangun.

"Eh?" setelah melihat sekeliling, pandangan Asia berhenti pada Dante. "Um, Dante-san? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Asia kebingungan

Dante langsung memeluk Asia yang masih kebingungan. "Ayo kita pulang." gumam Dante begitu senang. Yang lainpun juga tersenyum melihat itu.  
.

.  
-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Tidak bisa bicara banyak-banyak. Cuma mau minta maaf jika actionnya kurang greget -.-  
Akhir kata, Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 6 : Beginning of destiny

* * *

Masih malam yang sama, setelah pertempuran usai. Saat ini Dante, Vergil, Asia, Rias dan yang lainnya serta Eva dan Sparda yang sudah pulang dari kantor, kini mereka semua tengah duduk di meja makan kediaman Hyoudou. Yah, sekarang sudah jam makan malam, beruntungnya Eva sudah masak banyak untuk menjamu para tamu ini. Saat ini mereka tengah makan dengan tenang, belum ada yang bicara. Sebenarnya ada begitu banyak pertanyaan, namun ia tak tahu harus mulai darimana. Yah, mungkin sungkan dengan orang tua Hyoudou bersaudara, terlebih lagi Rias juga merasakan hawa iblis yang begitu tenang pada keduanya.

Merasa suasana tak nyaman, Eva angkat bicara, "Ngomong-ngomong Dante, kau belum memperkenalkan teman-temanmu pada ibu dan ayah." ucap Eva tiba-tiba. Yah, sebelumnya saat pertama kali datang ke rumah, Dante hanya bilang kalau mereka adalah teman sekolahnya.

"Lalu, apa salah satu dari wanita-wanita cantik ini pacarmu, Dante?" tanya Sparda menimpali

"Bu-bukan Tou-san." jawab Dante segera. "Tapi yang itu, wanita cantik yang berambut hitam itu namanya Akeno-san, dan dia pacarnya Vergil." tambah Dante sekenanya

"Di-diam!" gumam Vergil sebal. Sedangkan Akeno hanya tersipu malu

"Oh iya kaa-san, tou-san. Perkenalkan, kalau yang tadi Akeno-san, yang ini namanya Asia. Lalu itu yang berambut merah Rias Gremory. Lalu yang itu, umm-" ucapan Dante terhenti karena belum tahu nama Kiba dan Koneko.

"Saya Yuuto Kiba, salam kenal Hyoudou-kun, Hyoudou-sama."

"Saya Toujou Koneko, salam kenal Hyoudou-senpai, Hyoudou-sama."

Kiba dan Koneko memperkenalkan diri.

"Hm, jadi kalian semua teman sekolah Dante dan Vergil ya? Oh, namaku Sparda. Dan ini istriku, Eva." ucap Sparda tersenyum lembut

"!" Rias dan para budaknya terkejut mendengar nama Sparda. Yah, pasalnya Sparda adalah sang legenda iblis yang begitu terkenal di dunia iblis.

"A-anda Sparda Lucifer-sama? C-cucu Lucifer asli?" tanya Rias terbata-bata.

"Ya, itu aku yang dulu. Tapi aku bukan Lucifer lagi. Sekarang, inilah keluargaku. Atau kau bisa memanggku Tou-san jika kau mau, Rias-chan. Lagipula, kalian berdua cocok." ucap Sparda memandang Rias dan Dante dengan senyum penuh arti.

"T-tou-san, jangan pandang kami seperti itu!" ucap Dante bergidik ngeri sedangkan Rias hanya tertunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Hm, begitu-begitu. Anak muda memang suka malu-malu, aku paham." ucap Sparda menganggukan kepala. "Oh iya, Vergil, Akeno-chan, kapan kalian akan menikah? Aku tak sabar ingin menimang cucu." ucap Sparda tanpa aba-aba membuat Vergil yang sedang makan jadi keselek, juga Akeno menjadi diam mematung dengan pipi yang semakin memerah.

"Fufufu, sudahlah sayang, jangan terus-menerus menggoda anak kita." ucap Eva tertawa kecil. "Oh iya, jadi kamu yang bernama Asia-chan?" tanya Eva tersenyum lembut.

"Iya Hyoudou-sama." jawab Asia mengangukan kepala.

"Mou, kenapa begitu? Dengar Asia-chan. Mulai sekarang, kau panggil aku kaa-san. Mengerti? Lagipula kau kekasih Dante juga kan?" ucap Eva yang sukses membuat wajah Asia memerah.

"K-kaa-san jangan menggoda Asia juga!" protes Dante

"Ufufufu... aku hanya bercanda, tapi serius. Tak cuma Asia-chan, tapi Rias-chan, Akeno-chan, Yuuto-kun, Koneko-chan, kalian semua harus memanggiku ibu. kalian mau kan?" pinta Eva dengan tulus.

"Begitu juga denganku, kalian juga harus memanggilku ayah." tambah Sparda

"Ha-i Kaa-sama, Tou-sama." jawab mereka serempak. Mereka begitu senang. Mereka tak menduga Sparda yang sejarahnya begitu buruk bagi bangsa iblis ternyata sebaik ini.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Jadi Rias-chan, ada perlu apa datang kemari? Apa Dante dan Vergil berbuat onar di sekolah?" tanya Eva

"Ti-tidak kaa-sama, bukan itu. Tadi sebelum kemari, kami bertarung melawan sekelompok Da-tenshi yang mengacau di wilayah ini. Lalu kami mengetahui bahwa Dante dan Vergil merupakan manusia setengah iblis. Maafkan kami jika menyinggung anda, kaa-sama. Tapi sebagai penguasa wilayah ini, sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi saya untuk tahu mengenai ini." ucap Rias

Sejenak Eva dan Sparda berpandangan lalu saling mengangguk. Lalu Sparda berbicara,  
"Begini, Rias-chan, sebagai bangsawan Gremory, apa yang kamu tahu tentangku?" tanya Sparda

"Dari apa yang kudengar, tou-sama, Sparda Lucifer adalah salah satu kesatria iblis terkuat pada era maou terdahulu. Namun dia dicap sebagai penghianat karena telah membantai ribuan pasukan iblis. Setelah itu dia dikabarkan tewas dibunuh para kesatria iblis lainnya. Apa itu benar tou-sama?" tanya Rias

"Ya, itu semua benar, aku membantai ribuan iblis dan di cap sebagai penghianat." ucap Sparda tersenyum kecil. Semuanya pun terdiam dan terus memperhatikan cerita Sparda.

"Kau tahu? Jika iblis memakan jiwa manusia maka iblis itu kekuatannya akan semakin meningkat pesat. Contohnya, para iblis liar yang mungkin sering kalian hadapi. Namun, sejak jaman dahulu, hal itu dilarang keras oleh para maou terdahulu, termasuk kakekku, maou Lucifer sang bintang fajar. Kakek begitu arogan, tak bedanya dengan maou lainnya. Mereka menganggap manusia adalah mahluk rendahan. Dan jika ada iblis yang memakan manusia, maka iblis itu sendiri lebih rendah dari mahluk rendahan. Itu mungkin benar, tapi bagiku itu juga benar-benar salah. Manusia jugalah sejenis mahluk, walau mereka lemah, tapi mereka berhak menentukan hidupnya sendiri." ucap Sparda.

"Ya, saya sependapat dengan itu. Manusia juga berhak untuk hidup. Lalu mengenai tou-sama yang membantai ribuan iblis?" tanya Rias lagi.

"Kalian pasti tahu mengenai perang 3 fraksi dulu kan? Begini, beberapa hari sebelum perang dimulai. Kami para iblis mempersiapkan diri, kami cukup percaya akan menang. Namun, tanpa diduga, ada sekelompok iblis, tepatnya ribuan. Mereka berencana menambah kekuatan tempur dengan cara memakan manusia. Rencana mereka bahkan dirahasiakan dari pihak atas, bahkan dari yondai-maou. Hanya aku yang mengetahui itu. Tak kubiarkan itu terjadi, tanpa pikir panjang aku membantai mereka semua sebelum mereka menyentuh manusia. Tindakanku diketahui para atasan. Segala penjelasanku tak berguna. Mereka mengcapku sebagai penghianat. Lalu aku meninggalkan bangsa iblis dan pergi ke dunia manusia." ucap Sparda

"Lalu bagaimana bisa tou-sama bisa diberitakan tewas oleh para kesatria lain?" tanya Rias lagi

"Kakek memerintahkan 3 kesatria iblisnya yang kekuatannya setara denganku untuk mengejarku ke dunia manusia untuk membunuhku. Ya, mereka mengejarku. Tapi sayangnya kakek tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya mereka bertiga adalah teman baikku. mereka mengambil sampel darahku serta robekan bajuku sebagai barang bukti untuk memalsukan kematianku. Setelah itu aku mengasingkan diri di dunia manusia tak terlibat sedikitpun dalam peperangan antar 3 fraksi. Setelah perang berakhir, banyak korban yang berguguran seperti yang kalian tahu. Termasuk 2 dari 3 kesatria sahabatku juga gugur. Yah, memang sih ada beberapa kesatria lain yang gugur termasuk 2 sahabatku, dan ada beberapa lain lagi yang selamat termasuk 1 sahabatku yang bahkan masih hidup sampai sekarang." jelas Sparda

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa kesatria itu tou-sama?" tanya Rias

"Ajuka Astartoth. Atau yang sekarang kalian kenal sebagai Maou Beelzebub. Dia juga yang memberiku evil piece untuk mengumpulkan budak-budakku." jawab Sparda yang membuat Rias dan para budaknya tercengang.

"Setelah perang 3 fraksi usai. Terjadi perang saudara di fraksi iblis antara golongan maou melawan golongan anti-maou yang dimenangkan golongan anti-maou kan? Golongan maou yang kalah mengasingkan diri ke berbagai tempat. Sebagian ada yang ke dunia manusia. Mereka membuat onar disini, dan aku muncul untuk melindungi umat manusia dari mereka. Mereka yang mengetahui aku masih hidup mulai memburuku. Tapi dengan mudah aku mengatasinya. Mereka takut padaku dan tidak berani muncul lagi di hadapanku. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu Eva, manusia yang merupakan cinta pertamaku. Kami menikah lalu punya 2 anak. Aku hanya ingin mulai hidup baru bersama keluargaku, namun para iblis itu muncul lagi. Bukan hanya aku yang dijadikan target mereka, tetapi juga keluargaku, itulah kelemahan terbesarku." ucap Sparda sedikit menunduk.

"Banyak hal terjadi, banyak penderitaan kami alami, terutama anak-anakku yang merupakan manusia setengah iblis. Pernah, keluarga kami sampai tercerai berai hingga penderitaan anak kami pun bertambah kian mendalam." lanjut Sparda. Mendengar cerita Sparda, Rias dan lainnya menunduk sedih, sampai-sampai Asia dan Akeno menitikan air mata.

"Dan sekarang, kami sudah kembali bersatu. Takkan ada lagi yang sanggup memisahkan kami. Apapun itu." ucap Sparda yang dibalas anggukan semua orang.

"Maaf tou-sama, aku tak bermaksud menyinggung- aku menyesal, maafkan aku." ucap Rias yang masih sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa Rias-chan, ah iya lanjutkan makannya, kalian semua juga." ujar Sparda lalu mereka melanjutkan makannya.

Setelah selesai makan, Eva hendak membereskan piring-piring di meja, namun didahului Akeno.

"Biar saya saja, kaa-sama." ucap Akeno tersenyum lalu membawa piring-piring ke dapur.

"Aku bantu Akeno-senpai." ucap Koneko membawa piring-piring yang tersisa lalu mengikuti Akeno.

"Fufufu, calon menantu yang baik." gumam Eva yang membuat Vergil mendengus sebal.

"A-aku juga akan membantu!" ucap Rias langsung bergegas ke dapur dan membuat semua orang melongo termasuk Dante.

-skiptime

Saat ini semua orang tengah mengobrol di ruang tamu. Mereka tengah membicarkan soal pertarungan sebelumnya serta mengenai Asia.

"Jadi begitulah kaa-sama. Bolehkah Asia tinggal disini? Jika Asia tinggal bersama Dante, aku rasa dia tak akan apa-apa." ucap Rias

"Tentu saja boleh. Asia-chan, mulai sekarang kamu harus tinggal disini. Aku tak menerima jawaban tidak lho." ujar Eva tersenyum

"Ta-tapi?" gumam Asia

"Huh? Kau kan anak perempuanku? Jadi kau harus tinggal denganku. Yah, memang sih aku punya 2 anak, tapi semuanya laki-laki. Jadi kemarilah Asia-chan, kau lah anak perempuanku. Sini, peluk ibumu." ujar Eva membuka kedua tangannya

Asia berhambur ke arah Eva dan memeluknya, "T-terimakasih kaa-sama... T-terimakasih..." ucap Asia berlinang air mata dalam pelukan Eva. Bukan lagi air mata kesedihan, tetapi air mata kebahagian. Semua orang yang melihat pun ikut terharu.

Tak ingin mengganggu suasana bahagia ini, Rias, Akeno, Kiba, dan Koneko pamit pulang.

"Nah Asia-chan, ayo ku antar ke kamarmu. Setelah ini mandilah dulu, nanti ibu siapkan pakaian ganti untukmu. Sepertinya aku masih punya pakaian ukuran kecil, mudah-mudahan pas denganmu. Besok kita belanja banyak pakaian untukmu sekaligus mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah. Jadi setelah mandi dan ganti baju, kau harus langsung tidur, oke?"

"Ha'i kaa-sama."

Eva mengantarkan Asia ke kamar kosong di lantai 2.

"Ayah juga harus membuat materi untuk proyek besok. Kalian tidurlah." ujar Sparda ke anak kembarnya lalu beranjak pergi ke ruang kerjanya

Sekarang tinggal Dante dan Vergil.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan, Vergil."

"Apa?"

"Mengenai Devil Trigger. Ntah kenapa aku tak bisa berubah ke mode itu lagi. Padahal waktu di Devil Tower aku bisa menggunakannya dengan mudah. Apa ini terkait dengan kebangkitan kekuatan nagaku?" tanya Dante

"Tidak, itu tak ada kaitannya. Sewaktu di Devil Tower, aku sudah menjadi Hakuryuukou dan aku bisa memakai mode itu."

"Lantas?"

"Dengar, Dante. Devil Trigger adalah kemampuan kusus yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Lucifer. Iblis, pada hakekatnya adalah mahluk jahat. Sifat sombong, angkuh, amarah, benci, dendam, pada dasarnya itu sifat negatif. Sedangkan kasih sayang, cinta, dan lain sebagainya itu termasuk sifat positif. Saat itu, setelah aku menikammu dengan pedangmu sendiri, segala perasaan negatif mendominasi dalam dirimu kan? Karena itulah kau membangkitkan Devil Trigger. Tapi sekarang setelah keluarga kita berkumpul kembali, segala sifat negatifmu dalam berkurang drastis, walau masih ada. Tapi sifat positifmu lebih mendominasi. Jadi karena itulah kau tak bisa menggunakan Devil Trigger lagi." jelas Vergil

"Hm, begitu."

"Dan 1 lagi Dante, jika kau bisa menyeimbangkan antara positif dan negatif, kau akan dapat kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari sekedar Devil Trigger."

"Menyeimbangkan?"

"Ya, seperti halnya yin dan yank. Saat ini aku sedang melatih itu, tak cuma berfokus pada kekuatan iblis saja. Tapi semuanya, termasuk kekuatan nagaku. Dan yang terpenting, keseimbangan antara jiwaku dan jiwa Albion."

"Menarik. Baiklah, aku akan coba itu juga. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus mengenal Ddraig lebih dalam dulu, huh."

"Ya, lakukan. Jika kau berhasil, maka kau akan ku masukan daftar sebagai lawan-lawan kuat yang akan kukalahkan."

"Huh, dasar maniak bertarung."

"Aku pergi dulu Dante. Aku ingin melapor ke Azazel mengenai para Da-tenshi tadi." ucap Vergil beranjak pergi, baru beberapa langkah, Vergil berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Dante. "Dante, walau kita saudara kembar, tetapi kita ditakdirkan menjadi Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei, jadi-"

"Ya ya, aku tahu. Suatu saat-" potong Dante

" "Kita selesaikan pertarungan kita!" " ucap mereka bersamaan

Sebuah keputusan telah diambil. Apakah takdir itu selamanya menjadi takdir? Hanya mereka yang tahu.

.  
-skip

Malam yang tenang seperti biasanya. Seorang pria bersurai hitam dengan peraduan poni berwarna kuning, Azazel, mengenakan piyama hitam dengan 12 sayap hitam dipunggungnya yang bahkan lebih kelam dari malam. Berdiri tegap di atas gedung tinggi, Azazel nampak resah memikirkan sesuatu sambil memandangi seisi kota di bawahnya yang begitu sunyi.

"Huh, kau lama sekali." Azazel menghela nafas menyadari kehadiran sesosok pemuda bersurai putih jabrik di belakangnya.

"Ada sedikit urusan tadi." jawab Vergil yang berjalan lalu berdiri di samping Azazel.

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Seperti dugaanmu, Dante ikut campur dan langsung membantai mereka tanpa sempat mengorek informasi. Jadi Azazel, apa kau tahu siapa dalangny?"

"Dalam benakku, sudah. Tapi aku belum punya cukup bukti yang kuat untuk mengatakannya."

"Jika begitu, kenapa tidak kau sendiri yang mengurusnya?"

"Seperti yang kau tahu, wilayah ini milik iblis adiknya Maou. Jika seorang gurbernur malaikat jatuh sepertiku ini bertindak, maka perselisihan antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh akan semakin rumit. Sedangkan di lain pihak, ketidakbatasan semakin tak bisa dicegah."

"Apa dia sudah mulai bergerak?"

"Belum. Namun sudah banyak orang-orang kuat berkumpul di bawahnya. Jika hubungan antar fraksi dan mitologi dibiarkan seperti ini, maka impian akan lenyap."

"Jadi, kau akan menjalankan rencanamu itu, Azazel?"

"Ya, hanya itu caranya. Dan peranan terbesar dalam hal ini adalah kalian, kedua naga langit. Hanya kalian yang berani menertawakan ketidakbatasan dan berduka kepada impian."

"Hm, mungkin kau benar, Azazel. Atau mungkin kau juga salah."

"Ya, apapun itu, itu menjadi keputusan kalian berdua, Vergil, juga adik kembarmu."

.  
Malam yang begitu tenang. Namun masa depan yang menanti mereka tak setenang malam ini. Sesuatu yang akan terjadi, sesuatu yang pasti terjadi, sesuatu yang akan berubah, sesuatu yang pasti berubah. Kepastian yang sebenarnya tiada pernah pasti. Antara ketidakbatasan dan impian, kedua jalur tersebut yang menuntun mereka menapaki takdirnya, atau juga sebaliknya. Sekali lagi, keputusan kembali lagi pada masing-masing kedua naga langit.

.  
-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Hmmm, mau bilang apa ya? Review saja dech ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 7 : Pawn or Pizza?

* * *

- Dante P.O.V

'tok.. tok..

"Dante-san, bangun! Sudah pagi, kita harus ke sekolah!"

Suara Asia dari balik pintu kamar membangunkanku.

"Iya Asia! Aku sudah bangun!"

"Cepatlah Dante-san! Saya tunggu di meja makan!"

"Ha-i."

Memang sudah seperti biasanya Asia selalu membangunkanku setiap pagi, bahkan aku sudah tak perlu lagi jam weker cewek tsundere itu, karena sekarang sudah ada cewek asli yang selalu membangunkanku. Fufufu, terimakasih Asia.

Ah iya, 2 minggu berlalu sejak saat itu. Jadi selama 2 minggu itu juga Asia tinggal di rumah ini. Awalnya aku sedikit was-was kalau nantinya Asia tidak betah. Tapi sebaliknya, Asia begitu bahagia tinggal disini. Tou-san dan kaa-san sangat menyayanginya, bahkan aku merasa rasa sayang mereka ke Asia jauh lebih besar daripada kepadaku dan Vergil. Maklumlah, Asia kan sudah dianggap sebagai anak perempuan sendiri. Tapi aku justru senang. Dengan begini Asia bisa punya figur orang tua, serta aku dan Vergil yang merupakan figur kakak baginya.

Mengenai kehidupan sekolah kami, bisa dibilang mengalami kemajuan. Kalau saat hari pertama aku berangkatnya cuma berdua dengan Vergil, tapi sekarang sudah bertiga karena ada Asia. Rias juga sudah mengatur agar Asia bisa satu kelas denganku. Di kelas, Asia punya begitu banyak teman. Yah, dia kan manis dan lugu, jadi para gadis begitu senang berteman dengannya. Bahkan tak jarang kaum cowok berlomba-lomba untuk bisa mendekatinya, namun Asia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum manis yang membuat mereka begitu tergila-gila. Asia begitu bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Impiannya untuk memiliki teman banyak telah terwujud. Tapi tetap saja, tak akan kubiarkan ada cowok brengsek yang mendekatinya. Asia itu milikku!

Sedangkan aku sendiri, di sekolah aku juga akrab dengan beberapa siswa. Diantaranya Matsuda dan Motohama, walau mereka dijuluki duo mesum, tapi sebenarnya mereka baik. Bahkan mereka sering menunjukan koleksi majalah dan DVD pornonya padaku. Gfufu. Tapi dengan catatan, tak boleh ada seorang pun dirumah yang tahu. Umm, apa kalian berfikir aku melampiaskan hasrat seksualku pada Asia karena Asia tinggal di rumahku? Tidak, tidak! Walau aku ingin, tapi tidak! Asia sudah seperti adikku sendiri, jadi aku harus melindunginya dari apapun, termasuk dari diriku sendiri! Lalu apa kalian berfikir aku melampiaskannya pada para fansgirl ku di sekolah? Jawabannya juga tidak! Memang sih aku begitu populer di kalangan gadis-gadis di Akademi Kuou, juga aku ingin mendirikan kerajaan haremku sendiri, tapi tidak semudah itu! Aku tidak suka yang instant-instant, aku lebih suka berusaha mulai dari nol untuk menahlukan hati para wanita untuk dijadikan haremku, begitulah!

Ah iya, aku harus bersiap ke sekolah.

.  
Seperti biasa, setiap berangkat pasti kami selalu bertiga, ini sudah menjadi keseharian kami. Sekarang kami sudah sampai di gerbang sekolah.

"Dante, tunggu!"

Suara Rias. Kami bertiga berhenti lalu berbalik. Rias agak tergesa-gesa menghampiriku, huh?

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ada keperluan sebentar denganmu. Bisa kita bicara berdua saja?"

"Hm, baiklah. Vergil, Asia, kalian duluan saja."

Aku meninggalkan Vergil dan Asia lalu mengikuti Rias. Yah memang sih, selama 2 minggu ini hubunganku dengan kelompok Gremory semakin membaik. Terlebih lagi Asia juga merupakan bagian dari kelompok Gremory. Awalnya aku pikir Rias selaku ketuanya bersifat arogan pada budak-budaknya, namun aku salah, Rias justru begitu sayang dan peduli terhadap budak-budaknya. Bahkan Rias menganggap mereka seperti keluarganya sendiri. Jadi tidak salah jika Asia berada disini, mereka begitu baik terhadap Asia, itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku lega. Aku sendiri juga sering berkunjung ke ruang club mereka. Club mereka dinamakan club penelitian gaib, dimana Rias kaptennya, Akeno-san sebagai wakil kapten, lalu yang lain sebagai membernya.

Kalau aku berkunjung, paling-paling hanya sekedar melihat-lihat serta ngobrol-ngobrol dengan orang-orang disana. Tak jarang juga aku membantu Asia dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai iblis, yaitu membuat kontrak dengan manusia, dan Rias juga mengijinkanku membantu Asia.

Ah aku hampir lupa. Vergil, saudara kembarku juga kadang-kadang ikut berkunjung. Alasannya sih cuma mau melihat-lihat saja. Tapi aku tahu kalau alasan sebenarnya karena dia ingin lebih dekat dengan Akeno-san. Sedangkan Akeno-san sendiri juga terlihat sangat senang jika Vergil datang berkunjung. Huh, mereka berdua benar-benar membuatku iri!

Ngomong-ngomong, Rias mau membawaku kemana? Jarang sekali Rias mengajakku berduaan seperti ini. Atau jangan-jangan? Gfufufu. Tidak, tidak! Aku tidak boleh berfikiran mesum terhadapnya! Memang sih dia cantik, rambut merah panjangnya juga indah, terlebih lagi, oppainya besar! Tapi, tidak mungkin Rias mengajakku melakukan itu, dia iblis bangsawan Gremory, sedangkan aku cuma manusia setengah iblis. Lagipula, sekarang waktunya tidak tepat karena setengah jam lagi bel masuk sekolah berbunyi. Tapi, kemana dia akan membawaku?

Setelah jalan beberapa saat, kami sampai di hutan dekat gedung sekolah lama. Kami duduk berdua di sebuah bangku yang agak panjang. Tempat ini begitu sepi. Tak ada siapapun disini selain kami berdua. Jangan-jangan? Gfufufu, tidak, tunggu dulu! Pepatah mengatakan, orang berduaan maka yang ketiga adalah iblis. Tapi disini, siapa iblisnya? Rias, iblis murni. Aku, manusia setengah iblis. Huh, pepatah yang aneh. Aku menghela nafas lalu membuka percakapan.

"Jadi Rias, ada perlu apa sampai membawaku kesini?"

"Begini, Dante. Kau tahu kan saat ini aku masih punyak bidak yang belum terpakai? Diantaranya, 1 kuda, 1 benteng, serta 8 pion."

"Ya aku tahu. Lantas?"

Rias lalu menatapku dengan tatapan memelas yang begitu imut. Sial, aku harus bertahan! Aku harus bertahan!

"Ma-maukah.. K-kau menjadi.. Bi-bidak pionku?"

Pinta Rias terbata-bata. Hening sesaat. Aku juga masih mencerna ucapannya barusan. Hmm,,

"EEEHHHHH?! J-jadi pionmu? A-apa maksudmu?!"

Aku begitu terkejut mendengar permintaannya. A-apa-apaan itu, hah?!

"Sssstt! Jangan keras-keras! Begini, walau bidak pion terlihat lemah, tapi ia bisa berpromosi menjadi kuda, benteng, bishop, bahkan ratu. Atau kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pion, kau bisa memilih bidak kuda atau bidak benteng. Jadi aku mohon-"

"Tidak, bukan itu! Hanya saja, kenapa kau memilihku?! Kalau cuma kekuatan, kekuatan Vergil juga kurang lebih hampir sama denganku, mungkin sekarang dia lebih kuat. Lebih dari itu, hubungan Vergil dengan Akeno-san yang merupakan ratumu juga semakin dekat, jadi Vergil pasti cocok berada di timmu. Juga-"

"KARENA AKU SANGAT NYAMAN SAAT DI DEKATMU!"

Seru Rias memotong ucapanku sehingga membuatku langsung terdiam. A-ada sesuatu yang bergemuruh dalam dadaku. A-apa ini? Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Aku... Merasa begitu nyaman saat didekatmu... Sangat nyaman... Hanya itu..."

Ucapan Rias begitu lirih, Namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Kulihat setitik air mata jatuh dari sudut kedua matanya. Aku merasa tak tega, kuberanikan diri membelai rambut merah indahnya.

"Aku minta maaf. Hanya saja, aku memiliki pengalaman buruk dengan bangsa iblis. Dari latar belakangku, aku yakin tak ada iblis yang bisa menerimaku. Tapi Rias, kau berbeda. Kau menerima keberadaanku tanpa memandang siapa dan apa aku ini. Kau dan kelompokmu begitu baik terhadapku. Tapi maaf Rias, memang sih kebencianku terhadap bangsa iblis telah berkurang semenjak bisa kembali berkumpul dengan keluargaku, tapi tetap saja, rasa trauma di masa laluku sampai sekarang masih ada. Jadi tolong, beri aku waktu untuk berfikir."

"Ya, aku mengerti."

Hening, tak satupun dari kami yang berbicara lagi. Huh, aku benci suasana macam ini.

"Nah Rias, ayo kembali ke kelas. Sepertinya sedikit lagi bel berbunyi."

"Hm, ya. Ah Dante, nanti sore kami ada pertemuan club, maukah kau datang?"

"Huh? Aku? Jika cuma dikasih teh buatan Akeno-san aku tidak mau."

"Mou, jadi kau tidak mau?"

Rias bertanya sambil cemberut. Sial! Ini terlalu imut! Aku tak menyangka perannya sebagai great-oneesama yang begitu elegan di sekolah langsung hilang saat ini juga. Ini tidak adil!

"B-baiklah. Tapi dengan 1 syarat. Kau harus mentratirku pizza. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju."

Rias menjawab permintaanku dengan senyum lalu menarikku untuk kembali ke sekolah. Tapi rasanya ada yang janggal. Hm, senyum itu... Itu senyum yang dipaksakan.

.  
Sepulang sekolah, lagi-lagi aku tak langsung pulang. Saat ini aku tengah duduk bersandar di bawah rindangnya pohon besar di pinggir sungai. Aku hanya bersantai, memandangi air sungai yang mengalir dengan tenang serta ada beberapa ikak kecil yang berlompatan. Sebenarnya, aku masih kepikiran ucapan Rias tadi pagi. Di satu sisi, aku senang jika menjadi bagian dari kelompok Rias. Tapi di sisi lain, entahlah. Rasanya masih sulit jika harus menjadi iblis sepenuhnya. Saat aku masih memikirkan keputusanku, seorang pria dengan membawa alat pancing datang ke arahku.

"Hah, panasnya siang ini. Anak muda, boleh aku duduk?"

"Ya silakan."

Pria beryukata hitam itu duduk di sampingku, merakit alat pancingnya lalu melempar umpan pancingnya ke sungai. Hm, dari auranya, dia bukan manusia, tapi malaikat jatuh. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihat malaikat jatuh sesantai dia. Hm, lebih baik aku diamkan saja. Mencoba sesantai mungkin bersandar di bawah rindangnya pohon ini untuk menenangkan segala pikiranku.

"Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah, anak muda?"

Pria itu mengajakku bicara.

"Yah, kau benar, paman. Tapi tumben-tumbenan seorang malaikat jatuh sepertimu keluar di siang bolong begini."

"Hahaha, jadi kau sudah tahu. Yah maklum sih, wajahmu memang benar-benar mirip dengannya. Coba kalau misal kalian memiliki model rambut yang sama, maka aku tak akan bisa membedakan kalian berdua."

"Oh, jadi kau Azazel. Terimakasih telah menjaga Vergil selama ini. Tapi aku tak yakin orang sepertimu menjadi pimpinan tertinggi malaikat jatuh."

"Hei, hei, jaga ucapanmu anak muda! Biar begini aku ini seorang gurbernur malaikat jatuh tahu. Jadi kau harus memanggilku gurbernur."

"Ogah."

Seenaknya saja orang ini. Masa iya orang semacam ini menjadi gurbernur. Jika saja aku warganya, maka aku yang akan melengserkannya.

"Nah anak muda, atau harus kupanggil Dante. Ada masalah apa? Aku punya banyak waktu luang untuk mendengarkan ceritamu."

"Hm, begini. Aku sedang dekat dengan seorang wanita iblis. Dia wanita yang baik. Dia mengajakku bergabung dengan timnya. Di satu sisi aku sangat senang. Tapi di sisi lain, yah kau tahulah bagaimana masa laluku dan Vergil."

Pada akhirnya aku curhat juga pada orang ini.

"Begitu, yah memang sulit untuk masuk ke dunia dimana dunia itu menolakmu. Semuanya kembali padamu. Tapi ingatlah 1 hal Dante. Tak peduli apapun kau sekarang dan jadi apa kau kelak, kau tetaplah kau, dari sekarang dan seterusnya."  
"Hm, kau benar."

Sungguh kalimat yang luar biasa untuk seukuran gurbenrnur seperti dia. Yah, dia benar. Apapun aku sekarang, dan jadi apa aku kelak, maka aku tetaplah aku.

"Huh, ada apa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?"

"Tidak, walau penampilanku kurang meyakinkan, tapi kata-katamu bagus juga."

"Hey! Sudah kubilang aku ini gurbernur malaikat jatuh!"

"Ya ya. Aku mau tidur sebentar. Kalau kau berniat menculik dan mengambil sacred gearku sebaiknya lain kali saja."

"A-anak ini! Dia jauh lebih menyebalkan daripada Vergil, huh!"

Begitulah awal pertemuanku dengan gurbenur malaikat jatuh Azazel. Walau penampilannya kurang meyakinkan, tapi ku rasa dia akan selalu hadir dan berperan penting dalam kehidupanku. Hanya saja, aku berharap dia tak banyak menggangguku di ke depannya. Aku lalu mencoba tidur sejenak, dan Azazel kembali melanjutkan mancingnya.

Tak terasa sudah sore, matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam. Saat ini aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju gedung sekolah lama, tepatnya ruang club peneliti gaib. Hanya jalan kaki, yah jalan kaki, soalnya masih banyak manusia yang berlalu-lalang, jadi aku tak mungkin menggunakan Tricker ku, apalagi sayap nagaku, jadi aku jalan kaki saja, toh sudah dekat.

Akhirnya sampai juga, aku ketuk pintu.

"Ya, silakan masuk!"

Akupun masuk. Di dalam ramai sekali. Ada Rias, Akeno-san, Kiba, Koneko-chan, Asia, serta, huh? Siapa maid berambut perak itu? Dari auranya, dia jelas iblis. Juga 1 lagi, lelaki berambut kuning dan tampangnya ngeselin. Tapi kenapa dia duduk di samping Rias? Lebih dari itu, kenapa si brengsek itu berani sekali memainkan rambut indah Rias? Apa dia pacarnya dari dunia iblis? Ah sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting, mana Pizzanya? Ya, hanya itulah satu-satunya alasanku datang kesini!

"Oh Dante-kun. Sendirian saja kah? Mana Vergil-kun?" sapa Akeno-san

"Ya Akeno-san. Aku sendirian. Soal Vergil, hm, entahlah. Aku belum tahu. Oh iya, Asia, mana Vergil?"

"Tadi Vergil-nii hanya mengantar saya sampai gerbang. Setelah itu dia bilang mau pergi ada urusan katanya. Oh iya Dante-san, tadi kaa-sama mencarimu. Katanya kalau nanti Dante-san pulang akan diberi hadiah yang besar." ucap Asia dengan polosnya

"I-iya."

Ke-kenapa kau belum mengerti juga Asia? Hadiah yang dimaksud itu adalah sebuah siksaan mengerikan yang bahkan lebih mengerikan daripada dikeroyok 1000 iblis! Huh, aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana nasibku setelah ini.

"Ara-ara, kaa-sama memang penyayang ya." ucap Akeno-san tersenyum manis

"I-iya."

A-akeno-san ternyata mengerti? Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Akeno-san dan Kaa-san adalah type yang sama. Sama-sama Sadistic. Aku heran kenapa orang seperti Tou-san dan Vergil menyukai type wanita seperti itu.

"Nah, Dante-kun, duduklah, mau ku bikinin teh?"

"Ha'i, terimakasih Akeno-san."

Aku mengambil duduk di sofa sudut ruangan, yah, ini tempat favoritku kalau aku berkunjung kesini.

Sambil menunggu teh bikinan Akeno-san, aku hanya diam sambil melihat-lihat sekeliling. Mana Pizzanya?

"Heh, seorang manusia rendahan bisa-bisanya hadir di acara penting ini."

Lelaki rambut kuning itu bicara padaku. Arogan sekali cara bicaranya. Apa dia iblis bangsawan?

"Namamu Dante-kun kan? Perkenalkan, saya Grayfia, maid di keluarga Gremory. Lalu dia Raiser Phenex-sama."

Maid berambut perak memperkenalkan dirinya juga si lelaki congkak itu.

"Jadi Phenex ya? Bagiku tak lebih dari sekedar Yakitori."

Mendengar ucapanku semua orang menahan tawa, kecuali, si Yakitori itu.

"Y-yakitori?! Berani-beraninya kau manusia rendahan!"

Si Yakitori itu meningkatkan intensitasnya membuat ruangan ini cukup panas, sampai-sampai kelompok Gremory berkeringat. Sedangkan aku, panas seperti ini bukan apa-apa. Aku masih bersikap tenang. Meskipun saat ini aku tidak bawa pedang, hanya 2 pistol Ebony dan Ivory di tasku saja sudah cukup untuk membungkam mulut sampahnya.

"Cukup Raiser! Dan lagi, aku juga tak akan menikah denganmu!" bentak Rias

Ada apa ini? Serius amat. Menikah? Apa Yakitori ini calon suami Rias? Begitu ya? Ah, tapi aku juga tidak berhak ikut campur urusan iblis bangsawan semacam mereka.

"Hahahaha, apa kau lupa dengan perjanjiannya, hey, Rias?"

Si Yakitori itu tertawa dengan fulgarnya. Sedangkan Rias, dia nampak begitu marah. Semua orang dalam suasana yang begitu serius. Kecuali aku tentunya. Lalu si maid Grayfia angkat bicara.

"Oujou-sama. Sesuai kesepakatan antar kedua keluarga setelah pertunganmu dan Raiser-sama. Oujou-sama diijinkan menolak pernikahan dengan syarat harus mengalahkan Raiser-sama dalam rating game. Namun sampai sekarang yang merupakan batas waktunya, Rias-oujou belum memiliki type bidak yang lengkap. Baru ada ratu, 1 benteng, 1 kuda, serta 2 bishop walau 1 bishop yang itu belum boleh digunakan. Tapi tetap saja Rias-oujou kekurangan pion sehingga tidak bisa mengadakan rating game melawan Raiser-sama yang sudah memiliki budak lengkap. Sekarang batas waktunya sudah habis Rias-oujou. Malam ini juga anda harus menikah dengan Raiser-sama."

E-eh? Yang maid itu katakan, pion? Kekurangan pion? Jadi ini alasan Rias tadi pagi yang mau merekrutku menjadi pionnya?

"Fufufufufufufufufufufu..."

Aku tak bisa membiarkan diriku sendiri untuk tertawa. Tak peduli walau tatapan semua orang beralih menatapku. Sungguhan, ini semua benar-benar,,

"Ahahahahaha, jadi ini alasanmu tadi pagi mencoba menjadikanku pionmu, heh, Rias? Kau tahu, tadinya aku sempat percaya kata-katamu yang mengatakan kau nyaman denganku serta ingin menjadikanku sebagai bagian dari keluargamu. Ya, tadinya aku benar-benar percaya itu semua. Namun, betapa bodohnya aku percaya itu. Seperti biasa, mulut iblis memang sulit dipercaya."

Mendengar ucapanku, Rias tertunduk sedih beruraikan air mata. Kelompok Gremory yang lain cuma bisa terdiam dan menundukan kepala, lalu Asia, dia menangis. Maafkan aku Asia, aku tak bermaksud membuatmu menangis. Sedangkan si maid dan yakitori, hanya memandang datar ke arahku. Aku lalu berdiri dan beranjak untuk pergi dari sini.

"Tu-tunggu Dante!"

Suara Rias menghentikan langkahku. Namun aku tak mau menolehkan wajahku ke arahnya, lalu kukatakan ini,,

"Kau tahu Rias? Andai saja dari awal kau bilang jujur ingin memimjan kekuatanku untuk mengalahkan Yakitori itu, bahkan membunuhnya kalau kau mau. Tinggal bilang saja dibunuh secara cepat atau lambat. Jangankan cuma Yakitori itu, Yondai-Maou pun akan kulenyapkan jika itu permintaan temanku. Tapi Rias, kau malah membohongiku, kau membuatku sakit."

Mendengar penuturanku, maid Grayfia serta si Yakitori itu mulai marah.

"Sekali lagi bilang Yakitori, kubunuh kau, manusia rendahan!"

"Jika anda berani menantang Maou-sama, sebagai ratu Lucifer-sama aku tak akan tinggal diam!"

Kedua iblis sialan itu maju hendak memukulku, tapi aku tak peduli. Saat jarak sudah dekat, aku menghilang menggunakan Trickster Style ku langsung muncul di atas mereka lalu menginjak kepala mereka hingga kepala mereka terjerembab ke lantai. Selanjutnya aku masih berdiri sambil tetap mengunci kepala mereka menggunakan kakiku. Rias dan kelompoknya hanya membelalakan mata melihat aksiku, tapi aku tak peduli. Aku harus pergi.

"Selamat tinggal."

"Dante-san tunggu!"

"Asia, maaf. Biarkan aku sendiri dulu. Sampai jumpa."

Aku pun langsung menghilang dan pergi dari sini.

.  
Saat ini aku tengah berdiri di atap gedung tinggi pinggir kota. Yah, tempat-tempat tinggi ini yang paling bisa menenangkanku. Hanya sendiri, merutuki kebodohanku sendiri. Bisa-bisanya aku dengan mudah percaya dengan mulut iblis. Semula aku percaya kalau Rias merupakan iblis yang baik, tapi ternyata. Aku benar-benar kecewa.

Beberapa saat kemudian, lingkaran sihir crimson muncul di sampingku. Lambang Gremory, siapa?

"Ara-ara. Jadi kau disini, Dante-kun?"

"Akeno-san? Bagaimana kau tahu aku ada disini? Bukan, kenapa kau kesini? Sebagai ratu, seharusnya kan kau mendampingi Rias di acara pernikahannya."

"Ara-ara, ini kan wilayah kekuasanku juga, jadi mudah saja menemukanmu disini. Rias dan yang lainnya sudah pergi ke Underworld, tapi aku sengaja tidak ikut karena aku mau menemani calon adik iparku yang sedang bersedih, apa aku salah? Ufufufu..."

Huh,, aku hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Jadi Akeno-an benar-benar menyukai Vergil? Baguslah.

"Kau tahu Dante-kun? Rias itu tidak seperti yang ada dipikiranmu."

"Huh?"

"Dia berniat menjadikanmu pionnya bukan karena semata-mata ingin membatalkan pernikahan itu saja, tapi karena dia merasa benar-benar cocok denganmu. Begitu juga kami, Rias menjadikan kami budaknya karena Rias merasa cocok dengan kami. Termasuk Asia-chan juga."

"Begitukah?"

"Coba pikirkan lagi Dante-kun. Jika seandainya Rias mengumpulkan budak hanya untuk membatalkan pernikahannya, maka sudah dari dulu itu dilakukan. Tapi nyatanya, tidak. Meskipun dulu banyak iblis-iblis dan mahluk-mahluk kuat yang ingin menjadi budaknya, namun Rias sama sekali tak mengambil satu pun dari mereka karena tidak ada yang cocok. Sampai akhirnya sekarang Rias menemukanmu."

"Hm, kau mungkin benar, Akeno-san."

Aku tertunduk mendengar penuturan Akeno-san. Aku mengerti sekarang. Di satu sisi, Rias ingin membatalkan pernikahannya, tapi di sisi lain Rias tidak ingin sembarangan dalam memilih budaknya. Huh, mana tadi aku sempat berfikiran buruk tentangnya, setelah ini aku akan minta maaf padanya.

"Satu lagi, Dante-kun. Soal Pizza, Rias memang memesannya tadi, malahan 20 kotak ukuran jumbo dan berbagai toping. Dan karena Rias memesannya dengan menelpon restaurant Itali yang ada di Tokyo, jadi pengirimannya agak lama. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi baru sampai."

"...! K-kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?!"

"Kau mau kemana Dante-kun? Kyaaaa!"

Aku menarik lengan Akeno-san lalu melompat dari puncak gedung. Saat kami tengah terjun bebas di udara, aku langsung membentangkan sayap naga merahku. Aku tak peduli dengan keterkejutan Akeno-san melihat sayapku. Aku mengangkat Akeno-san dan meletakannya di punggungku.

"Da-Dante-kun?! Sa-sayap ini?!"

"Penjelasannya nanti saja Akeno-san! Aku mau pulang dulu mengambil pedangku. Setelah itu antarkan aku ke Underworld. Kau bisa kan, Akeno-san?"

"I-iya, tapi kenapa ke Underworld?"

"Tentu saja menjemput Rias. Mana mungkin aku membayar Pizza sebanyak itu, lagipula aku juga tak akan sanggup menghabiskan 20 Pizza jumbo sendirian. Jadi aku butuh kalian."

"Ara-ara, langsung mengubah keputusan hanya karena Pizza. Adik ipar yang menarik, ufufufu..."

Heh, tentu saja, tak ada yang boleh main-main dengan Pizza! Aku terbang dengan kecepatan maksimal membawa Akeno-san, terbang menuju rumahku untuk mengambil pedangku. Setelah itu, pergi ke dunia bawah, go to hell!

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Umm, ternyata dalam seminggu cuma bisa update 4 chapter. Maklumlah, banyak kesibukan -_-  
Dan untuk chapter 7 ini, isinya full sudut pandang pertama, yaitu Dante. Tapi tenang, untuk kedepannya akan selang-seling kok, bukan Dante saja, tetapi gak selalu selang-seling juga sih. Tetep Dante yang di utamain. Yah, walau nanti mungkin lebih banyak pakai sudut pandang ketiga (normal). Jadi saya harap Readers-san tetep suka :)  
Jika ada pertanyaan, kritik, saran, pujian, tapi jangan makian -3-  
Saya persilahkan untuk manyampaikannya di kolom review agar saya bisa koreksi dan membuat chapter-chapter kedepannya jadi lebih baik.

Akhir kata, Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 8 : Im coming for you

* * *

-Underworld -  
-Rias P.O.V

Saat ini aku tengah berada di rumahku sendiri, tepatnya rumah keluaraku, Gremory. Aku mengenakan gaun putih, gaun yang hanya pantas dipakai di pesta pernikahan. Memang, malam ini adalah pernikahanku.

Di aula rumahku yang begitu luas, meja kursi tertata rapi, berbagai hidangan dan dekorasi yang terlihat mewah. Memang begitulah standart bangsawan seperti keluarga kami. Terlebih lagi ini adalah pesta pernikahanku yang merupakan pewaris keluarga Gremory. Jadi orang tuaku mempersiapkan ini sebagus mungkin.

Sebagai wanita, seharusnya aku senang karena sebentar lagi akan menikah. Tapi tidak, aku sama sekali tidak senang. Apanya yang pernikahan? Ini semua salah. Pernikahan ini terjadi karena perjodohan, dan aku sama sekali tak menerima itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa melawan. Hingga akhirnya, mau tidak mau aku harus terima, walau terpaksa.

Impianku. Impianku sebagai wanita, aku hanya ingin menikah dengan lelaki yang benar-benar mencintaiku tanpa memandang siapa aku dan apa latar belakangku, dengan begitu, maka aku akan bisa membalas cintanya. Tapi sayangnya, impian itu hanya menjadi mimpi belaka. Raiser, lelaki dari keluarga bangsawan Phenex, dia memang mencintaiku. Namun, dia mencintaiku hanya karena latar belakangku sebagai pewaris keluarga Gremory dan juga sebagai adik Maou Lucifer. Dia sama sekali tak melihatku, hanya latar belakangku saja. Terlebih lagi sifatnya yang terlalu arogan. Aku benar-benar muak. Aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku tidak bisa apa-apa.

Dante. Lelaki rambut putih itu. Walau setengah iblis, tapi darah Lucifer asli ada padanya. Meski begitu, Dante sama sekali tak peduli mengenai jati dirinya sendiri. Yang dia pedulikan hanya keluarga dan teman-temannya. Bahkan dia juga tak peduli asal-usul teman-temannya, termasuk aku. Dan bagiku, dia begitu sempurna. Sikapnya yang asal-asalan, mudah bergaul dengan siapapun, pemberani, heroik, yah walaupun dia agak mesum dan juga terlalu sadis saat bertarung, namun itu semua membuatku menyukainya. Terlebih lagi, dia bahkan berani menantang Tuhan hanya demi menolong Asia. Kekuatannya memang bukan main-main. Tadi sore, Grayfia yang merupakan ratu terkuat serta Raiser yang merupakan iblis Phenex abadi mampu ia tundukan dalam sekali serang. Namun ketimbang kekuatannya, jujur aku lebih suka semua sifat-sifatnya. Apa mungkin aku mencintainya? Huh, jujur aku memang mencintainya. Tapi dengan bodohnya aku malah membuatnya kecewa. Aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku sama sekali tiada maksud membohonginya. Tapi, sekarang dia benar-benar kecewa karena caraku yang salah. Andai dari awal kunyatakan cintaku padanya, mungkin ini semua takkan terjadi. Tapi aku wanita, aku terlalu malu untuk mengatakannya duluan. Dan itu membuatku benar-benar menyesal sekarang. Cinta tinggalah cinta. Apa yang menanti dihadapanku sekarang adalah pernikahan dengan Raiser yang harus ku jalani walau penuh keterpaksaan.

Aku yang diiringi Yuuto, Asia, Koneko, serta beberapa maid, berjalan menuju tangga untuk turun menuju aula rumahku. Di altar pernikahan yang berada di ujung Aula, terdapat Raiser yang menungguku. Ayah, ibu, orang tua Raiser dan para budak Raiser tengah berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri altar. Para tamu yang merupakan kepala keluarga bangsawan lain juga menghadiri acara pernikahanku ini, serta Yondai-Maou yang salah satunya adalah kakakku juga hadir dan duduk di singgasana kusus. Tapi, diantara para tamu, tak ada satupun yang seusia denganku. Sona, sahabat baikku tidak ada, Sekvaira tidak ada, bahkan Sairaorg yang merupakan sepupuku juga tidak ada. Walau suasana terlihat ramai, tapi dalam hati aku merasa sepi. Akeno juga tak hadir kesini karena dia tidak mau melihat ini semua. Hanya Asia, Yuuto, dan Koneko yang membuatku bisa sedikit bertahan disini.

Aku telah sampai di depan altar pernikahan. Yuuto dan lainnya berjalan menuju ke orang tuaku yang berada di sisi kanan Altar, sedangkan aku sendiri naik ke altar dimana Raiser tengah menungguku bersama iblis pendeta yang akan menikahkan kami. Setelah aku sampai dan berdiri di samping Raiser, pernikahan pun dimulai. Pendeta itu mulai membacakan sumpah pernikahan. Aku memejamkan mata, tak mau melihat dan mendengar itu semua.

'Dor

"!" Suara letusan pistol terdengar membahana ke seluruh ruangan! Ja-jangan-jangan?! Aku langsung membuka mataku. Kulihat Raiser di sampingku, ada sebuah lubang kecil di kepalanya mengucurkan darah. Namun percikan api muncul pada lubang di kepala Raiser dan memulihkannya. Yah, itu memang ciri khas Phenex yang bisa beregenerasi sehingga dikatakan abadi.

"SIAPA?! SIAPA YANG BERANI MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU, HAH?!"

Rasier berteriak melihat ke seluruh aula mencari pelaku yang menembak kepalanya. Semua tamu yang terkejut menoleh kanan kiri karena tidak tahu juga siapa pelakunya. Tapi aku tahu. Ini pasti dia. Syukurlah dia datang, terimakasih.

"Mencariku, heh, Yakitori-chan?"

"Ufufu, tapi itu tadi sedikit meleset, Dante-kun."

"Ya ya maaf Akeno-san. Tadinya aku mau membidik matanya, tapi sayangnya aku lebih tertarik ma otak Yakitori itu. Huh, ternyata dia tak berotak."

"Ara-ara, seperti Vergil-kun. Kau kebanyakan alasan."

Tatapan semua orang beralih pada asal suara itu. Di salah satu meja tamu yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatku sekarang, Dante dan Akeno duduk berdua di meja itu, dimana Dante duduk santai, kaki di angkat ke meja, tangan kanan ditekuk kebelakang untuk menyandarakan kepalanya dan tangan kirinya menodongkan pistolnya ke arah Raiser. Sedangkan Akeno duduk di samping Dante membawakan pedang milik Dante serta tersenyum melihat ke arahku. Para tamu yang panik karna merasakan hawa manusia pada tubuh Dante mulai panik dan berhamburan menuju sisi Aula. Mou? Kenapa mereka lari? Apa mereka mengira Dante adalah Eksorsist? Fufufu, dasar bodoh. Padahal dari bajunya saja sudah jelas itu bukan seragam ciri khas Eksorsist Gereja. Yah, Dante mengenakan celana panjang serta jubah merah seperti biasanya. Hm, ngomong-ngomong, apa Dante tidak punya pakaian lain selain seragam sekolah sama jubah itu? Tidak mungkin juga kan Kaa-sama tidak membelikan Dante pakaian lain? Huh, ini pasti salah 1 kebiasan buruknya. Bahkan ketika aku berkunjung ke rumahnya, Dante hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan bertelanjang dada memperlihatkan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang membuatku menjadi errr, begitulah.

Ah, para penjaga mengepung Dante dan Akeno. Benar juga, para tamu sudah menyingkir ke sisi Aula. Jadi para penjaga bisa lebih leluasa menangkap Dante tanpa perlu takut membahayakan para tamu. Tapi sayangnya, para penjaga itu tak menyadari bahaya yang sebentar lagi menerpa diri mereka sendiri.

"Berani-beraninya Eksorsis sepertimu menjadikan ratu Akeno-san sebagai sandera untuk masuk ke dunia ini!"

Nah kan benar, para penjaga itu benar-benar salah paham. Aku sendiri juga maklum, Dante juga pernah cerita mengenai kalungnya, jadi aku tidak heran jika mereka semua menganggap Dante manusia biasa. Bahkan awalnya aku sempat tertipu dengan kalung itu.

"Akeno-san, bolehkah?"

"Ara-ara Dante-kun, sudah ku bilang belum boleh membunuh. Juga jangan pakai pistol, cukup tangan saja, oke?"

Nampaknya Dante meminta pedangnya dari Akeno, tapi tidak diizinkan. Ya sebenarnya benar juga sih, para penjaga itu tak perlu dibunuh. Yang perlu dibunuh hanyalah lelaki di sampingku ini yang sedari tadi geram sambil tetap memelototi Dante.

"Ya sudahlah. Hitung-hitung pemanasan."

"!" Cepat seperti biasanya, Dante menghilang dari kursinya langsung muncul di hadapan salah seorang penjaga sambil mendaratkan tendangan lutut ke perut penjaga itu.

"Ughh"

Penjaga itu tersungkur memegangi perutnya. Penjaga yang lain mencoba menebas vertikal Dante, namun Dante menundukan badan sambil menendang penjaga itu hingga terpental. 2 penjaga lain mencoba memukul Dante dari kedua sisi, tapi Dante menangkap 2 tangan penjaga yang hendak meninjunya. Sambil tetap memengang tangan 2 penjaga, Dante memutar tubuhnya lalu melempar 2 penjaga itu hingga menghantam beberapa penjaga lain sekaligus. Tersisa 1 penjaga, saat Dante menoleh padanya, penjaga itu pingsan karena ketakutan. Benar-benar payah.

"Nah Akeno-san, boleh ku minta itu?"

"Ara-ara ternyata Dante-kun bisa juga bertarung tanpa membunuh. Ufufu, ini, ambilah."

Dante mengambil pedangnya dari Akeno lalu menggantungkan di pengait yang ada di punggungnya. Yah hanya ada pengait, bukan sarung pedang. Karna kata Dante, Rebelion tidak mau disarungkan. Rebelion adalah pedang iblis yang sejarahnya sama sekali belum diketahui. Setidaknya itu yang ku tahu. Ah, sekarang Dante berjalan ke arahku. Apa dia mau menjemputku? Ah, bahagianya aku.

"Hey Rias!"

Di-dia memanggilku?! A-apa dia hendak menyatakan cintanya dan merebutku dari Raiser?! Oh my... Ayo Dante, katakan! Cepat katakan! Tidak, tidak, aku harus jaga sikap agar tetap terlihat elegan!

"Kau harus kembali dan membayar 20 kotak Pizza yang kau pesan! Lagipula kau janji kan mentraktirku Pizza?! Jadi ayo kita pulang! Juga kalian, Asia, Kiba dan Koneko-chan, kalian juga pulang untuk membantuku menghabiskan Pizza-Pizza itu!"

! Aku memasang tampang konyol mendengar itu, bukan cuma aku, bahkan semuanya juga ikutan melongo mendengarnya. A-apan itu?! J-jadi dia datang sejauh ini cuma karena Pizza itu?! Huh, dasar tidak peka!

Seseorang muncul beberapa meter di depan Dante. I-itu, Onii-sama ku, Maou Sircezh Lucifer-sama! Aku langsung menoleh ke arah singgasana Yondai Maou-sama. Disana terlihat Leviathan-sama yang memandang geram Dante, mungkin beliau marah karena Dante merusak acara pernikahan ini. Lalu Asmodeus-sama, dia terlihat malas seperti biasanya. Juga Beelzebub-sama, dia terlihat menyeringai melihat Dante yang berhadapan dengan Onii-sama. Tapi sepertinya Beelzebub-sama memiliki hubungan kusus dengan Dante, mengingat beliau adalah sahabat ayah Dante. Tapi sekarang, ini akan benar-benar berbahaya jika Dante berhadapan dengan Onii-sama!

"Sampai manusia sepertimu tiba di dunia iblis ini. Jadi ada perlu apa sampai membawamu kemari?"

"Umm, wajah dan rambutmu mirip Rias. Apa kau kakaknya yang jadi Maou Lucifer itu. Oh iya, aku Dante Hyoudou. Tapi sebaiknya jangan melakukan pergerakan macam-macam. Kalau itu kau lakukan maka kau tidak bisa mengingat namaku lagi."

D-Dante menantang Onii-sama?! Apa dia sudah gila?! Aku tahu Dante kuat, tapi kalau lawannya Onii-sama, maka,,

"Haha jangan terlalu serius begitu Dante-kun. Jadi ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Mengambil Rias kembali. Bukannya sudah kubilang tadi?"

"Ya aku tahu. Tapi untuk apa mengambil Rias kembali?"

"Hei! Apa kau tuli?! Sudah kubilang kan tadi aku ada janji makan Pizza malam ini dengannya?! Huh, sebagai Maou, kau memiliki pendengaran yang buruk. Aku sarankan setelah ini kau pergi ke dokter telinga."

"Ahahaha jadi kau serius soal tadi, Dante-kun? Sungguh konyol. Andai saja alasanmu sedikit masuk akal mungkin aku bisa memberimu toleransi. Jadi sekarang, sebaiknya kau pulang."

"Apa kau pikir aku butuh itu? Aku akan tetap membawa Rias meski artinya aku harus membunuhmu disini."

G-gawat! Ini semakin keterlaluan! Ini benar-benar gila! Aku harus menghentikan mereka sebelum semuanya terlambat!

"Sudah cukup Dante! Pulanglah!"

"Huh? Apa yang kau katakan? Hei Rias, cukup katakan kalau kau ingin pergi dari sini. Mudah kan?"

Cih, dasar keras kepala!

"Aku bilang pulanglah! Aku akan menikah!"

"Katakan..."

"PULANGLAH DANTE!"

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

"Aku memang ingin pergi! Tapi-"

"Cukup! Nah, begitu kan lebih baik."

Dante langsung menghilang dari tempatnya dan muncul di atas Onii-sama.

"Kau menghalangi."

Mengatakan itu, Dante langsung mendang Onii-sama kebawah hingga menghantam lantai! Benar-benar cepat dan kuat! Tak cukup sampai disitu, Dante kembali menghilang dan muncul di hadapanku, bukan, hadapan Raiser!

"Rebellion, apa kau suka daging yakitori ini?"

"Brengsek!"

Raiser yang emosi karena dilecehkan langsung mencoba menghantamkan tinjunya yang dilapisi api ke Dante. Tapi percuma, Dante menghilang lagi dan muncul di belakang Raiser. Kali ini bukan tangan kosong, tapi sudah menggenggam pedang! Sedetik kemudian, Dante menusuk punggung Raiser! Tak sampai disitu, Dante lantas mendorongnya ke bawah lalu menancap ke lantai Altar! Darah mengucur dari punggung Raiser.

"Gwaaahh!"

"Ini balasan kau karena kau merusak acara makan Pizza ku dengan Rias, heh, Yakitori. Nah, Rebellion, koyaklah sesukamu."

Seolah mendengar perintah tuannya, 2 mata merah kecil di gagang pedang itu bersinar. Raiser yang masih terpaku semakin kesakitan. Sekalipun Raiser adalah Phenex abadi namun jika terpaku seperti itu tetap saja saja sakit. Raiser juga tak mungkin menggerakan tubuhnya karena hanya akan membuatnya semakin menderita. Tangannya juga tak mampu menjangkau pedang itu karena posisinya benar-benar sulit. Tak tega melihat Raiser seperti itu, para budak Raiser yang sedari tadi diam langsung berlari untuk menolong Raiser. Namun, 1 per 1 budak Raiser terpental saat mencoba mencabut pedang itu seolah menolaknya.

"Hahaha, kau terlihat senang, Rebellion. Nah Rias, ayo kita pulang. Juga kalian bertiga, Asia, Kiba, Koneko-chan. Kalian bergabunglah dengan Akeno-san. Aku tunggu di ruang club. oke?"

Mengabaikan semua orang yang terkejut, Dante malah dengan santainya ingin membawaku dan budak-budakku untuk pergi dari sini. Namun sebelum kami pergi, lagi-lagi ada yang mehadang kami. Seorang pria berjubah mewah berambut hitam dengan aura misterius, itu Beelzebub-sama!

"Kenapa terburu-buru Dante? Mampirlah dulu minum-minum teh."

"S-s-s-sensei?! Kenapa kau disini?!"

! D-dia bilang sensei?! J-jadi selama ini Beelzebub-sama gurunya Dante?! Tak hanya aku, tapi semua yang ada di aula begitu terkejut mendengar fakta tidak terduga ini! Lagipula, siapa yang menyangka?! Aku memang tahu kalau Beelzebub-sama adalah sahabat Sparda-sama, tapi aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau Beelzebub-sama jugalah guru Dante. Jadi karna itu kah keluarga Dante bisa tinggal di wilayahku? Sepertinya setelah ini akan ada banyak pertanyaan yang akan ku ajukan kepada Dante.

"Dasar bodoh. Biar bagaimanapun aku ini Maou. Lagipula Dante, Apa nanti ayah dan ibumu tak akan marah jika mereka tahu kau ada disini?"

"Haha tidak akan. Tadi aku sudah ijin Kaa-san untuk menjemput Rias. Jadi aku diijinkan kemari."

"Hm, jadi benar dugaanku, kau sudah pacaran dengan Rias, eh? Sudah berapa lama? Seminggu? Dua minggu?"

"B-bukan! B-bukan seperti itu!"

Hm, wajah Dante memerah. Fufufu, jadi kau juga suka padaku. Walau tak berani mengakuinya, tapi aku senang, Dante. Ah, itu Onii-sama berjalan di belakang Beelzebub-sama.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau punya murid seorang manusia, Ajuka. Tapi dia kuat juga sampai bisa menjatuhkanku seperti itu."

"Oh Sirzechs, maafkan murid bodohku ini. Tapi jangan tertipu. Dia bukan manusia biasa, melainkan setengah iblis. Tepatnya, dia adalah anak Sparda."

Lagi-lagi semua orang termasuk kakakku terkejut mendengar fakta itu. Kecuali aku dan para budakku yang sudah tahu itu. Aku memang tak pernah menceritakan ini sebelumnya ke Onii-sama, karena bagaimanapun mereka sama-sama menyandang nama Lucifer.

"Huh sensei, kenapa kau menceritakan semuanya?

"Karena kau sudah berbuat sejauh ini jadi mau tak mau semua orang harus tahu siapa sebenarnya."

Dante sedikit keberatan, tapi dia juga terlihat tak peduli setelah semua orang mengetahui jati dirinya. Benar-benar lelaki idamanku, kyaa aku semakin jatuh cinta padamu, Dante-kun!

"Benar-benar suatu kejutan besar bisa melihat anak dari cucu Lucifer, Sparda, kesatria iblis yang dicap sebagai penghianat karena telah membantai ribuan pasukan iblis untuk menyelamatkan umat manusia. Bagaimana kabar ayahmu, Dante-kun? Aku benar-benar ingin menemuinya."

"Hei maou merah, jangan sebut-sebut aku keturunan Lucifer lagi. Kau tahu, aku punya keluarga, namanya keluarga Hyoudou. Lebih dari itu, sekali lagi kau menghina ayahku maka saat itulah kau akan kehilangan mulutmu!"

"Haha tenanglah, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Justru aku kagum dengan ayahmu yang berani melakukan itu demi melindungi umat manusia. Aku sangat setuju dengannya."

"Sekarang kau mau apa lagi? Aku harus segera pulang, sebentar lagi Pizza ku datang. Tentu saja aku akan membawa Rias juga."

"Tidak, sudah cukup. Jika kau ingin membawa Rias dari sini, sebagai kakak aku akan memberimu 1 syarat."

"Apa?"

"Kalahkan calon suami Rias, Raiser. Dengan begitu kau boleh membawa Rias, bahkan kau boleh memilikinya."

"Umm, Yakitori itu? Huh baiklah. Rias, tunggu disini sebentar."

Dante menyetujui syarat yang diberikan Onii-sama lalu berbalik menuju arah Raiser yang masih terpaku pedang di lantai Altar. Kondisi Raiser benar-benar kacau, para budaknya juga tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menenangkannya. Dante yang sudah sampai kesana langsung mencabut pedangnya. Luka di punggung Raiser langsung tertutupi kobaran api lalu pulih. Dengan penuh amarah, Raiser hendak menyerang Dante tapi dihentikan Onii-sama.

"Tahan Raiser. Nah para hadirin semua, dengarkan aku."

Tatapan semua orang beralih ke Onii-sama.

"Mohon maaf atas apa yang terjadi sekarang ini, namun sepertinya ini akan menjadi puncak acara dalam pernikahan ini. Seperti yang kita ketahui sebelumnya, ini adalah acara pernikahan adikku Rias dengan Raiser-kun. Namun di lain pihak ada seorang pemuda yang ingin merebut Rias kembali, yaitu Dante-kun, putra Sparda. Jadi, untuk menentukan siapa lelaki yang pantas untuk mendampingi adikku, maka akan saya adakan pertarungan antara Dante-kun melawan Raiser-kun. Dan pemenangnya akan mendapakatkan adikku. Kalian setuju?"

" " Ya! " "

Ntah kenapa acara pernikahan ini malah berubah menjadi sayembara dimana aku sebagai hadiahnya, huh. Tapi setidaknya aku sedikit punya harapan terbebas dari pernikahan. Toh kalaupun misalnya setelah ini Dante pemenangnya dan aku dipaksa menikah dengannya aku sama sekali tak keberatan. Malah aku akan bangga memberikan keperawananku untuk Dante di malam pertama kami nanti, fufufu...

"Tou-sama? Lord Phenex-sama? Apa ada yang keberatan?"

"Tidak Sirzechs. Justru aku ingin yang terbaik untuk putri kecilku."

"Saya juga tidak, Lucifer-sama. Mungkin ini akan jadi pelajaran bagus untuk putra bodohku kalau keabadian Phenex bukan segalanya."

"Terimakasih. Baiklah, para penjaga, tata ulang aula ini."

Dalam sekejap, penataan di aula ini berubah. Kursi-kursi yang berada di tengah aula berpindah ke pinggir mengelilingi aula yang luas ini. Para tamu segera mengambil duduk di kursi masing, begitu pula aku dan para budakku duduk di jajaran kursi yang sama, serta Yondai Maou, orang tuaku juga orang tua Raiser beserta para budak Raiser duduk di jajaran kursi sebelahku. Tak lupa dinding kekai tembus pandang terpasang untuk melindungi para penonton dari dampak pertarungan nanti.

Aula yang tadinya merupakan tempat pesta pernikahan kini telah berubah seperti Collosium tempat pertarungan. Dante dan Raiser sudah berada di tengah. Mereka akan memulai pertarungannya. Walau Raiser abadi dan tak pernah kalah sebelumnya, tapi aku berharap semoga kau menang Dante!

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Hallo, berjumpa lagi dengan saya. Umm, minggu ini sepertinya cuma bisa update 3 chapter karena kurangnya waktu luang -_-  
Tapi tak apalah, daripada gak sama sekali. Ah iya, seperti kata saya sebelumnya yang mengambil sudut pandang pertama selang-seling, kali ini full jadi milik Rias. Walau saya cowok, tapi di chapter ini nyoba ngambil sudut pandang cewek, yaitu Rias. Semoga hasilnya tak terlalu ancur -_-  
Akhir kata Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 9 : Rebellion with red dragon in one's life

* * *

-Normal P.O.V

Di tengah medan pertempuran yang merupakan aula luas yang berada di rumah Gremory, 2 pemuda tengah berdiri saling berhadap-hadapan. Mereka adalah Dante Hyoudou yang akan bertarung melawan Raiser Phenex.

"Tadinya aku berfikir akan melawan Maou Lucifer untuk bisa membawa Rias. Tapi sungguh disayangkan kalau aku hanya melawan Yakitori sepertimu." ucap Dante sambil memijat-mijat belakang lehernya

"Dasar darah kotor! Mahluk rendah sepertimu sama sekali tak pantas bersanding dengan Rias yang merupakan bangsawan Gremory!" bentak Raiser emosi

"Ah, bicara dengan ayam goreng memang tidak berguna. Jadi, majulah."

"LANCANG!"

Raiser menciptakan bola api yang ukurannya 2 kali lebih besar dari tubuhnya lalu menembakannya ke arah Dante. Bola api besar itu melaju cepat, namun Dante terlihat begitu tenang bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya.

'Blaaashh

Dalam sekejap, Bola api itu terbelah menjadi 2 akibat tebasan Dante lalu 2 pecahan bola api itu jatuh dan berkobar di lantai.

"Hanya itu?"

"Brengsek!"

Raiser kembali menembakan puluhan bola api sebesar softball. Sedangkan Dante, ia kembali mengaitkan lagi pedangnya di punggungnya lalu mengambil sepasang pistol Ebony dan Ivory andalannya langsung menembakannya ke bola-bola api milik Raiser sehingga puluhan bola api itu meledak di udara.

Tak menunggu lama, Dante kembali menyarungkan 2 pistolnya ke jubahnya lalu mencabut lagi pedangnya.

"Sekarang giliran kita Rebellion."

Dante melesat dengan cepat menembus bekas ledakan langsuk menusuk telak perut Raiser.

"Gough!"

Raiser yang tertusuk pedang Dante langsung meninju Dante dengan tinju apinya. Namun sebelum kena, Dante keburu mundur dan mencabut pedangnya dari perut Raiser. Luka lubang di perut Raiser langsung tertutup kobaran api dan pulih seketika.

"Haha, regenerasi ya? Sepertinya kau tak akan mati walau aku menebasmu berkali-kali kan, Yakitori?"

"Heh, jangan harap kau bisa membunuhku hanya dengan pedang itu. Aku Raiser Phenex! Aku abadi!"

"Heh, justru itu yang membuatku senang. Million stab!"

Tusukan bertubi-tubi dilayangkan Dante langsung melubangi beberapa bagian tubuh Raiser. Raiser melompat mundur, luka-lukanya tertutup api dan pulih. Kali ini Raiser hendak membalas serangan.

"Lumayan. Sekarang, rasakan!"

Raiser melesat dengan tinju apinya mengincar kepala Dante. Namun Dante hanya mengelak dengan menolehkan kepala ke samping. Setelah tinju api Raiser melewati kepala Dante karena gak kena, Dante langsung mencengram sikut tangan Raiser dan menbasnya hingga putus. Raiser belum berhenti, dengan 1 tangan yang tersisa, ia kembali melancarkan tinju apinya. Kembali Dante mengelak lalu menebas putus tangan Raiser yang tersisa. Raiser begitu terkejut lalu melompat mundur. Darah yang mengucur dari bekas tebasan Dante berubah menjadi api lalu membentuk kembali tangan Raiser, sedangkan tangan Raiser yang putus tadi berubah menjadi kobaran api kecil lalu lenyap.

"Percuma saja mahluk kotor! Meskipun kau memotong-motongku berapa kalipun aku akan tetap beregenari. Karena aku abadi!"

"Haha, ternyata kau bisa menghiburku juga, Yakitori. Beregenerasilah semaumu, karna aku akan terus memotongmu!"

Dante kembali melesat dan langsung menebas Raiser hingga luka sayatan lebar terukir melintang dari dada sampai perut Raiser. Darah segar kembali mengucur lalu berubah menjadi api dan memulihkan luka itu. Raiser yang begitu marah langsung melayangkan tinju apinya.

"Lamban."

Sebelum tinju api mendarat di wajah Dante, Dante keburu menghilang dan muncul di belakang Raiser langsung menebaskan pedangnya sehingga luka sayatan lebar kembali terukir di punggung Raiser. Namun tetap saja, luka itu kembali pulih. Kemudian Raiser memutar tubuhnya sambil mendang Dante, tapi lagi-lagi Dante mengelak dan menebas putus kaki Raiser. Merasa kehilangan keseimbangan karena salah 1 kakinya baru saja putus, Raiser jatuh ke lantai. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Dante langsung mencoba menusukan kembali pedangnya ke Raiser yang masih tergeletak, namun Raiser yang cepat tanggap langsung menggulingkan badannya menghindari tusukan Dante. Disaat yang sama, kaki Raiser sudah pulih dan langsung bangkit lalu melompat mundur menjauhi Dante.

'Cih, akan berbahaya jika sampai tertusuk di lantai seperti tadi. Meski aku bisa beregenerasi, tapi tebasannya tetap terasa sakit. Sebisa mungkin aku harus menghindarinya dari pertarungan jarak dekat' batin Raiser lalu memunculkan sepasang sayap api di punggungnya

"Hahaha... Sekarang kau sudah benar-benar mirip ayam goreng. Kemarilah, Yakitori!"

"Mahluk kotor! Makan ini!"

Raiser menciptakan bola api besar lalu menembakannya ke Dante.

"Dasar bodoh. Apa kau tak pernah belajar?"

Kembali Dante menebas bola api itu dan langsung melesat hendak menebas Raiser lagi. Namun Raiser langsung terbang dengan cepat ke arah lain untuk menghindari dan menjauhi Dante. Saat jarak Raiser sudah cukup jauh, Raiser kembali menembakan puluhan bola api namun Dante bisa menghindari semuanya.

"Sial, jangan lari kau, Yakitori!"

Dante kembali mengejar Raiser sambil menghindari bola-bola api yang terus menerus di tembakan Raiser. Saat jarak Dante sudah hampir dekat, lagi-lagi Raiser terbang menjauh ke arah lain. Pertarungan yang tadinya penuh tebas-tebasan kini malah jadi terlihat seperti seorang pemburu yang sedang mengejar-ngejar burung buruannya. Bahkan berkali-kali Dante menggunakan Trickster dan langsung muncul di hadapan Raiser, tapi dengan gesit Raiser bisa mengelak dan terbang lagi menjauhinya. Para tamu yang menjadi penonton yang melihatpun bersorak-sorai karna merasa terhibur oleh pertarungan itu.

.

- Bangku penonton -  
-Rias P.O.V

Sungguh pertarungan yang mendebarkan. Tak kusangka seorang Phenex yang abadi bisa sampai terdesak oleh kebuasan Dante. Bukan cuma aku, para budakku yang duduk di jajaran bangku yang sama denganku juga terkagum-kagum melihat pertarungan itu. Bahkan Asia yang tak menyukai adegan kejam kini malah terliat antusias sambil tak henti-hentinya bersorak-sorai memberi semangat kepada Dante. Juga Koneko yang pendiam pun juga terlihat ceria karena terhibur melihat pertarungan ini. Hm, sebenarnya yang paling terhibur adalah Akeno. Dia tersenyum S, yah memang, Akeno sangat menyukai adegan sadis seperti itu. Lalu kudaku Kiba, dia melihat pertarungan itu begitu serius seolah mempelajari gerakan pedang Dante. Fufufu teruslah mengamati, Kiba. Kau anak berbakat, aku yakin kelak kemampuan berpedangmu bisa setara dengan Dante, jadi berusahalah. Jika budak-budakku merasa terhibur, lain halnya dengan budak-budak Raiser. Mereka terlihat begitu mencemaskan tuannya. Ya walau bagaimanapun saat ini Raiser dalam keadaan terdesak karna terus-menerus dikejar-kejar Dante, jadi wajar saja mereka mencemaskan Raiser.

Berbagai komentar juga terdengar di jajaran bangku penonton lain. Salah satunya, di tempat duduk Yondai Maou.

"Kalau jadi kau, aku tak akan membuat mereka bertarung, Sirzechs." ucap Beelzebub-sama yang melihat pertarungan dengan wajah datar

"Memangnya kenapa Ajuka? Tidakkah kau terhibur dengan pertarungan itu?" tanya Onii-sama yang terlihat begitu antusias melihat pertarungan itu.

"Itu benar Aju-chan. Kau seharusnya bangga melihat muridmu itu. Dante-chan begitu romantis sampai berbuat sejauh itu untuk mengejar cintanya. Ah, Ria-tan sungguh gadis beruntung!" sela Leviathan-sama berseri-seri. A-apa-apaan itu? T-tapi dia benar, mungkin.

"Hoamm, aku tahu yang kau maksudmu Ajuka. Anak itu, type pembunuh brutal. Iya kan?" ucap Asmodeus-sama yang terlihat malas seperti biasanya. Tapi apa maksudnya type pembunuh brutal?

"Ya, kau benar Falbium. Jika Dante bertarung dengan pedangnya, maka dia tak akan berhenti sampai lawannya mati. Sekalipun lawannya Phenex yang abadi, tapi Dante tetap tak akan berhenti sampai mental lawanya hancur, bahkan sekalipun mentalnya hancur, Dante tak akan berhenti sampai lawannya benar-benar mati."

"!" Aku terkejut mendengar penuturan Beelzebub-sama! Tak hanya aku, tapi Onii-sama, Leviathan-sama, bahkan para budakku yang tadinya antusias langsung terkejut seteleh mendengar itu! Bahkan Lord Phenex-sama dan para budak Raiser terlihat begitu panik! Se-sebuas itu kah Dante? Ta-tapi meski begitu, aku tetap mencintai segala yang ada padamu, Dante.

Aku kembali melihat pertarungan. Memang benar yang dikatakan Beelzebub-sama. Dante begitu buas. Dia terus-menerus menebas Raiser walau Raiser selalu beregenerasi atau menghindari. Raut wajah Dante begitu kejam dan brutal. Sedangkan Raiser, yang awalnya begitu angkuh dan arogan kini terlihat mulai ketakutan. Aku terus mengamati pertarungan sambil mendengar komentar Yondai Maou-sama.

"Ya, dia benar-benar buas, Ajuka. Apa itu karena darah Lucifer ada padanya?" tanya Onii-sama

"Benar, tapi itu cuma salah satunya. Ada hal lain yang membuatnya lebih buas dari itu."

"Apa itu?"

"Pedang itu. Kau tahu kan Sirzechs mengenai pedang itu?"

"Ya. Pedang iblis Rebellion. Pedang yang sejarahnya tak pernah diketahui. Pedang itu dulunya tertancap di sebuah bebatuan besar yang terletak di tengah hutan kematian. Hutan yang dihuni oleh berbagai monster buas yang bahkan ada monster yang kekuatannya setara Maou seperti Hydra dan yang lainnya. Juga konon Chaos Dragon King Tiamat juga tinggal disana meski itu belum dipastikan. Soal pedang itu, banyak orang yang mencoba mencabutnya tapi tak ada yang bisa, termasuk budak knight ku, Okita Shouji. Lalu mencoba menghancurkan bebatuan tempatnya menancap juga tidak bisa walau dengan power of destruction ku. Aku sendiri juga bertanya-tanya bagaimana Dante-kun bisa memiliki pedang itu." ucap Onii-sama terlihat bingung.

Jadi, sehebat itukah pedang Rebellion? Aku jadi penasaran bagaimana Dante mendapatkannya. Hm, sepertinya Kiba lebih tertarik mengenai itu. Lalu Beelzebub-sama menjawab semua kebingungan kami.

"Dulu saat usia Dante masih 9 tahun. Aku meletakan Dante di tengah hutan kematian sendirian untuk latihan pertahanan hidup. Aku lalu meninggalkan dia disana sendirian selama 1 tahun tanpa menjenguknya sekalipun. Setelah 1 tahun itu berlalu, aku datang menjemputnya. Saat aku datang, kondisinya benar-benar mengerikan. Seorang bocah 10 tahun menggenggam pedang Rebellion yang bilahnya berlumuran darah. Bocah itu tengah mengoyak, mencabik-cabik, memakan daging seekor Hydra mentah-mentah, serta memeras racun Hydra untuk dijadikan minumannya. Ya, bocah itu adalah Dante. Bocah yang begitu buas setelah hidup 1 tahun di hutan kematian serta mendapatkan pedang Rebellion. Dante memang benar-benar murid kebangganku. Apalagi sekarang dia memiliki 'itu'. Fufufu..." ucap Beelzebub-sama menyeringai

Aku benar-benar tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Masih kecil saja Dante sudah mendapatkan pelatihan yang begitu keras. Bahkan hewan buas seberbahaya Hydra pun dimakannya mentah-mentah, bahkan racun Hydra yang paling mematikan di dunia tak lebih dari sekedar minuman baginya. Benar-benar mengerikan! Jadi karna itukah Dante tak mengenal takut pada tuhan ataupun maou? T-tapi, aku tetap mencintaimu kok Dante. Kaulah yang terbaik! Tunggu dulu, tapi aku penasaran akan kalimat terakhir Beelzebub-sama tadi. Apa maksudnya?

"Hah! Dia terlalu berbahaya! Ajuka, bagaimana cara menghentikannya?!" Onii-sama sekarang begitu panik. Semuanya juga panik. Cuma aku dan Akeno yang justru menikmati ini semua. Toh kalaupun Raiser mati di tangan Dante juga aku tak peduli. Yang penting Dante menang.

"Kalau itu Dante yang dulu, aku bisa menghentikannya. Tapi sekarang, entahlah, mungkin tidak bisa." jawab Beelzebub-sama pasrah

"Kenapa begitu? Apa sebaiknya aku langsung menengahinya?"

"Sebaiknya jangan Sirzech. Yang ada malah Dante akan mengincarmu juga karena mengganggu kesenangannya. Dan juga, dia masih belum belum memakai 'itu'. Jadi aku bahkan yang merupakan gurunya tak tahu sekuat apa dia sekarang."

"Begitu. Itu apa?"

"Lihat saja. Walau sebenarnya aku tak berharap itu keluar."

Setelah mendengar pembicaraan antara Onii-sama dan Beelzebub-sama, aku kembali memperhatikan pertandingan itu. Sebenarnya, sekuat apa kau, Dante? Tapi, apapun yang terjadi, menanglah dan bawa aku dari sini."

.

- Arena pertarungan -  
- Normal P.O.V

Pertarungan mereka berdua masih terus berlanjut. Api berkobar di beberapa tempat. Lalu kondisi mereka, Dante terlihat baik-baik saja dan hanya ada sedikit luka bakar di wajah, dada dan perutnya. Juga beberapa bagian di jubah Dante nampak gosong memberinya kesan semakin garang. Sedangkan Raiser, walau tanpa luka sedikitpun karena kemampuan regenerasinya. Tapi kondisi Raiser malah terlihat kacau, kusut, dan berantakan. Raut wajahnya, daripada disebut penuh amarah, malah lebih pas jika disebut penuh ketakutan. Sayap apinya juga terlihat sedikit berantakan. Raiser ngos-ngosan karena sudah kelelahan. Sedangkan Dante menyeringai melihat mangsanya yang hampir tak berkutik.

"Sudah tak bisa lari lagi, heh, Yakitori?"

"BRENGSEK! AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU DARAH KOTOR!"

Raiser terbang ke atas lalu membentangkan sayap apinya lebar-lebar dan juga merentangkan kedua tangannya. Bola api seukuran bola basket muncul di hadapan Raiser dan semakin lama bola api itu semakin membesar. Melihat kesempatan itu, Dante mencoba melakukan Trikster, namun diurungkannya karena tiba-tiba sayap api Raiser menembakan percikan-percikan api berbentuk bulu burung api. Tidak cuma 1 atau 2, tapi ratusan tembakan bulu-bulu api sekaligus. Tak tinggal diam, Dante menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai lalu dengan cekatan mengambil kedua pistol Ebony & Ivory dari balik jubahnya dan langsung menembaki rentetan bulu-bulu api hingga meledak di udara, tak satupun yang lolos. Beberapa saat kemudian, bulu-bulu api sudah habis dan disaat yang sama, Raiser telah menyelesaikan bola api raksasanya.

"Makan ini, darah kotor!"

Bola api raksasa yang luasnya hampir menutupi seperempat luas Aula langsung menimpa Dante di bawahnya. Bola api raksasa itu terus menekan kebawah, menggerus lantai lalu meledak dengan dasyatnya. Dampak ledakan yang begitu besar menyebar ke seluruh penjuru aula. Beruntung terdapat dinding kekei yang kuat sehingga penonton aman. Hingga akhirnya ledakan mereda, menyisakan kobaran api dimana-mana serta sebuah kawah besar yang terselimuti kepulan asap. Rias dan para budaknya yang berada di bangku penonton terlihat kawatir. Sedangkan Raiser,

"Haha mati juga kau, darah kotor! Aku menang! Aku selalu menang! Aku akan menikahi Rias Gremory! Fuhahahaha...!" Raiser tertawa congkak mendeklarasikan kemenangannya, namun,

"Kau yakin, eh, Yakitori-chan?"

"!" Raiser langsung memucat mendengar suara itu. Para penonton juga terkejut, lalu di kubu Rias, mereka terlihat senang.

Tatapan semua orang berfokus pada pusat kawah yang masih tertutup kepulan asap. Saat kepulan asap mulai menipis, nampak sepasang sayap naga merah menyelimuti Dante. Ya, Dante selamat berkat terlindung oleh sayap naga merahnya yang lumayan lebar. Kemudian, Dante mengepakan sayapnya dan terlihatlah keadaan tubuh Dante yang masih baik-baik saja walau ada tambahan sedikit luka bakar di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Raiser dan para penonton dibuat terkejut melihat sarung tangan naga merah ada di lengan kiri Dante, ya, gauntlet merah Boosted Gear. Terkecuali Ajuka, Akeno dan Asia yang hanya senyum-senyum saja karena baru mereka bertiga yang tahu mengenai Boosted Gear Dante.

"S-sekiryuutei?" gumam Raiser semakin ketakutan

"Maaf Ddraig, biar aku sendiri yang mengurus ayam goreng itu." ucap Dante lalu berlian hijau di gauntletnya berubah warna jadi hitam. "Dan kau Yakitori," Dante langsung menghilang dari tempatnya. Raiser yang sudah menduga kemana Dante akan muncul langsung membalikan badan hendak memukul, namun. "Kau tak pantas menjadi suaminya Rias!" seru Dante yang sudah muncul di belakang Raiser dan langsung menusuk perut Raiser. Tak sampai disitu, Dante lalu meluncur ke bawah sembari mendorong pedangnya yang masih menusuk perut Raiser hingga tertancap di lantai, tepat pusat kawah. Lagi-lagi tubuh Raiser terkunci oleh pedang Rebellion, namun kali ini dalam posisi terlentang. Kemudian Dante kembali terbang ke atas lalu berhenti dan melayang di udara. Dante mengepakakan sayap naga merahnya lebar-lebar lalu menodongkan kedua pistolnya ke arah Raiser yang saat ini tengah terkunci pergerakan. Raiser begitu ketakutan melihat Dante yang terbang melayang di atasnya. Bagi Raiser, saat ini ia tengah melihat sesosok naga merah yang hendak memangsanya. Tapi apalah daya, mencoba meronta malah akan membuatnya semakin kesakitan, mencoba mencabut pedang juga tak berguna karna Rebellion menolak dicabut.

"A-ampuni aku... S-sekiryuutei..." gumam Raiser ketakutan

"Tentu. Tapi dengan 1 syarat."

"A-apa itu?!"

"Mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu melantukan melodi kematian dengan suaramu. Gyahahahaha!"

Bagai psikopat, Dante langsung menghujani Raiser dengan tembakan bertubi-tubi tanpa ampun.

"Gwaaahh! Sakitt! Sakit, sialaann! Gyaaaa!"

"Huahahaha! Ayolah Yakitori-chaaan! Bernyanyilah lebih keras lagi sampai kau matiii! Fuhahahaha!"

Benar-benar mengerikan. Pertarungan yang seharusnya sudah selesai malah menjadi adegan sadis! Tanpa Ampun, Dante terus menembaki Raiser yang masih terkunci Rebellion. Tubuh Raiser memang bisa beregenerasi setelah mendapat lubang-lubang akibat tembakan-tembakan Dante. Namun itu malah memberi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Dante untuk terus menembakinya lagi dan lagi tanpa ampun. Apalagi pistol yang dipakai Dante merupakan pistol iblis, jadi Dante tak akan kehabisan peluru selama Dante masih tetap mengalirkan kekuatan iblis kepada pistolnya untuk terus memproduksi peluru. Begitu kejam, brutal, dan tanpa ampun. Sedangkan Raiser, walau masih tetap bisa beregenerasi, tapi mentalnya benar-benar hancur akibat merasakan ribuan sakit oleh tembakan-tembakan Dante yang sampai sekarang bahkan belum berhenti dan terus berlanjut seoalah tiada akhirnya.  
.

.

- Bangku penonton -  
-Rias P.O.V

Hanya ada 1 kata untuk menggambarkan pertarungan itu. Mengerikan. Aku sungguh sangat tak menyangka akan bisa melihat Welsh Dragon sang Sekiryuutei disini yang tak lain adalah Dante sendiri. Benar-benar mengejutkan. Kalau diingat-ingat lagi 2 minggu yang lalu sebelum keluarga Dante tiba di wilayahku, terjadi guncangan besar di seluruh penjuru Underworld, yang mana yondai Maou merasakan adanya kekuatan besar dari pertarungan Sekiryuutei bersama Hakuryuukou melawan Dark Emperor Numbus di Cocytus. Jadi itu Dante? Lalu kenapa dia bersama Hakuryuukou? Bukannya kedua naga langit ditakdirkan untuk saling bertarung dari generasi ke generasi? Atau jangan-jangan?

"Nah Sirzechs, sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa tadi ku bilang aku tak bisa menghentikannya? Jujur saja, aku tak ingin Dante menunjukan itu saat ini." ucap Beelzebub-sama

"Jadi dia Sekiryuutei? Tunggu, lalu guncangan 2 minggu lalu, kenapa dia malah bersama Hakuryuukou? Bukankah seharusnya mereka itu bertarung?" tanya Onii-sama

"Heh, aku harap kau tidak terkejut mendengar ini. Kau tahu Sirzechs? Dante memiliki saudara kembar. Ironisnya, saudara kembarnya adalah Hakuryuukou."

"!" Lagi-lagi semua orang dibuat terkejut akan hal ini. Benar dugaanku, Vergil adalah Hakuryuukou. Tapi aneh, reaksi Akeno terlihat biasa saja. Apa dia sudah tahu?

"Ajuka, kau tahu sebanyak itu mengenai Sparda dan keluarganya. Bahkan kau menjadikan anak Sparda sebagai muridmu. Kenapa kau tak pernah memberitahu kami?" tanya Onii-sama semakin serius.

"Ini hanyalah hubungan pribadiku dengan Sparda, sahabat baikku. Jadi kupikir tak perlu juga melibatkannya ke urusan pekerjaanku sebagai Maou. Tapi Sirzechs, kalau kau memang ingin tahu semuanya sebaiknya nanti saja. Akan lebih baik jika kita berempat datang bertamu ke rumahnya, aku yakin Sparda tak akan menolak. Tapi sebelumnya, aku harus menghentikan Dante dulu. Mental pemuda Phenex itu sudah hancur, jika terus dibiarkan dia akan mati."

"Ya, lakukan."

Beelzebub-sama menghancurkan kekkai lalu berjalan menuju Dante yang masih menyiksa Raiser. Aku harus ikut!

"Oi Dante! Sudah cukup! Kau kan sudah menang?!" seru Beelzebub-sama

"Huh sensei. Kenapa kau mengganggu kesenanganku?" jawab Dante menggerutu lalu menghentikan tembakannya ke Raiser. Ah, syukurlah Dante masih sadar. Sedangkan kondisi Raiser, sangat kacau.

"Hah, apa kau lupa Pizza mu?" ucap Beelzebub-sama menghela nafas

Hening sejenak.

"UWAAAHH! KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" teriak Dante lalu turun mencabut pedangnya dari perut Raiser lalu terbang menuju arah kami. Se-semudah itukah cara menjinakannya? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya segila apa dia dengan Pizza?

"Ayo Rias! Kita harus pulang!" Dante langsung menarik tanganku

"Tunggu Dante-kun!" cegah Onii-sama

"Apa lagi, hah?! Pizza ku sebentar lagi datang tahu!" bentak Dante emosi

"Begini, karena kau menang. Kau harus menikah dengan adikku." ucap Onii-sama. M-menikah dengan Dante?! Kyaaa aku mau!

"M-menikah dengan Rias?! Tunggu! Walau aku mau, eh, tidak! Aku juga belum ijin Kaa-san untuk itu. Lagipula aku kesini bukan untuk menikah!" ucap Dante salah tingkah. Fufufu, kau sungguh lucu jika seperti ini Dante.

"Jadi?"

"Begini saja. Rias, Jadikan aku budakmu!" seru Dante padaku.

A-apa aku tidak salah dengar?!

"Yah, dilihat bagaimanapun, aku mungkin salah karena mengacau disini. Tapi aku juga tak akan membiarkanmu menikah! Jadi Rias, jadikan aku budakmu."

"T-tapi Dante, aku hanya punya 8 pion, 1 kuda dan 1 benteng yang tersisa. Kau ahli pedang, tapi kau juga pemilik Longinus. Aku tak yakin bisa mereingkarnasimu hanya dengan 1 bidak kuda."

"Coba saja keluarkan semuanya. Pasti ada yang cocok."

Benar juga. Aku menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil di tanganku lalu muncullah semua bidakku yang belum terpakai. Kemudian bidak kuda dan benteng lenyap lagi ke dalam lingkaran sihir dan menyisakan 8 pion yang bersinar Crimson.

"Umm, sepertinya hanya bisa 8 pion ini. Apa kau tak apa, Dante?" aku ragu dia akan mau. Tapi setelah aku bertanya, Dante mengangkukan kepala.

Lalu Beelzebub-sama memberikan komentarnya. "Nilai dari pion itu sendiri masih ku rahasiakan. Bisa direingkarnasi hanya dengan 8 pion sekaligus itu hal yang langka." ucapnya tersenyum misterius. Ya, beliau kan pencipta Evil Piece. Jadi pasti tahu rahasia-rahasianya. Baiklah aku mulai saja.

"Dante Hyoudou. Mulai dari ini kubangkitkan kau kembali sebagai budak iblis atas namaku, Rias Gremory!"

'Flaaashh

8 pion memasuki tubuh Dante lalu bersinar crimson terang. Setelah cahaya memudar, betapa terkejutnya aku melihat 5 pasang sayap iblis serta sepasang sayap naga merah! 5 pasang?! Rata-rata iblis memiliki sepasang sayap. Bahkan aku yang merupakan iblis kelas tinggi juga memiliki sepasang sayap. Tapi Dante? 10? Jika ditambah sayap naganya jadi 12? H-hebat!

"Woah dengan ini aku bisa terbang lebih cepat!" seru Dante sambil mengepak-ngepakan keduabelas sayapnya. Semua orang juga terkagum-kagum melihat Dante yang sekarang. Juga para budak Raiser yang semuanya perempuan terpesona, yah, Dante memang terlihat semakin keren sih. Tapi kecuali 1 perempuan, Ravel Phenex. Dia adik Raiser, Ravel memandang tajam ke arah Dante. Apa dia dendam karena kakaknya dikalahkan seperti itu? Ah, biarlah yang penting sekarang Dante jadi milikku. Aku akan selalu memanjakanmu, budak manisku!

"Dengar semua! Mulai sekarang, aku adalah pion Rias!" seru Dante yang membuat semua orang memperhatikannya, termasuk aku. Lalu dia melanjutkan, "Jadi, siapapun yang berani menikahi Rias, langkahi dulu mayatku! Keperawanan Rias adalah milikku!" lanjut Dante yang membuat semua orang melongo. I-itu memalukan Dante! Walau aku mau tapi tetap saja memalukan! Aku langsung menjitak kepala Dante.

"Ah Dante-kun, Pizzanya tiba 5 menit lagi!" itu suara Akeno yang datang bersama Asia dan lainnya. Oh, jadi Akeno yang memberi tahu Dante soal Pizza yang kupesan? Setelah ini, aku akan berterimakasih padamu, ratuku Akeno.

"Baiklah Akeno-san. Bawalah Asia, Kiba dan Koneko chan duluan. Nanti aku nyusul." ujar Dante, lalu Akeno menghilang ke dalam lingkaran sihir membawa Asia, Yuuto dan Koneko.

"Nah Rias tuanku, ayo jalan-jalan sebentar."

"Eh? Kyaaaa...!"

Dante menggendongku dengan bridal style lalu terbang meninggalkan Aula ini. Semua orang termasuk orang tuaku dan Yondai Maou tersenyum melambaikan tangan ke kami. Eh?! Dilihat bagaimana ini seperti adegan Naga iblis menculik Tuan Putri tahu! Apalagi aku masih mengenakan gaun pengantin, huh. Tapi, aku rela jika Dante yang menculikku. Fufufu

Dante membawaku terbang menyusuri langit Dunia bawah yang ungu. Aku yang berada dalam gendongannya hanya tersenyum memandangi wajahnya yang terlihat tampan itu.

"Dante..."

"Hm?"

'CUP

Aku langsung mencium bibirnya saat dia menolehkan wajahnya ke arahku.

"Itu tadi ciuman pertamaku. Jadi kau telah mengambil keperawanan bibir atasku. Fufufu..."

"...!"

Dante hanya mengernyit lucu dengan rona merah dipipinya. Fufufu, malam ini adalah malam yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Kami terus terbang menembus lubang celah dimensi lalu sampai di dunia manusia. Saat kami sudah sampai di ruang Club, Akeno dan yang lainnya menyambut kami dengan menyajikan berbagai Pizza yang di hidangkan di atas meja beserta minumannya. Malam itu kami lalui bersama dengan mengadakan pesta Pizza untuk merayakan masuknya Dante sebagai bagian dari keluargaku, bagian dari club peneliti gaib, serta bagian dari hidupku.

.

.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Chapter kali ini masih menjadi milik Rias. Yah walau ada campuran sudut pandang ketiga sih -_-  
Oh iya, mulai chapter selanjutnya akan ada sedikit adegan echiinya. Masih sebatas echii kok, gak terlalu ekstream, itupun juga sedikit. Ini rate M, bukan MA. Kalaupun nanti ada lime, paling implisit. Gak apa-apa kan? :)  
Akhir kata Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 10 : Reunion

* * *

- Dante P.O.V -

Saat ini aku berada di alam bawah sadarku. Ya, aku menemui Ddraig yang kemarin tiba-tiba terbangun saat aku melawan Yakitori itu. Sekarang, di hadapanku sesosok naga merah yang tertidur dengan mata terpejam. Oh ayolah Ddraig jangan pura-pura.

[Ghehe maaf patner. Jadi ada apa menemuiku? Apa kau mau meminjam kekuatan lagi seperti waktu melawan Numbus?]

Pinjam? Hei! Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kita ini Patner? Itu berarti kita bekerja sama kan? Huh.

[Khukhukhu... Ya, kau benar! Maaf soal itu. Aku terlalu terbiasa dianggap kekuatan oleh para pemilik sebelumnya. Jadi mereka selalu bergantung pada kekuatanku.]

Dianggap kekuatan?

[Ya. Naga langit disimbolkan sebagai kekuatan. Bahkan kau tahu kemampuan dasarku menggandakan kekuatan sedangkan kemampuan Albion membagi kekuatan. Karena kemampuan kami yang saling berlawanan maka kami menjadi rival abadi.]

Ya ya aku tahu soal itu semua. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, apa yang kau maksud simbol kekuatan tadi, Ddraig?

[Simbol kekuatan ya. Jadi begini patner. Naga. Kususnya naga yang sekelas naga langit sepertiku. Naga memiliki simbol-simbol tertentu. Dan naga langit, simbolnya adalah kekuatan.]

Hm, kenapa begitu? Apa itu artinya naga langit adalah naga yang terkuat diantara para naga lain?

[Bisa dibilang, iya. Naga kelas tertinggi adalah naga langit. Namun ada lagi yang diatasnya, yaitu 2 dewa naga. Tapi mereka tidak bisa dikategorikan naga lagi karna dari awal mereka berdua lahir dari kehampaan dan ilusi yang berasal dari celah dimensional. Jadi, Naga langit lah kelas tertinggi dari para naga, bahkan di atas Dragon king.]

Begitu. Lalu apa untungnya disebut sebagai simbol kekuatan seperti itu? Apa cuma untuk harga diri?

[Itu salah satunya. Tapi sebenarnya, kekuatan besar akan menarik kekuatan-kekuatan besar lainnya. Dengan kata lain, akan ada banyak orang-orang berkekuatan besar berkumpul di sekitarmu, ntah itu lawan, ataupun lawan.]

M-mengerikan! Jadi teman-temanku akan mendapat kekuatan besar tapi di sisi lain lawan-lawan kuat datang padaku?

[Tepat sekali.]

Cih, merepotkan. Padahal aku cuma ingin hidup tenang bersama keluarga dan teman-temanku. Makan pizza sepuasku, ditemani gadis-gadis beroppai besar, hanya itu. Kalau lawan kuat, aku rasa cukup Vergil saja sebagai rival abadiku.

[Soal itu kau tenang saja patner. Kekuatan juga membawa kejayaan dan pesona. Jadi tanpa sadar, akan banyak lawan jenis yang akan tertarik padamu. Aku maklum di usiamu yang masih remaja pasti mau melakukan itu kan?]

Tentu saja Ddraig! Baiklah, tak peduli berapa banyak lawan kuat yang harus kuhadapi asal di sisi lain aku juga bisa berhubungan seks dengan wanita berdada besar yang kusukai!

[Khukhukhu... Baru pertama kali ini aku memiliki patner seunik kau, Dante Hyoudou]

Huh, apa iya?

[Para pemilikku sebelumnya begitu angkuh karna tenggelam dalam kekuatan besar. Mengamuk sesuka mereka hingga banyak yang cepat mati. Namun ada juga pemilik yang berumur panjang, tapi tetap saja mati karena lepas kendali.]

Jadi, mereka mati karena memakai Juggurnaut sembarangan?

[Begitulah. Kau juga tahu sendiri seberbahaya apa Juggernaut Drive. Jadi aku sarankan, jangan gunakan itu lagi kalau kau tak ingin bernasip sama seperti mereka, patner]

Tentu saja, lagipula aku cukup percaya diri dengan kekuatan kita sekarang, Ddraig. Tapi tetap saja aku akan melatihnya agar bisa lebih kuat lagi.

[Ya. Dan karena kau benar-benar menganggapku sebagai mahluk, jadi dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu sebagai patnermu.]

Huh? Apa maksudmu? Kau memang mahluk kan? Memang sih kau dikalahkan lalu jiwamu disegel disini. Tapi tetap saja kau ini seekor naga kan?

[Khukhukhu,, lupakan. Sebaiknya kau bangun. Sekarang sudah pagi.]

Oke, sampai jumpa. Aku kembali ke alam nyataku, oh ternyata aku tertidur di kamarku. Aku membuka mataku dan yang kulihat adalah,,

SEPASANG OPPAI!

A-apa ini mimpi? Lalu ku beranikan membenamkan wajahku disitu. L-lembut dan padat!

"Fuu... mmh... mmh..."

Desah nafas lembut terasa mengenai rambutku. Kemudian kudongakan wajahku ke atas dan yang kulihat wajah cantik dihiasi rambut merah crimson yang tengah tertidur. R-Rias?! A-apa ini masih mimpi?! Kemudian pandanganku kembali turun ke oppai lalu turun lagi ke perut hingga berhenti pada celah diantara kedua pahanya, tanpa bulu! T-tidak, itu daerah terlarang! J-jadi Rias telanjang bulat?! I-ini pasti mimpi!

"Fuaaa sudah pagi ya? Umm, Dante? Apa yang kau liat?"

! Suara Rias! Aku mendongakan kepalaku melihat wajah Rias yang baru bangun. T-tapi kenapa dia bersikap biasa-biasa saja?

"Gyaaa...!"

Aku langsung sedikit menjauh dari tubuh polos Rias! Ke-kenapa begini?! Seingatku semalam aku tidur sendirian, tapi kenapa ada Rias disini?! Aku lalu melihat diriku sendiri. Baju, ah aku tidak pakai karena sudah kebiasanku di rumah bertelanjang dada. Celana, huft masih terpakai. L-lagipula aku juga tidak ingat kalau melakukan 'itu' dengan Rias, mimpi pun tidak!

"Umm kenapa kau begitu panik, Dante? Ada yang salah?"

A-apa-apaan pertanyaan itu?! A-apa dia tak sadar akan situasi ini?!

"R-Rias! K-kenapa kau disini?! Bukan-bukan, kenapa kau telanjang di kamarku?!

"Mou, kau lupa aku semalam sudah izin kaa-sama untuk tinggal disini? Soal kenapa aku telanjang saat tidur itu memang kebiasanku saat tidur. Kau tak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak, itu yang terbaik! Eh bukan-bukan, kenapa kau disini?! Kamarmu kan ada di sebelah!"

"Yah, semalam aku susah tidur. Jadi aku menyelinap kesini saat kau sudah tertidur dan menjadikanmu guling pelukku."

"G-guling peluk?"

"Fufufu, tenang saja. Bibir yang ini masih perawan. Tapi kalau mau, kau boleh me-nye-rang-ku disini."

S-suara Rias begitu menggoda. Juga jari telunjuknya yang menunjuk daerah terlarangnya, itu benar-benar erotis! Aku harus bertahan! Aku harus bertahan! Oh sial, aku mulai mimisan, huh! Tidak, aku harus bertahan!

"Dante? Kau baik-baik saja kan? Sini."

Rias langsung menarikku ke dalam pelukannya! L-lembut! T-tubuh polos Rias benar-benar bersentuhan denganku! Terasa begitu lembut saat oppai besar padat nan elastis itu menekan-nekan dada bidangku! A-apa ini saat pertamaku?! J-jika memang Rias lah yang akan meluluskan keperjakaanku maka inilah yang terbaik! Baiklah, aku ini lelaki jantan, aku harus bisa!

Saat aku telah membulatkan tekatku, terdengar suara teriakan dari luar kamarku.

"Dante! Sudah pagi! Cepat bangun! Ah, aku harus membangunkan Rias-chan juga."

Itu suara kaa-san, huh, mengganggu saja. Apa-apaan bilang mau membangunkan Rias juga? Rias kan ada disini. Eh?! Ini gawat! Jika sampai kaa-san tahu aku sekamar dengan Rias yang telanjang, ini akan gawat!

"Fufufu... Maaf Dante, sepertinya ini harus kita tunda dulu." ucap Rias melepaskan pelukannya.

"Huh, padahal ini kan hari libur." ucapku menggerutu karena saat-saat yang indah ini akan berakhir begini saja.

"Memang. Tapi semalam saat kau sudah tidur, Beelzebub-sama menghubungi Tou-sama dan bilang kalau Yondai Maou-sama mau bertamu kesini hari ini."

"Jadi mereka serius mau kesini? Mau apa mereka?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya akan ada pertemuan penting. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap. Mungkin sebentar lagi Akeno dan yang lainnya akan datang mengantar mereka ke rumah ini."

"Baiklah. Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku juga akan kembali ke kamarku. Lagipula baju-bajuku ada disana."

"Eh?! T-tunggu! Jangan seenaknya keluar dalam keadaan telanjang seperti itu!"

"Fufufu... Dasar bodoh, aku kan bisa memakai lingkaran sihir-"

'Cup

"-tunggulah di ruang tamu, oke?"

Setelah mencium pipiku dan mengatakan itu, Rias menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Aku jadi diam mematung memikirkan kejadian yang ku alami tadi. Kenapa Rias semakin bertingkah berani seperti itu kepadaku? Apa karena sekarang aku budaknya? Ah, kurasa tidak, lagipula Kiba juga budak Rias tapi Kiba bukan tipe orang mesum sepertiku. Jadi tak mungkin Rias melakukan ini juga pada Kiba. Lalu, apa alasannya karena aku menolongnya dari pernikahan itu? Hm, mungkin memang itu alasannya. Ah sudahlah, sebaiknya aku mandi dan bersiap-siap.

.

.

Saat ini aku tengah berada di ruang tamu. Yah, aku memakai kaos hitam dan celana hitam panjang. Soalnya nanti akan ada banyak tamu di rumah ini, jadi aku tak mungkin bertelanjang dada seperti biasanya. Oh iya, disini selain aku juga ada Rias, Ayah dan Ibu. Hm, ada yang kurang.

"Kaa-san, Vergil dan Asia kemana?"

"Oh, mereka latihan di Basement 1. Panggil mereka, Dante. Suruh bersiap-siap."

"Hm."

"Aku ikut!."

Lalu aku dan Rias pun turun ke basement 1.

Di sana, terlihat Asia berhadapan dengan Vergil yang sudah mengaktifkan sayap cahayanya, Divine Divining. Rias yang berjalan di sampingku juga tidak terkejut melihat sayap milik Vergil, yah semua orang kini sudah tahu kalau aku dan Vergil adalah 2 naga langit. Tapi, sedang latihan apa mereka berdua? Aku mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Asia, setelah latihan yang tadi, kini kau sudah tahu kan peranmu sebagai peluncur yang mana meningkatkan kekuatan sihirmu. Sekarang, kita lanjutkan tingkat selanjutnya." ujar Vergil

"Apa yang harus kulakukan Vergil-nii?"

"Sekarang, pancarkan aura penyembuhmu sekuat mungkin. Lalu aku akan membagi aura penyembuhmu. Tapi ingatlah, setelah auramu berkurang karena kubagi nanti, segeralah perbaiki dan tingkatkan lagi jumlah aura penyembuhmu ke jumlah yang sama dengan sebelumnya, tak boleh kurang juga tak boleh kelebihan. Mengerti?"

"Ha'i!"

Lalu Asia mulai berkonsentrasi, aura hijau menyelimuti Asia. Asia terdiam berkonsentrasi mempertahankan jumlah aura hijau di tubuhnya. Benar-benar aura yang stabil dan tak goyah sedikitpun. Lalu 10 detik kemudian,,

[divide]

Aura hijau yang menyelimuti Asia memudar, namun dalam sekejap, aura itu langsung pulih seperti semula! Benar-benar pengendalian yang hebat, Asia ku!

"Cukup Asia." mendengar perintah Vergil, Asia menghilangkan aura hijaunya. Lalu Vergil kembali memberi arahan,

"Setelah ini, keluarkan lagi aura yang sama seperti tadi. Namun kali ini aku tak membaginya. Jadi pertama-tama pertahankan auramu selama 10 detik. Setelah ku beri aba-aba, tingkatkanlah jumlah auramu seperti saat ku bagi tadi. Mengerti kan?"

"Ha'i!"

Asia melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi, yaitu melapisi seluruh tubuhnya dengan aura hijau yang jumlahnya seperti tadi dan mempertahankannya. Setelah 10 detik,

"Sekarang!"

Mendengarkan aba-aba Vergil, jumlah kadar aura hijau Asia langsung meningkat 2 kali lipat! Wow, hebat!

"Tetaplah pertahankan jumlah itu, Asia! Jangan sampai menurun!"

"Ha'i!"

Menuruti Arahan Vergil, Asia terus mempertahankan jumlah auranya yang sudah meningkat selama beberapa saat, lalu Vergil menghentikannya.

"Cukup Asia."

Mendengar itu, Asia kembali menghilangkan auranya.

"Bagus, sekarang kita lanjutkan tahap penutup. Asia, setelah ini langsung keluarkan aura penyembuhmu yang sudah meningkat tadi. Ingat, ini bukan bertahap seperti sebelumnya. Tapi harus langsung kemudian pertahankan selama yang kau bisa. Sekarang, lakukan!"

"Ha'i!"

Asia kembali mengeluarkan aura hijau yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya. Namun jumlahnya bukan seperti yang pertama, melainkan langsung dengan jumlah yang sudah meningkat! Woah, benar-benar hebat! Tak hanya itu, Asia juga mempertahankan jumlah itu cukup lama! Luar biasa! Lalu Rias yang ada di sampingku juga berkomentar,

"Pelatihan yang diberikan kakakmu sungguh hebat, Dante. Hanya dalam waktu sebentar, kekuatan Sacred Gear Asia meningkat sepesat itu."

"Yah memang. Lagipula Vergil dibesarkan oleh penggila Sacred Gear. Jadi dia tahu materi latihan yang pas untuk pengguna Sacred Gear termasuk Asia. Dia bahkan juga menyarankanku untuk lebih mengenal Ddraig agar penggunaan Boosted Gearku bisa lebih efektif."

"Dibesarkan penggila Sacred Gear?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu, Rias."

Aku lalu kembali berjalan ke arah mereka dengan Rias yang mengikutiku. Sepertinya Asia sudah menyelesaikan latihannya, nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena kelelahan. Lalu aku mengambilkan minum yang ada di meja dekat mereka dan memberikannya ke Asia.

"Kau semangat sekali, Asia. Tapi yang tadi itu benar-benar hebat."

"... Hah... Hah... Terimakasih Dante-san." jawab Asia lalu meminum minuman yang kuberikan.

"Jadi bagaimana latihannya, Asia, Vergil?" tanya Rias

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Jangkauan dan kecepatan penyembuhan Asia meningkat 2 kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Tapi karena terbatas stamina, aku rasa cukup dulu untuk hari ini. Selanjutnya pasti bisa meningkat lagi." jawab Vergil

"Itu sangat bagus, Vergil. Terima kasih telah melatih Asia." ucap Rias membungkukan badan

"Tak perlu seperti itu. Lagipula Asia adalah adikku yang pintar. Tak seperti adikku yang bodoh itu." tunjuk Vergil ke arahku, Hey!

"Nah sebaiknya kalian berdua bersiap-siap. Sebentar lagi para tamu datang." ucapku

Lalu kami berempat keluar dari basement ini. Aku dan Rias kembali ke ruang tamu, sedang kan Vergil dan Asia ke kamar masing-masing untuk menyiapkan diri.

.

- skiptime, ruang tamu -

Saat ini, aku tengah membantu Tou-san menata ulang ruang tamu. Tak banyak berubah sih, cuma menggelar karpet di hamparan lantai ruang utama lantai 1 yang luas ini. Sebenarnya ada sih sofa di ruang tamu, tapi dengan banyaknya tamu yang datang nanti. Menurut Rias tadi, nanti Ketua Osis, Sona Sitri dan para osis lain yang merupakan budaknya juga akan datang. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga tahu sih kalau para Osis adalah iblis keluarga Sitri. Hanya saja aku jarang melakukan kontak dengan mereka, jadi mereka tak menyadari tentangku. Namun, karena aksiku menggagalkan pernikahan Rias dan semua hal di waktu itu, berita itu menyebar sangat cepat, jadi Sona Sitri juga akhirnya tahu dan ingin datang kesini juga. Ah itu Asia sudah selesai mandi dan ganti baju.

"Asia, pergilah ke dapur untuk membantu Kaa-san dan Rias mempersiapkan makanan."

"Ha'i Dante-san."

Asia langsung ke dapur. Lalu aku melanjutkan kembali pekerjaanku bersama Tou-san. Lalu Vergil yang juga muncul. Tanpa diminta, dia langsung ikut membantu kami menata ruang ini, dengan begitu pekerjaan kami bisa cepat selesai. Setelah dekorasi ruang utama selesai, Aku, Tou-sama dan Vergil pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan-makanan yang sudah dipersiapkan Kaa-sama, Rias dan Asia, lalu membawa makananan-makanan itu dan menatanya di karpet yang sudah kami gelar di lantai ruang tengah. Sebenarnya sih makanan itu tergolong cemilan yang berupa kue-kue serta makan kecil lainnya, tentunya minuman-minuman juga ada. Setelah semua selesai, kami berenam menunggu para tamu di ruang tengah.

'Ting Tong

Bel pintu berbunyi.

"Biar aku saja."

Aku lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu. Pintu kubuka, banyak sekali orangnya, umm maksutku iblis. Diantaranya ada Sensei dan 3 Maou lainnya, lalu Akeno dan lainnya, juga Sona-kaichou dan para osis lainnya.

"Uh, sensei, juga, kalian." ucapku lesu

"Apanya yang uh? Jadi, boleh kami masuk?" tanya Sensei

"Tidak." jawabku segera

"Terimakasih." tanpa menghiraukanku, Sensei langsung masuk begitu saja diikuti yang lainnya. Hei! Huh, setelah semuanya masuk, aku menutup pintu dan kembali ke ruang tengah bersama mereka semua.

"Selamat datang, Ajuka. Juga kalian semua. Duduklah." ucap Tou-san mempersilakan

Kami semua duduk di ke empat sisi karpet. Sisi pertama ada aku, Asia, Kaa-san, Tou-san dan juga Vergil. Lalu di sisi kananku ada Rias, Akeno, Kiba dan Koneko-chan. Lalu di sisi seberangku ada Sensei dan 3 Maou lainnya. Dan terakhir di sisi kiri di tempati para Osis. Makanan cemilan dan minuman juga sudah tersedia. Jadi kalau mau tinggal ambil saja.

"Mari silakan, jangan sungkan." ucap Kaa-san mempersilakan

Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memakan beberapa camilan di dekatku. Rekanku tim Gremory juga makan dan minum tanpa sungkan. Bahkan Koneko-chan langsung mengambil 1 toples kue untuk dimakan sendiri. Di sisi para Maou, cuma Sensei yang minum teh dengan santai. Sementara 3 Maou lain dan kelompok Osis masih diam saja sambil memperhatikan makanan dan minuman di dekat mereka.

"Tenang saja, tak ada racunnya." celetuk Vergil yang membuat mereka semua semakin sungkan

"Ara-ara, kau tidak boleh begitu Vergil-kun." potong Akeno-san tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Nah mari semuanya, jangan sungkan." lanjutnya lalu semuanya pun mulai berani untuk mengambil makanan atau minuman yang tersedia. Kemudian,

'Ting tong

Bel pintu kembali berbunyi. Huh? Siapa lagi? Semua tamu sudah ada disini. Atau jangan-jangan?

"Hey Vergil. Apa ini orang itu?" tanyaku

"Bukan. Walau dia tahu pertemuan ini tapi dia tak akan datang." jawab Vergil

"Dia siapa, Dante?" tanya Rias

"Entahlah, biar ku buka dulu." aku lalu beranjak untuk membuka pintu.

Saat pintu kubuka,,

'Bruaakk

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di wajahku! Begitu keras hingga membuatku terpental beberapa meter lalu membentur dinding! Ini sakit, sialan! Melihatku seperti ini, tatapan semua orang menjadi waspada, bahkan Kiba sudah menciptakan pedang di tangannya. Eh? Tunggu!

"T-tahan, kalian semua!" cegahku sehingga semuanya kembali tenang.

"Kauu!" seorang wanita muda berambut pendek hitam kecoklatan mengenakan dress putih dan hot pant hitam juga berbagai senjata yang dibawanya juga tampak menambah kengerian gadis itu. Iris matanya yang beda warna antara merah di kanan dan biru di kiri itu menatapku tajam. D-dia kan?!

"L-Lady?!"

"Berani-beraninya kau meninggalkan begitu saja tanpa meninggalkanku tanpa pesan apapun, hah?!" ucap Lady begitu marah

S-sial! K-kenapa dia disini?! Bagaimana dia tahu aku disini?! Tidak, itu tidak penting, dia akan benar-benar membunuhku!

"Mary... Kau Mary kan?"

Itu suara kaa-san. Mendengar nama aslinya dipanggil, Mary, atau yang kusebut Lady, menoleh ke asal suara itu dan betapa terkejutnya Lady melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"O-oba-san?! S-Sparda dan Vergil?! Dante! Bisa jelaskan ini semua!" seru Lady kebingungan

"Huh, makanya dengarkan aku dulu. Ayo ikut." ajakku

Aku kembali duduk di karpet, namun kini pindah disamping Rias. Lalu Asia menggeser duduknya ke kanan sehingga Lady bisa duduk di samping Kaa-san.

"O-oba-san! Bagaimana mungkin anda disin?! Bukankah anda sudah-"

"Banyak yang terjadi, Mary. Nanti aku jelaskan. Sebelumnya, aku ingin minta maaf padamu mengenai Arkham. Aku tahu kau begitu membencinya dan tak mengakuinya sebagai ayah. Tapi walau bagaimanapun dia juga kakakku. Aku sungguh minta maaf mengenai ini, Mary." ucap Kaa-san menunduk sedih. Oh, jadi si botak itu pamanku ya? Ah, dia kan sudah kubunuh. Lagipula dia memang pantas mati.

"Tak apa, Oba-san. Lagipula dia sudah mati. Dengan begitu, ibuku sudah bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di alam sana." ucap Lady dengan sendu

"Aku turut berduka cita atas apa yang menimpa ibumu, Mary. Itu juga salahku karna aku tak ada disana." ucap Kaa-san

Huh, aku mulai muak dengan atmosfir seperti ini.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa, sensei? Ini bukan soal ulahku yang menghajar Yakitori itu kan?"

"Itu salah satunya. Raiser Phenex jadi begitu depresi setelah kalah darimu. Tapi walau begitu, keluarga Phenex tak menyalahkanmu. Justru mereka berterimakasih karena sudah memberikan pelajaran untuk Raiser, begitulah."

"Oh, ya sama-sama. Lalu?"

"Dan ini topik utama, mengenai keluargamu. Ya walaupun aku sudah tahu, tapi 3 Maou di sampingku ini ingin tahu. Tak apa kan? Sparda?"  
Sensei kemudian melirik ke ayahku.

"Ya, tak masalah. Jadi, apa yang ingin kalian tanyakan, Sirzechs, Serafall, Falbium?"

Oh, jadi ayah sudah mengenal mereka bertiga? Sudah sewajarnya sih mengingat ayah adalah mantan kesatria iblis. Aku juga sudah dengar dari Sensei kalau Yondai Maou saat ini juga merupakan kesatria di jaman yang sama dengan Ayah. Menjawab itu, Maou Sirzechs angkat bicara.

"Sparda, aku sudah mendengar alasanmu meninggalkan dunia iblis. Aku baru tahu kemarin dari Ajuka, dan aku juga menyetujui keinginanmu yang ingin melindungi dunia manusia. Tapi Sparda, setelah kami menjadi Maou yang baru, aku yakin kau tahu mengenai sistem baru iblis yang tak akan menyakiti manusia. Namun, kenapa kau tak pernah kembali ke Dunia bawah? Sebagai cucu Lucifer asli, kau seharusnya mendapat tempat yang layak di sisi kami." ucap Maou Sirzechs dengan nada penyesalan. Mendengar itu, Ayah menghela nafas lalu menjawab,

"Kau mungkin benar Sirzechs. Memang tak ada 1 pun iblis yang berada di bawah kepemimpinanmu yang menyerang dunia manusia, kalaupun ada itu hanyalah iblis liar. Dan juga Sirzechs, walau saat ini sistem iblis sudah banyak perubahan, namun itu tak semuanya. Banyak tetua dan bangsawan yang masih memegang erat arti harga diri tinggi, adat budaya lama, serta pentingnya garis keturunan darah murni. Walau aku darah murni yang merupakan cucu Lucifer asli, tapi aku muak itu semua. Para iblis reinkarnasi dan darah separuh iblis hanyalah menerima diskriminasi yang begitu keras, bahkan kedua anakku juga mengalami itu. Aku benar-benar tak bisa menerima semua itu, jadi aku tinggal di dunia manusia. Yah, cukup beruntung para iblismu tak ada yang menyerang dunia manusia."

"Aku mengerti itu, maafkan aku, butuh waktu yang lama untuk bisa mengubah itu semua. Aku yakin kau mengerti ini. Tapi Sparda, ada yang mengganjal dalam pikiranku. Jika tak ada dari golonganku yang menyerang, lantas siapa?"

Pada pertanyaan Maou Sirzechs, Ayah memejamkan mata. Setelah beberapa saat, Ayah membuka mata dan tatapannya menjadi tajam kemudian menjawab,

"Rizevim Livan Lucifer!"

Mendengar itu, semua orang kecuali keluargaku dan Sensei, begitu terkejut. Oh, jadi nama si brengsek itu begitu terkenal ya? Heh, aku jati tak sabar ingin segara menghabisinya.

"B-bagaimana mungkin?! D-dia kan putra Lucifer yang merupakan ayahmu sendiri, Sparda?!"

"Dengar, kalian semua. Ini akan jadi cerita yang panjang. Sebuah kisah cinta antara iblis dengan manusia dimana seluruh dunia menolaknya-"

.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Selesai juga untuk update hari ini -"  
Tapi tenang, nanti pasti lanjut lagi kok. Chapter 11 juga sedang saya garap, tapi belum selesai, jadi belum bisa di post sekarang. Yah, nantilah sekalian chapter 12 dan 13 mungkin, tergantung waktu luang juga sih, bahkan bisa sampai chapter 15 kalau memang bener-bener banyak waktu luang ^_^  
Juga menanggapi sebuah saran dari,, umm, gak ada namanya -.-  
Intinya yang menyarankan :  
Guest chapter 7 . Jun 13

sebenar nya ff ini bagus, tapi mungkin anime yang di corosefer kan sama hsdxd gax banyak yang suka, makan nya jumlah rivew nya sedik, tapi kalo mungkin senpai buat nya corosover naruto dan hs dxd pasti riview nya banyak! (cuma sekedar saran, kalo emang senpai gax suka abaikan aja, yang penting terus berkarya)

Answer : Terimakasih banyak atas sarannya ^_^ Saya akui memang benar kalau anime DxD dan DMC memang terbilang fandom sepi yang bahasa indonesia. Bahkan fic ini adalah Crossover DxD - DMC bahasa indonesia yang pertama di FFN ^o^ Yah, memang sih ada Crossover DxD - Naruto yang semuanya ramai dan banjir Review, sudah sewajarnya memang. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Fict ini hadir karena yang ada di inspirasi saya adalah DxD dan Devil May Cry, jadi, ya jadilah fict ini. Untuk Naruto, umm, sama sekali belum ada inspirasi -_- Yah, kapan-kapan ya. Tapi, terimakasih banyak sarannya :)

Juga terimakasih untuk , HarisHeavenStar, Rinnegan, serta Reader-san lainnya yang membaca dan menyukai fict saya ini. Dan tetap ikuti ya karna saya pastikan fict ini akan terus saya update ^_^ walau jadwalnya gak tentu sih -,-  
Akhir kata, Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 11 : First Love of Sparda

* * *

-Flashback-

"Tak peduli siapapun kita, apapun kita, asal kita memiliki rasa yang sama maka kita akan bersama selamanya."

.

Berjalan di hamparan tanah dunia manusia, aku, Sparda, yang sebelumnya merupakan salah 1 kesatria tertinggi bangsa iblis. Namun sekarang aku dicap penghianat karena membantai ribuan iblis sendirian. Aku melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Ya, meski aku iblis, aku tak mengijinkan bangsaku sendiri menyerang dunia manusia. Jika dibandingkan dengan mahluk lain seperti malaikat, malaikat jatuh, yokai, vampir, dan mahluk-mahluk lainnya, manusia adalah mahluk terlemah secara fisik dibandingkan bangsa lainnya, termasuk iblis. Namun, manusia juga punya hati dan fikiran. Mereka juga punyak impian. Bahkan dari segi keinginan, keserakahan, cita-cita, dan impian, maka manusia lah yang paling unggul jika dibandingkan bangsa lainnya. Jadi ku rasa, manusia berhak menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri demi mencapai keinginan mereka masing-masing.

Saat ini terjadi perang besar 3 fraksi di Dunia bawah dan Surga. Perang antara 3 kubu berbeda yaitu, Iblis, Malaikat jatuh, juga Tuhan dan para malaikatnya. Masalah antar fraksi begitu kompleks. Diantaranya,,

Tuhan dan malaikat VS malaikat jatuh.  
Malaikat jatuh awalnya juga merupakan malaikat di pihak Tuhan dalam injil. Namun karena melakukan kesalahan yang melanggar aturan Surga, maka malaikat itu akhirnya dihukum menjadi malaikat jatuh lalu dibuang ke Dunia iblis, yakni Underworld. Malaikat jatuh memang kehilangan tempat di surga, tapi kekuatannya sebagai malaikat tidaklah hilang. Malaikat jatuh masih tetap bisa menggunakan kekuatan cahaya layaknya malaikat biasa. Karena itulah malaikat jatuh dendam pada Surga atas apa yang dilakukan Tuhan padanya.

Lalu iblis Vs Malaikat jatuh.  
Dikarenakan malaikat jatuh yang dibuang ke Underworld yang merupakan tempat tinggal tinggal iblis, maka permasalahan menjadi kompleks. Para iblis menganggap bangsa malaikat jatuh adalah pengganggu. Lalu terjadilah perebutan wilayah di Underworld antara iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Lalu iblis vs Tuhan dan para malaikatnya.  
Pihak iblis juga pastinya menyalahkan Tuhan karena membuang malaikat jatuh ke dunianya sehingga ketenangan bangsa iblis terganggu. Masalah semakin kompleks, bangsa iblis lalu mengobarkan permusuhan juga pada Surga juga.

Sedangkan pihak Tuhan juga bisa disebut benar, atau juga salah. Underworld, atau yang dikenal dengan Neraka, adalah tempat kusus untuk eksistensi 'jahat' seperti iblis. Lalu surga, adalah tempat suci yang hanya boleh ditempati oleh eksistensi 'suci' seperti malaikat. Itu semua benar. Namun, malaikat, tetap ada diantara mereka yang memiliki keserakahan dan nafsu sehingga malaikat itu hilang kesuciannya. Tentunya Tuhan tak akan mengizinkan malaikat berdosa itu tinggal di surga, sehingga membuangnya ke Neraka. Itu juga benar, namun juga salah karena mengganggu ketenangan para iblis yang menghuni Neraka.

Tak ada jalan lain, perang besar 3 fraksi pun pecah pada hari ini.

Sedangkan aku, seharusnya aku ikut berperang untuk membela iblis melawan fraksi Surga dan fraksi Malaikat jatuh. Namun karena masalah internal yang ku alami dengan bangsa iblis, maka tak ada pilihan lain bagiku selain mengasingkan diri di dunia manusia ini.

Yah, walau dunia manusia tidak menjadi medan perang, namun guncangan yang terjadi akibat perang di Surga dan Neraka sampai terasa di dunia manusia.

Lalu apa yang kulakukan kalau sudah begini?

Jawabannya, tidak ada. Yang kulakukan hanyalah melakukan perjalanan menyusuri dunia manusia ini.

Dunia yang tenang dan damai. Dunia seperti inilah yang kuinginkan.

.

Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak perang 3 fraksi berakhir. Saat ini aku tengah berada di puncak gunung, yaitu gunung Fuji yang terletak di jepang.

Bertahun-tahun melakukan perjalanan, sampailah aku di tempat ini, puncak gunung yang tertutup salju. Tak terasa dingin karena aku selalu mengenakan jubah ungu gelap ini. Hanya sendiri. Tak ada seorangpun disini. Hanya pedang ini yang masih setia menemaniku. Sword of Sparda. Nama yang sama denganku karena semua kekuatanku juga tercermin dalam pedang ini.

'Flash

Lingkaran sihir muncul disampingku. Huh?

"Ternyata kau disini, Sparda?"

"Oh, Ajuka. Bagaimana kau menemukanku? Ah tidak-tidak, tak perlu kau jawab. Lupakan."

Yah, pasti karena Kankara Formula. Kemampuan menakjubkan yang hanya dimiliki Ajuka, yaitu bisa mengkalkulasi semua fenomena juga mengendalikannya. Jadi, menemukan keberadaanku adalah hal yang mudah.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?"

"Hanya mengunjungi teman lama."

"Hm, lantas kenapa tak mengajak Bune dan Crocell?"

"Mereka sudah mati."

! A-pa katamu?! 2 sahabatku yang lain mati?! A-aku, aku begitu shock, juga sangat sedih...

"Ini salahku."

"Tak perlu begitu, Sparda. Ini juga sudah takdir. Tak cuma mereka, banyak kesatria lain juga mati. Bahkan setengah dari 72 pilar iblis juga punah. Lebih dari itu, Yondai Maou juga gugur dalam perang itu."

"Sebegitu gilanya kah, Ajuka?"

"Ya. Perang itu benar-benar gila. Siapa tahu kalau 2 Heavenly Dragon ikut campur?"

"2 naga langit?"

"Ya. Saat perang 3 fraksi tengah berlangsung, 2 naga itu muncul lalu saling bertarung tanpa mempedulikan 3 fraksi yang tengah berperang. Merah dan putih, mereka terus bertarung sambil menghabisi pasukan iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh. Perang menjadi kacau. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, 3 fraksi membentuk aliansi untuk menyingkirkan 2 naga itu."

"Apa artinya sekarang mereka sudah berdamai?"

"Tidak. Setelah 2 naga itu dikalahkan dan disegel dalam Sacred Gear, 3 fraksi yang sudah melemah melanjutkan perangnya. Sungguh gila memang. Banyak korban berjatuhan. Pihak iblis, kehilangan setengah dari 72 pilar serta Yondai Maou termasuk kakekmu. Pihak malaikat jatuh, kehilangan banyak pasukan serta sebagian pemimpin. Lalu yang terparah, pihak Surga, selain kehilangan banyak pasukan, bahkan Tuhan pun juga gugur."

"Bahkan sampai Tuhan pun mati. Mengerikan. Lalu siapa yang menang?"

"Tak ada. Semuanya mundur. Ketiga fraksi benar-benar jatuh dalam krisis yang begitu dalam."

"Jadi, sudah selesai?"

"Tidak juga. Pihak iblis terpecah menjadi 2 golongan. Yaitu golongan Maou yang ingin melanjutkan perang, juga golongan anti Maou yang tak ingin berperang lagi. Yah mau bagaimana lagi, perang saudara pun terjadi diantara bangsa iblis dimana golongan anti-Maou pemenangnya. Dan golongan Maou yang kalah mengasingkan diri ke sudut dunia bawah, bahkan ada yang pergi ke dunia manusia. Jadi sebaiknya kau hati-hati, Sparda."

"Dan kau sendiri, jangan bilang kalau kau juga termasuk golongan Maou."

"Hahaha dasar bodoh. Tentu saja tidak. Aku tak ingin berperang lagi semenjak kehilangan 2 sahabatku. Jadi aku berpihak pada golongan anti Maou."

"Begitu? Baguslah."

"Dan 1 lagi Sparda. Saat ini aku sudah menjadi Maou Beelzebub."

"Hm, itu sudah sewajarnya."

"Huh, reaksimu buruh sekali. Apa kau tak terkejut?"

"Tentu tidak. Yah, kau kan 1 dari 3 iblis super. Jadi memang sudah sewajarnya. Tapi kenapa Beelzebub, lalu siapa yang Lucifer? Yang pasti bukan ayahku kan?"

"Bukan. Semenjak perang 3 fraksi berakhir, ayahmu Rizevim menyembunyikan diri entah kemana. Saat ini, 1 iblis super selain aku yaitu Sirzechs yang jadi Lucifer, juga Serafall yang jadi Leviathan serta Falbium yang menjadi Asmodeus. Aku sendiri memilih Beelzebub karena tak mau repot dengan tugas-tugas tinggi seperti Lucifer, jadi aku memilih menjadi Beelzebub agar bisa bersantai dengan hobiku."

"Itu memang seperti dirimu. Kalian berempat memang lebih pantas menjadi pemimpin ketimbang Yondai Maou terdahulu. Setidaknya aku bisa lebih tenang tinggal di dunia manusia ini."

"Tidak semudah itu Sparda. Aku memang bisa memastikan para iblis yang berada dalam kepemimpinanku, tapi. Para iblis golongan Maou lama. Seperti yang kubilang tadi. Ada diantara mereka yang pergi ke dunia manusia. Jadi waspadalah."

"Ya aku tahu."

Huh, ternyata Dunia ini masih jauh dari kata damai.

"Atau begini saja Sparda. Bagaimana kalau kau kembali saja ke dunia bawah? Sebagai Maou, aku bisa menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya mengenaimu. Jadi namamu bisa kembali bersih dan kau bisa hidup tenang di dunia bawah."

"Aku hargai itu Ajuka, tapi maaf. Justru aku malah kawatir dengan dunia manusia ini. Tak kan kubiarkan para iblis itu merusak dunia ini."

"Ya, aku mengerti itu. Jadi kau akan tetap disini?"

"Begitulah. Melakukan petualanganku sendiri juga bukan ide buruk. Namun Ajuka, aku minta 1 hal padamu."

"Apa itu?"

"Aku tahu suatu saat pasti akan berhadapan dengan para iblis itu di dunia ini. Ya, memang kau adalah sahabatku. Tapi tolong, jika itu terjadi, jangan terlalu ikut campur dengan itu. Walau bagaimanapun kau adalah Maou sekarang ini. Akan sangat mencolok jika kau membantuku. Kau mengertikan, Ajuka?"

"Ya. Jika itu maumu, aku bersedia. Tapi dengan 1 syarat."

"Syarat apa?"

"Terimalah ini."

1 set bidak catur? Itulah yang diberikan Ajuka padaku. Tapi untuk apa? Seolah menjawab keraguanku, Ajuka kemudian berkata,

"Itu Evil Piece. Kau bisa menciptakan budak iblismu sendiri. Lebih jelasnya, kau menggunakan Evil Piece itu untuk mereinkarnasi siapapun atau mahluk apapun itu menjadi budak iblismu. Yah, anggap saja kau menciptakan pasukan yang akan membantumu. Nama dan konsepnya juga diambil dari nama bidak catur. Bidak Raja, ciri spesialnya hanya bisa memerintah bidak lain. Jadi, bidak ini akan masuk ke tubuhmu. Tenang saja, ini tanpa efek samping karena kau sudah iblis."

Setelah mengatakan itu, bidak raja itu bersinar dan masuk ke dadaku. Hm, aku tak merasakan perubahan apapun?

"Lalu bagaimana bidak lainnya?"

"Bidak Benteng, meningkatkan pertahanan dan serangan. Bidak Knight, meningkatkan kecepatan. Bidak Bishop, meningkatkan kekuatan sihir. Bidak Ratu, ini merupakan bidak terkuat karena memiliki 3 ciri dari Rook, Knight, Bishop. Dan karena namanya bidak Quenn, aku sarankan ini kau gunakan pada pendampingmu kelak. Dan terakhir, Pion. Walau ini terlihat yang paling lemah, tapi ini malah yang paling istimewa. Seperti halnya peraturan musuh, bidak pion dapat berpromosi menjadi bidak lain, bahkan ratu. Asalkan pion itu masuk ke wilayah musuhmu."

"Hm, sangat bagus. Baiklah aku terima ini."

"Ya, aku menciptakan ini awalnya untuk meningkatkan pasukan iblis walau jumlahnya tak sebanyak dulu. Tapi sekarang, aku menciptakan sebuah permainan, Rating Game, permainannya hampir sama dengan catur, namun yang bertanding adalah bidak-bidak iblisnya, tentu saja iblis yang merupakan tuannya harus ikut serta. Dan sekarang ini, permainan itu begitu ramai dan sukses di dunia iblis."

"Ya, kau memang jenius seperti biasanya Ajuka."

"Terimakasih. Aku rasa urusanku sudah selesai, jadi aku harus kembali. Selamat tinggal, Sahabatku."

"Terimakasih juga untuk ini, sahabatku."

Aku berjabat tangan dengan Ajuka. Walau setelah ini kami akan berpisah untuk waktu yang lama, tapi aku yakin pasti akan bertemu kembali suatu saat ini.

.

Aku kembali melanjutkan perjalananku. Petualangan menyusuri dunia manusia ini.

Dalam perjalananku, aku menemui berbagai masalah dan bisa menyelesaikannya.

Berabad-abad sudah aku melakukan petualangan ini. Berbagai belahan dunia telah kususuri. Dalam perjalanan, tak jarang aku bertemu iblis dan membunuhnya. Namun, aku juga berhasil mengumpulkan budak-budakku sendiri. Selama perjalananku ini, aku rasa pihak iblis golongan Maou lama sudah menyadari keberadaanku. Beberapa dari mereka memburuku, namun aku dan para budakku bisa mengatasinya dengan mudah.

Para budakku memang kuat-kuat. Namun karena wujudnya yang mencolok, mereka harus menyembunyikan diri jika ada umat manusia. Mereka begitu hebat dalam menyembunyikan wujudnya, yaitu berubah menjadi senjata ataupun aura lalu masuk ke tubuhku. Dengan begini, bangsa manusia tak akan curiga. Y-yah memang sih ada beberapa manusia tertentu yang menyadari aku adalah iblis.

.

Saat ini aku telah sampai di dataran Hindia. Dari yang ku tahu, di daerah sini merupakan pusat dari mitologi hindu dimana Dewa Sakra merupakan tuhan di mitologi itu. Yah, semoga aku tak menemui masalah yang merepotkan.

Saat dalam perjalanan, aku melihat sebuah pertarungan tak jauh. Huh? Itukan segerombolan iblis? Dan seorang wanita, manusia? Kenapa mereka mereka mengeroyok wanita itu?! Dasar pecundang!

Tentu saja tak akan kubiarkan. Dengan cepat aku masuk ke pertarungan itu. Oh, ternyata cuma iblis kelas teri dari golongan Maou lama. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menghabisi mereka.

Setelah semua iblis itu musnah, aku lalu melihat wanita manusia itu. Rambut pirang panjangnya, serta pakaian pendeta. Apa dia pendeta suci?

"Kau tak apa, nona?"

"Sampai seorang iblis sepertimu menyelamatkanku. Apa kau juga berniat mengambil darahku?"

"Darahmu?"

"Bukannya sudah jelas jika seorang iblis meminum darah pendeta suci maka kekuatan iblis itu akan meningkat pesat?"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi maaf, aku tak berminat. Selamat tinggal."

Tanpa menghiraukan dia, aku berlalu meninggalkannya dan melanjutkan perjalananku. Apa-apaan itu? Apa dia menganhap semua iblis itu buruk? Yah, sudah sewajarnya sih manusia menganggap eksistensi iblis adalah jahat. Jadi aku tak keberatan, aku kan iblis.

"Hei tunggu!"

Setelah melangkah beberapa meter darinya dia menghentikanku. Huh, apa lagi? Aku lalu berhenti dan menolehkan wajahku ke belakang.

"Apa?"

"Namaku Eva. Eva Hyoudou. Walau kau iblis tapi terimakasih sudah menolongku."

Dia membungkukan badannya. Oh, jadi dia tahu terimakasih juga? Baguslah. Aku lalu berpaling dan kembali berjalan.

"H-hei tunggu! Siapa namamu?!" teriaknya lagi

"Sparda." jawabku cuek sambil tetap berjalan menjauhinya

"Oh, Sparda. Sampai jumpa! Kita akan bertemu lagi!" serunya dengan riang. Aku hanya menjawab dengan lambaian tangan tanpa menoleh padanya.

Ini adalah pertemuan pertamaku dengan Eva. Pertemuan yang ditakdirkan.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku dihadang oleh segerombolan iblis. Ada puluhan, tidak, ratusan. Mau apa mereka?

"Sparda-sama, sungguh suatu kejutan melihat cucu Lucifer-sama sepertimu ada disini." ucap salah 1 iblis. Oh jadi ini komplotan iblis itu?

"Mau apa kalian? Sebaiknya kalian pergi."

"Hou, jangan terburu-buru. Kami semua adalah bawahan yang menyembah kakekmu yang merupakan Maou sejati Lucifer-sama. Tujuan kami menemuimu adalah meminta anda selaku cucu Lucifer untuk memimpin kami. Dengan adanya anda, maka bersama kita akan menahlukan dunia bawah dan mengembalikan hak kita sebagai pewaris Maou sejati! Jadi, maukah anda memimpin kami, Sparda-sama?"

"Maaf aku tak tertarik, lagipula aku sangat menyetujui kalau Ajuka dan yang lain untuk menjadi Maou saat ini. Jadi, pergilah."

"Dasar penghianat! Matilah!"

Rentetan kekuatan iblis dalam jumlah yang gila ditembakan sekaligus ke arahku.

'DOOOONNN

Aku melompat ke atas menghindari tembakan-tembakan itu yang hanya mengenai tanah pijakanku sebelumnya sehingga tanah itu hancur dan membentuk kawah yang besar.

Saatnya serangan balasan.

"Agni, Rudra."

Sebuah aura merah tercipta di tangan kananku dan aura biru di tangan kiriku. Aura itu membentuk sebuah senjata, ya, sepasang pedang kembar api dan angin.

"Aerial Cross"

Selagi di udara, aku menebas silang kedua pedangku. Angin dan Api menerjang deras dan membakar dan menghabisi sepertiga pasukan iblis di bawahku.

Kemudian saat aku mendarat, pasukan iblis yang lain menembakiku lagi dengan rentetan peluru iblis. Terlalu mudah.

"Jet stream!"

Aku meluncur dengan cepat sembari menghindari menghindari semua tembakan mereka lalu menerkam mereka dengan tebasan angin dan api.

Merasa serangan jarak jauh tak berguna, mereka langsung menyerangku dengan melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat. Tapi tetap saja, itu juga tak berguna.

"Million slash!"

Aku menebas habis para iblis yang mencoba mendekatiku. Ada yang terbakar, ada juga yang tersayat-sayat angin tajam. Namun jumlah mereka masih banyak.

Saat aku masih dalam pertarungan, gadis yang waktu muncul. Hei!

"Sparda! Aku akan membantumu!"

"Dasar bodoh! Menjauhlah!"

Tak mengindahkan perintahku, gadis itu malah berlari kesini sambil menghajar iblis-iblis di depannya! Dasar ceroboh!

"Pendeta suci? Tangkap dia!"

Salah seorang iblis memerintahkan iblis-iblis lain untuk menangkapnya. Mereka pun menembakan rentetan blok-blok iblis ke arah gadis itu! Sial! Ini tak akan sempat!

"Eh, kyaaa..."

Walau gadis itu dapat menghindari hampir semua tembakan, namun salah satunya mengenai kaki gadis itu! Cih!

"Whirl wind!"

Aku membentuk pusaran tornado angin dan api dan menghempaskan iblis-iblis di sekitarku. Merasa ada celah, aku melemparkan kedua pedang angin dan api ini.

"Agni, Rudra, selesaikan ini!"

Pada perintahku, muncul 2 sosok manusia bertubuh besar tanpa kepala langsung menggenggam masing-masing pedang yang ku lempar.

" "Ha'i Spada-sama" "

Mereka menjawab sekaligus dan membantai iblis-iblis yang tersisa. Cukup banyak memang. Tapi kuserahkan pada kalian berdua, Agni, Rudra!

Aku sendiri, dengan cepat langsung membawa gadis itu pergi menjauh dari sini.

Luka di kakinya cukup parah. Aku rasa dia tak akan mampu berjalan dalam kondisi seperti ini. Jadi aku menggendongnya ala bridal style dan memunculkan 5 pasang sayap iblisku lau terbang menjauh dari sini.

"Lukamu cukup parah. Tunjukan dimana tempat tinggalmu. Aku akan mengantarmu segera!"

"Jangan! Nanti kakakku akan marah jika tahu aku terluka seperti ini!"

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Umm, bawa aku kesana saja."

Aku pun terbang menuju arah yang ditunjuknya.

.

Kami tiba di tengah hutan, tepatnya di hadapan mulut goa. Lalu di seberangnya ada sungai kecil dimana air jernih mengalir dengan tenangnya juga terdapat ikan-ikan kecil yang berenang di dalamnya. Um, kenapa dia mengajak kesini?

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya? Umm, kalau tidak salah namamu Eva Hyoudou kan?"

"Ya. Ughh, disini saja. Bawa aku ke dalam goa. Kita akan aman disitu."

Dia terlihat kesakitan. Memang sih luka di kaki kanannya cukup parah. Sebaiknya ku bawa ke dalam saja.

Sesampainya di dalam goa, aku menurunkannya dan mendudukannya di atas bebatuan yang rata yang ada disini. Memang sih goa ini isinya banyak bebatuannya. Juga dasar goa ini tidaklah dalam, bahkan permukaan goa masih bisa terlihat. Jadi di dalam sini tidaklah gelap karena masih ada sebagian cahaya yang masuk kesini.

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku akan mengambil air di sungai itu untuk membersihkan lukamu."

"Hm."

Aku lalu keluar dan menuju sungai yang berada di seberang goa ini.

Sesampainya di sungai, umm, bagaimana cara mengambil airnya? Tidak ada wadah apapun. Hanya ada pepohonan di sekitar.

Ah, benar juga.

Aku lalu menebang salah 1 pohon. Kemudian aku ambil batang pohon paling bawah sepanjang 2 jengkal. Lalu dengan kekuatan iblis yang ku alirkan pada 1 jariku, aku membentuk bagian batang pohon itu menjadi sebuah ember kayu. Yah, dengan ember kayu ini aku bisa mengambil air dari sungai itu.

Setelah mengambil air dengan ember ini, aku membawanya kembali ke dalam goa.

Gadis itu masih meringis kesakitan. Kasian juga. Sayangnya kekuatan iblisku bukanlah tipe menyembuh, juga aku tak bisa mantra sihir yang bisa menyembuhkan luka. Jadi, mau tidak mau harus pakai cara manual.

Aku meletakkan ember yang berisi air ini ke dekatku. Lalu aku merobek sebagian kain jubah bagian lengan kiri. Kemudian kain ini aku celupkan ke air lalu kuganakan untuk membersihkan bekas darah dari luka di kaki kanan gadis ini. Setelah lukanya bersih, aku membersihkan kain bekas robekan jubahku ini dengan air yang tersisa di ember. Setelah bersih, aku memerasnya hingga kering lalu kain ini kubalutkan pada luka di kaki kanan gadis itu.

"Sekarang bagaimana?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Ughh."

Setelah mengatakan itu dia malah mencoba berdiri, bodoh.

"Sudahlah, jangan dipaksakan. Setidaknya tunggulah sampai kakimu pulih benar."

"Ha'i. Terimakasih, Sparda."

"Tak apa, Hyodou Eva."

"Huh, panggil Eva saja!"

"Iya, Eva."

"Fufufu, begitu lebih baik."

Hm, ada apa dengan gadis ini? Padahal dia tahu kalau aku iblis, Tapi dengan mudahnya dia bersikap akrab padaku.

"Jadi, Eva. Kenapa kau muncul di pertarungan tadi. Kau tahu? Kau terlalu ceroboh sampai membuatmu luka seperti ini."

"Umm, tadi kakakku yang merupakan kepala pendeta di wilayah ini bilang ada segerombolan iblis berbuat onar. Jadi aku maju sendiri untuk menghabisi mereka. Eh, gak tahunya aku malah melihatmu bertarung dengan mereka, jadi aku membantumu." ucapnya dengan riang

"Huh, kenapa juga membantuku. Lebih dari itu, kalau dari awal kau sudah tahu ada banyak iblis, kenapa malah datang sendirian? Seharusnya kau bisa kan membawa beberapa pendeta lain untuk membantumu?"

"Aku ini adik kepala pendeta Arkham-niisama! Jadi aku ini kuat! Juga, aku membantumu untuk membalas budi karena kamu menyelamatkanku tempo hari. Itu saja!" jawabnya cemberut

"Balas budi pada iblis sepertiku, heh." cibirku

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau iblis, hah? Kau sudah menolongku! Jadi aku harus balas budi! Lagipula kau itu iblis yang baik!" serunya sedikit emosi

"Aku? Iblis baik? Bukannya kalian para manusia menilai iblis sepertiku adalah eksistensi jahat? Huh, kau aneh." aku benar-benar heran atas ucapan Eva tadi

"Tidak-tidak. Dan jangan sebut aku aneh! Aku bisa tahu kalau kau itu iblis baik hanya dengan melihat dari matamu."

"Mataku?"

"Ya. Kedua matamu, penuh dengan tatapan hangat, rasa kasih sayang, kepedulian, juga penuh kedamaian."

Entah kenapa aku jadi deg-degan saat Eva menatapku dalam-dalam. Ini juga pertama kalinya ada wanita yang menatapku seperti itu. Begitu cantik, lembut dan mempesona. Dia juga bisa dengan mudah mengerti diriku. Perasaan ini... Apa aku jatuh cinta? Entahlah...

"Jika menurutmu begitu, lalu bagaimana bentuk tatapan yang penuh kebencian?"

"Mungkin seperti ini,. Atau mungkin begini? begini?-"

Fufufu. Dia begitu lucu saat mengubah-ubah ekspresinya. Sikapnya yang asal-asalan dan mudah akrab, sangat berlawanan dengan sikapku yang tenang dan tertutup. Namun entah bagaimana, justru aku malah merasa nyaman di dekatnya.

Berhari-hari ku lalui di goa ini bersama Eva. Ya, tiap hari aku merawatnya, mencarikannya makanan dan minuman di sekitar hutan, tiap malam menyalakan api unggun kecil untuk penerangan dan menghangatkannya. Luka di kakinya juga perlahan-lahan berangsur pulih. Saat ini dia sudah bisa berdiri, namun belum bisa jalan. Juga selama berhari-hari ini aku merasa hubungan kami semakin dekat. Rasa sayang dan perhatianku padanya semakin hari semakin meningkat. Yah meskipun aku tak mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata, tapi aku mengungkapkannya dengan tindakanku. Saat mencarikannya makanan, merawat lukanya, membantunya belajar berjalan, juga saat tengah mengobrol dengannya.

Hingga suatu malam.. Saat ini kami duduk berdua menghangatkan diri di depan api unggun kecil yang ku buat di dalam goa ini.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan kakimu, Eva?"

"Lukanya sudah mengering. Namun masih agak susah dipakai untuk berjalan."

"Begitu. Tak apa. Nanti lama-lama juga bisa. Dan saat kakimu sudah benar-benar pulih, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Tapi maaf, mungkin sampai luar rumahmu saja. Akan merepotkan jika para pendeta tahu aku yang mengantarmu pulang. Apalagi kau sudah berhari-hari tidak pulang."

"Sampai depan rumah katamu?! Hei Sparda, dimana-mana itu kalau mau melamar seorang gadis harus ke rumahnya dan menemui walinya! Ayah dan ibuku sudah meninggal, sekarang aku tinggal bersama kakakku dan keluarganya. Jadi kau harus menemui kakakku untuk melamarku!"

"M-melamarmu?!"

A.. Apa yang kau bicakan? K.. Kenapa mengatakan itu tiba-tiba?!

Kemudian Eva mengucapkan ini dengan genit yang membuatku semakin bingung,,

"Aku tahu kau menginginkanku kan, Sparda? Tak seperti iblis lain yang menginginkanku karena aku pendeta suci. Tapi kau menginginkaku sebagai wa-ni-ta."

"W-wanita?"

Lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku. Jarak kami hanya 5 cm! Meskipun dia berhari-hari tidak mandi, tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyukainya! I-ini...

"Katakan."

"?!"

"Kau mencintaiku kan? Ayo katakan."

"Aku men-... T-tidak-tidak, maksudku-"

Tepat sebelum kalimatku selesai dia menjauhkan wajahnya dariku. H-hm, kenapa? Ah, dia malah menunduk sedih! A-apa aku salah?

Kemudian dia menggumam begitu pelan,,

"Jadi... Kau tak mencintaiku..."

"-! B-bukan seperti itu! Kau tahu? Aku ini iblis dan kau manusia! Lebih dari itu, kau adalah pendeta suci! A-aku memang mencintaimu! T-tapi-"

'Cup

Belum selesai kalimatku Eva sudah menyumpal bibirku dengan bibirnya! I-ini ciuman?! Ciuman pertamaku!

Setelah beberapa saat, dia melepas bibirnya dari bibirku.

"Cukup Sparda. Cukup kalimatmu yang terakhir itu yang aku tunggu. Aku juga mencintaimu... Semakin hari bersamamu, rasa ini semakin dalam... Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi..."

Kemudian Eva memelukku, begitu erat. Walau masih dalam keadaan duduk, tapi ini cukup membuatku nyaman,,

"T... Tapi.. Eva..."

Eva melepaskan pelukannya. Di genggamnya kedua tanganku juga kedua mata indahnya yang menatapku begitu dalam..

"Dengar... Tak peduli siapapun kita.. Apapun kita... Asal kita memiliki rasa yang sama, maka kita akan bersama selamanya..."

! S-senyumannya begitu indah- Lebih dari itu! K... Kata-katanya... Itu adalah kata yang paling indah yang baru kudengar selama ratusan tahun usiaku...

Ya... Dia... Wanita ini... Seumur hidupku... Aku... Inilah cinta pertamaku...

Eva... Kita akan selalu bersama selamanya!

Tiada lagi kalimat yang tepat untuk membalas ucapannya yang begitu tulus.

Hanya- tubuhku...

Saat ini kami masih saling bergenggaman tangan. Perlahan, wajahku semakin mendekat padanya.

'Chuuu

Kembali bibir kami bertemu. Bukan lagi sekedar ciuman sekilas, namun ciuman yang begitu dalam dimana lidah kami saling bertautan. Lebih jauh lagi, tangan kami saling melepas pakaian, saling membelai-

Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Ini memang pertama kalinya bagiku. Namun, seolah-olah rasanya tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Apa cinta yang menuntunku? Sedangkan Eva yang terlihat malu-malu, mungkin ini juga pertama kali baginya.

Hanya cahaya temaram dari redupnya bara api unggun kecil dalam goa ini yang menjadi saksi dimana jiwa raga kami bersatu dalam malam yang panjang.

Inilah awal. Awal dari dalamnya cinta kami berdua. Selamanya, dalam suka maupun duka, kita akan selalu bersama...

.

-TBC-

A/N : Hallooo, saya kembali lagi. Dan maaf banget telat, harusnya kemarin sudah update, tapi karena banyak halangan ya mau bagaimana lagi -.-  
Dan lagi, minggu ini cuma bisa 2 chapter untuk fic ini. Maafff banget. Maklumlah musim penyakit -.- Yah, lagipula itu masih mending kan daripada tidak sama sekali? :)  
Juga, untuk chapter ini, yaitu flashback, sepenuhnya milik Sparda, dan memakan 2 chapter untuk flashback. Gak apa kan? I hope Readers-san like it :)  
Akhir kata, review... ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 12 : For you, for our childrens

* * *

Setelah malam panjang berlalu, paginya kami terbangun.

Tubuh polos Eva terasa begitu hangat dalam pelukku. Juga rasa lengket dan aroma khas sisa-sisa cairan cinta kami, serta bekas darah keperawanan Eva yang merupakan sisa-sisa percintaan kami sekarang masih ada.

Eva sendiri, saat ini masih tertidur dalam pelukku. Desah nafasnya begitu teratur, raut wajahnya terliat begitu damai. Betapa bahagianya aku melihat wanita yang kucintai ini. Ah, ini sudah pagi.

"Hei, bangun."

Mendengar suaraku, dia membuka matanya.

"Fuaaa... Nanti saja sayang."

Eva malah bergelayut manja dalam pelukku, fufufu...

"Oh ayolah, kita harus mandi. Air di sungai sana pasti segar. Kalau tidak mau, aku duluan saja."

Aku lalu bangun dan berjalan menjauhinya. Dia masih berbaring. Kemudian aku berhenti untuk memastikannya.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mandi, Eva?"

"U.. Um... Aku.. tak bisa berdiri, masih terasa ngilu di sini..." ucapnya malu-malu sambil menunjuk daerah terlarangnya yang nampak bernoda sisa-sisa cairan cinta kami juga sedikit bercak darah.

H-hm.. Maaf... I-ini salahku... Aku lalu kembali kemudian menggendongnya dan membawanya ke sungai.

Ya, kami mandi bersama di sungai. Airnya yang begitu jernih, aliran airnya yang begitu tenang, juga kedalamannya yang hanya mencapai lutut, membuat kami merasa bebas untuk bermain-main air di sungai. Selain rasa segar di tubuhku karena air sungai ini, juga batinku terasa segar karena saat ini ada Eva yang menemani.

Hari berganti hari kami lalui. Tak seperti hari-hari yang lalu, kini baik aku maupun Eva terasa begitu bebas setelah kami mengungkapkan perasaan kami tempo hari.

Penuh cinta, penuh kasih sayang, penuh perhatian.

Hm, kalau dalam pernikahan, mungkin ini yang disebut bulan madu. Tapi kami belum menikah. Suatu saat aku ingin menikahinya. Tidak, aku pasti akan menikahinya!

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, kaki Eva sudah benar-benar pulih dan bisa berjalan kembali. Saat ini, kami sedang duduk berdua di pinggir sungai dan menyandarkan tubuh kami di bawah rindangnya pohon yang berada di pinggir sungai.

"Sayang, aku begitu bahagia."

"Aku juga, Eva. Setelah ini kita harus kembali ke rumahmu. Kakakmu pasti kawatir."

"Apa kau mau melamarku?"

"Tentu. Aku akan menikahimu dan hidup bersama selamanya.

"Ya, kita harus menikah."

"Hm?"

"Kalau tidak, anak kita yang ada di perutku ini akan marah."

Hening sesaat...

"EEEEEHH?! A... Anak kita?! Ja... Jadi?!"

A-aku benar-benar terkejut akan hal ini! T-tapi?!

"Ya, aku hamil."

-! Dengan senyum yang begitu cerah Eva mengatakan itu... T-tapi tunggu!

"B-bagaimana kau tahu? Meski kau pendeta suci, t-tapi kau bukan tabib, dokter, atau semacamnya kan?! L-lagi pula, perutmu juga tidak bertambah besar sedikitpun-"

"Huh, kau ini... Semenjak hari itu kita jadi keseringan melakukan 'itu' kan? Usianya juga baru beberapa hari. Lebih dari itu, perasaan seorang ibu itu begitu kuat!"

J.. Jadi begitu... Tak ada 1 pun kalimat yang tepat untuk melukiskan perasaanku ini. Tapi yang jelas, aku sangat-sangatlah bahagia!

Lalu aku melihat perut Eva dan menempelkan telingaku padanya. Ya, disana lah anakku berada. Meski gerakannya belum bisa terdengar, tapi aku bisa merasakan 1 kehidupan disana- tidak! Bukan 1! I-ini...

"Oh iya sayang, ngomong-ngomong. Disana ada 2 anak lho."

! A-aku tak punya tenaga lagi untuk terkejut... A-anak kembar... Aku... Benar-benar lemas karena kebahagiaanku meningkat berkali-kali lipat... A.. Aku akan menjadi ayah... Satu ayah... Satu ibu... Aku... Eva... Kedua anak kembarku... Benar-benar keluarga impian...

Guhaa... Akupun tak mampu bertahan lagi dan pingsan di pangkuan Eva karena terlalu bahagia...

.

Aku akan melindungi kalian bertiga, apapun yang terjadi. Itulah janjiku seumur hidup!

.

Esoknya, aku mengantar Eva pulang ke rumah. Ya, sudah ku putuskan kalau hari ini aku akan melamarnya.

Hm, ngomong-ngomong, saat ini aku tengah terbang sambil menggendongnya di kedua lenganku. Memang sih kaki Eva sudah benar-benar pulih dan bisa berjalan kembali. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak akan membiarkan Eva kelelahan karena berjalan jauh. Biar saja dia ngomel-ngomel tak jelas sambil mengataiku super posesif. Aku tak peduli, ini semua demi kebaikanmu dan juga kandunganmu tahu!

.

Sampailah kami di depan gerbang sebuah kuil. Tapi aneh, pintunya terbuka begitu saja. Lebih dari itu, sama sekali tidak ada yang menjaga gerbang ini, huh?

"Ayo sayang."

Eva berjalan duluan lalu aku mengikutinya. Dari sini, kuil itu terlihat begitu besar, juga halamannya ini lumayan luas.

Saat kami hampir mencapai kuil, segerombolan pendeta muncul dan mengepung kami. Ini buruk, meski mereka pendeta yang memiliki kemampuan yang membahayakan bagi iblis sepertiku, tapi mereka juga manusia. Aku tak akan mau melawannya... Hmm...

"Tahan, kalian semua."

"E... Eva-sama! T-tapi di belakangmu itu?!"

"Bawa kami ke tempat Arkham-niisama."

"H-ha'i!"

Wah wah, wanita yang kucintai ini,, begitu elegan. Sikapnya benar-benar berbeda jauh ketika hanya ada kami berdua di goa tempo hari. Ah sudahlah.

Kemudian salah 1 pendeta berjalan di depan kami, kami pun mengikutinya.

Di dalam kuil, hm, luas juga. Banyak tiang-tiang dengan ukiran gaya kuno. Hampir seluruh dinding juga terdapat banyak tulisan aneh. Ah, aku jadi sedikit pusing karena terlalu lama melihat tulisan-tulisan itu. Apa itu semacam mantra? Hm, pantas saja. Lebih dari itu, di dalam sini terdapat puluhan pendeta yang berdiri di tiap-tiap sisi karpet merah. Oh itu jalannya? Setelah ku lihat di ujung jalan karpet merah ini, terdapat seorang pria botak yang duduk di sebuah singgasana didampingi seorang wanita dan anak kecil. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, wanita dan anak kecil itu pergi ke belakang. Hm, kenapa pergi? Lalu, pendeta yang mengantar kami tadi undur diri.

Eva berjalan di atas karpet merah, dan aku mengikutinya.

Kurasakan banyak hasrat membunuh begitu kuat yang diarahkan hanya padaku. Firasatku mulai memburuk. Di 1 sisi, aku tak ingin melawan mereka yang kesemuanya manusia. Tapi di sisi lain, tujuanku datang kemari demi cintaku ke Eva. Jadi mau tak mau aku harus siap berhadapan dengan mereka.

Sampailah kami di hadapan singgasana pria botak itu. Apa dia kakaknya Eva? Tapi aneh, mata kanannya warna merah, sedangkan yang kiri berwarna biru. Ciri-ciri wajah mereka pun tak mirip sama sekali. Kemudian Eva berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku pulang, Arkham-niisama. Maaf telah meninggalkan kuil begitu lama."

"Bangunlah, Eva adikku. Syukurlah kau selamat. Dan sepertinya kau membawa oleh-oleh yang begitu besar untukku."

Pria botak itu, Arkham, menyeringai saat tatapannya beralih padaku. Hm, ada apa? Kemudian Eva berdiri dan mengenalkanku padanya.

"Arkham-niisama. Perkenalkan, dia Sparda. Dia-"

"Khukhukhu. Aku sudah tahu Eva. Lagipula siapa yang tak kenal Sparda Lucifer? Iblis legendaris yang merupakan cucu dari Lucifer asli sang bintang fajar."

! S-sial! J-jadi dia sudah tahu aku?! I-ini benar-benar tak aku antisipasi! Tak hanya aku, bahkan semua pendeta disini juga terkejut, dan Eva... Maaf tak memberitahumu sebelumnya. Memang sih Eva sudah tahu iblis, tapi aku tak pernah menceritakan mengenaiku yang merupakan cucu Lucifer, lagipula, aku bukan bagian dari Lucifer lagi tahu! Eva nampak yang paling terkejut disini. Maaf jika membuatmu kecewa, aku tak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku sengaja tak memberitahukanmu karena inilah yang ku takutkan jika kau tahu-

Tidak! Aku harus yakin kalau cinta kita tetap kuat walau apapun yang terjadi! Ya, aku yakin!

"Ya. Aku memang cucu Lucifer. Namaku Sparda Lucifer. Tapi aku kesi bukan sebagai Lucifer, tapi sebagai diriku sendiri. Jika kau tahu mengenai identitas asliku, aku yakin kau tahu juga kalau aku bukan lagi bagian dari Lucifer kan, Arkham-dono?

"Khukhukhu, ya. Aku tahu. Kau menghianati bangsamu sendiri. Membantai ribuan iblis sebelum perang demi melindungi umat manusia. Fuhahaha... Dasar bodoh! Apa kau pikir dunia manusia akan menerimamu meski kau lakukan itu, hah?! Meski kau penghianat bangsa iblis, tapi kau tetaplah iblis! Iblis adalah eksistensi jahat, tak terkecuali kau! Tak akan ada dunia dan mitologi manapun yang akan menerima iblis seperti kau! Para pendeta sekalian, murnikan iblis terkutuk itu!"

! Ini gawat! Seluruh pendeta yang ada disini langsung mengepungku, aku harus melawan!

Tidak, tidak boleh... Aku tidak boleh menghindar! Jika aku menghindar maka... Eva...

'Shiiiiiiinngg

"Guuaaaaaaahhh!"

Puluhan aura suci dari berbagai arah ditembakan padaku! Jika iblis biasa pasti akan lenyap, meski aku bukan iblis biasa, tetap saja sakit sialan!

"Uwwaaaaahh!"

Cih, sihir pertahanku tetap tak berguna!

'Glub 'glub

T-tubuhku mulai berubah... Kulitku mengeras dan berwarna abu-abu... Cakar-cakar tajam tumbuh di kaki dan tanganku... Juga 5 pasang sayap iblis di punggungku... Dan terakhir... Wajahku berubah menjadi wajah iblis dengan kedua tanduk tumbuh di kepalaku.

Ini wujud Devil Trigger. Kekuatan yang hanya dimiliki keturunan Lucifer. Aku tak mau menggunakan kekuatan ini lagi. Tapi sepertinya, keadaan tubuhku yang benar-benar kritis memicu munculnya wujud ini dengan sendirinya. Dengan wujud ini, kekuatan, kecepatan, dan pertahananku meningkat berkali-kali lipat, tapi tetap saja sakit!

Lebih dari itu... Eva... Jangan menatapku dengan mata ketakutan seperti itu... Apa kau takut dengan wujudku? Guhh... Maafkan aku...

"S... Sparda..."

"Khuhahahaha! Kau lihat, Eva adikku?! Kau benar-benar membawa iblis yang luar biasa kuat! Dia bahkan tak langsung mati setelah menerima puluhan pemurnian sekaligus! Benar-benar cucu Lucifer yang mengerikan! Tapi sebentar lagi tetap saja akan musnah! Fuhahahaha!"

S-si botak brengsek itu! Kuuhh... Sepertinya aku memang tak tahan lagi...

Eva... Maaf-

'Greb

! Eva memelukku begitu erat! Meski dalam wujud Devil Trigger, Eva tetap memelukku begitu erat!

"Sudah cukup! Hentikan... Hiks..."  
Melihat ini, para pendeta menurunkan tangannya dan aura suci yang menyelimuti tubuhku menghilang. Ah aku selamat. T-tapi ini...

"A-aku tak peduli meski kau cucu Lucifer... A-aku tetap mencintamu! Terlebih lagi,, kau menghianati bangsa iblis demi melindungi umat manusia hiks... Salah besar jika tak ada yang menerimamu. Kau tahu? K-kau sudah di dalam hatiku... Kau adalah pilihanku hiks... Aku tak mau kehilanganmu... Anak-anak kita juga tak mau itu... Kita akan selalu bersama... Hiks... Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku..."

Tak akan pernah Eva. Maaf membuatmu kawatir. Perlahan, tubuhku kembali ke wujud normal.

Di lain pihak, si botak itu nampak begitu kesal.

"Eva! Apa yang kau katakan?! Iblis itu harus mati!"

"Tidak Arkham-niisama! Iblis ini... Bukan! Tapi lelaki ini, adalah pilihanku! Aku akan menikah dengannya meski tanpa restumu!"

"A-apa kau bilang?! Jangan bodoh! Apa kau sadar apa yang kau katakan, hah?!"

"Ya! Aku sadar sesadar-sadarnya! Lagipula, anak kami yang ada di perutku ini akan marah jika sampai kami tidak menikah fufufu..."

"!K-kau...! Tidak! Anak manusia setengah iblis tak boleh terlahir ke dunia! Dia akan membawa bencana! Matilah kalian berdua!"

! Si botak itu menembakan segumbal aura yang pekat, itu bukan aura suci, tapi penghancur!

Mana mungkin ku kubiarkan sialan!

"Goughh..."

Aku memuntahkan darah saat aura itu meledak di punggungku. Ya, sebelum aura itu mengenai Eva, aku mengubah posisi kami yang masih berpelukan hingga serangan si botak itu hanya mengenaiku.

Kuuhhh, tenagaku sudah hampir habis, maaf Eva telah mengotori pundakmu dengan darahku...

"Cih, kisah cinta antara iblis dan ma, fuhahaha! Tapi sayang sekali, itu harus bera-"

"Arkham-sama!"

Tepat sebelum si botak itu hendak menyerang kami lagi, seorang pendeta memasuki kuil dan berlari ke sini. Tapi, pendeta itu nampak terluka?

"Ada apa, hah?!"

"A-ampun Arkham-sama! Segerombolan iblis menyerang kuil!"

"Bodoh! Bukannya seharusnya pasukan di luar bisa menangani itu?! Kenapa kau malah melapor padaku?!"

"Ma-masalahnya, jumlah mereka ada dua ribu lebih! Mereka telah mengepung kuil ini! S-semua pasukan kita telah dikalahkan!"

! Situasi semakin kacau!

"Kalau begitu, kalian semua, hadapi mereka! Aku akan menyusul setelah menghabisi 2 mahluk kotor ini!"

"Ha'i Arkham-sama!"

Para pendeta itu menyerbu keluar kuil. Huh, kondisiku benar-benar kacau sampai-sampai aku tak menyadari ada pertempuran di luar. Sepertinya kuil ini juga dibangun cukup kuat karena tak terguncang sedikitpun sekalipun di tengah pertempuran besar.

Sekarang hanya tinggal kami bertiga. Inikah saatnya?

Tidak, ini belum waktunya.

"Tunggu apalagi Arkham-niisama? Cepat selesaikan dan segera bantu mereka! Setidaknya aku akan bahagia mati bersama lelaki yang kucintai..."

"Kukukukuku... Kuhahahahahaha! Dasar bodoh! Mana mungkin aku akan menyerahkan nyawaku sendiri pada para iblis itu hah?! Aku bisa pergi dari sini menggunakan sihir teleportasi. Tentu saja aku akan membawa anak dan istriku! Dan untuk kalian, tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai para iblis itu masuk ke sini dan menghabisi kalian. Aku sarankan kalian puaskanlah bercinta selagi masih sempat. Fuhahahaha! Selamat tinggal."

Si botak itu menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir. Tapi lambang lingkaran sihir itu...yang jelas bukan lambang iblis. Lantas?

Hah...hah... Aku... Benar-benar lemas... Eva di sampingku, tersenyum. Namu juga terasa miris.

"Nah sayang, sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua. Apa kau siap?"

"S... Siap untuk...apa?"

"Tentu saja mati bersama. Memangnya apa lagi? Tapi sayang, aku benar-benar bahagia bisa sehidup semati denganmu, meskipun aku juga merasa begitu bersalah karena anak-anak kita tidak akan-"

"Cukup! Hah...ku kira kau...akan...mengajakku bercinta...hah... Lagipula Eva... Kau terlalu mudah memikirkan kematian... Kau... Mengerikan..."

Huh. Apa-apaan perkataanmu itu? Itu terlalu menyeramkan! Melihatku cemberut, Eva tersenyum lembut.

"Fufufu... Bercinta denganku? Apa kau sebegitu inginnya, hm? Lihat, kondisimu begitu parah sayang. Jadi jangan berfikir aneh-aneh. Oke?"

"T...tentu saja aku ingin! Ughh... Tapi sebelum itu... Kita harus pergi dari sini..."

"Pergi?"

"Ya! Keluarlah, budak-budakku!"

Aku menjentikan jari. Kemudian lingkaran sihir raksasa muncul di lantai kuil ini. Dari dalam lingkaran sihir muncul beberapa mahluk, diantaranya,,  
Anjing iblis kepala 3, Carberus. Bidak bentengku.  
Iblis kekar setinggi 5 meter, Beowulf. Bentengku juga.  
Seorang wanita iblis vampire, Nevan. Bidak peluncurku.  
Kesatria iblis berbadan kekar tanpa kepala, yah, pedang di genggamannya itulah kepalanya. Mereka ada 2, tapi beda warna. Agni dan Rudra. Keduanya adalah bidak kesatriaku.  
Lalu iblis mantan Grimreaper, Hell Vanguard, yang merupakan Pionku.  
Juga iblis mantan manusia pengendali bayangan dimana seluruh tubuhnya juga terselimuti bayangan, Dopplegangger. Dia juga pionku.  
Dan terakhir, seekor kuda perang yang mampu melambatkan waktu, Quicksilver. Dia juga pionku.

Ya, mereka semua adalah budak-budak iblis yang berhasil ku kumpulkan selama ini.

"I-ni..."

Eva begitu terkejut melihat para budakku. Hm, nanti sajalah ku jelaskan. Sekarang ada yang lebih penting.

"Perkenalannya nanti saja, Eva. Sekarang, kalian semua. Bisakah kuserahkan iblis-iblis di luar sana?"

"Ohohoho... Itu mudah. Tapi Sparda-sama, kau terlihat menyedihkan. Kasihan sekali."

"Beowulf benar, Sparda-sama. Ada apa denganmu?"

Beowulf hanya menertawakanku dan Carberus terlihat kawatir padaku. Walau kalian sama-sama benteng, tapi tempramen kalian benar-benar berbeda. Dan Beowulf, tertawalah sepuasmu! Lalu Nevan mendekat padaku dan langsung menjilati darah dari luka-lukaku. Hey! Ah, Eva malah terlihat cemburu, m-maaf!

"Penjelasannya nanti saja! Tolong habisi para iblis itu! Dan Nevan, berhenti menjilatiku!"

"Fufufu... Maaf Sparda-sama. Tapi dengan itu, kurasa luka-lukamu akan baik-baik saja, mfhh."

Ah, benar juga. Luka-luka ku sudah mengering. Tapi, staminaku tetap tak kembali, huh...

'Grep

! Ehh?! Beowulf menggenggam tubuhku dan tubuh Eva lalu mengangkat kami berdua! A-apa yang kau lakukan?!

"Kyaaaaa!"

"Oi Beowulf! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku majikanmuuu! Turunkan kami brengseeek!"

"Diam kau majikan bodoh! Carberus, bawa mereka berdua menjauh dari sini." ucap Beowulf setelah meletakkan aku dan Eva di atas punggung Carberus. Ah, disini dingin!

"Ha'i! Sekarang hancurkan kuil ini, Beowulf!"

"Itu mudah! Real impact!"

Mendengar perintah Carberus, Beowulf membentangkan 3 pasang sayap putihnya. Gelombang cahaya menyebar dan menghancurkan bangunan kuil sehingga terlihat lah ribuan iblis. Mereka lantas merangsek menuju kemari. Namun para budakku tak tinggal diam.

"Carberus, sekarang! Juga Agni, Rudra, kawal dia."

" " "Ha'i!" " "

Mendengar perintah Beowulf, Carberus berlari sembari membawaku dan Eva diikuti Agni dan Rudra yang mengawal kami dari serangan-serangan para iblis yang hendak menyerang kami.

Sementara itu di belakang, terlihat para budakku yang lain telah membantai para iblis habis-habisan.

Quicksilver yang melambatkan pergerakan para iblis, lalu Dopplegangger yang merasuki bayangan para iblis lalu menghabisinya. Serta Hell Vanguard yang membuat ratusan clon dan menghabisi pasukan iblis lainnya. Kombinasi 3 pionku ini memang hebat.

Di lain pihak, Nevan, wanita itu berubah menjadi ratusan kelelawar. Dan kelelawar-kelelawar itu menyambarkan petir-petir dalam jumlah dan kapasitas yang gila pada para pasukan iblis. Ya, itu memang sewajarnya bagi Nevan yang sudah mengkonsumsi 2 bidak peluncur.

Juga Beowulf, dia nampak begitu brutal menghabisi pasukan iblis hanya dengan tangan kosong. Dari segi kekuatan murni, Beowulf adalah yang terkuat.

Ya, aku percaya mereka mampu dengan mudah mengatasi ini.

.

Beberapa hari setelahnya, aku dan Eva melangsungkan pernikahan. Namun, tak ada 1 pun pendeta, pastor, atau manusia manapun yang mau menikahkan iblis dan manusia seperti kami. Jadi terpaksa aku menghubungi Ajuka untuk menikahkan kami. Dia kan raja iblis, jadi kurasa ini tak apa. Hanya pernikahan sederhana dimana para budakku sebagai saksi dan juga Ajuka sebagai penghulunya.

Setelah Ajuka mengesahkan aku dan Eva sebagai suami istri, aku langsung terbang membawa Eva pergi dari sini meninggalkan mereka yang melongo melihat kelakuanku.

Ini bulan maduku tahu, jadi siapapun tidak boleh mengganggu!

.

Beberapa bulan setelah pernikahan kami, hari ini adalah menjelang kelahiran anakku.

Namun, ini bukanlah hari yang tenang. Terjadi guncangan besar dimana-mana, termasuk rumahku. Dan di saat seperti ini, Eva merasakan kontraksi karena merasa anak kami akan segera lahir. Bertambah kacau lah situasi ini.

Saat ini, Eva yang hendak melahirkan ada di kamar bersama Nevan yang membantu proses persalinan. Sedangkan aku, saat ini aku bersama budak-budakku lainnya berada di luar rumah menciptakan kekkai yang begitu kuat untuk melindungi rumahku dari guncangan dasyat ini.

Dari apa yang dilaporkan Hell Vanguard padaku, gunjangan ini terjadi karena di tempat lain terjadi pertarungan akbar antar kedua naga langit. Hakuryuukou dan Sekiryuutei, 2 naga langit yang terus bertarung sejak jaman dahulu, dari generasi ke generasi. Dan generasi yang sekarang, malah memilih hari ini sebagai pertarungan mereka. Cih, mengganggu saja. Jadi kami pun bagi tugas,. Nevan yang membantu proses persalinan. Hell Vanguard yang memata-matai pertarungan 2 naga langit itu. Sisanya, yaitu aku dan budakku yang lainnya menciptakan kekai terkuat untuk melindungi rumah ini dari guncangan.

Setelah beberapa saat, guncangan hebat ini berhenti. Huh? Kemudian Hell Vanguard muncul di depanku.

"Lapor Sparda-sama. Pertarungan kedua naga langit telah selesai."

"Siapa pemenangnya?"

"Tidak ada. Mereka semua mati."

"Jadi begitu. Terimakasih Hell Vanguard."

Aku dan para budakku menghilangkan kekei yang melindungi rumahku. Buru-buru aku memasuki rumah dan menuju kamar.

! Di ranjang, Eva tengah berbaring bersama 2 bayi. Dibelainya pipi kedua bayi itu bergantian. Kedua bayi itu memiliki wajah yang amat mirip, rambut putihnya sangat mirip denganku! Ah, sepertinya mereka tidur. I-ini...

Perasaan di dadaku begitu bergemuruh, tubuhku bergetar, air mata jatuh di kedua mataku. M-mereka... Kemudian Nevan yang ada di dekatku mengatakan ini.,

"Selamat Sparda-sama. Kedua anakmu lahir dengan selamat, begitu pula Eva-sama. Dan keduanya adalah kembar laki-laki. Fufufu, mereka begitu tampan sepertimu, Sparda-sama."

A...aku... Aku jadi ayah! Aku jadi ayah! Air mataku tak mau berhenti... A...aku sangat bahagia! Aku lalu berhambur ke arah Eva di ranjang untuk melihat kedua putraku lebih dekat.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk mencium kedua putraku bergantian yang membuat Eva protes,.

"Hey sayang.. Hati-hati... Nanti mereka bangun lho..."

"Hihi, iya maaf. Muach, terimakasih sayang."

Kucium kening Eva. Eva juga tersenyum penuh bahagia. Ya, inilah keluarga impianku. Eh tunggu, sepertinya ada yang terlupa...hm...

Ah ya ampun, nama untuk kedua putraku! Aku pun langsung bertanya ke Eva,.

"Oh iya Eva, apa kamu punya rekomendasi nama untuk kedua putra kita?"

"Tentu sayang. Yang kakak, Vergil. Yang adik, Dante. Bagus kan?"

"Whoa... Nama yang bagus. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, mana yang kakak dan mana yang adik?"

Ya, mereka berdua benar-benar mirip. Tak ada bedanya sama sekali. Jadi, bagaimana membedakannya? Lalu Eva mengatakan.

"Perhatikan lagi baik-baik sayang. Yang auranya putih, dialah kakaknya, Vergil. Dan yang merah, dialah adiknya, Dante."

Benar juga, setelah aku amati lagi, aura mereka memang berbeda. Putih dan merah. T-tunggu! A-aura ini...

"N-naga langit?!"

"Benar, sepertinya kedua naga langit memilih kedua putra kita sayang. Fufufu saat mereka dewasa nanti mereka akan jauh lebih hebat dari ayahnya."

Kau benar Eva, mereka akan jadi 2 pemuda yang jauh melebihiku. Kuharap, sebagai saudara kembar, mereka akan mampu mengubah takdir kedua naga langit.

Dengan adanya kedua putraku, ku rasa keluargaku akan menjadi begitu bahagia seperti yang kuharapkan.

.

Keluarga bahagia, itulah yang kuharapkan. Namun, kenyataan tak sesuai yang diharapkan.

5 tahun berlalu semenjak kelahiran kedua putraku, Vergil dan Dante.

Memang kami nampak seperti keluarga kecil bahagia saat di dalam rumah.

Tapi tidak bagi kedua putraku.

Sebagai anak balita, mereka sangat ingin bermain dengan banyak teman seusia mereka. Namun, karena mereka belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatan iblis mereka, anak-anak yang lain yang merupakan manusia mulai takut pada mereka.

Mereka ditakuti, mereka dibenci, mereka dijauhi, mereka dikucilkan,

Tak jarang kami sekeluarga berpindah-pindah rumah untuk mencari lingkungan baru. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada yang menerima keberadaan kedua putraku yang merupakan manusia setengah iblis.

Hingga akhirnya, Eva menggunakan kekuatan pendeta sucinya untuk menciptakan sepasang kalung berlian yang bisa menekan kekuatan iblis Vergil dan Dante. Cara itu berhasil. Vergil dan Dante mulai bisa diterima di lingkungan barunya. Setidaknya aku bisa sedikit tenang mengenai itu.

Ya, sedikit.

.

2 tahun kemudian. Saat itu malam hari, saat dimana aku dalam perjalan pulang setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.

Tentu saja aku harus kerja mencari nafkah untuk menghidupi keluargaku. Dan sekarang ini, aku dalam perjalanan pulang.

Tiba-tiba, ada seorang pria tua berambut putih keperakan dengan jubah yang begitu mewah menghadangku, d-dia kan?!

"! Rizevim!"

"Uyahyahyahyah... Uncla! Kau tak sopan pada papamu ini Sparda-kun. Lama tak bertemu, apa kamyu gak kangen, hm?"

Cih, si brengsek itu! Kenapa dia muncul disini?!

Rizevim Livan Lucifer! Memang dia ayah kandungku! Namun si brengsek inilah dalang dari rencana penyerang manusia yang ku gagalkan berabad-abad yang lalu. Si brengsek yang tak lain adalah ayahku sendiri, huh!

"Mau apa kau? Apa kau dendam padaku? Atau kau ingin menyerang umat manusia lagi? Meski kau salah 1 iblis super, tapi aku tak akan kalah."

"Uyahyahyah itu membosankan Sparda-kun. M-E-M-B-O-S-A-N-K-A-N. Daripada menghancurkan umat manusia, aku punya tujuan yang lebih bagus lho, lebih istimewa! Mau tahu hah mau tahu? Ayo tebak hm?"

"Kau..."

"Yup, benar! Jawabannya adalah KE-LU-AR-GA-MU! Uyahyahyahyah..."

! S-si brengsek ini! Aku menarik pedangku dan hendak menyerangnya namun dia malah berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Ou ou ou, daripada kamyu bermain-main dengan ku, aku lebih mencemaskan menantu dan kedua cucuku kau tahu?! Numbus mengincar mereka lho... Uyahyahyahyah!"

! Numbus?! Mahluk ciptaan Hades?! Tengkorak brengsek itu!

Cih, aku harus cepat! Aku mengaktifkan lingkaran sihir menuju rumahku!

Setelah sampai,

" "Uwaaaaahh! " "

Kedua putra kecilku menangis lalu menghambur dan memelukku.

"Vergil! Dante! Mana ibu kalian?!"

"Tadi...hiks... Kaa-san... Melindungi kami!"

"Ta...tapi mereka...hiks... membawa Kaa-san!"

! Aku begitu marah mendengar penuturan kedua putraku. Rizevim! Hades! Kalian harus mati! Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus menyelamatkan Eva terlebih dahulu. Aku lalu memeriksa jejak-jejak sihir teleportasi yang tersisa.

Cocytus?! Jadi mereka membawa Eva kesana?!

"Vergil, Dante, kalian bersembunyilah. Aku akan menyelamatkan ibu kalian. Jadi, jangan keluar dari persembunyian sebelum kami pulang, oke?"

" "Ha'i!" "

Setelah Vergil dan Dante pergi dan bersembunyi lalu aku menghilang dalam lingkaran sihir.

Aku muncul di sebuah dataran yang luas, lalu aku memanggil semua budakku.

"Kenapa anda memanggil kami, Sparda-sama?"

"Carberus, dan kalian semua. Aku akan pergi ke Cocytus. Numbus sudah menculik Eva. Aku harus menyelamatkannya."

Mendengar tujuanku, Beowulf marah.

"Jangan bodoh! Numbus bukan mahluk biasa! Dewa-dewa takut padanya! Jika kau melawannya, kau akan mati konyol Sparda-sama!"

"Ya, aku tahu itu. Aku memang tak bisa mengalahkannya, tapi bersama Eva, aku akan menyegelnya untuk sementara. Tentunya itu akan membuatku dan Eva tersegel juga. Dan di masa depan, akan ada kedua naga langit yang akan mengalahkan Numbus dan membebaskan kami."

Semua pun terdiam mendengar penuturanku. Lalu Nevan bertanya,

"Jadi maksud tuan, kami harus menjaga Vergil-sama dan Dante-sama?"

"Tidak, jangan. Biarkan mereka sendiri mencari jalannya. Mungkin mereka akan mengalami hal mengerikan dalam hidup mereka. Tapi cuma itu satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka untuk menemukan kekuatan dan jati dirinya. Dan untuk kalian para budakku, tunggulah mereka di Devil Tower. Akan tiba waktunya dimana kalian akan menuntun mereka. Kalian pahamkan?"

" " " " " " " "Ha'i Sparda-sama..." " " " " " " "

"Terimakasih telah mengikutiku sejauh ini. Aku pergi dulu. Selamat ting- tidak, sampai jumpa."

.

- End_flashback -

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Selesai sudah flashback untuk Sparda. Juga selesai sudah untuk update minggu ini. -.-  
Selanjutnya akan kembali ke cerita utama.  
Juga untuk uchiha drac-san yang request fict Naruto, sudah saya bikinin. Tapi maaf, bukan Crossover, sorry banget ya -.-  
Dan juga terimakasih untuk -san, HarisHeavenStar-san, Rinnegan-san, namikazeflash-san, serta Readers-san semuanya yang sudah mengikuti dan menyukai fict ini. Terimakasih banyak ^_^  
Saya akan terus semangat update fic ini, meski waktunya tidak tentu juga -.-  
Akhir kata, review... ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 13 : Exalibur in the night

* * *

"Uwaaaaahh hiks..."

Jadi begitu ceritanya. Dan yang menangis kencang setelah mendengar cerita Tou-sama tadi si Maou-shojou, Leviathan umm -sama. Sedangkan aku sendiri, Dante, saat ini hanya duduk bersila diapit 2 gadis dimana Rias menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kananku dan Asia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiriku. Gfufu jadi ini rasanya harem?

Ah, mengenai cerita ayah tadi, hanya bagian ini yang paling kusukai, aku pun mengatakannya.

"Aku tak pernah menyangka kalau pada kenyataannya aku dan Vergil dibuat di dalam goa, huh."

'SPRAANK

Sebuah piring mendarat di wajahku... A...ampun, Kaa-san!

Tapi serius. Bahkan aku sendiri yang merupakan anaknya malah sama sekali tidak pernah mendengar cerita ini sebelumnya. Y-ya memang sih waktu aku kecil, Kaa-san sering bercerita tentang kehebatan Tou-san dalam menolong umat manusia dari mahluk supranatural, dan hanya hal-hal seperti itulah. Tapi Kaa-san tak pernah menceritakan kisah cintanya yang tidak direstui seperti itu. Tapi yasudahlah, toh itu sudah terjadi. Lagi pula pendeta botak joker itu sudah mati.

Yang tersisa hanya tinggal Rizevim dan Hades.

Mereka berdua target utama Vergil. Dan itu akan menjadi targetku juga.

Rizevim, salah 1 iblis super pemilik kemampuan Sacred Gear Canceller. Yaitu kemampuan yang membuatnya kebal terhadap serangan dari Sacred Gear, termasuk Longinus. Tapi imbal baliknya, dia juga tidak akan bisa bersentuhan dengan Sacred Gear secara langsung. Itulah yang pernah dijelaskan Ajuka-sensei padaku dulu. Jadi, sepertinya aku harus bertarung tanpa Boosted Gear.

Lalu Hades. Dia salah 1 dewa Olympus, penjaga neraka, Cocytus. Dia adalah dewa yang mengatur alam kematian yang merupakan dasar dari neraka dunia bawah. Dewa yang menciptakan Numbus. Aku pernah bertarung melawan Numbus sebelumnya. Kekuatannya benar-benar gila. Aku yang dalam kondisi maksimal pun sama sekali tak mampu menyentuhnya. Yah, walau pada akhirnya aku dan Vergil mengalahkannya dengan Juggernaut. Heh, itu adalah pertarungan menegangkan seumur hidupku.

Jika Numbus sekuat itu, lantas bagaimana dengan si penciptanya? Sebaiknya aku tanya Ajuka-sensei.

"Sensei? Hades. Sekuat apa dia?"

"Dikatakan kalau Hades memiliki kekuatan yang setara dengan pemimpin Dewa tiap-tiap Mitologi. Bahkan aku sendiri pun harus bersatu dengan ketiga Maou lain agar bisa mengimbanginya. Ingat, hanya mengimbangi. Kami ragu bisa mengalahkan Hades meski itu kami berempat."

Jadi begitu kah? Dewa Olympus ya. Lebih dari itu, kemampuannya setara dengan tiap tiap pemimpin Dewa. Sungguh hebat. Heh, aku jadi sedikit tertarik. Yah hanya sedikit karena sepertinya hanya Vergil lah yang paling tertarik akan hal ini.

"Rizevim, Hades. Fufufu... Kalian berdua target utamaku."

"H-hei! Jangan ucapkan hal-hal yan sedang kupikirkan, Vergil!"

Apa-apaan dia itu? Seenaknya saja baca pikiranku. Apa itu karna ekspresiku mudah terbaca sehingga dia tahu apa yang ku pikirkan. Ah, sudahlah.

Suasana menjadi semakin serius, lalu Sona-kaicho mengangkat tangannya dan bertanya pada Tou-sama.

"M-maaf, Sparda-sama, Eva-sama. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Mengenai Numbus. Dikatakan kalau kedua Naga langit telah membuat Numbus kalah telak. Itu, apa tidak ada bantuan sedikitpun, maksudku, apa kedua naga langit yang tak lain adalah Hyoudou-kun bersaudara benar-benar murni mengalahkan Numbus? Aku tahu dari buku yang kupelajari mengenai kekuatan Numbus dan kedua Naga langit. Meski mereka berasal dari mitologi yang berbeda, tapi mereka juga ditakuti para Dewa. Setidaknya itu dulu sebelum kedua naga langit disegel ke dalam Sacred Gear. Jadi sekarang?"

"Hmm, saat itu tidak semua segel yang terbuka. Masih ada sedikit segel yang tersisa. Dan ironisnya itu malah tempatku tersegel. Jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana pertarungannya. Jadi sebaiknya Sona-chan tanyakan langsung pada Vergil dan Dante."

Setelah Tou-san menjawab seperti itu, kemudian Sona-kaicho menoleh ke Vergil, lalu aku. Aku? Baiklah, apa yang ingin Kaichou tanyakan, hm?

Sebelum Sona-kaichou berucap, Ajuka-sensei menyela duluan.

"Itu juga yang ingin kutanyakan. Kususnya untukmu, Vergil. Bentuk kedua Sacred Gear. Apa kau mencapainya?"

"Maksudmu Balance breaker? Tapnpa ku katakan, pastinya kau sudah tahu kan, Beelzebub-sama?"

Balance Breaker? Jadi Vergil sudah mencapainya? Ah benar juga. Jika dia dibesarkan oleh si Azazel yang ngaku-ngaku gubernur itu ya wajarlah.

Lalu Ajuka-sensei mengatakan tepat seperti apa yang kupikirkan.

"Memang sewajarnya bagimu mencapai Balance Break mengingat kau dibesarkan oleh ahli peneliti Sacred Gear, Gubernur malaikat jatuh Azazel."

"!"

Semua orang kecuali aku dan keluargaku nampak terkejut mendengar perkataan Ajuka-sensei. Yah, mereka semua memang belum tahu mengenai ini. Jadi mungkin, sebagai iblis, toh yang disini semuanya iblis kecuali Vergil yang setengah iblis juga Lady yang manusia normal, tentunya para iblis akan terkejut jika nama pemimpin tertinggi dari fraksi malaikat jatuh disebut-sebut. Apalagi itu adalah orang yang membesarkan Vergil, meski penampilannya menyedihkan, tapi walau bagaimanapun dia ayah angkat sekaligus guru bagi Vergil.

Ah tunggu, ada yang janggal. Kemudian aku mempertanyakan ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Vergil. Jika memang kau sudah mencapai Balance Breaker, kenapa kau tak menggunakannya saat pertarungan melawan Numbus? Mungkin jika kau bisa menguncinya dalam bentuk Balance Break, maka aku tentunya akan dapat mengalahkan Numbus meski tanpa Juggernaut."

"Ya. Itu memang rencana bagus. Tapi sayangnya saat kau tiba, kekuatan dan staminaku sudah hampir habis. Jangankan memakai Balance Break, mempertahankan kondisiku saja aku tak yakin. Jadi, tak ada pilihan lain selain memaksakan tubuh dan kekuatanku dalam Juggernaut Drive meski itu hanya sesaat."

Benar juga, kunci mengalahkan Numbus waktu itu tehnik milik Vergil. Meski aku memiliki kekuatan yang brutal, tapi akan percuma jika Vergil tak mendukungku. Apalagi saat itu kondisi Vergil sangat kacau. Dan satu-satunya pilihan adalah Juggernaut Drive, meski resikonya tinggi.

Kemudian Ajuka-sensei memberikan komentarnya.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar memakai Juggernaut Drive. Kalian benar-benar nekat. Kususnya kau yang baru pertama kali membangkitkan Boosted Gear, Dante. Bagimu yang masih pemula yang bahkan belum mencapai Balance Breaker tapi memaksakan diri mengaktifkan Juggernaut Drive, kau benar-benar idiot."

"Y...ya mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tak punya pilihan tahu?!"

Lalu maou Sirzechs-sama ikut bicara.

"Sampai 2 anak muda berbakat seperti kalian mempertaruhkan nyawa demi keluarga, itu sungguh luar biasa. Namun sungguh bodohnya aku yang merupakan maou malah tidak tahu semua ini. Aku benar-benar menyesal, aku minta maaf."

Dia nampak terlihat sedih. Sirzechs-sama, ternyata dia maou yang baik dan memiliki rasa kepedulian tinggi. Ya, dia kan juga kakaknya Rias, pastinya dia orang baik juga.

"Tak apa Sirzechs-sama, itu sudah lama berlalu. Justru aku yang minta maaf karena sudah menendangmu tempo hari."

"Lupakan soal kecil seperti itu. Aku senang adik kecilku dapat yang terbaik."

U-umm apa maksudnya? Ah, Rias di sampingku kenapa wajahnya memerah?

Kemudian Serafall-sama dan Falbium-sama juga mengatakan ini padaku dan Vergil.

"Dante-chan, Vergil-chan, jangan pernah sia-siakan perjuangan Sparda-chan dan Eva-chan. Jadilah anak berbakti, Oke?!"

"Kalian tak perlu nekat lagi karena keluarga kalian sudah kembali. Karena kerja keras akan membuat kalian mati."

" "Ha'i." "

Nah, berhubung sekarang semua orang sudah tahu bagaimana keluargaku, lalu selanjutnya apa lagi? Yah, berkat itu juga lah suasana disini jadi lebih santai. Semua orang terlihat tanpa sungkan mencicipi tiap-tiap hidangan dan minumannya. Aku pun demikian, kue buatan Kaa-san memang enak. Ah, bahkan Koneko-chan yang sedari tadi diam malah sudah menghabiskan beberapa toples kue. Benar-benar... Sudahlah, itu malah bagus.

Lalu Rias mengatakan ini,

"Selanjutnya, Sona dan kelompok Osis, beserta yang saya hormati Yondai Maou-sama, saya akan memperkenalkan budak baruku, Asia Argento bidak Bishop dan Dante Hyoudou bidak Pion."

" " Salam kenal." "

Aku dan Asia menundukan kepala. Kemudian Sona-kaichou menjawab.

"Ya, salam kenal juga. Aku pun juga ingin memperkenalkan budak baruku. Saji, perkenalkan dirimu."

"H-ha'i. Perkenalkan, nama saya Saji Genshirou. Salam kenal Yondai Maou-sama, Hyoudou-sama, Rias-sama, dan semuanya."

Saji ya? Sepertinya dia seumuran denganku, anggota Osis yang lain juga. Yah, mungkin kami bisa berteman baik.

Lebih dari itu, aku merasakan aura naga ada padanya. Ddraig, siapa dia sebenarnya?

[Dia pemilik Sacred Gear tipe naga. Salah 1 kekuatan Dragon King Vritra, Absortion Line.]

Ddraig mengatakan itu dipikiranku sehingga hanya aku yang bisa mendengarkannya. Jadi Vritra ya? Tapi setahuku, dalam legenda, Vritra adalah naga jahat yang memegang salah 1 gelar Dragon king. Tapi bukankah dia sudah mati?

[Vritra memang telah dikalahkan. Jiwanya juga dipotong-potong menjadi banyak kepingan. Salah satunya ada di dalam tubuh anak itu. Tapi patner, sepertinya anak itu memiliki 'awal']

Awal? Apa maksudmu Ddraig?

[Kukuku... Nanti kau akan tahu, patner. Tapi ingatlah patner, Naga langit selalu menarik kekuatan besar di sekitarnya.]

Y-ya terselah kau sajalah. Jalan pikiran naga langit masih sulit kupahami, huh.

Lalu Sirzechs-sama mengutarakan tujuan lainnya, yaitu.

"Dan terakhir, Sparda. Kami berempat sudah mendiskusikan ini sebelumnya bersama tetua bangsa iblis beserta tiap-tiap kepala keluarga Great king, Arch Duke, dan pilar lainnya. Kami semua sepakat memutuskan bahwa keluargamu, yaitu keluarga Hyoudou, telah dinobatkan sebagai salah 1 keluarga iblis ekstra. Selamat, keluargamu sudah menjadi bangsawan iblis. Kami sudah menyiapkan wilayah yang cukup luas untuk keluargamu. Letaknya berada di sebelah wilayah Gremory. Aku harap, kau bersedia menerima ini, Sparda."

"B-bangsawan?! W-wilayah?! H-hei Sirzechs! Seperti Ajuka, kalian terlalu berlebihan!"

Tak hanya Tou-san, bahkan aku sendiri juga terkejut! Dunia iblis yang dulu menolak kita, tapi kini menjadikan kita sebagai bangsawan? Heh, sungguh ironis.

Lalu Ajuka-sensei melanjutkan.

"Jadi, kalau sudah seperti ini. Kau harus memiliki ahli waris di keluargamu, Sparda. Dengan kata lain, putra tertua, yaitu Vergil. Jadi sudah kewajibanmu memberikan ini padanya."

Ajuka-sensei menyerahkan 1 slot bidak catur putih kepada Tou-san. Huh, Evil Piece? Jadi itu nantinya akan diserahkan pada Vergil selaku putra tertua? Yah meski kami kembar tapi Vergil adalah yang tertua. Dalam istilah anak kembar, yang lain terakhir adalah kakaknya. Dalam kasusku, itu Vergil. Meski wajah kami benar-benar mirip, tapi sikap dan pemikiran Vergil lebih tenang dariku. Jadi memang dia yang pantas menjadi pewaris keluarga ini. Tapi, apa dia mau?

"Fufufu... Meski aku menerima Evil Piece itu dan menjadi iblis sepenuhnya, itu tetap tidak akan mengubah fakta kalau aku hanyalah setengah iblis kan?"

Vergil benar. Meski aku juga telah bereingkarnasi menjadi pionnya Rias, ini juga tak mengubah fakta kalau aku hanyalah setengah iblis. Kembali teringat perkataan Azazel, tak peduli siapa aku dan akan jadi apa aku, aku tetaplah aku. Ya, dia benar.

"Jadi, kau tidak mau, Vergil?"

"Kalau Tou-san yang memintaku, tentu saja aku akan menerimanya."

Semuanya mendesah lega mendengar jawaban Vergil. Kemudian Tou-san menyerahkan 1 set Evil Piece itu. Bidak Raja masuk ke dalam tubuh Vergil.

Sama sepertiku, muncul 10 sayap iblis di punggung Vergil. Meski dalam keadaan duduk bersila, tapi kesepuluh sayap iblis itu sama sekali tak mengganggunya.

"S-sepuluh sayap iblis?!"

Sona-Kaichou dan para Osis lainnya terkejut melihat Vergil. Lalu Rias mengatakan ini yang membuat mereka tambah terkejut.

"Itu memang wajar Sona. Dante juga seperti itu."

Ya, memang seperti itu. Tou-san juga. Apa ini karena keturunan Lucifer? Mungkin

"Urusan kami sepertinya sudah selesei, Sparda. Kami harus kembali."

Sirzechs-sama berpamitan, diikuti Serafall-sama, Falbium-sama, dan Sensei.

"Dante-chan, Vergil-chan, jaga keluarga kalian baik-baik. Oke?"

"Kuenya juga enak. Terimakasih Sparda, Eva. Aku mau pulang dan tidur siang di rumahku."

"Kami pulang dulu, Sparda, kalian smua. Juga Dante, jangan iri karena aku tak memberimu Evil Piece meski kau muridku. Oke?"

Huh, selalu saja begitu. Dasar pelit!

"Aku dan para budakku juga pamit dulu Hyoudou-sama, Rias, kalian semua. Kami para Osis harus mengawal Yondai Maou-sama."

Sona-kaichou dan para anggota Osis lainnya juga berpamitan.

"Terimakasih kunjungannya, kalian semua."

"Lain kali silakan mampir lagi."

Setelah kepergian mereka, saat ini yang tersisa tinggal kami keluarga Hyoudou, Kelompok Gremory, juga Lady.

"Aku juga harus pergi, Oba-sama, Dante, dan kalian semua. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menyerahkan ini dulu padamu, Sparda."

Lady menyerahkan pedang besar yang bilahnya terbungkus kain. Itu kan Sword of Sparda? Ah benar juga, waktu itu aku terlalu terburu-buru dan meninggalkan pedang itu di kantorku. Jadi, Lady membawanya? Tapi Tou-san yang merupakan pemilik malah menolaknya.

"Tak perlu, Mary. Pedangku itu, mulai sekarang itu jadi milikmu."

"T-tapi..."

"Ambilah. Toh Dante dan Vergil juga punya pedang mereka masing-masing. Aku juga sudah berhenti dari dunia pertarungan. Lagipula, itu pedang akan mencerminkan pemilikmu. Jadi wujud dan kekuatan pedang itu akan berubah tergantung pemiliknya, meskipun itu butuh waktu. Jadi mulai sekarang, itu bergantung padamu bagaimana akan mengubahnya, Mary. Anggap saja itu hadiah dari seorang paman kepada keponakannya."

Mendengar ucapan Tou-san, Lady nampak senang.

Benar juga, pedang milik Tou-san itu spesial. Pedang yang bisa mencerminkan pemiliknya, bahkan pemilik bisa menamai sesukanya. Seperti halnya dulu si pendeta botak yang berubah menjadi Legion lintah jelek karena pedang itu. Benar-benar mencerminkan sikapnya yang begitu licik.

Lalu Kaa-san juga mengatakan ini.

"Itu benar, Mary. Kau keponakanku. Jadi kamilah keluargamu. Memang sih aku sudah bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis. Tapi aku tetaplah bibimu yang dulu. Jadi, tinggalah disini. Aku akan senang jika anak perempuan di rumah ini akan bertambah. Fufufu..."

Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Lady. Aku senang kalau pada akhirnya seperti ini.

"Nah Lady, meski sebenarnya kau itu kakak sepupuku. Jangan harap aku mau memanggilmu Onee-san. Oke?"

'Peluk

L-Lady memelukku?! Meski oppainya tidak terlalu besar, tetapi kelembutannya benar-benar pas! Eh, apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak tidak!

"Bodoh. Namaku Mary. Jadi panggil aku Mary, Dante."

"I-iya."

Lady...maksudku Mary masih memelukku. Rias dan Asia yang ada di sisi kanan dan kiriku terlihat tak senang. U-umm ada apa dengan reaksi itu? Sementara itu yang lainnya tersenyum kecil melihat kami. Y-yah, pertemuan ini berakhir bahagia kan? Anggap saja seperti itu.

.

Malam harinya, saat ini aku tengah terbang. Aku baru saja menyelesaikan tugas iblisku, dan sekarang dalam perjalanan pulang.

Namun di jalan, aku merasakan adanya pertarungan. Kemudian aku menuju kesana.

Aku mendarat di atap sebuah gedung tinggi. Dari kejauhan, yaitu sekitar 10 meter dari tempatku berdiri, terdapat 2 orang pemuda pendekar pedang tengah bertarung sengit.

-!

I-itu kan... Kiba?! Nampak puluhan pedang iblis berbagai atribut tumbuh di jalanan sekitarnya. Itu Sacred Gear Kiba, Sword birth. Kiba sendiri memegang pedang iblis beratribut kegelapan.

Sedangkan lawannya adalah eksorsis berambut putih. Bukan! Dia ex-eksorsis! Dan yang di tangannya adalah, pedang suci?! Lebih dari itu, aura sucinya begitu pekat! Itu bukan pedang suci biasa! Tapi... Pedang apa itu? Aku belum pernah melihatnya.

Apapun itu, itu pedang berbahaya jika sampai terkena iblis. Tapi Kiba, dia berhasil menghindari setiap serangan ex-eksorsis itu. Dan setiap Kiba melancarkan serangan balik, pedang iblis Kiba selalu hancur ketika berbenturan dengan pedang suci milik ex-eksorsis itu. Kecepatan mereka seimbang. Tapi tetap saja Kiba kalah persenjataan.

Lebih dari itu. Kiba, yang ku tahu dia adalah tipe tehnik yang tenang dan jenius, mirip Vergil. Tapi saat ini, Kiba terlalu emosi!

Bodohnya lagi, kenapa Kiba selalu menargetkan pedang suci itu, bukannya sebagai tipe tehnik malah akan lebih mudah dengan memanfaatkan celah dan menyerang langsung tubuh lawannya?

Sepertinya Kiba memiliki hubungan kusus dengan pedang suci itu. Tapi bagaimanapun, ini tidak benar!

Aku menghilang dari tempatku berdiri dan muncul diantara pertarungan mereka.

'Trankk

Rebellionku berbenturan dengan pedang suci ex-eksorsis itu. Di belakangku, Kiba terkejut akan kemunculanku yang secara tiba-tiba.

"D... Dante-kun?!"

"Yo Casanova. Sepertinya kau perlu sedikit bantuan?"

Terdapat beberapa luka di sekujur tubuh Kiba. Namun daripada luka-lukanya, spertinya staminanya sudah hampir habis. Kiba benar-benar kelelahan.

Sedangkan lawanya, yaitu ex-eksorsis di hadapanku ini, dia baik-baik saja. Dia terlihat sangat kesal karena aku menghalanginya.

"Hei hei hei hei! Berani betul iblis-chan macam kau menunjukan wajah di depanku ini?! Apa kau teman iblis-chan disana? Apa kau pacarnya? Hieee, sungguh romantis! Bagaimana kalau kalian mati bersama, hm? Bagaimana? Benar! Mati saja sialan!"

Untuk seukuran ex-eksorsis, dia gila. Mulut sampah!

Pedang kami masih berbenturan dan saling beradu. Aura suci menyelimuti bilah pedang ex-eksorsis itu. Tekanan dan kekuatannya meningkat drastis. Tapi kalau cuma segini, tentu saja Rebellion ku mampu menahannya dengan mudah. Secepat dan sekuat apapun, tapi kau punya banyak celah, ex-eksorsis sialan!

"Boosted Gear!"

[Boost]

Gaunlet merah menyelimuti lengan kiriku dan langsung saja ku arahkan tinju kiriku ke wajahnya!

"Mungkin bagus jika mulut vulgarmu menerima sedikit doktrin pukulan naga."

"E-eeehh?! Uwowow t-tunggu hei! Gyaaaaa-"

'Duagh

"-ughh

Tinju kiriku telak menghantam wajahnya dan melemparkannya sampai dia menabrak dinding di seberang sana.

Selesai sudah. Manusia biasa tentu tak akan tahan menerima pukulan seperti itu-

Tidak! Dia bangun lagi!

"Fufufufufu... Fuhahahahahaha! Aku tak menyangka bertemu Sekiryuutei disini. Uu ya ampun, tapi Exalibur-chan ku rusak. Sayang sekali, aku harus kembali. Ow yeah, namaku Freed Zelzan, orang yang akan membunuhmu! Ingat itu baik-baik, oke? Muahahahaha sampai jumpa!"

Ex-eksorsis itu... Freed. Dia mencoba kabur. Ah biarlah, toh aku sudah puas menghajarnya. Tapi Kiba, dia malah mengejarnya. Lalu Freed melempar bom cahaya. Beberapa saat, pandangan kami terbutakan. Setelah kilauan cahaya menghilang, Freed juga menghilang. Yang tersisa hanyalah aku dan Kiba.

Kiba kini di depanku, tapi dia membelakangiku. Juga tubuh Kiba gemetaran. Terasa hawa membunuh begitu kuat darinya. Sepertinya dia sangat marah. Huh, ada apa?

"Hei Kiba, ada apa denganmu?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

Huh, dingin sekali. Tak seperti dia yang biasanya. Dia bahkan menjawab tanpa melihatku.

"Bukan urusanku katamu? Heh, aku ini anggota kelompok Gremory tahu! Jadi kita ini teman kan?"

"Teman ya..."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau naif, Dante-kun."

"Kau ini kenapa, heh, Kiba?!"

"Dante-kun. Untuk apa kau bereingkarnasi menjadi iblis, apa tujuanmu?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk Rias-buchou. Bukankah itu sudah jelas? Kau sendiri juga begitu kan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak begitu... Aku... Bereinkarnasi menjadi iblis, sederhananya hanya untuk balas dendam."

"Balas dendam?"

"Exalibur..."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba beranjak pergi dari sini.

Jadi, Exalibur? Bukankah sejarah mengatakan pedang itu sudah hancur? Tapi, Freed tadi, itu pedang Exalibur. Meski tidak terlalu kuat sih. Lebih dari itu, apa hubungannya Kiba dengan Exalibur?

Entahlah. Mungkin setelah ini aku harus tanyakan ke Rias. Kemudian aku kembali mengepakkan sepasang sayap nagaku beserta kesepuluh sayap iblisku lalu terbang menuju rumah.

Kiba, Exalibur, sepertinya ini akan merepotkan.

.

* * *

-Normal P.O.V

Masih di malam yang sama, di atap sebuah gedung yang terletak di sudut kota. Seorang pria berjubah hitam dengan surai hitam berponi kuning serta keduabelas sayap malaikat hitam yang mengepak di punggungnya. Dia lah Azazel. Nampak Azazel berdiri dengan tenang sembari menanti seseorang.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Azazel?" ucap seorang pemuda berjubah biru bersurai putih yang baru saja datang. Dialah Vergil. Sepasang sayap naga putih serta sepuluh sayap iblis di punggungnya menambah kesan tersendiri bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Tapi tidak bagi Azazel. Ia terlihat biasa saja. "Jadi sepuluh sayap iblis ya? Seperti yang kuduga. Kau sama dengan ayahmu." ucapnya dengan nada bosan.

"Oh soal ini, aku hanya menyesuaikan bentuk sayap baruku. Apa ini terlihat mengganggu?" tanya balik Vergil

"Tidak. Itu cocok untukmu. Adikmu juga begitukan?" tanya Azazel kembali.

"Begitulah. Dan aku yakin kau memanggilku kesini bukan untuk soal sayap ini kan? Azazel?"

"Dengar. Dia sudah bergerak. Lebih jauh lagi, sepertinya dia juga berencana melibatkan fraksi Surga."

Percakapan kembali serius. Kemudian Vergil menghela nafas.

"Maksudmu, orang itu? Kenapa tak kau perintahkan aku untuk menghabisinya saja, Azazel. Bahkan kau sendirian juga bisa kan?" ucap Vergil dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Kau mungkin benar. Lagipula bukti yang terkumpul sudah cukup. Tak ada alasan lagi untuk mempertahankannya." ucap Azazel tersenyum pahit

"Lantas, kenapa kau masih membiarkannya?" tanya Vergil lagi

"Aku punya ide yang lebih bagus. Dengan memanfaatkan situasi yang kacau akibat ulahnya nanti, aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk menjalankan rencana terbesarku." ucap Azazel menyeringai licik.

"Jadi kau masih terobsesi dengan itu, heh? Tapi jika itu melibatkan fraksi Surga, aku jadi sedikit kawatir."

"Hm? Kenapa denganmu? Tak seperti kau yang biasanya."

"Dante."

"Kenapa dengan adikmu?"

"Kasus sebelumnya... Yah, kau tahu lah."

"Aku mengerti. Itu juga bisa merusak semuanya. Apa kau punya cara untuk menanganinya?" tanya Azazel terlihat kawatir.

"Tidak ada. Kita biarkan saja. Ini salah mereka sendiri karena memancing kemarahan putra dari Sparda." ucap Vergil merentangkan kedua tangan dan keduabelas sayapnya sembari memandang lepas langit malam yang diterangi cahaya bulan sabit. Hembusan angin membuat jubah birunya serta ujung rambut putihnya melambai-lambai penuh pesona, penuh ketenangan, serta penuh kedamaian. Namun dibalik itu semua, tersimpan bencana serta petaka yang akan segera terjadi di kota tempat ia berdiri, cepat atau lambat.

Di sampingnya, Azazel, ia mengerti apa yang akan terjadi pada kota ini nanti. Sebagai Gubernur malaikat jatuh, bukan, tapi sebagai ayah angkat sang Hakuryuukou. Tentu Azazel mengerti ke arah mana kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Vergil. Azazel turut menatap lepas heningnya langit malam sembari bergumam,

"Kalian berdua memang mengerikan."

Hembusan angin malam semakin kencang. Namun itu sama sekali tak membuat mereka goyah sedikitpun.

Ya, itu harus. Karena apa yang menanti mereka akan jauh lebih dasyat dibandingkan kencangnya hembusan angin malam ini.

Tak hanya melanda mereka berdua, namun segala mahluk yang hidup di seluruh kota tempat mereka berdiri ini.

Sesuatu yang pasti terjadi, sesuatu yang tak mungkin lagi dihindari.

Meskipun tiada yang tak mungkin bagi kedua naga langit-

.

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Yoo jumpa lagi dengan saya '-'  
Sebelumnya mau ngucapin, "Marhaban ya Ramadan minna-san!" ^^  
Dan untuk minggu ini, sepertinya cuma bisa update 1 chapter, maklum lah awal puasa banyak kesibukan -.-  
Terimakasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti fic ini. Dan untuk kelanjutannya, tunggu saja, Insya_Allah pasti update kok. Dan karena ini bulan puasa, saya sarankan baca fict ini malem saja ya :P  
Akhir kata Review...^_^  
v  
v  
v


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 14 : Friends at now, with old friend

* * *

-Dante P.O.V

Sesampainya rumah, aku segera melaporkan apa yang terjadi barusan kepada Rias. Saat ini kami bertiga, Aku, Rias, dan Asia tengah berkumpul di kamarku membahas tententang kejadian Kiba yang melawan Ex-eksorsis di jalan tadi. Aku telah selesai menjelaskan detail kejadiannya pada Rias dan Asia. Rias nampak gusar setelah mengetahui hal ini.

"Cih, Yuuto... Selama ini dia belum bisa melupakan dendamnya! Juga, bagaimana bisa Ex-eksorsis pemegang pedang berbahaya Exalibur memasuki wilayah ini tanpa sepengetahuanku? Aku benar-benar kecolongan!"

"Sudahlah. Jadi, apa hubungan antara Kiba dan Exalibur?"

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu soal ini, jadi kutanyakan saja sekarang. Kemudian Rias menjawab.

"Begini..."

Rias mulai bercerita padaku dan Asia. Kisah 'Proyek pedang suci'.

Pedang Exalibur. Dalam legenda, Exalibur adalah salah 1 pedang suci terkuat yang dimiliki fraksi gereka dan surga. Dalam perang besar 3 fraksi, Exalibur sempat hancur menjadi beberapa keping. Kemudian pihak gereja mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan Exalibur tersebut dan menempa ulang menjadi beberapa pedang Exalibur. Tiap-tiap pedang, hanya memiliki salah satu kekuatan Exalibur asli. Begitu pula dengan pedang Exalibur lain yang kekuatan yang berbeda pula.

Yah, lagipula Exalibur adalah pedang suci yang memiliki banyak jenis variasi kekuatan. Jadi wajar saja jika bagian-bagian pecahan Exalibur memiliki tiap-tiap variasi kekuatan masing-masing.

Namun meski begitu, itu tetap tak menjadikannya pedang suci biasa. Exalibur tetaplah Exalibur. Hanya orang terpilih yang dapat memegangnya. Sama seperti halnya Rebellion yang memilih aku.

Hingga pada akhirnya, beberapa tahun lalu, di salah 1 negara Eropa bagian timur, tepatnya salah 1 Gereja Protestan, mereka mencoba melakukan penelitian agar siapapun yang merupakan pengikut Tuhan bisa memegang Exalibur.

Penelitian itu bernama, Proyek pedang suci.

Pihak gereja mengumpulkan Anak-anak yatim piatu yang memiliki banyak bakat dalam berpedang.

Anak-anak itu dibesarkan di gereja, diajari untuk taat, patuh, dan beribadah kepada Tuhan. Ya, anak-anak itu pada akhirnya menjadi penganut yang taat. Bahkan meski para peneliti melakukan setiap eksperimen pada mereka, mereka tetap tersenyum dan percaya kalau ini semua adalah jalan yang ditunjukan Tuhan agar bisa memakai pedang suci.

Hingga pada akhirnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berhasil. Mereka semua gagal. Seperti halnya sampah, para peneliti pun berniat membereskan mereka yang merupakan produk gagal.

Mereka dikumpulkan dalam suatu ruangan, dipaksa menghirup gas beracun sembari menyebut nama Tuhan. Sungguh gila!

Apanya yang menyebut nama Tuhan?! Itu tak ubahnya pembunuhan massal!

1 per 1 mati. Tergantung sampai mana mereka dapat bertahan dari racun, toh pada akhirnya mati juga.

Hingga ada seorang anak yang saat itu masih bertahan meskipun sekarat. Itupun jauh lebih baik daripada teman-temannya yang sudah mati dan hampir mati. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada hal baik disini.

Namun mereka tak menyerah. Meski hampir mati, setidaknya mereka ingin 1 saja yang selamat. Yah, hanya ada 1 anak yang stidaknya masih bertahan. Lalu mereka bekerja sama mengeluarkan anak itu.

Dan berhasil!

Anak itu berhasil kabur dari ruangan gas beracun. Meski dalam kondisi sekarat, anak itu masih mampu berlari kencang menjauhi tempat ini. Sejauh mungkin.

Pada akhirnya, anak itu sampai di tengah hutan yang tertutup salju. Namun, racun mematikan sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Tak hanya rasa sakit yang memilukan, dia juga mulai tak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. Mencari bantuan percuma karena saat ini malam hari. Tentunya tak akan ada seorangpun yang berlalu lalang di hutan saat malam seperti ini.

Hingga, anak itu mencapai batasnya. Anak itu terjatuh, tersungkur di dinginnya tumpukan salju. Meski disesalkan tapi keadaan yang membuat anak itu tak mampu bertahan lagi.

Perlahan, matanya terpejam. Tapi sebelum benar-benar terpejam, anak itu melihat seorang gadis berambut merah darah.

Ya. Gadis itu adalah Rias. Dan anak itu... Kiba?!

Jadi seperti itu? Sama seperti halnya Asia, Kiba juga punya masa lalu yang kelam bersama gereja.

Gereja, Surga. Dikatakan bahwa tempat itu adalah tempat yang dihuni eksistensi baik. Tapi... Apanya yang baik?!

Asia, Kiba. Apa yang terjadi pada mereka, itu akibat ulah pihak Gereja. Heh, apa itu bisa disebut hal baik? Benar-benar ironis. Kemudian Rias melanjutkan.

"Karena tak ada pilihan lain untuk menyelamatkannya, aku merinkarnasi Yuuto menjadi bidak iblis ku. Aku sudah menyelidiki sedikit tentang eksperimen itu sebelumnya. Jadi, aku tahu kalau Yuuto jugalah berbakat. Tapi aku tak ingin dia menyia-nyiakan bakatnya hanya untuk balas dendam. Sebagai satu-satunya yang selamat, aku ingin Yuuto menemukan jati dirinya, impian, dan kebahagiaannya."

"Selama di Gereja. Saya tidak pernah tahu ada proyek seperti itu..."

Asia mengatakan itu dengan beruraikan air mata. Kemudian Rias kembali berucap.

"Itu memang wajar Asia. Dari apa yang ku tahu, proyek itu dirahasiakan, bahkan dari pihak Gereja lainnya. Setelah itu terbongkar, kabarnya mereka yang menjalankan proyek dianggap sesat dan menjadi Exiled. Hanya sebatas itu yang ku ketahui."

Jadi intinya, Kiba adalah korban selamat dari proyek itu. Pantas saja Kiba begitu dendam pada Exalibur. Aku bisa mengerti. Muncul sebuah ide simple di benakku.

"Lalu, jika saja aku mencari dan membawakan Exalibur untuk Kiba agar dia bisa menghancurkannya, apa dendam Kiba akan tuntas?"

"Itu terlalu gegabah Dante. Exalibur adalah milik fraksi Gereka dan Surga. Akan jadi masalah besar jika kita, iblis, mengambil dan menghancurkan pedang itu."

"Aku tidak peduli soal itu, toh aku memang ingin membuat perhitungan dengan mereka. Lagipula, bukankah seorang ex-eksorsis memiliki salah satu Exalibur itu juga masalah?"

"Benar. Itu juga yang sedari tadi kupikirkan. Terlebih lagi, dia berada di wilayah ini. Dengan kata lain, itu akan melibatkan kita juga."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah, mengenai ini kita lanjutkan saja di pertemuan club besok. Sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur."

Usai mengatakan itu, Rias membuka bajunya.

Hm...

Eeeeeehhh?! B-buka baju?! Di kamarku?!

"R-Rias! A-a-apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Mou? Tentu saja aku ingin tidur disini bersamamu. Lagipula kau sudah pernah tidur telanjang denganku kan? Apa kau keberatan?"

Tentu saja tidak! Itu yang terbaik! Itulah yang ingin kukatakan, tapi... Asia di sampingpku, wajahnya memerah padam sembari menggenggam erat piyamanya. A-apa dia marah?

"B-Buchou-sama pernah tidur telanjang dengan Dante-san?! K-kalau begitu aku... Akan tidur telanjang dengan Dante-san juga!"

Asia membuka piyamanya juga! Meski oppainya tak sebesar punya Rias, tapi sepertinya itu akan terus tumbuh! Onii-chan mu ini sangat bangga, Asia!

Lalu Rias yang sudah telanjang terlihat kesal karena melihat tingkah Asia.

"Hey Asia. Ini seharusnya menjadi hubungan pribadi antara aku dengan Dante budakku. Jadi kau tidak boleh mengganggu!"

"T-tidak bisa! Dante-san juga Dante-san ku! A-aku tak akan menyerahkannya pada Buchou-sama!"

"Huh! Kau ini! Dasar iblis mesum!"

"T-tidak! Buchou-sama yang mesum!"

Buhaa! Mimisan! 2 bishoujou telanjang yang tengah berdebat memperebutkan aku! Ini yang terbaik! T-tidak, jika dibiarkan ini akan buruk! Asia... Perlakuan Rias benar-benar memberi pengaruh buruk padanya!

"B...begini saja, aku akan tidur dengan kalian berdua... Tapi tolong, kenakan kembali pakaian kalian! Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur jika seperti ini?!"

Ntah bagaimana, aku berhasil melerai mereka. Keduanya kembali mengenakan pakaian masing-masing. Kemudian kami bertiga tidur bersama dimana aku di tengah serta Rias dan Asia yang mengapit sisi kanan kiriku.

Ya, hanya tidur biasa karena aku tak bisa mengubah suasana ini menjadi luar biasa. Bagaimana tidak? Jika seandainya aku menyerang Rias, maka Asia pasti marah. Begitu pula jika sebaliknya.

Aku benar-benar menyedihkan karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa di saat seperti ini! Hingga pada akhirnya, kami hanya tidur biasa, huh!

* * *

Esok harinya, aku menjalani hari seperti biasa. Juga pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa pula.

Hingga jam istirahat, saat ini kami bertiga, aku, Vergil dan Asia tengah makan di kantin.

Saat kami tengah makan, datanglah Rias dan Akeno-san.

"Jadi kalian disini?"

"Ohayou Vergil-kun, Dante-kun, dan Asia-chan. Boleh kami bergabung?"

"Ya silakan."

Setelah mempersilahkan duduk, Rias mulai bicara.

"Dante, Asia, jangan lupa sepulang sekolah nanti kita ada pertemuan club. Nanti Osis juga akan hadir. Juga, aku ingin mengundangmu juga sebagai raja keluarga Hyodou, Vergil."

"Tunggu dulu, kenapa banyak yang diundang? Kalau Vergil, masih wajar karena dia hanya mau menemani Akeno-san. Tapi para Osis?"

Pada pertanyaanku, Rias dan Akeno saling berpandangan sejenak, kemudian kembali memandang kami. Kemudian Akeno-san mengatakan ini.

"Terjadi masalah serius yang bisa memicu kembali perang 3 fraksi. Selain itu, nanti juga akan hadir perwakilan eksorsis dari pihak gereja. Jadi kita semua sebisa mungkin harus hadir di pertemuan nanti, Dante-kun, Vergil-kun, Asia-chan."

Jadi begitu. Ya memang masalah ini bisa dibilang serius. Ah, mendengar Akeno-san mengatakan akan hadir perwakilan Gereja, Asia terlihat kawatir dengan mencengkram bahuku. Tenanglah Asia. Kemudian ku rangkul pundaknya untuk menenangkannya. Ya, tenang saja. Aku akan melindungimu. Sedangkan Vergil yang sedari tadi diam, kini berbicara.

"Aku ingin sekali hadir. Tapi maaf sebelumnya, Akeno-san. Aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji pertemuan dengan calon kelompokku nanti sepulang sekolah. Jadi maaf, aku tak bisa hadir."

Calon kelompok? Benar juga. Vergil sekarang Raja. Jadi, dia sudah menemukan calon bidaknya?

"Bidak... Ratukah?"

Pada pertanyaanku, Vergil terdiam sesaat. Di sisi lain, Akeno-san terlihat cemas. Kemudian setelah menghela nafas, Vergil menjawab.

"Bukan. Hanya kuda, benteng, dan bishop. Sementera baru 3 orang itu dulu. Mereka bertiga teman lamaku. Lagipula, aku tak akan mungkin menemukan ratu yang tepat karena satu-satunya ratu yang ku inginkan masih dimiliki raja lain. Suatu saat, aku akan mengambilnya."

Usai Vergil mengatakan itu, aku dan Rias menganggukan kepala beberapa kali. Lalu Akeno-san, dia diam membeku ditempatnya sambil tetap menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Hei Akeno-san, apa kau baik-baik saja? Sedangkan Asia di sampingku hanya memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut tanda tak mengerti. Y-yah, kakakmu yang satu itu memang aneh, Asia.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah. Saat ini aku tengah berjalan menuju ruang club peneliti gaib bersama. Ya, sekarang waktunya pertemuan itu. Tapi sepertinya aku dan Asia sedikit terlambat karena sebelumnya Asia sempat ragu untuk mengikuti pertemuan. Asia masih sedikit trauma dengan orang-orang yang berasal dari Gereja. Tapi setelah aku meyakinkan Asia kalau semua akan baik-baik saja, Asia setuju untuk mengikutiku menghadiri pertemuan ini.

Kami berdua sampai. Ku ketuk pintu ruang club, lalu kami memasukinya.

Rias, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Kiba, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan sikap Kiba yang sekarang. Juga Kaicho, Fukukaicho, Saji, serta 2 gadis berjubah putih tengah duduk di sofa dan tempat duduk masing-masing. Apa 2 gadis itu berasal dari Gereja? Jadi semua orang sudah hadir?

Kemudian Rias memperkenalkan kedua gadis gereja itu pada kami,

"Dante, Asia. Perkenalkan, mereka adalah perwakilan dari Gereja Katolik dan Protestan. Yang ini Xenovia, yang itu Shidou Irina."

Jadi, gadis berambut biru pendek serta ada jumbai hijau pada poninya itu, Xenovia? Lalu disampingnya gadis berambut orange panjang dikuncir dua itu, Shidou Irina? Lebih dari itu. Senjata besar terbungkus kain putih yang berada di samping Xenovia serta tali yang mengikat di lengan kiri Shidou Irina itu... Aku merasakan aura suci yang cukup kuat dari kedua benda itu.

Xenovia, dia memandang kami tajam. Juga Shidou Irina, setelah memandangku sejenak, dia lalu menundukan kepala. Huh? Ada apa?

Setelah aku dan Asia menjawab hanya dengan anggukan, kami berdua mengambil tempat duduk yang tersisa yaitu sebuah sofa agak lebar di samping Kiba yang sedari tadi nampak aneh.

Kemudian Rias memulai pertemuan ini.

"Berhubung semuanya sudah hadir, bisakah kita mulai pertemuan ini?"

Semuanya mengangguk pada ucapan Rias. Kemudian Rias melanjutkan.

"Langsung saja. Jadi, sampai-sampai 2 eksorsis pemegang pedang suci Excalibur memasuki wilayahku, apa tujuan kalian berdua?"

Langsung ke inti ya? Itu bagus. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka, Xenovia, menjawabnya.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu, 3 pedang Excalibur yang tersimpan di Gereja Katolik, Protestan, dan Ortodoks, telah dicuri."

3 pedang dari 3 gereja dicuri? Tunggu, sebenarnya ada berapa banyak pedang Excalibur? Tak hanya aku, bahkan Rias dan yang lain juga terlihat bingung oleh ucapan Xenovia itu. Kemudian gadis gereja yang lain, Shidou Irina menambahkan.

"Di masa lalu, Pedang Excalibur sempat hancur dalam perang besar. Tiap-tiap kepingannya ditempa ulang dan menghasilkan 7 buah pedang Excalibur baru dengan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Gereja Protestan menyimpan 2 pedang, Katolik juga menyimpan 2 pedang, demikan pula Orthodoks yang menyimpan 2 pedang. Sedangkan 1 pedang Excalibur yang terakhir keberadaannya menghilang entah kemana. Maka kami pihak gereja memiliki 6 pedang Excalibur, namun belakangan, 1 pedang dari tiap-tiap gereja telah dicuri."

Begitu? Aku mengerti sekarang. Kemudian Sona-kaichou juga angkat bicara.

"Lantas, apa kalian pihak gereja menuduh kami bangsa iblis yang telah mencurinya? Bukankah kalian tahu sendiri bangsa iblis tak mungkin bisa bersentuhan dengan pedang suci?"

Sona-kaicho sedikit marah. Dia benar. Jika mereka menemui kami bangsa iblis, bukankah itu sama saja mereka menuduh kami? Kemudian Xenovia mengatakan ini.

"Bukan. Kami sudah tahu siapa pelaku sebenarnya, meski itu tak menutup kemungkinan kalian juga terlibat dengan mereka."

Cih! Seenaknya saja bicara sembarangan! Gadis gereja itu! Aku mulai sedikit emosi karenanya.

"Mereka, siapa?"

Pada pertanyaan Rias, Xenovia menjawab.

"Salah seorang pemimpin malaikat jatuh, Kokabiel bersama 2 ex-eksorsis bawahannya."

Semuanya terkejut mendengar itu. Sampai-sampai seorang pimpinan Malaikat jatuh melakukan itu, apa dia mencoba memicu perang. Tapi, bukankah gurbernur mereka tak tertarik dengan perang lagi? Ah benar juga, mengingat insiden Asia, ada beberapa malaikat jatuh yang membangkang. Jadi, itu juga memungkinkan jika ada pemimpin malaikat jatuh yang membangkang pada Gubernurnya juga kan?

1 pimpinan malaikat jatuh, Kokabiel. Juga 2 ex-eksorsis, salah satunya Freed ex-eksorsis itu. Lalu siapa yang satunya? Kemudian Sona-kaichou membetulkan letak kacamatanya kemudian berucap.

"Dan kalian berencana menghadapi mereka hanya dengan kalian berdua? Lalu, jangan bilang kalian kesini meminta kami menjadi aliansi untuk membantu kalian merebut pedang itu dari Kokabiel."

"Tentu saja tidak. Excalibur hanya bisa dihadapi oleh sesama Excalibur. Saat ini tersisa 3 Excalibur. 2 diantaranya ada pada kami. 1 lagi masih tersimpat di Gereja Orthodoks untuk siasat terakhir. Dan punyaku ini, Excalibur Destruction. Inilah yang memiliki kekuatan penghancur terbesar di antara Excalibur lain."

Xenovia membuka bungkusan kain putih itu yang ternyata isinya sebilah pedang suci besar. Jadi itu Excalibur Destruction? Aura sucinya lumayan juga. Kemudian temannya, yaitu Shidou Irina nampak bersemangat sambil menunjuk seutas tali yang mengikat di lengan kirinya.

"Punyaku Excalibur Mimic. Kemampuannya, ini dapat berubah menjadi bentuk apapun sesuai yang ku inginkan. Jadi ini yang paling praktis."

Ucapnya mengambil tali itu kemudian berubah menjadi pedang katana. Hm, bagus juga.

Aku merasakan hawa pembunuh kuat yang berasal dari sampingku. Itu... Kiba! Dia menyeringai lebar melihat 2 pedang Excalibur di depannya. Yah aku bisa mengerti itu. Tapi setidaknya tunggulah ini sampai selesai, Kiba.

Kemudian Xenovia mulai mengatakan maksud tujuannya kemari.

"Lalu tujuan kedatangan kami kemari, aku ada satu permintaan. Bukan, tapi perintah! Aku perintahkan kalian jangan pernah ikut campur saat kami sedang membereskan para pencuri itu nanti!"

Huh? Kasar sekali? Apa di Gereja tidak diajari tata krama bertamu? Ataukah karna mereka memandang rendah para iblis seperti kami? Apapun, itu membuatku muak. Kemudian dengan senyum sakarstik Rias mengatakan ini.

"Jadi kalian berencana menghadapi seorang pemimpin malaikat jatuh beserta bawahannya hanya dengan kalian berdua? Fufufu apa kalian berencana mati?"

"Ya. Kami tak keberatan meskipun mati dalam tugas. Tapi setidaknya, jika memang kami harus mati, kami ingin semua pedang Excalibur milik kami dan juga pedang Excalibur yang mereka curi hancur semua. Lebih baik hancur daripada jatuh ke tangan yang salah."

Xenovia mengatakan itu penuh percaya diri. Kemudian Rias mengatakan.

"Seperti biasa, ajaran kalian sungguh ekstrim. Tapi aku tak peduli itu. Ku izinkan kalian menangani mereka, dan ku pastikan kami para iblis tak akan terlibat. Tapi dengan catatan, jangan rusak wilayahku!"

"Baiklah, itulah yang ingin ku dengar. Dan aku bersumpah atas nama Tuhan kalau aku tak akan merusak wilayahmu ini. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku. Aku permisi dulu. Ayo Irina."

"Ha'i Xenovia. Selamat tinggal, kalian semua."

Mereka semua berdiri dari tempat duduk lalu berjalan menuju pintu ruang club ini- tidak, mereka tidak pintu, melainkan menuju ke arahku. Lebih dari itu, mereka berjalan kemari sambil menggenggam pedang Excalibur yang belum disarungkan. Apa mereka berniat menyerangku? Bukan! Tapi Asia! Kemudian aku merangkul Asia dan mendekapnya di dada kiriku. Tenang saja Asia, semua akan baik-baik saja. Mereka berdua sampai di hadapan kami. Xenovia yang tengah berdiri memandang rendah kami berdua yang sedang duduk, tidak, bukan padaku, tapi pada Asia. Sedangkan Shidou Irina, setelah melihatku sebentar, dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. H-hm?

Masih tetap memandang rendah kami, Xenovia mengatakan,

"Aku lihat-lihat dari tadi, apa kau mantan Holy Maiden si penyihir Asia Argento?"

Kemarahanku memuncak saat dia menyebut Asiaku penyihir! Brengsek! Tidak, ini belum saatnya. Asia yang berada di dekapanku juga terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Tahanlah sebentar, Asia. Kemudian Xenovia melanjutkan.

"Sampai sampai mantan perawan suci sepertimu jatuh ke tempat rendah dengan menjadi iblis. Apa kau masih percaya pada Tuhan?

Mendengar pertanyaan Xenovia, Shidou Irina nampak tak terima.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Xenovia! Meskipun dia mantan Holy Maiden, tapi tak ada satupun termasuk dia yang sudah menjadi iblis tapi masih percaya pada Tuhan. Sebaiknya kita pergi Xenovia, kau malah membuang-buang waktu untuk hal tidak penting seperti itu."

"Tidak, Irina, ini penting. Lagipula aku bisa merasakan keyakinan yang kuat ada padanya. Benar begitukan, penyihir?"

Kata-katanya semakin keterlaluan! Asia mulai menitikkan air mata dan bergumam.

"Saya... Seumur hidup saya tak mungkin melupakannya... Hiks... Saya selalu percaya padanya..."

"Itu bagus. Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja di tangan eksorsis sepertiku? Dengan begitu maka Tuhan akan mengampuni dosa-dosamu. Kau mau kan?"

Cih, dia mengacungkan pedangnya pada Asia! Sudah cukup!

"Bisa tolong turunkan senjatamu, nona?"

"Huh, siapa kau? Tenang saja, aku tak akan membunuhmu. Aku hanya ingin membunuh penyihir iblis ini."

Dia beralih melihatku sambil tetap mengacungkan pedangnya pada Asia. Sial!

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Turunkan senjatamu, nona."

"Jadi kau memerintahku? Keberanian yang bagus untuk iblis rendahan sepertimu."

"AKU BILANG TURUNKAN! BRENGSEEKKK!"

'Duoooooooonn!

Tekanan kekuatan begitu gila meledak dari tubuhku dan membuat seisi ruang club terguncang. Kemarahanku benar-benar memuncak! Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi!

Benda-benda kecil yang berada di ruangan ini seperti foto-foto, vas bunga, hiasan dinding, buku-buku, dan sebagainya terlempar sampai ada yang berterbangan karena tekanan kekuatanku yang ku batasi hanya sekitar ruang ini. Tak hanya benda kecil, benda besar seperti Lemari, meja . bangku dan sebagainya nampak bergerak-gerak dan tergeser oleh tekanan kekuatanku.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan ini terkejut dan bertahan dari guncangan dengan cara masing-masing. Ntah berpegangan pada sesuatu atau menciptakan sihir pertahanan, termasuk 2 gadis gereja di depanku ini yang menancapkan pedangnya ke lantai untuk dijadikan pegangan. Baguslah dia sudah menurunkan senjatanya dari Asia. Kemudian aku meng-non-aktifkan kekuatanku sehingga guncangan di ruangan ini berhenti seketika. Tapi tetap saja ruang ini menjadi berantakan.

Suasana menjadi hening. Pandangan semua orang seolah ketakutan memandangku. Hanya Asia yang merasa tenang dalam dekapan dada kiriku. Aku menatap tajam kedua gadis gereja di depanku ini.

"Aku tak peduli apapun tujuan kalian di wilayah ini. Tapi sampai-sampai eksorsis seperti kalian berani mengancam Asia, itu hal yang tak bisa ku maafkan. Lebih dari itu, menghina Asia ku berarti harus mati!"

Aku merentangkan tangan kananku dan menciptakan lingkaran sihir kecil lambang Gremory. Dari lingkaran sihir, muncul pedang Rebellion-ku dan langsung menyabetkannya pada kedua gadis itu.

'Traaannk

Beruntungnya Xenovia itu mampu menghalau menggunakan Excalibur-nya. Pedang kami berbenturan, namun. Oh ayolah, kau benar-benar,

"Lemah..."

Mata merah di gagang Rebellion bersinar. Lalu dari bilah pedangku memancarkan gelombang kejut yang membuat mereka berdua terpental menabrak dinding ruang club ini. Tak sampai di situ, dinding yang mereka hantam pun sampai jebol sehingga mereka terlempar keluar. Kemudian aku berdiri melepaskan dekapan Asia.

"Rias, bisa tolong jaga Asia sebentar? Aku akan segera kembali."

Aku berjalan menuju lubang dinding yang mereka buat tadi. Hm, aku baru menyadari kalau Kiba sudah tak ada lagi disini. Apa dia sudah kesana duluan? Itu juga tak apa.

Sesampainya aku diluar, kulihat Kiba tengah berhadapan dengan kedua gadis itu.

"Waktu yang tepat."

Melihat Kiba, kedua gadis itu siaga dengan pedang masing-masing.

"Siapa dan mau apa kau? Apa kau juga berniat melindungi penyihir itu?"

"K-kenapa aku juga kena? Ini semua salahmu Xenovia!"

Selagi kedua gadis itu berceloteh, Kiba mengaktifkan Sacred Gearnya dan puluhan pedang berbeda-beda tumbuh di tanah sekitarnya.

"Bisa dibilang, aku adalah seniormu, meskipun produk gagal. Juga, tolong jangan sebut Asia-san seperti itu, dia temanku. Lebih dari itu, Excalibur harus di hancurkan!"

Kiba langsung menghilang dari tempatnya lalu muncul dan menebaskan pedang holy eraser-nya ke Xenovia. Tapi dengan mudah, Xenovia menghalau dengan Excalibur yang langsung membuat patah pedang milik Kiba. Kembali Kiba melompat mundur.

Lalu aku berjalan menuju ke arah Kiba.

"Itu bagus, Kiba. Aku senang kau masih menganggap Asia sebagai teman."

"Itu sudah pasti, Dante-kun. Semalam setelah pertarungan itu, aku kembali memikirkan lagi. Siapa aku dan apa tujuanku. Selama ini, aku terus berlatih agar menjadi kuat demi membalaskan dendamku pada pedang Excalibur, pedang yang telah merenggut semuanya. Aku, teman-temanku, semuanya mati... Tak ada yang tersisa, itulah yang awalnya kupikirkan. Tapi kini, aku sadar aku masih memiliki kalian semua. Buchou, Akeno-san, Koneko-chan, Asia-chan, semuanya, juga kau Dante-kun. Kalian semua adalah temanku yang berharga. Aku tak ingin kehilangan satupun dari kalian. Tapi tetap saja, aku tak bisa menghapus dendam masa laluku. Teman-teman lamaku yang menjadi korban, setidaknya aku harus menghancurkan Excalibur agar arwah mereka bisa tenang disana."

Kiba mengatakan itu dengan tulus dari dalam hatinya. Ya, memang begitu seharusnya Kiba!

"Itu bagus. Sebagai sesama pendekar pedang, aku menghormati dan tak akan ikut campur dengan dendammu pada Excalibur atau apapun itu. Tapi sebagai teman! Aku akan membantumu mengatasi para penghalang yang mengganggumu dalam pembalasan dendammu, Kiba!"

"Ya, aku setuju!"

Kami berdua sudah bersiap. Namun tiba-tiba muncul dinding kekai yang mengelilingi sekitar Area ini. Lalu terdengar suara agak jauh dari belakang kami.

"Semangat yang bagus Dante, Yuuto. Ku ijinkan kalian bertarung tapi ingatlah, ini lingkungan sekolah. Jadi jangan terlalu berlebihan. Oke?"

Itu suara Rias. Lalu aku dan Kiba menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Rias dan semua orang sedang menonton pertarungan kami.

" " Tentu saja! " "

Ya, aku siap dengan pedang Rebellion-ku. Juga Kiba bersiap dengan 2 pedang iblis berbeda atribut, yaitu api dan es. Hm, kenapa melilih api dan es? Ah sudahlah, Kiba kan tipe tehnik. Aku senang dia kembali ke gaya bertarung biasanya.

Sementara lawan kami di depan, hanya Xenovia yang bersiap. Sedangkan temannya, tidak. Huh? Apa mereka meremehkan kami dan mengira bisa mengalahkan kami hanya dengan Xenovia sendiri? Ah, diremehkan pun juga tak apa. Kemudian Xenovia mengatakan ini langsung pada Kiba.

"Jadi, kau adalah yang dikabarkan selamat dari proyek itu?"

"Tidak juga. Aku tak pantas disebut selamat sebelum bisa menghancurkan pedang yang kau bawa itu."

Kiba menjawabnya dengan dingin. Kemudian Xenovia melanjutkan.

"Tapi ketahuilah, senpai. Berkatmu dan pengorbanan teman-temanmu dalam penelitian itu, kami pihak Gereja akhirnya menemukan sebuah resolusi baru dimana hampir semua eksorsis mampu menggunakan pedang suci. Jadi, kami berterimakasih padamu, senpai."

Setelah itu Kiba menundukan kepalanya sehingga wajahnya tak terlihat. Hawa dingin begitu sunyi memancar perlahan dari tubuh Kiba dan menyebar ke sekitarnya. Ini buruk!

"Fufufufufu-"

Selagi masih menunduk, Kiba tertawa kecil. Kemudian Kiba mendongak menunjukan ekspresi mengerikan dimana senyum lembut yang biasanya kini menjadi seringai bengis layaknya pembunuh.

"Fuhahahaha! Terimakasih katamu?! Setelah kalian membunuh kami semua lalu kalian berterimakasih pada kami, hah?!"

"Tidak, bukan begitu! Dalang utama dari proyek itu adalah mantan pastor Balba Galelai. Dia dianggap sesat setelah membunuh para penganut seperti kalian!"

"Jangan sebut kami penganut! Kalian semua umat gereja hanya pantas mati! Juga, kalau mau berterimakasih pada teman-temanku, aku akan dengan senang hati mengantarmu ke alam kematian. Matilah!"

Kiba menghilang dari tempatnya.

'Giiiinn

Pedang iblis es Kiba berbenturan dengan Excalibur Xenovia. Perlahan, pedang Excalibur mulai menggerus pedang iblis es Kiba. Namun sebelum hancur, pedang es itu mencair menjadi pedang air dan melewati Excalibur Xenovia begitu saja. Setelah lolos, pedang air itu kembali membeku menjadi pedang es dan terus melaju menuju ke wajah Xenovia. Tapi dengan cepat, Xenovia menghilang sehingga selamat dari serangan pedang es Kiba. Tak tinggal diam, Kiba juga menghilang dan mengejarnya. Merekapun memulai pertarungannya dengan mengabaikan aku.

"Huh, rasanya tak sopan kalau ikut campur urusan mereka." gumamku pelan, kemudian aku memalingkan wajahku ke gadis gereja yang satunya. "Sekarang hanya tinggal kita berdua. Apa kita juga harus bertarung? Toh sebelumnya kau juga tak menghina Asia sama sekali, jadi aku tak terlalu minat. Kecuali kalau kau memang ingin bertarung, maka aku akan melayanimu." ucapku seraya mengacungkan pedangku padanya. Tapi dia-

Dia hanya berdiam diri di tempatnya. Dia sama sekali tak memasang sikap waspada. Justru dia bersikap santai sambil terus memandangiku. Lebih dari itu, dia terlihat senang! H-huh?

"A-ada apa melihatku seperti itu? Ada yang aneh?"

Seolah tersadar oleh pertanyaanku, gadis itu, Shidou Irina memejamkan matanya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku merasa senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

"H-hei, apa maksutmu nona... Shidou Irina? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Aku tak merasa kita pernah bertemu. Sungguh! Sewaktu aku masih memiliki bisnisku, aku juga tak pernah menerima client gadis gereja sepertinya. Lantas bagaimana bisa dia merasa sudah kenal denganku? Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, gadis itu, Shidou Irina, dengan bangganya mengatakan ini.

"Mungkin kau sudah melupakanku, Dante-kun. Itu wajar karena 12 tahun lebih kita tak pernah bertemu lagi."

"Du-duabelas tahun?!"

"Ya. Terlebih sikapmu yang membedakanmu dari Vergil-kun, itu masih ada padamu, Dante-kun. Jadi aku bisa mengenalimu dengan mudah. Bahkan sejak pertama melihatmu tiba di ruangan tadi."

"Siapa kau?!"

Bagaimana mungkin dia tahu sebanyak itu tentangku. Bahkan dia kenal Vergil yang merupakan saudaraku! Lebih dari itu, dia mampu membedakan kami!

Setelah diam beberapa saat, dia mengatakan kalimat ini yang membuatku terdiam menganga.

"Namaku Shidou Irina. Tapi karena dulu kau mengiraku anak laki-laki, kau memanggilku Shidou-kun. Huh, kau kejam sekali Dante-kun... Sudah ku bilang berkali-kali kalau aku ini anak perempuan tahu!"

T-tunggu! C-cara bicara seperti itu... Jangan-jangan?!

"K... Kau..."

"Apa kau sudah ingat? Fufufu benar Dante-kun, aku teman masa kecilmu. Tapi mulai sekarang, jangan panggil aku Shidou-kun lagi! Panggil Irina saja, Oke?"

T-ternyata benar dia!

TBC

* * *

A/N : Hallo... Jumpa lagi dengan saya. Umm, minggu ini lagi-lagi cuma 1 chapter -.-  
Mohon maaf sebelumnya, ini dikarenakan saya memulai ngegarap fict ketigaku juga dengan judul "Hyoudou Brothers", Crossover juga, Naruto - dengan main char Itachi Uchiha dan Hyoudou Issei. Tenang bukan Yaoi, saya masih normal -.-  
Juga, fict yang ini masih tetep lanjut terus kok. Bahkan endingnya sendiri juga masih jauh, ufufu  
Sekian dulu untuk hari ini.  
Akhir kata, Review ^_^  
v  
v  
v


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer : DMC dan DXD bukan punya saya  
Rate : M  
Genre : Advanture, Action, Family, Romance  
Pair : ?  
Warning : insides

* * *

Life 15. The Direction of the Evil Intent

* * *

'Hahaha lihat. Itu anak iblis!'

'Hei jangan dekat-dekat dengan iblis itu!'

Ghhh... Kenangan itu... Kata-kata itu terngiang kembali di dalam kepalaku!

'Hai anak iblis, kau lapar? Apa kau mau makan dagingku? Ayo sini ahahaha!'

'Pfff itu jelas tak mungkin. Liat, dia cuma mahluk setengah. Pasti giginya tumpul.'

'Bwahaha iblis tumpul!'

'Mahluk setengah!'

Suara-suara itu masih terus terngiang dan saling bersahut-sahutan dalam kepalaku...

Semakin menggema...

'Iblis kok setengah, eh?"

-Cukup!

'Uwa aku terlalu dekat! Apa aku akan berubah jadi iblis juga? Hanya bercanda! Ahahaha'

'Iblis kotor!'

-Sudah cukup!

'Mati sana, setengah iblis!'

"AAAAAAARRGGGHH!"

Aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku dan berteriak sekencang mungkin. Berharap dengan cara ini aku bisa mengusir kenangan pahit itu dari dalam pikiranku!

Kenapa ini... Kenapa semua ini harus teringat lagi,hah?!

Guhh, kenangan-kenangan itu... Cara mereka memandangku... Cara mereka memperlakukanku...

Tubuhku gemetaran hanya dengan mengingatnya! Aku... Aku ingin melupakannya... Sial! Aku benar-benar ingin melupakannya!

Ghh aku tak kuat lagi dan tertunduk sambil memegangi kepala dengan kedua tangan...

Kenangan yang sudah lama ku kubur dalam-dalam, kenapa kini terbuka lagi?

'peluk

Aku merasa ada seseorang yang mendekapku dalam peluknya. Menenangkanku yang gemetaran dengan hangat tubuhnya. Menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu lembutnya. Juga dia membisikan sebuah kalimat di telingaku.

"Kau tak akan pernah kesepian. Hei, kita ini teman tahu..."

-!

Kata-kata itu... Ya! Aku pernah mendengarnya! Meski waktu itu suara yang mengucapkan kata-kata ini lebih kecil. Tapi susunan katanya, benar-benar

"S... Shidou-kun..."

"Huh, bukankah tadi sudah kukatakan, aku ini anak perempuan! Jadi panggil aku Irina!"

"M-maaf Irina..."

"Fufufu begitu lebih baik."

Benar, dalam hangat dan lembutnya pelukmu, ini yang terbaik! Jiwa dan ragaku serasa damai kembali.

Hm...

-!

A-aku merasakan sesuatu tidak enak akan hal ini. Benar saja, saat ku buka mata, orang-orang disekilingku menatapku aneh. Rias dan Asia terlihat sebal, serta Akeno-san yang tersenyum manis seperti biasa. H-hmm, ada apa? Juga Koneko-chan serta para Osis yang ada juga menatapku bosan, h-huh? Juga Kiba yang tak jauh di sampingku mengatakan ini setelah menghela nafas.

"Itu tidak tepat, Dante-kun."

A-apanya yang tidak tepat? Kemudian Xenovia melanjutkan.

"Hei Irina! Melakukam itu dengan iblis, kau bisa menjadi sesat!"

A-apa yang kau bicarakan? Tunggu! Bukankah kalian berdua seharusnya bertarung, heh, Kiba, Xenovia? Kenapa berhenti?

Hm, rasa hangat dan lembut tubuh Irana masih terasa dalam pelukku. Ya, kami masih berpelukan seperti tadi. Hmm,

E-eeeeeeehhh?! Pe-pe-pelukan?! Aku buru-buru melepaskan pelukanku dari Irina. S-sial, kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?! Tidak, aku memang menyadari pelukan Irina karena kami teman lama! Y-yah memang sih tadi aku sempat berfikiran mesum. Lagi pula, siapa sangka Shidou-kun, satu-satunya temanku yang ku kira laki-laki tapi ternyata malah perempuan cantik. Ini benar-benar tak ku antisipasi! Tapi, itu. Huaaa... Aku yang benar-benar malu langsung memunculkan sepasang sayap naga merahku dan langsung terbang menembus kekei lalu kabur dari sini. Y-ya, ini yang terbaik!

Kemudian, ini kabar yang ku dengar dari Rias setelahnya. Kata Rias, setelah kepergianku, pertarungan dibatalkan karena Kiba dan Xenovia kehilangan nafsu bertarung mereka. Setelah itu, kedua gadis itu pergi menjalani misinya.

Shidou- bukan. Irina, kita akan bertemu lagi...

* * *

Esok malamnya. Saat ini aku tengah jalan-jalan di sekitar perkotaan.

Malam ini aku tak ada pekerjaan iblis karena tak ada satupun panggilan kontrak. Jadi daripada suntuk berdiam diri di rumah maka kuputuskan jalan-jalan sebentar ke luaran. Yah, mungkin saja nanti bisa bertemu iblis liar yang bisa sedikit menghiburku.

Lama berjalan, sampailah aku di kawasan taman kota. Ku langkahkan kaki memasuki taman. Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang agak panjang aku duduk di sana, tentunya setelah meletakan pedang dari punggungku dan menyandarkannya di pinggir bangku. Merasa kurang nyaman kalau hanya duduk, aku lalu membaringkan tubuhku.

Benar-benar damai. Hembusan angin malam juga terasa menyegarkan. Ditambah rindangnya pepohonan sekitar, semakin damailah rasanya suasana malam ini. Terkadang, aku memang ingin punya sedikit waktu untuk sendiri seperti ini. Hm yah semenjak Asia dan Rias tinggal di rumahku, hampir setiap waktuku selalu ku lalui bersama mereka. Yah, bukannya merasa bosan atau apa, justru aku bahagia semenjak adanya mereka. Hanya saja, terkadang aku ingin sedikit santai menikmati angin malam di taman seperti ini. Memang sih menurut pelajaran Biologi dan Fisika di sekolah, angin malam itu tak baik untuk tubuh manusia. Tapi aku ini iblis, justru inilah yang terbaik. Jadi sesekali bersantai seperti ini bukanlah hal buruk kan?

Semakin lama tidur-tiduran seperti ini, aku malah menjadi ngantuk sungguhan. Mataku perlahan terpejam. Setelah beberapa saat terpejam tiba-tiba,

'DOOOOONNN

Terdengar ledakan ledakan begitu keras tak jauh di belakang bangku tempatku. Huh, mengganggu saja...

Merasa kesal, aku membuka mataku lalu bangun, kemudian terlihat 2 orang tak jauh di hadapanku. Yang satu seorang pemuda berambut putih dengan seragam pendeta yang umumnya dikenakan para penganut Gereja, huh? Dia Freed yang waktu itu kan? Benar juga, pedang di tangannya itu adalah Excalibur yang waktu itu. Lalu di sampingnya itu, lelaki tua dengan seragam yang sama. Dia tersenyum lembut setelah melihatku, sedangkan Freed, dia menyeringai. Huh, mau apa mereka?

"Yo Sekiryuutei-chan... Kita bertemu lagi lho~. Apa kau tak kangen?"

Seperti biasa, ucapan Freed selalu memuakkan. Huh, dasar gila. Kemudian pria tua di sebelahnya melanjutkan.

"Jadi anda Sekiryuutei-dono? Saya Balba Galelai. Salam kenal."

"Heh, sekelompok pencuri Excalibur... Mau apa kalian menemuiku?"

Pada pertanyaanku, pria tua itu, Balba Galelai menjawab,

"Kami kesini hanya mengawal tuan kami. Beliau yang ingin menemui anda."

Tuan mereka? Oh jadi orang itu. Benar juga, aku merasakan hawa malaikat jatuh cukup jauh di atas mereka. Saat aku menoleh ke atas, nampak seorang malaikat jatuh dengan 10 sayap di punggungnya. Wajah bengis dan mata merahnya memandangku rendah dari atas sana.

"Wajahmu. Benar-benar mirip dengannya."

"Sampai-sampai seorang pemimpin malaikat jatuh datang menemuiku, ada perlu apa, Kokabiel?"

Ya, malaikat jatuh itu, pasti Kokabiel yg dibicarakan di pertemuan club kemarin. Dalang penculikan Excalibur. Kenapa dia menemuiku? Dengan seringai kecil dia mengatakan ini.

"Aku, sejatinya aku punya rencana besar."

"Rencana?"

"Ya. Perang 3 fraksi besar harus kembali dilanjutkan! Dengan kedua tangan ini, Dunia akan berada dalam genggamanku! Fuhahaha hebat bukan?"

Pffff... Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tertawa.

"Ahahaha! Perang katamu? Kau ingin menantang seluruh fraksi Iblis dan fraksi Surga hanya dengan kalian bertiga? Bwahahaha, jangan bercanda!"

Hahaha, apa-apaan mereka itu? Jadi alasan mereka mencuri Excalibur untuk memancing kemarahan fraksi Surga? Lalu dia juga ingin melibatkan fraksi Iblis? Sungguh konyol! Melihatku yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal mereka mulai geram, terutama Kokabiel itu.

"Apa kau meremehkanku, Sekiryuutei?!"

"Hahaha, hei Kokabiel. Apa kau yakin? Yah, kalau saja ada banyak malaikat jatuh yang mendukungmu, itu mungkin akan masuk akal. Tapi kau tahu? Bahkan aku tak yakin Gurbernur menyedihkan itu akan mendukung rencana gilamu itu-"

"Karena itulah aku datang menemuimu!"

"Hm?"  
Aku langsung terdiam saat dia ingin mengatakan tujuannya menemuiku.

"Sekiryuutei Dante Hyoudou. Ikutlah denganku. Bersama-sama, kita akan mendominasi seluruh Dunia! Tak hanya Dunia ini, Dunia Bawah dan Surga, semua akan menjadi milik kita!"

-!

D-dia merekrutku? H-huh? Daripada terkejut, aku justru malah bingung. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas lalu menangatakan ini.

"Hahh, kau ini. Kau tahu, aku yang sekarang ini adalah bidak iblis milik Rias Gremory, adik Maou. Apa kau pikir aku akan melawan tuanku sendiri? Heh, ada-ada saja. Aku menolak."

"Jangan naif, Sekiryuutei. Seperti halnya Hakuryuukou. Aku tahu betul riwayat hidup kalian."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menatap tajam malaikat jatuh itu. Kemudian dia melanjutkan.

"Hidup sebagai manusia setengah iblis. Itu tidak mudah bukan?"

"!"

"Fuhahahaha benar sekali! Kau! Yang merupakan darah separuh! Manusia, Iblis, mereka semua membencimu! Mereka semua menginginkanmu musnah! Fuhahahaha... Ya! Tak ada satupun dunia yang mau menerima kalian berdua, manusia setengah iblis!"

Ghh... Harus kuakui ucapannya memang benar. Penderitaanku... Kepedihanku... Apakah terlahir sebagai manusia setengah iblis itu salah? Aku benar-benar tak bisa menjawabnya...

Kemudian dia turun dan berdiri di hadapanku lalu mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Ikutlah denganku. Kau ingin keberadaanmu diakui kan? Itu mudah. Bersama-sama, kita hancurkan bangsa manusia dan bangsa iblis agar mereka mengakui keberadaanmu. Kau keturunan Lucifer. Kau juga Sekiryuutei. Jika kita bersama, maka seluruh dunia akan bertekuk lutut di bawah kita. Fufufu, jadi, ikutlah denganku."

Aku menundukan kepalaku. Perlahan, ku raih uluran tangannya, lalu-

'BRAAKKK

Kubanting dia keras-keras hingga menghantam tanah! Rasakan itu, brengsek!

"Sudah kubilang kan? Sekali aku bilang menolak ya menolak! Sebaiknya kau pulang saja sana lalu minta maaflah pada gurbernur menyedihkan itu. Selamat tinggal."

Aku berbalik lalu melangkah meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi belum selangkah, aku merasa ada bahaya dari sisi kiriku, dengan segera aku mengaktifkan Boosted Gearku.

[Boost]

'Giiinn

Ternyata itu Freed. Dia muncul dari sisi kiri lalu menghunuskan pedangnya namun berhasih ku tahan dengan gaunlet merah ini. Yah, Longinus tak bisa dihancurkan. Bahkan pedang suci sekalipun.

"Bukankah menyerang dari sisi kiri itu hal sia-sia, heh, Freed Zelzan?"

Aku lalu merentangkan tangan kananku. Kemudian pedang Rebellion yang tadinya kusandarkan di pinggir bangku meluncur menuju genggaman tangan kananku.

"Uwahahaha sampai-sampai Sekiryuutei-chan menasehatiku. Maaf-maaf! Kiri kanan itu tidak penting! Yang penting kau mati! Bukan begitu bos-sama?!"

Bos? Ah benar juga. Aku langsung mengayunkan pedangku ke belakang punggungku.

'Traaaankk

Pedang Rebellion-ku berbenturan dengan tombak cahaya yang di pegang Kokabiel. Heh, jadi mau main keroyokan?

[Boost]

Hitungan kedua. Baiklah, sekarang giliranku! Aku menghilang dari tempatku dan muncul agak jauh di atas mereka. Baiklah, Boosted Gear!

[Exploition]

"Crescent Incision..."

Aku mengayunkan pedangku. Aura merah berbentuk bulan sabit meluncur cepat ke bawah. Meski tak terlalu besar, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk hadiah pembuka.

'Swooomm

Mereka berhasil melompat dan menghindarinya sehingga seranganku hanya membentur dan menggerus tanah. Tapi maaf, itu tadi memang serangan pengalihan. Serangan sebenarnya akan dimulai dari sini!

Selagi mereka masih dalam posisi melompat, aku menghilang dari tempatku dan muncul di hadapan-, Freed! Ya. Kau duluan yang akan kubereskan! Aku mengayunkan pedangku secara vertikal dan Freed masih bisa menangkis menggunakan pedangnya.

'Giiinn

Tapi sayangnya, kau lemah!

'Bruaakkk

Aku mendorong pedangku cukup keras sehingga menyebabkan Freed terjerembab ke tanah dengan tidak elitnya.

[Boost]

Hitungan pertama setelah reset sebelumnya. Selanjutnya, aku menciptakan lingkaran sihir Gremory di udara sebagai dinding pijakan. Aku menggunakannya sebagai pelontar untuk meluncur ke arah lain. Ya, arah Kokabiel!

"Air strike..."

Aku melapisi bilah pedangku dengan aura merah lalu menebaskannya ke arah Kokabiel namun,

'Giiinn

Sebelum mengenainya, Kokabiel menciptakan tombak cahaya yang sangat padat dan menahan tebasanku. Tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi kepadatannya benar-benar bisa menahan seranganku.

[Boost]

Hitungan kedua, masih belum cukup. Huh, lama sekali perhitungannya... Apa mungkin pertarunganku yang lebih cepat? Y-yah, mungkin. Aku harus mengulur waktu sambil tetap beradu senjata seperti ini. Selagi pedangku dan tombak cahaya masih terus saling mendorong, Kokabiel menyeringai.

"Benar-benar kuat! Meski belum mencapai Balance Break seperti Hakuryuukou, kau sudah cukup kuat!"

"Memang sekuat apa dia jika dalam Balance Break?"

"Hou, jadi kau tertarik pada rival abadimu itu? Begini saja. Kalau kau mau bergabung denganku aku akan menunjukanmu rahasia Grigori untuk mencapai Balance Break shingga kau bisa berhadapan dengan Hakuryuukou. Bagaimana, kesepakatan yang mudah kan, Sekiryuutei?"

"Sayangnya aku tidak tertarik."

"Maka aku akan memaksamu!"

Kokabiel mendorong tombaknya lebih keras sehingga aku terlempar ke udara.

[Boost]

Hitungan ketiga, baguslah kurasa ini cukup, tapi-

-!

Selagi aku masih dalam posisi terlempar, Kokabiel memperbesar tombak cahayanya hingga sebesar bus dan melemparnya ke arahku dengan kencang. Um, hanya segitu kah? Terlalu mudah. Tepat sebelum tombak itu mengenaiku, aku memunculkan sepasang sayap nagaku dan melindungi tubuhku dari tombak cahaya besar itu.

'DOOOOONNN

Ledakan yang cukup besar menyelimutiku. Setelah beberapa saat, ledakan ini mereda dan hanya menyisakan kepulan asap yang cukup tebal. Kemudian aku mengepakan sayap nagaku dan untuk mengusir kepulan asap yang tersisa sehingga menampilkan kondisiku yang masih baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Kokabiel di bawah terlihat geram karena serangannya tak ada artinya.

[Boost]

Hitungan ke empat. Baiklah, kurasa ini cukup, Boosted Gear!

[Exploition]

"Stinger..."

Aku mengarahkan pedangku ke arah Kokabiel, kemudian aura merah dalam jumlah yang lumayan meluncur lurus ke arah Kokabiel.

'Zwooomm

Pada saat itu, aura merah mengenainya dengan telak tanpa memberinya kesempatan untuk menghindar. Tak hanya Kokabiel, aura merah juga menyelimuti area sekitarnya. Ah taman menjadi rusak. Sepertinya aku harus minta maaf pada Rias setelah ini.

-!

Hal tak terduga terjadi. Aura merah yang menyelimuti Kokabiel dan sekitarnya seolah tercabik-cabik! Bagaimana mungkin?! Meski itu bukan serangan terkuatku, aku tak yakin orang selevel Kokabiel bisa melakukan itu...

Setelah aura merah semakin menghilang, apa yang pertama nampak di pandanganku adalah seorang pria tua yang berdiri di depan Kokabiel. Pria tua itu, Balba yang tadi bukan? Ah, benar juga. Aku tak memperhitungkan dia tadi. Lalu yang di tangan kanannya itu, sebilah pedang. Apa itu salah 1 Excalibur yang dicuri dari Gereja? Jika di Freed ada 1, juga Balba ada 1, lalu mana yang satunya lagi? Dari yang ku dengar ada 3 pedang yang dicuri kan?

Lupakan dulu soal itu. Yang terpenting, mengenai tercabik-cabiknya seranganku tadi. Ya, kekuatan Demonik Rebellion yang sudah diperkuat oleh kekuatan Sekiryuutei. Meski aku masih menekannya, juga penggandaan Boosted Gear hanya 4 kali, tapi aku yakin itu tak akan mudah dienyahkan begitu saja, terlebih lagi oleh salah 1 pecahan Excalibur. Tapi bagaimana dia melakukan itu? Seolah menjawab keraguanku, Balba mengatakan,

"Sepertinya anda terkejut, Sekiryuutei-dono. Ini adalah Excalibur Nightmare, kemampuannya adalah mengendalikan mimpi. Yah, mudahnya aku menjadikan seranganmu tadi sebagai mimpiku. Nah, jika seseorang bermimpi buruk, pasti orang itu ingin langsung terbangunkan? Tapi tidak untukku. Dengan pedang Excalibur Nightmare ini, aku bisa mengendalikan semua mimpi! Mimpi semua orang, mimpimu, mimpiku, bahkan menciptakan mimpi sendiri dari segala hal yang kulihat. Fufufu... Tapi sayangnya, orang yang menggunakan pedang ini harus punya keselarasan yang tepat agar bisa memainkan mimpi semaunya. Freed kemarilah."

Balba memanggil Freed, sedangkan yang dipanggil, masih tersungkur di tanah akibat hantamanku tadi. Kemudian Freed yang wajah dan pakaiannya lusuh segera bangkit dan bergegas menuju ke samping Balba. Dia terlihat kesal menatapku yang saat ini melayang di udara. Oh jadi dia bisa kesal juga?

Excalibur Nightmare, kemampuan kususnya mengendalikan mimpi. Itu akan jadi pedang mengerikan jika digunakan oleh orang yang mampu menggunakannya. Jika kemarin ada Excalibur Destruction yang kemampuannya memiliki kekuatan ofensiff ang paling besar, juga Excalibur mimic yang kemampuannya mampu berubah bentuk sesuai kemauan pengguna. Inikah arti dari tiap-tiap Excalibur memiliki kemampuan yang berbeda-beda? Dan harus kuakui, tiap-tiap kemampuannya memang hebat. Kemudian Balba melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Yang dipegang Freed ini adalah Excalibur Rapidly. Kemampuannya adalah memberikan kecepatan yang luar biasa pada penggunanya. Meski begitu, mampu mengimbangi kecepatannya, kau sungguhlah hebat, Sekiryuutei-dono. Nah Freed, gunakan juga yang ini."

Dari tangan kiri Balba, muncul pedang suci yang lain. Apa itu Excalibur juga?

"Ini Excalibur Transparent. Selain bisa membuat wujud pedangnya tak terlihat, ini juga bisa membuat penggunanya tak terlihat juga tentunya. Dengan ini, mungkin kau bisa melawannya, Freed."

"Hyahahaha lagi-lagi kau memberiku hadiah bagus pak tua. Lalu Sekiryuutei-chan, apa kau bisa tetap menari setelah aku memiliki dua Excalibur-chan di tanganku, hah?! Hyahahaha kalau begitu, menarilah!"

Usai mengatakan itu, Freed menghilang, tidak! Dia lenyap!

!

Aku mengelak ke kanan setelah merasa ada bahaya yang muncul dari sisi kiriku!

Kuh! Meski sudah menghindar, tapi muncul sedikit goresan di pipi kiriku! Tak ada darah, namun luka di pipi kiriku malah menguap dan ini terasa panas! Jadi seperti inikah rasanya jika seorang iblis terkena pedang suci?! Jika saja reflek-ku jelek, mungkin aku sudah musnah tertebas olehnya. Baiklah, aku harus serius!

Aku mendarat ke tanah dan menghilangkan kedua sayapku. Musuhku tidak terlihat, jadi daripada membiarkan kedua sayap nagaku ini menjadi sasaran empuk sebaiknya ku hilangkan dulu saja. Kemudian sambil tetap siaga, aku mengawasi area sekitar. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa melihat Freed. Parahnya lagi aku juga tak bisa merasakan dimana keberadaannya! Tidak, aku harus tenang. Waspada dan tenang...

!

Disana! Aku memutar tubuh sambil mengayunkan pedangku ke belakang.

'Giiinn

Pedangku seperti menghantam sebuah pedang lain meski wujudnya tak terlihat, ya! Itu Freed!

"Dragon punch..."

Ku layangkan tinju kiriku ke hadapanku dimana aura merah menyelimuti seluruh gauntlet-ku-

!

Chh, tinjuku seperti melayang begitu saja tanpa mengenai apapun. Sial! Selain tak terlihat, tapi dia juga cepat! Kombinasi kedua Excalibur memang bukan main-main,

!

'Giin 'guun

Freed menyerangku dari berbagai arah. Meski wujudnya tak terlihat, sederhananya aku hanya mampu mengelak dan menangkisnya tanpa bisa menyerang balik. Freed menyerang bertubi-tubi mencoba menciptakan celah dari pertahananku. Dalam keadaan banyak gerak seperti ini, aku juga tak akan mampu mengaktifkan Boosted Gear, karena hasil penggandaan akan langsung terpakai dan malah hanya menguras staminaku. Cih, jika terus begini maka takkan ada habisnya! Akupun lalu melompat mundur, tapi aku merasa ada bahaya mengejarku dari depan, itu pasti Freed. Namun tiba-tiba,

'zrack 'zrack 'zrack

Puluhan pedang iblis tercipta di hadapanku membentuk sebuah dinding! Inikan?

'Praaannk

Dinding pedang-pedang iblis itu tiba-tiba pecah seperti ada yang menabraknya. Ya, Freed lah yang menabraknya hingga pecah. Wujudnya kembali terlihat. Terlebih lagi Freed menerima beberapa luka gores di tubuhnya akibat tabrakan tadi. Sepertinya Freed memang tak menyadari kemunculan dinding pedang-pedang iblis itu sehingga dia menabraknya begitu saja saat mengejarku. Dia terlihat marah.

"Kuuhhh... Siapa yang berani-berani mengganggu kesenanganku, hah?!"

Freed marah-marah sambil melihat ke sekeliling seperti mencari-cari seseorang. Ya, aku tahu siapa orangnya. Kemudian orang itu muncul di sampingku.

"Apa aku terlambat, Dante-kun?"

"Waktu yang tepat, Kiba. Meski agak sedikit terlambat sih."

Ya, dialah Kiba. Syukurlah dia datang. Jujur saja aku sedikit kewalahan menghadapi pemimpin malaikat jatuh, 2 eksorsis serta 3 Excalibur sendirian. Lalu di hadapanku, Freed, dia menyeringai melihat kemunculan Kiba.

"Gfufufu ternyata iblis-chan yang waktu itu. Apa kau kemari karena melihatku bersenang-senang dengan Dobe-mu? Hyahaha, tenanglah. Aku memperlakukannya baik-baik kok. Jadi tak perlu cemburu, oke!"

Huh, dasar mulut sampah. Usai mengatakan itu, ada aura suci yang menerjang dari sisi kanan Freed. Namun Freed menyadari itu dan menghindarinya dengan mudah. Siapa lagi? Aku lalu menoleh ke arah asal serangan itu. Oh, ternyata mereka berdua?

"Yo, kami datang, Dante-kun."

"Freed Zelzan, Balba Galelai, pemimpin malaikat jatuh Kokabiel. Atas nama Tuhan, kami kemari untuk memusnahkan kalian dan menggambil kembali Excalibur yang kalian curi."

Itu Irina dan Xenovia. Mereka juga datang? Lalu Kiba di sampingku, dia terlihat geram melihat orang tua yang agak jauh di hadapan kami. Ya, di sana ada Kokabiel dan Balba. Kiba menatap tepat pada Balba dengan penuh kebencian.

"Apa kau yang bernama Balba Galelai?"

"Hou, jadi kau mengenalku, iblis-kun? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

"Mungkin kau akan ingat jika kukatakan akulah satu-satunya yang selamat dari proyek itu."

'zrack 'zrack 'zrack

Dalam sekejap, taman yang agak gersang ini ditumbuhi bunga-bunga tajam yang berupa puluhan pedang iblis.

Kesatria pembalas dendam, akan menuntaskan dendamnya di sini.

_

-TBC-

* * *

A/N : Hallo... Jumpa lagi dengan saya setelah sekian lama -.-  
Umm maaf sebelumnya jika kelanjutannya lama. Yahh, ada 1 alasan sih... yaitu sempet BT karena tiba-tiba di kick dari grup FFN di fb tanpa alasan yang jelas. Bahkan aku sendiri gak tau apa salahku sampai di kick, yg ngekick pun juga gak ngasi pemberitahuan apapun, huh... -.-  
Ya sudahlah...  
Well, karena sekarang ke-BT-an ku sudah agak berkurang ya ku lanjut dech fict ini :)  
Next, untuk yang ngasih saran, Ugyaa-kun, mengenai Typo, saya mohon maaf banget. Karena segala keterbatasan media + waktu, jadi sulit memperbaikinya. Sekali lagi maaf semaaf-maafnya ( _._)  
Juga terimakasih untuk yang masih setia mengikuti fict saya ini. Tetep ikutin kelanjutannya dan semoga terhibur :)  
Dan lagi, pemberitahuan, karena hari raya Idul Fitri tinggal menghitung hari, maka saya kemungkinan hiatus dulu beberapa hari, mungkin beberapa minggu. Tergantung situasi dan kondisi juga sih. Tapi yang jelas, fict ini akan terus berlanjut sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Keep waiting :)  
Akhir kata, Review... ^_^  
v  
v  
v


End file.
